A Day In The Life Of Chopsuey
by Rhonda Petrie
Summary: Story of the life of Chopsuey, aka Experiment 621, as his shadowy and troubled past is explored and long forgotten connections are soon revealed. Takes place during & after TWOA. Some swearing & mature content included. First Team Legacy story.
1. The Story Of My Life

A Day In The Life Of Chopsuey

Rhonda Petrie

March 22nd, 2010

**Hello, this is Rhonda again! Here is my latest story; this past weekend I suddenly came up with a crazy idea to write this fanfiction while watching videos of Experiment 621, aka Chopsuey, and after reading a fanfiction about him, called "Lilo & Stitch: Lost Episodes", I was inspired even more. Now remember, even though this is kind of my first story about Rhonda Petrie and Team Legacy, it is not an official first story in chronological terms. I think this story is supposed to go after another planned fanfiction, "The Bath", which is centered on Omari and Lee Dumonde, and is also the third story behind the aforementioned fanfiction and also another story I have been planning to write for some time now: "Reservations At A Cafe", which also features Lee. I wish I have started this at least two days ago, when it was still fresh, but I figured I would give this story a try and see if the whole Team Legacy series might actually pan out after all.**

**Now, this fanfiction unfolds on a weekend as Chopsuey reflects on his life as a member of Team Legacy and muses on his thoughts and feelings about many of his fellow members and of his environment; he also delves into his shadowy and checkered past as Jumba's assistant, Stitch's twin brother and rival, and also a member of a diverse and exclusive group of villains that sought to take over the United States, which was led by Mr. Sanders, who slightly resembles Mewtwo. Among his experiences are the recent birth of a new member of the family, his bonding with Lee Dumonde and subsequent misadventures in order to prove himself a worthy member of the team, and some alliances with a couple of experiments. There might be some shocking twists up ahead, so beware.**

**Now, there will be some references to my old novel as they are relevant to his past life and crimes in Washington, D.C. and you will also discover that he has some connections and ties with Lee Dumonde, who ironically happened to be associated with Mr. Sanders, Mrs. Iselin, (from the 1962 version of The Manchurian Candidate), and his entourage and who ended up being one of the main bad guys in one of the most explosive and suspenseful battle scenes in my novel; they also rediscover their love for each other and proceed to resume an affair that began while they were both employed by Mr. Sanders in the White House. I think this particular pairing is very interesting indeed, because they both have shady and notorious pasts and in one way or another they are somewhat emotionally unstable and have a couple of screws loose. Not to mention the fact that the two of them both possess strange voices and Chopsuey can transform into a mutated, monstrous form of himself thanks to some DNA he stole; Lee Dumonde can also transform into a cat creature, (as evidenced in one of the major fight scenes referenced above), so this will be very interesting indeed.**

**And also in this story you will see some original characters and also some established characters from other fandoms you might not be familiar with, such as Mrs. Iselin and Raymond Shaw from The Manchurian Candidate and Kramer from The Inspecter Gadget.**

**Now I'm well aware that everyone does not know the actual history of Team Legacy and will be confused by some of the references of events mentioned in any of my previous works; I understand that and I will try to give out some background information that is available as much as possible but I will try not to give too much that will end up sidetracking the story. Hopefully if this story is successful and I'm convinced that the Team Legacy series might work, then I will continue to work on the series and write a detailed and elaborate fanfiction chronicling the ongoing and lengthy, complex history of the team.**

**Now, I know this story is kind of shaky and very vague in detail and structure but I'm working on it. As I work more on this story in spring break if possible, I will add more to the details and improve the quality of this story. As always there is some form of controversy in this fanfiction so if you are uncomfortable with any theme or element in this story, especially a potential experiment/human pairing, I suggest you leave now.**

**And before I forget, there might be some M-rated content displayed in this story, such as language and certain scenes taking place. If such scenes do happen to take place because chances are they might, (or might not), you have been warned because things might get really nasty in there.**

**I hope you enjoy this fic and any constructive criticism is appreciated! Rhonda Petrie.**

**P.S. The above cover image is used with permission by SeleneEde from DA. She's a wonderful artist so I think you should look up her artwork. **

**The Story Of My Life**

I am Experiment 621, aka Chopsuey, and I am one of many members of Team Legacy. I am also one of 626 experiments created by Dr. Jumba Jookiba and I consider myself the most superior experiment of them all, even more superior than 626, who is called "Stitch". I currently live in London, England in a modest but elegant two story house surrounded by lush, green land and hundreds of acres of trees, lakes, prairies and even various animals such as cows, horses, birds and dogs. The Petrie family seems to own hundreds of dogs on their estate and you can see numerous guard dogs stationed at various points in the house, including the front door. Some of these dogs even have mated and bore puppies, which I consider disgusting.

If the exponential amount of experiments that are rampant in the home are not enough, then I feel I will go crazy just by thinking about the staggering amount of Happy Pets animals that Rhonda currently owns, including four new dogs named Brando, Kirstoff, Lynscha, and Sadie. If you would care to know, we have managed to successfully bring over the Happy Pets from their universe to our diverse world just by using a transporter that was hooked onto Rhonda's computer. I hate those goddamn animals so much; you don't know how absurd it is that Rhonda is so obsessed with them, especially the dogs in the family.

I mean, you should have seen her this past Saturday when she bought those dogs from Happy Pets and brought them over to her world. She was cooing and gushing excitedly over the new puppies and she was going gaga over that stupid Sadie, who must be an incredibly stupid dog indeed. It was almost as if the puppy was her new baby, as if those 12 kids of hers are not enough already.

Before I go on, I must give you a brief history about Rhonda. She lives with her two younger stepsisters, ages 6 and 12, along with a stepmother, father, and two grandparents. Her brother lives somewhere in Northern London working as a gas station worker and her other brother works in one of the most prominent law firms in the country. Her mother had died under mysterious circumstances when she was only an infant and some have even suggested that she was murdered in the hospital that she worked in. There has been various fragments of information that had been steadily revealed to Rhonda over the years by her father but there are still some persisting mysteries that remain.

Rhonda's stepmother also has a daughter from a previous marriage who currently lives in one of the cheaper and quieter neighborhoods in London and is struggling to get by and raise her family ever since her divorce from her husband of 15 years had been finalized in the last year or so. She also has three children of her own, her eldest child 15 years old, her second child about 14, and her third child is about 5 years old; they all consist of two boys and one girl. As for her grandparents, they have recently moved into our house from their apartment outside of London just so the Petries can care for them, especially since the old geezer is getting on in years and is slowly getting senile himself. Pretty soon Rhonda's parents may not afford to care for the grandfather any longer and he might possibly be put into a home. As for the grandmother, I don't really know what might happen to her.

The two stepsisters are basically little brats who are given to anything they please and are spoiled rotten by their own mother. Of course she has disciplined the hell out of them over the years and they have grown up to some extent, but I still find them extremely annoying and irritating. The 6-year-old, Sybille, is the most girly girl I have ever met in my entire life. She likes to host tea parties with a heap of toys surrounding her and also likes to play with dolls, put on her mother's make-up, play dress up, especially with other people and constantly annoy and pester her sisters, step-nephews, step-niece and her parents and even extended members of her nontraditional superhero family. Sometimes Rhonda would join in with her stepsister on her childish games due to her innocent and youthful spirit but most of the time she would just ignore her and spend hours away at the computer.

One time I snuck into her room by going through an air vent and I managed to conceal myself soundlessly in there while I armed myself with Rhonda's Iphone, ready to record the event and possibly put it on YouTube or even Facebook. I then caught Sybille hosting a tea party with Courage dressed in a red, frilly and satin petticoat, a feathery lady hat, and red stilettos. He was sitting on a pink plastic chair surrounded by all kinds of teddy bears and was whimpering like a little baby.

"Would you like some tea, Mr. Courage?" Sybille offered as she poured a kettle of tea into his small cup while Courage glanced around fearfully and surveyed huge piles of toys that populated the young British girl's room. I then pressed a button on the right side of Rhonda's Iphone and with my index finger I tapped on another button located on the left side of the screen and it activated into video camera mode.

I then aimed the Iphone at the scene and immediately began taping. "Dear Courage, aren't you hungry?" Sybille frowned as she saw that Courage barely touched his food. Courage then gazed at her quizzically and then grabbed the crumpet with his paws; he then gnawed and nibbled into it and tasted it with his tongue as he savored the flavor it had to offer him. As his scruffy muzzle was covered with tiny particles of bread crumbs while the young dog kept on chewing and eating up the treat, Sybille began to giggle and laugh.

Just then the door flung open and Sybille's 12-year-old sister Abigail appeared. "Uh oh," I mumbled to myself as I focused all my attention to the potential confrontation. "Sybille! Stop torturing Courage by forcing him to participate in one of your little silly tea parties!" she scolded her younger sister fiercely. "But I like playing tea party with Courage. Don't you agree doggie?" Sybille protested with a pout as she glanced at Courage for reassurance. Courage could only whine and squirm underneath all the tight and restrictive, uncomfortable clothing.

"Come on, Courage. Mum wants to give you a bath. Sybille, I suggest you play with someone else for a change," Abigail huffed as she switched her focus to Courage and hauled him off the chair as she dragged him out of the room. Sybille then leapt out of the chair and raced to the doorway as she began to scream and yell at her sister. "You never let me have any fun! Why won't you let me play with anybody from the team, Abby?" she wailed angrily. "And that's a wrap," I sighed as I rolled my eyes and stopped the recording. I then saved it and clambered down the air vent on my way back into my room so I could transfer the video into my computer using a special cable and post it on my Facebook account.

As soon as I slipped out of the air vent and landed safely in my room, I glanced around with a mischievous smirk as my hand was gripped tightly on Rhonda's Iphone. I sidled over to the bottom drawer on the desk and pulled it open before I started to scavenge feverishly for the long, special transmitter cable. Then as soon as I found it and freed it from among the tangled and mangled mess that twisted and intertwined into a convoluted web, I hooked up the cable to the PC and the other end to the Iphone.

I then pushed a button and downloaded the video into my computer and it was then saved under "Chopsuey's Files"; I logged on to my Facebook account using my username and Password and went straight to my profile. I then clicked on the video button and the video section popped up. I then clicked on the browser and immediately spotted my video clip. I clicked on the file and then it showed up on the browser section. As soon as I clicked on the "share" button, it was immediately uploaded into my profile. Soon it showed up in the entire Facebook community and a devious and impish smirk emerged onto my lips. "Ohh, this is going to be good," I chuckled evilly to myself as I lit up a cigarette and took a whimsical, thoughtful drag as I contemplated Courage's suffering and humiliation right in front of the entire world.

Several hours later, I was sitting in front of the computer writing in my diary when I heard the door slam right into the wall and I whizzed around to see an incensed and infuriated Courage barge right into my room. "You motherfucking dickhead! You insensitive, callous, cold-hearted son of a bitch! How could you double-cross and backstab me like this and post an embarrassing video of me right on Facebook? Do you realize how humiliated and ashamed I feel right now?!" Courage yelled and screamed at the top of his lungs as he roared and swore in a strong and relentless voice.

"Relax, dog; I only desired a laugh, that is all," I chuckled as I spun in his direction and crossed my arms tightly with a leer. A snarl emitted from Courage's throat and he soon dashed right at me with a burst of anger surging through his veins and before I knew it he flew right at me and knocked me off my chair and started to throttle and plummet me in the face with his fists. "Take that back! Take back that video!" Courage shouted at the top of his lungs as he continued to beat and thrash me on the head as we wrestled together on the floor and then he delivered a shocking, devastating punch to my face, garnering a black eye in the process.

I then sheathed out my claws and started to lash out wildly at him as I slashed and lacerated at his fur in an attempt to defend myself from his blows. I received a sudden and powerful punch to the nose and I let out a blood-curling scream as a warm stream of blood seeped and trickled down on my muzzle and I suddenly felt dizzy. "Goddamn it…" I moaned as I held my head in agony and then I was smacked across the face twice before I was lifted off the floor and I saw a fierce, vicious, angry look in his eyes. "Fuck you, man, fuck you," I growled as I continued to spit out blood, which was now drooling from my mouth. "You listen to me and listen to me good. I am sick and tired of your bullshit with me man. Now you either pull down that video yourself or I'll get rid of you myself," Courage offered in a threatening, menacing voice. "Make me," I scoffed contemptuously and then I received another hard, sudden swat in the face and I nearly stumbled to the ground and swoon in a blackout.

"What on earth is going on here?" a whispery, catty like, Russian/French accented voice suddenly interrupted our little scuffle and the two of us turned our heads to see who had spoken up. It was Lee Dumonde and Courage's wife of 4 years, Charlotte. "Charlotte!" Courage cried in a surprised voice. "Now just what you two are fighting about this time?" Lee Dumonde sighed as she rolled her eyes and positioned her hands in an akimbo and frowned in a sharp disapproval at us men, with Charlotte doing the same.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves, you Chopsuey especially. How could you do such a horrible and dreadful thing to a friend like that? You two are practically like brothers, and that goes with you too Chopsuey, especially where it concerns Stitch. Now you apologize to Courage right now and promise to take down the video as soon as possible," Charlotte sharply reproached the two of us as she reminded us of our fraternal bond and she directed her specific order at me, at which I growled in exasperation. In response Lee Dumonde raised her eyebrow warningly while clearing her throat and I scoffed and finally relented, at least reluctantly. "Fine, I'll take down the video if that is what you want," I growled irascibly and the admonishing glare in Lee's eyes dissipated just as quickly and was replaced with a calm and indifferent expression.

I then turned to Courage and extended a hand in apology. "I'm sorry, dog. I guess I shouldn't have done what I did, but I only wanted to have a little fun, that is all. Are we still cool?" I sighed as I expressed my apologies towards Courage in a somewhat hesitant manner and waited silently for his response. "Yeah, we're cool," Courage nodded after considering for a moment and he took my hand and shook it as a gesture of peace; as I glanced over from the corner of my eye I could see our ladies smiling, well, technically Lee is Rhonda's lady since she is the co-queen of this team but I still consider her my woman, especially after everything we've been through together during Mr. Sanders' regime and through the tumultuous months of The War Of The Countries.

The women then beckoned for the two of us to come out of the room and spend some time with them; after exchanging glances for a few minutes we heartily agreed and joined them on the doorway and as we exited the room we exchanged a few words with each other before going our separate ways. I glimpsed over our shoulder to observe Charlotte sternly scolding and chiding Courage for getting into a fight with me and it was not long before I was suddenly whacked across the side of my head with a backhand and with a pained groan I turned around to see a fuming and enraged Lee glaring silently at me. "You are despicable, Chopsuey. How could you embarrass somebody like that, especially on Facebook?" she snarled at me with a vicious and venomous tone. "Why are you being a hypocrite? I mean, look at what you did to Julie last week; you posted an embarrassing video of her on your profile!" "Well, that was a blistering reminder for her of how she stole Doug away from me!" Lee Dumonde scoffed as she waved her hand away in a disregarding gesture and I could feel my fur bristle with fury.

I was so jealous and envious of Lee; I mean, she gets to have the biggest position in the entire team by becoming Rhonda's fellow queen and co-leader and what do I get? Nothing! Nada, zip, zero! So far Rhonda has not even considered me for a special, dangerous mission, something that I have been craving for a long time. Then again she has been swept with her own problems lately as it is, with her grandfather's health steadily declining, her entire family in financial trouble, (thank God we are able to support ourselves with our own income, since most of us are adults and they do not have to necessarily support us), and her past is coming back to bite her in the ass, especially in school. I am still grappling with myself and struggling to comprehend on why she would choose her over me, especially since I'm old enough to marry her and have sex with her.

I personally think it is disgusting that Lee would be attracted to Rhonda enough to actually want to become mates with her since she is old enough to be her mother and that is one thing that throws me off. Has she forgotten what we had once shared together? Did she not remember the passion and love we shared with each other and all of the great times we had? Or did she become so goddamn corrupt to the point where all of these memories gradually descended into the shadows of abyss? I seriously think that even though Rhonda is a good woman to her and is the most compassionate and sympathetic friend she could ever ask for, I don't know why Lee is not willing to wait until she turns 18 to have sex with her. Sometimes I worry for her safety and overall wellbeing since her lusty affair with Rhonda could get her sent to prison for life but I'm glad they're able to handle the obstacles that face their relationship thus far, especially with her parents and all.

Lee may not acknowledge or be aware of this but deep inside my heart I still care for her and even though I would like for her to come back to me there is not much I could do. I would like to turn Lee in to the police and separate those two permanently by having her go to prison for life but even then something stops me and a voice tells me to let them be and let things follow its own course. And so with a heavy and somber heart I reluctantly let the one girl who was willing to let in a rogue psychotic experiment into her life steal my very first love.

However, I am not without hope. I see signs that Lee still has some great deal of love in me still just by examining her body gesture and the way she looks and speaks to me and better yet Rhonda have set up an open, committed relationship between them and therefore has allowed her to cheat on anyone she desires, provided that she protects herself from potential sexually transmitted diseases. So my chances of regaining my dream girl's heart and affections have not been dashed – yet. I could care less if she even is bisexual; I know she still loves me with all her heart and she is still devoted and loyal to her leader, friend, confidante and lover just as much.

And I have also noticed Lee's budding relationship with Rhonda's young son, Omari, who is a very young lion cub. He has grown a lot bigger in recent months since his epic adventure at only 4-months-old and even though he is still scrawny and greatly stunted in height he has doubled if not tripled his size and now is old enough to walk beside Maude, his adoptive mother. Even though I'm convinced that Lee might hold some feelings for Omari, she does love him as if he's her own son and I know that there were times where she would lament that Omari is not even legally available to adopt as her own. I would tell her that she could still have a loving and close relationship with her would-be-stepson even if she is unable to adopt him.

I think Lee is still upset at the fact that Maude got to him before she did but she tries to come to terms with it. Even though Lee attempted to kidnap Omari some months before, they manage to have a relaxed and cordial relationship and Lee tries her best to be nice to him, since she has grown fond of him despite of herself. And although Omari still feels somewhat uncomfortable around her since I think her sexual appeal is sometimes too much for the young guy to handle, (who wouldn't be overwhelmed by her charm and attractiveness; I mean, she's hot!), he has grown to love and care for her as if she is one of the family and I think he even likes her. He also doesn't mind playing with her young daughter Sydney, who is kind of younger than him, and even though he thinks she's beautiful, I still think she's madly in love with him. I am also aware of the fact that Lee might be falling in love with Omari as well as Rhonda but I also would like for her to be careful as to not hurt him and break her lover's heart in the process.

"Why did you choose me over her? Huh? How could you not remember the steamy affair we had back in Washington, D.C.?!" I yelled at her as we walked through the hallways and she turned her head around to glower at me. "I love Rhonda very dearly as she is one of the sweetest and compassionate girls I have come to know. Even though by now I would have run away with her money and left the entire team bankrupt somewhere in my heart I have genuine and sincere feelings for her and I do not want to lose her because of this society's intolerance and ignorance of the bond we share," Lee argued curtly and brusquely as she scoffed at me and turned her head away as if she was disgusted with me. I trembled with anger and I lashed out in rage as I shoved her into the wall and gripped her arms tightly with my hands.

"I loved you, you fucking bitch! Everyone else would have run away from you after seeing you for the she-devil that you are but I didn't, and granted Rhonda didn't either! From the first moment I saw you I was mesmerized with you and the first thing I was going to do after Mr. Sanders' idiotic party ended was fuck you!" I screamed in a hoarse, loud voice as I vehemently exclaimed my frustrated anger and rage and before I knew bitter and disillusioned tears were falling from my eyes and my heart was aching and bleeding for the one thing that I had lost in the process of turning into a good guy during that whole godforsaken war. My shoulders shook as sobs rocked my entire body and I soon found myself washed over in a wave of grief and sorrow. Lee was the one woman that I cared about the most and to lose her first to Mr. Sanders and then to Rhonda was the most devastating and heartbreaking thing I have to deal with.

My sentiments were indeed correct. I did love her with all my being and soul and despite of my annoyances with her I still considered her my one and only true love, the only woman who could ever love a monster like me. Lee then swept me in her arms and gave me a loving, tender kiss as she cradled me close to her body and I tilted my head up to meet her lips. I then rubbed her small, pregnant belly gently with my hands as I nuzzled it affectionately with my head. Lee then knelt down on the floor as she flung her shoulders around my neck and gazed into my eyes with a knowing, solemn stare and a sad smile.

"I love you, Chopsuey, and I always have loved you, even when you have abandoned the White House and ran off to be with Team Legacy. I know I took it especially hard when you abandoned me all alone with twin children to rear but even through all of my anger and jealousy I still thought of you and I was not willing to allow Mr. Sanders to claim me as his whore and mate for the love of you. If I weren't for Madame Beautacroft I probably would not have made it those several months that I was without you," she sighed with a melancholic tone in her voice as it suddenly trailed off and judging by the aversion of the gaze in her eyes I knew that she was hiding something.

I suddenly peered right into her eyes and I smiled as she stood there looking at me and she brushed my Mohawk softly before pressing my body against hers and kissing me hard in the mouth. I pulled away from her momentarily as I cuddled close to her and let her wrap her arms around me and rock me slowly as we huddled together in the corridors. By now we were sitting down together and I subconsciously moved my hand to feel the faint heartbeat of the fetus that was miraculously growing in her stomach and when I looked up I saw her beaming at me before she motioned over and laid her head lovingly on my shoulder. I then licked her in the face and Lee straightened herself up and peered at me inquisitively before she smiled with a soft chuckle.

She then drew me slowly into her arms and it was not long before she lured me with a kiss. We lay there in each other's arms as I delivered quick pecks on the lips and I laid my head on her heaving chest as she surveyed the environment around her. Julie happened to cross by and directed an admonishing glare at her mortal enemy as Lee scoffed disdainfully in return as the two women soon turned away from each other in disgust. I witnessed the exchange between them but shrugged for I know that I was once again reunited with my old love and for the time being she was mine, until she returns to Rhonda's arms that is. Even if Lee is bound to Rhonda in matrimony, I know that she was my very first conquest and my one and true wife who will always reign in my heart. Even if I'm no saint and she is no virgin we will always live in each other's hearts, now and forever.

"Why don't we head to your room and talk together?" Lee Dumonde proposed suggestively as I perked my head up and looked at her. "Sure, if that is what you like," I shrugged as I pulled her to her feet like a gentleman and escorted her into my room with her arm in hand and soon enough the lights went out and the doors were shut. Julie was walking back towards the hallway when she happened to notice my bedroom door and scowled. "You are such a fucking whore, Lee. Not even Rhonda could keep you on your leash where you belong, you miserable bitch," she grumbled testily to herself as she stormed off and peered over her shoulder with a glare as she disappeared into the darkness.

Why should I have cared anyway? She's a stupid bitch who I personally believe, (don't tell Lee or she'll go bonkers because she still has the hots for her ex-husband), belongs more with Doug than with Lee. However, I feel that Lee is my one and only queen and as such I get to do whatever I want with her, regardless of what Amalthea law says about the privileges and rights of leaders; I can even knock her up with another child and she and Rhonda could raise it themselves if they want; I would help if I could and besides, no one would have any doubt on who the father is since I don't even know who Lee's been sleeping with these days, aside from that Canadian woman. Let's just hope that she is using protection and that she is not exposing her young lover to any potential danger.

That night we snuggled together in bed as I let myself be cradled in her arms and she was gently caressing and fondling my Mohawk as she lay there quietly in the dark of night. I opened my eyes and peered out at the scant and filtered moonlight that seeped through the closed blinds of my bedroom window and I tossed my head to peer down at Lee who then opened her eyes and stared at me blankly. "Promise me something, Chopsuey," she whispered in a low voice. "What?" I raised my eyebrow as I rolled on my side and gazed at her. "Don't you ever pull that fucking stunt like that ever again and don't you ever abandon me without my knowing where you are heading first, okay? Even though I love Rhonda and care for her deeply my heart still belongs to you and I would go insane if I were to find out about anything bad happening to you," she retorted with a deadly and solemn tone in her voice as she made me promise never to leave her behind ever again and as I focused my gaze at her I could swear that the rays of the moonlight were illuminating her eyes.

"You have a responsibility towards me, the team and most importantly, our children, where God knows where they might be by now. And since you are my old lover you have an obligation to look after my other children as well, particularly Sydney, Renee and this little one right here," she added as she continued to stare at me with an austere and somber gaze while pointing subtly at her stomach with her index finger and I knew by the familiar tone in her voice that she was serious, since she would use this tone especially when she sought revenge and would not hesitate to wield it against anyone she felt wronged her. I gulped hard as I quickly realized why she was saying this.

Renee's own father, Stefano DiMera, was a scumbag in a class by himself and Team Legacy wants nothing to do with him, given his reputation as a ruthless and merciless drug kingpin and a vicious and cruel murderer who committed countless crimes that even I have failed to keep count of. Sydney's father was rumored to be related to Arabella's father either as a cousin or as a brother of Rusty Plains origin, making their young romance incestuous, which still makes Lee slightly uncomfortable and peevish to this very day, since according to her it brings back horrific memories of when Tony and Renee first went on the lam during the Salem Strangler's reign of terror.

And as for this unborn kid, it is possible that she could have conceived him as a result of being raped by a police guard when she was first imprisoned for solicitation for sex with a minor and conspiring to commit statutory rape with somebody under the age of 18; even then, she is unsure if that scoundrel really was his father and suspects that she could have slept with someone else in the team, particularly Doug. I think she is deluding herself because if she did indeed sleep with Doug not only would I have known about it but Julie would also be aware of it too and the two women would be at each other's throats already.

And speaking of Doug, I think another main reason why she is still going after him after all this time is because she sees him as a dependable father figure who could take care of her younger daughter and her unborn son if anything were to happen to her.

I think she is in denial of the fact that chances are very high, almost certain, that her unborn fetus was the product of rape, just like Olivia Benson. Sorry! I had to quote SVU; I couldn't resist the pop culture reference. Then again, I'm convinced that Renee hates me and would not even so much as give a glance towards me. First she has to deal with a 17-year-old teenager sleeping with her mother and now she has to come to terms with having a genetically mutated illegal experiment for a former lover of her mother's.

I then cupped my hands in her face and I peered deeply into her eyes before I kissed her briefly in the lips. "I promise," I whispered softly and I could feel the love twinkle in her eyes as I spoke. Lee then smiled with satisfaction and kissed me deeply in the mouth as she pulled me close in her arms and we burrowed deeper into the bed as we proceeded to make love.

Damn it! Sadie is now jumping on top of my bed, barking and yapping her head off as she is spinning around the floor excitedly and was continuing to yelp and shriek in hysterics. "What is it, you little mutt?" I growled in displeasure as Sadie tried to beckon me to get out of my room and follow me into one of my teammates' room. She then started to whine and whimper as she clawed at my bed helplessly and her lower lip trembled as a melancholic twinkle gleamed in her eyes, begging and pleading with me to accompany her.

I am astounded at how the hell these people trusted me so much already, especially since I have never deserved it. Ever since my encounter with 626, I have been a wanderer and a loner, drifting from place to place and never sticking around for too long. It was not until I came across Mr. Sanders and his entourage that I felt that I finally found my place in the world.

Mr. Sanders was a brilliant man, hell bent on eradicating all women from the world and finishing off what his father had started, before he got severely sidetracked and ultimately abandoned his evil plans when he met and fell in love with Mary Williams. I was one of his most trusted henchmen and I was tasked with delivering some supplies to a pirate drug dealer outside of Washington, D.C., in a little town called Surburbia City. I cannot recall specific details now and I have to jog my memories in order to try and remember something, but I know for a fact that once I was dispatched to that place, I was immediately double crossed and abandoned with that asshole. I have never felt so betrayed in my entire life! First my creator Jumba threw me away like yesterday's garbage when he created 626 and treated me as if I were nothing more than a slave and now the people who I thought were my friends had thrown me to the wolves.

It would have been my fate to have been disposed of by that asshole had 626 and his little posse not shown up. Of course, I did not trust 626 initially because of what he had done to me and of how he had made me inferior in Jumba's eyes. I'm sure glad I got a hold on that DNA splice before he did. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Anyways, I also recall that in that group was Spencer, also known as Experiment 637, who must have been a spitting image of 626 and like me despised him greatly – at first at least.

But then one of my trog cousins named 625 somehow convinced the two trogs that even though they were somewhat different, they were still like family to each other and therefore should be considered brothers. And by the miracle of God they embraced me with open arms as well and I was promised that I will never be ignored ever again and would be treated as an equal. I jumped at the chance, because I felt I was finally going to be accepted into a family who cared for me and who adored me. And that was when I turned my back on the bad guys and joined Team Legacy on their quest to defeat Mr. Sanders and his minions.

Well, my memories must be coming back to me now. This is most intriguing indeed. Well I must say that for the most part my life as a Team Legacy member has been most satisfying. I get to sleep in a comfortable bed, I have my own collar even, I get to flirt with some of the hot chicks in the team, play video games and watch television all day, and even pick off scraps from the table, especially Rhonda's scraps, which are personally my favorite to eat since she takes forever munching at her food and after a while tires of it. And even though I do not accept pity from any one of my teammates, and I could care less if they feel sorry for me, I am yet touched and baffled by Rhonda's unconditional love over me.

She must be seeing some palpable good in my soul for her to feel some compassion and mercy towards me. Well, she is just a mere British girl who has a heart of a 9-year-old, the mind of a 12-year-old and the brain of a 20-year-old. What does she matter? She's just a girl, a girl who is willing to put up with anyone no matter their mistakes or faults, and even though I won't admit it myself, I do feel warm inside for her concern.

As for my relationship with 626, it has not improved that much and I am still bitter with him over my treatment by Jumba. There are times when we would wrestle on the floor and fight in an intense scuffle, forcing anyone who happened to be in the room to pry us apart before one of us kills the other. I despise 626 since he is more of an important member than I am, and that infuriates me! He always gets commissioned with all of these important missions while I am left to do some demeaning task at hand; I have yet to prove my worth in the team.

I will never forget, however, the day that they rescued me from that godforsaken abyss that I jumped on top of the car of one of those villains and I snarled at them. I was called a traitor by that scoundrel upon confronting him but I replied, "No, you were the one who left me to die all alone in that godforsaken place! You turned your back on me, asshole! You double crossed me!"

I was so fortunate to have those fools back me up when I was left behind by those villains. Most of the team loves me, including some of the bad guys who have since reformed. Speaking of which, there is something else I do remember: I do remembering seeing Lee Dumonde back in Washington, D.C. Boy, do I have a story to tell!

I was at one of those White House parties that Mr. Sanders would regularly throw and all of the villains were busy reveling and making merry while celebrating with bottles of expensive champagne and wine as well, some of them imported from France. I was lounging near the punch bowl section hanging around by myself while Kramer was attempting to tell me a joke he picked up from one of the villains, but I did not bother listening. Mrs. Iselin was having an intellectual conversation with some of the other villains as well as they were discreetly sipping bits of champagne into their lips in the interludes of the brief drags from their Marlboro cigarettes and streams of smoke wafted and shifted into the air in the bright glare of the ceiling lights.

I leaned back on a metal chair as I sighed and puffed on a cigarette of my own and through the huge cloud of smoke that billowed and gleamed in the incandescent light I saw her. She was standing behind a white clothed table laden with all kinds of food, desserts, liquor, cigarettes and to her right was a bowl of punch with a dipper inside it; I also noticed that she was leaning slightly against the table while she was sneaking a drag all by herself and it was not long before I found myself staring at her.

She was a tall, slender, sensually beautiful woman with dark, tan skin and was clad in a dark blue vest with a white, frilly, turtleneck blouse underneath with a pink corset pinned on her right shoulder. Lee had a delicate, soft and narrow face with seductive, alluring, doe-like eyes that had the ability to draw you into a trance and make you fall in love with her. Lee's hair was tied up into a little bun, as was customary with her, and it had a distinctive black ribbon tying all of her hair together. I often wondered to myself what she looked like if she had ever let down her hair. She exuded a very sensual and tempestuous presence that was both enticing and irresistible to anyone that would dare glance in her direction.

Her skin was in such a dark shade of chocolate brown that I initially suspected she could have been of Puerto Rican, French or Colombian descent, somebody with some sort of exotic heritage. Lee Dumonde looked like she could be somewhere in her 30s or 40s, (I cannot estimate her approximate age, though), and she seemed to be bored and fatigued by the bustle and commotion in the party. As a matter of fact, she looked both irritated, displeased, exasperated and even impatient by the way things were going. Sometimes I swear that Mr. Sanders comes up with some of the most idiotic parties ever.

The sad thing is that I barely have an education to go on and I cannot possibly compete with Mrs. Iselin in intellectual conversation about art, literature, politics and history, and the only person I could talk to around here was Kramer and he's a bumbling idiot, which makes me an idiot too but oh well. Still, if I could successfully get this girl to notice me, I might rise up the ranks in this administration; even get her to go to bed with me! This is too good to pass up; this is certainly an attractive and sexy woman and I have to ask Kramer about her. "Hey, uh, Kramer, do you know who that lady is over there?" I asked Kramer while pointing my finger in Lee Dumonde's direction as she stood there ignoring the banter around her and went on sipping on her claret wine. Kramer stopped with his jokes for a moment before he turned his gaze in the direction I was pointing to and spared a moment to glimpse at Lee.

"Whoa, man! You're not talking about the infamous Lee Dumonde of Salem, are you?" Kramer exclaimed as he gawked at her in amazement, not believing that I would dare even refer to her. "Ah, please, I must have done worse crap than she ever did. What could she possibly have done that could rival all of my crimes against the Galactic Empire, 626, Jumba and the rest of his brethren?" I scoffed snidely as I glared disdainfully at my friend. "You ever hear about Doug Williams, who was the mayor of Salem at one point and who used to lead a life of a con artist?" Kramer whispered to me quickly as he focused his gaze intently on Lee Dumonde and was watching her every move. "No, I don't listen to gossip crap among villains. What about him?" I growled snarkily and acerbically while waving my hand as a gesture of disregard. "You know," Kramer began as he glanced around the party to see that no one was eavesdropping on their conversation and leaned in my ear to whisper the tale. "That guy Doug was married to Lee at one point. He had a long and passionate affair with Ms. Julie Williams and the two were madly in love with each other."

"However, Doug was convinced that Julie did not love him anymore, since she seemed to be going out with someone else, and in walks in Lee, straight from Paris." I listened intently as Kramer regaled the story of how all of this had come to pass and as I was absentmindedly absorbing the tale into my consciousness, my gaze drifted slowly back to Lee again, and I watched her drink from her wine again with a pursued frown on her lips. "The thing is, Lee was an associate of Mr. Stefano DiMera back in France and she would run all kinds of errands for him. Not only was she his most loyal servant, but she was also his lover who bore him a daughter."

"And so Lee and Doug were married, and she became a stepmother to his little girl, Hope. The word on the street is that they supposedly did not get along," Kramer continued to explain Lee's background story to me as I stared off into space and was gazing right at her with my heart beating frantically against my chest and my breath quickening in intervals. "Lee was also dating a half-brother of Doug's, named Byron. When he died suddenly in Paris, Lee left the country and immigrated to America before she arrived in Salem."

"Later on, she suffered a stroke and was confined to a wheelchair for a while; however, she was recovering much faster than expected and was terrified that Doug was going to walk out on their marriage so she kept up the pretense of being incapacitated. When Doug finally saw through Lee's deception, he decided to end the marriage and walk out of her life forever just so he could go back to Julie," Kramer went on with the story and I soon found myself astounded and shocked with disbelief and what I was hearing. This was the kind of girl I was willing to bang tonight after this mediocre party had concluded: deceitful, beguiling, cunning, intelligent, sinister, crafty, shrewd, sensuous, promiscuous, and not to mention hot. I have to be honest with you; this girl is certainly doable. She is definitely my type.

Normally anyone would run for the hills after hearing this crazy ass story about this lady but not me. I'm not your typical experiment. I must have a word with her… "And when Lee attempted to stop Doug and Julie's wedding from occurring and reconcile her differences with Doug, boy, did he chew her out. He denounced her as a liar, a thief and a gold digger. I would not be surprised if he renounced her as a whore because by the way things are going around here, I hear that Lee sleeps around with just about everybody in here."

"Heck, I even bet that Mr. Sanders sleeps with her as well as Ms. Iselin and all of the other women in this town," Kramer chuckled as he continued on with his story and by the time he got around to the part where Doug exposed Lee as a fraud and a gold digging vixen, he was snickering to himself and was getting a kick out of exposing her shady and sordid past. Soon enough I too began to laugh and we started howling and cackling with each other before the both of us clanged beers together and we jugged down the liquor down our throats. Lee Dumonde had managed to get a whisper of our conversation and was now sauntering towards us with a fierce and determined look in her eyes. When I caught her sight at the corner of my eye and quickly turned to her, I was astonished, bewildered yet terrified at what I was seeing. The girl I wanted to hit on was coming to us!

"So I hear you two boys gossiping about me like little old wives' men. Classy indeed," she scoffed as she took her place beside me and pulled over a chair before sitting down. Kramer and I did the same and the two of us gazed intently at her. Lee huffed before snapping open a diet coke with her thumb and jugged it down her throat before sneering at us with a glare. "You men disgust me. You think us women are nothing more than slaves and concubines to you and that we are tools to satisfy your sexual pleasure. Well I will not stand by it, not while you are spreading rumors and lies about me," she growled in a snarky and venomous manner in a soft, whispery yet catty voice as she focused her piercing, icy, cold glare at me, and my ears drooped as my heart trembled inside me and I could feel my spikes shivering inside my bones.

She maintained her chilly and aloof gaze at me for a long time and I felt as if her dark chocolate brown eyes were aiming right at me like a flashlight and swallowed me up in a bright, incandescent light in its sharp glare. Lee didn't dare move a muscle, except for her slow and calm breathing that rippled throughout her chest and her hand gripped tightly on the soda that she was drinking as she continued to stare at us. Finally she volunteered to break the silence. "So I see you two gentlemen are having a ball?" she retorted in a sarcastic, whimsical tone. "Well, this party kind of sucks to tell you the truth. We've got nothing better to do," I replied admittedly and as I glanced at her I saw a curious gleam lurking in her eyes.

"Well I can help you with that if that is what you desire," Lee smiled sweetly as her eyes loomed seductively and she peered inquisitively at me. I gulped and then exchanged glances with Kramer, who shrugged nonchalantly. "I would like to bring you two gentlemen into my room but I don't quite know your names. Maybe the three of us can do something together," Lee proposed suggestively with a sweet, alluring tone in her voice. That voice, that beautiful voice, I thought to myself. She has such a lovely yet strange voice. I don't quite know how she got it. Was she from somewhere exotic?

I quickly shook my head and blurted out, "Well, sure we can go somewhere. Where do you propose we go?" A smirk emerged in her lips as her eyes glimmered with a hint of excitement and intrigue in her voice. "We head upstairs in one of those bedroom suites that people would use for sexual intercourse," she finally suggested with a cool and sly flair of her voice.

My jaw dropped as my body started shaking with excitement yet terror. No, she was not suggesting we all jump in the sack together! She was not suggesting that! She was not… "Are you coming with us, or are you chicken?" Kramer elbowed my shoulder as I whipped around and held my claws up to his face.

"Don't push it, buster," I growled in an eerily husky and deep voice. "Well, you sir, must be an alien experiment. What is your name?" Lee smiled as she switched her focus on me. I then puffed my chest out and grinned at her impishly as I looked at her straight in the eye. "The name's Experiment 621, the world's most superior experiment and the most powerful experiment of all of Jumba's creations. I am much better than that 626!" I declared haughtily and audaciously.

"Well, let's see how good you are in bed," Lee purred as her eyes narrowed down at me with a vibrant and seductive gleam. My ego immediately deflated as my chest smoothed down its fur and my ears flattened discouragingly and I slouched down fearfully. For a moment, I lost my courage, but then my anger quickly rose up in me and I was soon exploding in blind rage. "I will not let you make a fool out of me!" I yelled as I lunged right at her and she grappled me by the arms and wrapped her arms around me tightly as I struggled and fought to break free from her grip. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Kramer. Too bad you don't show some skill and some balls," Lee bid adieu to Kramer with a sweet, lovely purr in her voice as she ascended up the stairs quietly and disappeared into the darkness.

For almost an hour I thrashed and writhed in her arms as I repeatedly cursed and swore at her, my anger and rage consuming and burning me up all at once. "Damn you woman, damn you! I will not tolerate this insult you directed against me!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as Lee calmly walked us into a room at the end of a dark corridor. She snatched up a pair of keys from her pocket and inserted one of them into the lock; then as soon as she turned the door knob and opened the door, she entered the room. When she slammed the door shut and locked it, she gripped me hard by the shoulders and flung me across the room. I somersaulted towards the bed with a scream and I bonked hard onto the heap of pillows on my head.

I then slowly picked myself up on my feet and perked my head up as I gazed over my shoulder and glared at a smiling Lee, who was jingling the keys in her hand. That whore! "Damn you, you fucking bitch I'll murder you yet!" I screamed in a furious passion of rage as I lunged right for her and hurtled myself at her. Lee Dumonde caught me in her arms and dove towards the soft bed in an attempt to hold me down. I struggled and wrestled under her body as the woman used her own weight to pin me down hard on my back and it was not long before my frantic screams were muffled by a soft and tender kiss on my lips.

I suddenly found myself cease to scream, even though my whole entire body clamored for her to get her dirty hands off me and was exploding and quivering with rage, and I felt myself melting into her arms as I gradually succumbed to her passion. As Lee continued to kiss deeper and harder into my mouth, she gently wrapped her arms around my neck and drew me close as our bodies pressed tightly. My resistance quickly ebbed away as I allowed her to lead me on and I felt myself cradled in my arms as I was soon consumed with a soothing, lulling, calming sensation. I never thought I could feel such passion and lust in my entire life all at once. Was this how humans feel towards each other? Was this truly love or was I just following my innate, carnal instincts?

After engaging in a make-out session for almost 45 minutes I slowly opened my eyes and I stared into her deep, radiant, chocolate brown eyes and she was smiling at me. "You're so adorable when you blush," she purred sweetly with an amused tone in her voice and this made me blush even more, and I was completely unaware of it. She then rose from the bed and ambled over to the mirror where she was adjusting her vest and also her favorite black ribbon. I immediately felt weak and submissive and my heart continued to pound wildly as I observed her pretty herself. How was it possible for a mere woman to tame an illegal genetically mutated experiment like me? Was I too human for my own good? Was I possibly more advanced than 626?

"Why did you decide to sleep with me, out of a mere impulse? What do you want with me? What do I have that Mr. Sanders doesn't?" I fired a series of demanding questions as Lee applied some lipstick on her lips and was painting her tiny eyelashes with some eyeliner. After applying some mascara and blush on her face, she turned around and gave me a deadly look, which sent chills down my spine. "I'm tired of being Mr. Sanders' sex slave. I am not some concubine who is obliged to serve his every desire and whim just like every other whore in the White House, including Mrs. Iselin! But I figured I could give you a try, since you seem to be lonely and I don't think you have been laid yet," she hissed at me in a menacing and dark voice as she expressed her deep hatred and resentment for Mrs. Iselin and as she turned around to look at me I could see the fierce and indignant, vengeful glow in her eyes.

I then picked my ear for a moment while trying to figure out just exactly why Lee held such a vendetta for Mrs. Iselin, and then I remembered. Mrs. Iselin was known as the top dog in the White House and was viewed as one of Mr. Sanders' most trusted advisers and was one of his cabinet's most feared members. She held such power and prestige due to her ingenuity and intelligence that it was thought that Mrs. Iselin might eventually succeed him as the first female president of the United States.

However, there were rumors going around that Mrs. Iselin was secretly plotting with her son Raymond Shaw to arrange the overthrow of Mr. Sanders. But I believe it's just that, rumors, and nothing more.

And to think that Ms. Lee Dumonde, who would have become the First Lady of Salem had she remained married to Doug Williams, would be treated as a whore and as a slut in this prestigious city. And that alone makes me mad! "Damn you Mr. Sanders!" I roared at the top of my lungs and Lee Dumonde swiftly turned around to gaze at me upon hearing my sudden outburst. "You despise Mr. Sanders too?" she whispered in a low, sympathetic voice.

"Yes I hate him. I damn him to hell! Even here I'm just a fucking outcast! Only a couple of villains here in this stupid godforsaken town would even give a damn about me, including Kramer! And you, one of the most beautiful women of all of Salem, Washington, D.C., and possibly the entire planet, would even dare so much as to give a glance towards me! Me! One of Jumba's most inferior experiments! Somebody who has been bested by Experiment 626 and all of his fucking creations!"

"The only thing I ever wanted from Jumba is to love me as I am! I want him to accept me as his son and creation!" I snarled angrily as I proceeded to go off on a tangent about all of the people who have ever rejected and shunned me and how even in a villain's paradise I was considered nothing more than an outsider, and how I was shocked and amazed that there was anybody who cared for me at all – Lee and Kramer included. Of course Kramer is an idiot and normally I do not tolerate idiots; however, having a best friend who understands you and cares for you even though he's an imbecile is better than nothing.

And Lee – I cannot she would even consider making love to me at all –most likely cared for me as if I were a fellow tortured and troubled soul who suffered discrimination and injustice at the hands of heroes and villains alike. And as I went on my tirade all of my anger, rage, and jealousy erupted from deep within the wells of my tortured soul and I felt as if all of my demons were slowly being released from my body for the entire world to see. I was a monster. I was created as a monster. And I would be nothing more than a monster. Nothing would make me happier than if Lee were to accept me as my mate.

"You are not a monster, 621; you're just a misunderstood and troubled soul," Lee's soft-spoken voice suddenly cut in and I whipped my head around to gaze at her, with the sunlight radiating down on her sultry and slender figure and its rays slightly obscuring her dark tanned face. "We could plot together against Mr. Sanders; I was notorious in Salem for being a great schemer," she offered suggestively. "Tell me more; I'm interested," I grinned evilly as my eyes briefly glowed in a red hue. Lee Dumonde then approached me with a graceful and seductive stride and knelt down in front of me as she peered down into my face.

"Why don't we have a child together? We could make love together and if we successfully conceive we could keep the child safe and healthy until it is born and then we could use our baby as the ultimate tool in destroying Mr. Sanders and overthrowing him before we claim the presidency of the United States for ourselves. We could rule the entire country with all of the villains eating at our hands and our offspring will be the heir to the throne. I could care less if it's a boy or a girl; this plan could work!" Lee Dumonde quickly explained her plan to me and as I listened intently with rapt ears I could see her eyes gleam with life and a smile growing wider with every word she spoke.

"You're serious about this? Are you sure you want to do this? I'm pretty sure a baby is a huge responsibility and having the two of us care for a child will be a lot of work," I replied with a concerned frown in my lips as I scratched my head anxiously. Lee Dumonde eagerly nodded and then I pondered for a moment. My ears suddenly perked up with another idea. "How about we spite the entire administration by going out together publically? We might have to time it right. It might be a long while before we could even be capable of having children and besides we have to get to know each other better," I recommended another suggestion to her and her eyes lit up with intrigue and fascination.

"That could possibly be the best revenge of all! We'll announce to the entire cabinet that we are officially lovers and that will be the perfect way to get back at Mr. Sanders, since he thinks I'm his whore!" she smirked devilishly with a slight fit of giggles. I then gave her a brief peck on the lips and I caressed her softly on the cheek with a soft purr of my own. Then after we nuzzled each other for a moment, we took each other by the hand and we marched together out of the room and back into the ballroom where everybody surely must be intoxicated by now. By the time we headed out to the party again there was a loud and boisterous uproar among the drunken villains; even Mrs. Iselin was overcome with incessant fits of giggles and she was laughing gaily at some joke I cannot even understand. Mr. Sanders, as always, was passed out on a chair and was slumped over inert.

Finally I caught Kramer stooping over the table slurping up scoops of punch greedily into his mouth, which I thought revolting. "Kramer!" I snarled and then Kramer turned around and gawked at me for a moment. "Ohhh, Chopsuey, my man, it's you. So I see you got the girl," he mumbled in a slurred, incoherent speech. Jesus Christ. What was he doing during the whole hour that I was gone and making love to a beautiful woman?

"You're disgusting when you're drunk, Kramer. Don't you dare make a pass at me, or I'll rip you apart," Lee Dumonde chided Kramer reproachfully with a sharp and stern tongue. "Feisty, huh, Lee? I'll bet making physical contact with that trog made your blood run wild!" Kramer sneered as he proceeded to direct some snide and derogatory comments towards me and my new sweetheart and that was when he dared insult me in front of my new lover by calling me a common alien slur. "Don't piss me off, okay?" Lee screamed at him angrily as I could feel her grip on my hand tighten even more. I could tell by the sudden spike of her temperature that her anger was quickly aroused and I was beginning to feel claws creep out and retract from her hands. Little did I know that I was about to learn another thing we shared in common.

"Kramer, just stop it, okay? Just go outside and cool off! You're incredibly drunk and I don't like you insulting the two of us," I snapped disapprovingly at Kramer as I ordered him to leave the ballroom and head out to the balcony to cool off. However, it was actually Lee who needed to defuse from the situation by heading outside to calm down her temper. "What's the matter, Lee? Was Mr. Sanders not good enough for you? Was Doug not good enough for you? Was Byron not good enough for you? Was every other man you have slept with including in the White House not ever good enough for ya? I think you have a problem, bitch."

"Excuse me?" Lee hissed infuriatingly as her claws protruded from her nails and golden amber fur began to develop on her skin; that was when I saw her face contorting and altering itself to take on more feline features, with her initial visage still intact though. Her ears twisted and modified themselves to look pointy, cocked and triangular and her face became more and more pronounced to look even more fearsome and hideous. But even with her changing form she still looked astonishingly gorgeous and sexy and I'll admit she had never looked more attractive than when she was becoming extremely pissed at Kramer. A long and winding tail soon sprouted out of her lower back and it was not long before her astounding transformation was complete.

Her eyes were glowing red and as I witnessed her approaching Kramer with a menacing stride, I could feel myself trembling with absolute terror. But Kramer either did not seem to notice or even bother to care that he was in mortal peril. "You have a lot of nerve to say that to me, mister, especially since you have been stalking me to try to uncover my past. Say that to me one more time, Kramer, I dare you," she snarled and hissed at him tauntingly yet indignantly as she crept closer and closer to him.

Kramer laughed hysterically and was stumbling clumsily as he grinned sheepishly at the young woman. I then stepped in between Lee and Kramer and held out my hands to stop her. "Lee, no, listen! You have to calm down. Kramer's just being an asshole because he's drunk; let it go, Lee," I tried to persuade her not to attack him but I knew that just by looking at the deadly determination in her eyes that she will not be convinced otherwise. "No, I will not allow this insult to go unpunished. Get out of my way, little one. I'm going to deal with this man myself," she growled with an icy, cold, resolute tone in her voice and I knew then that I could not argue but I still cried out, "Little! Why I'll show you…"

"I love you, 621. Just leave; I would not want to see you get hurt," Lee insisted and I finally sighed and relented. Nothing could dissuade a woman from setting out to do what she had decided to do, that's for sure; she had fallen so hard for me that she would go out of her way to make sure that I was safe. I then nodded and walked out of the ballroom and trudged over to the balcony to sit there and mope. Lee Dumonde then let out a blood-curling roar before she pounced on a screaming Kramer and proceeded to tear him limb to limb.

Two hours later all of the inhabitants of the White House had quietly dispersed and retired to their suites as Lee was standing in the midst of the ballroom all by herself. She was breathing hard and her hands were shaking with blood covered all over her face, neck, hands and even her clothes. The young Salemite woman could hardly believe what she had done. Why could she have wanted to attack Kramer? Why? Because she was a vindictive woman who would not be satisfied until she got her revenge and avenge herself she did.

In a matter of moments Lee's body contorted and altered itself before the claws retracted back into her body and the fur receded back into her skin, with all of her feline features regaining its normal, human shape. Lee was now changed back into her usual self and she graced over to Kramer before leaning forward to examine him. Kramer was completely bludgeoned and belabored with bruises all over his body and was riddled with numerous cuts and slashes that decorated much of his chest and face. Tiny cuts were now festering all over his face and smears of blood were dripping onto his neck as the open slash wounds were scarred diagonally across his upper chest and abdomen and his shirt had been ripped open. Lee then got down on her knees and traced her hands across his stomach before caressing it softly with her fingers.

Kramer shivered, repulsed. Here was this woman who had just attacked him just two hours before and now she was making the moves on him. He glanced up at her and gawked at him with a stricken face. "What the hell is your fucking problem? Do you like seducing and torturing people like this? Jesus!" he whimpered in a terrified and frightened voice. Lee Dumonde then clicked her tongue and shushed him simultaneously in a soothing manner as she crept down on him and lay flat on her chest while peering into his eyes.

"I want you to promise me something," she mewed in a beseeching and imploring voice. "What?" Kramer scoffed. "Don't you ever insult me or my boochiboo ever again, do you hear me?" Lee's voice suddenly turned dangerous and threatening as she slapped him across the face and she rose to her feet before she stormed off and went out to join me in the balcony. And all Kramer could do was just stand up and stare at her as she walks away from him. "Where the hell did she learn that word?" he muttered to himself as he departed from the ballroom as well.

I was standing in front of the fence on the balcony peering out at the starry heavens when I noticed Lee emerging out in the open to join me from the corner of my eye. As she strolled towards the fence and took a spot beside me, I glanced quietly at her and I noted her bloodstained clothes and her dirty, filthy face. "What the hell happened to you back there? You look like you've been in a nasty fight," I remarked in an astonished and awe-struck voice. Lee Dumonde then chuckled demurely as she caressed my Mohawk softly and gazed at me with a tender and soft smile on her lips. "I was just teaching your little friend a lesson about treating his friends well in public and being courteous towards his lady friends," she only replied with that same sing-song, sweet, seductive tone in her voice.

"You didn't hurt my pal, did ya?" my fur bristled as I suddenly pushed her hand away from my hair and glared angrily and fiercely at her as I bared my teeth and claws menacingly. Lee also stepped away from me in a tense and rigid stance as she exchanged a fierce glance with me with an elegant and classy presence that only a queen could exude and I could feel her deadly gaze lock into my eyes; it was in that moment that I realized that her normally dark eyes had quickly inherited a rather fiery and radiant spark and were burning and brimming with life. "I just don't understand why you're hanging out with me at all; I'm the biggest loser in this administration, even though I'm supposed to be one of the operators in this gang!" I shot back aggressively. "Oh, you want me to go back to Mr. Sanders, is that it?" Lee Dumonde snapped indignantly in a defensive manner. "Why don't you return to him, since you're his fucking whore?" I hissed with an exceptionally malicious streak and the moment I saw a hint of anger and fury flare up in her eyes I knew I had said the wrong thing.

If there is one thing I have learned with dealing with villains of her caliber, don't ever piss off women by insulting them with demeaning names, especially people like her. And that was when her face burned an ominous shade of black and silent, subtle tremors rocked through her body before she flew right at me with a maniacal, almost homicidal look in her eyes. "You miserable bastard!" she screamed in a shrill voice as she tackled me hard on the floor and hurtled right into the glass table, dismantling and demolishing it in the process with her own weight. She then seized her hands onto my throat and began to rattle my head hard on the floor as she attempted to choke me. With each blow that was sustained onto the back of my head, I felt myself drifting deeper into unconsciousness. "You miserable coward! You will pay dearly for this! How dare you insult me like this when we both know what a dickhead Mr. Sanders is!" Lee Dumonde shrieked at the top of her voice as she continued to bash my head onto the floor and was soon plummeting me on the face with her fists.

I gagged and coughed weakly as I was quickly overwhelmed by the constant barrage of punches and I struggled to gather my strength and find the courage to overpower her somehow. But no – I was weak – the weakest of all of Jumba's experiments. How could I possibly defeat a young woman who might be more than twice my size? No…. I am not weak…. I have all of 626's powers…. So that means I am just as capable of defeating her as 626 and all of his bratty little cousins…. Wait a minute….

I then raised my right hand and with all of the strength I could muster, I struck Lee across the face as hard as I possibly could and she recoiled from the attack as she winced and let out a cry of agony and cradled her right hand on the spot where I have hit her. Upon removing her hand and taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, she refocused her attentions on me and she gave me an especially cold, frighteningly chilly look, a look that meant business. "Why don't you go back to Doug Williams and be his whore too? Is that what you've always been, Lee? Somebody else's whore or mistress?"

"I'll bet that Mr. Sanders looked forward to fucking you almost every night since you're such an easy target for sexual gratification," I cackled bitterly and cynically as I could see her scowl and a trace of disgust and exasperation emerged visibly in her face. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I offend you? Did I forget to mention that if you were to bear Mr. Sanders a son you might even be considered the queen of the land?" I kept on taunting and mocking her with a cruel sneer. "I will never offer myself to anyone but you! I love you, Chopsuey, with all my heart. I have not loved someone so passionately in such a long time, not since I've spent so many years in Canada with a female lover."

My jaw dropped and my ears flattened themselves as I struggled to swallow the enormous lump in my throat that had suddenly developed. Traces of red sparks flickered in my eyes as I subconsciously reached out my arms to her and wrapped them tenderly around her slender and sinuous figure in an effort to draw her closer to me. As I pulled her close to my body and our eyes met, I could feel a sudden pull of attraction between us. "For the first time in my life I feel like I have met someone who actually understands me and with whom I share so much in common. I feel like we are soul mates that might be destined to be united by fate."

"I believe that we are one and the same person that are meant to be mates. If there is nothing else for me to live for in this godforsaken state, I would be spending the rest of my life pursuing Doug and making his life and Julie's life a living hell. But you're the only person who could save me from a life of servitude under the control of Mr. Sanders who wants only to manipulate me once he impregnates me with an heir, and I will not allow him to do that," Lee Dumonde confided softly to me as she gradually confessed her raw sentiments and I saw that her hands were placed firmly on my shoulders as she stared deeply into my eyes.

My eyes darted to and fro nervously as I struggled to comprehend the bombshell that was revealed to me and Lee hid her face away from me bashfully. "Wait, so you're bisexual?" I inquired curiously with a raised eyebrow. "It was a relationship I was in for a long time. She was such a beautiful woman and was so good to me; she didn't care who I was or what my past consisted of. Granted, she was no saint either and she had made some mistakes in her past as well but she thought the world of me and was heartbroken when I had to leave her," Lee admitted candidly as she glanced downward with a low, soft, quiet voice and I could sense a trace of sadness that became apparent as she spoke.

There was a sound of a low, rumbling thunder and the sudden whoosh of a gust of wind as I peered up at Lee and I saw a ray of moonlight reflected in her face. The anger that had possessed and consumed the young Salemite woman immensely just moments before had now faded from her eyes and was replaced with a calm, serene and sentimental glow. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I whispered in a low voice and Lee only responded with a smile. "I am not concerned with that, my darling. Come on; I know the perfect place where we can arrange our rendezvous," she mused with a purr as she got up and pulled me up on my feet. Lee then took my hand in hers and I squeezed it gently and we slowly departed from the balcony and entered the premises once again.

**Well, that's it for the first chapter. I'm sorry I could not give any further details about Rhonda's home life with her team and family and her past history but that's pretty much all I could come up with. However, I hope I gave you a very good idea of what Chopsuey's relationship and life is like with his teammates and the close and intimate bond he shares with Lee; I personally think that the love scenes I have written for them are unusually well written, especially for a story such as this. I guess reading all of these fanfictions lately must have helped! With all of the research I have possibly done on Lee Dumonde, I think her character is pretty accurate, but if anyone wants to give me any pointers or tips on how to make her personality more accurate, they are more than welcome to. The more I ponder about their relationship, the more I think these two are meant to be together, especially since they are both psychotic and have violent temperaments. Don't you agree?**

**Well, as you can see in the first couple of paragraphs after Chopsuey's reverie is interrupted by Sadie, one of the many puppies owned by Team Legacy, there are some indirect references to my old novel that is now posted in this website, "Team Legacy: The World Is Not Enough", so if you would like to check it out, go to the X-overs section. Chances are I might post the second chapter for that story sometime tomorrow if possible. Therefore, in the next chapter, you will get some more insight into the budding relationship between Chopsuey and Lee Dumonde and the challenges they face in their relationship, and also what really went down the day Chopsuey was assigned by Mr. Sanders to go to Suburbia City to deliver some drugs to a pirate drug dealer. You will meet some characters who have appeared in "The World Is Not Enough", mostly established and original characters, and also meet some new ones who have never appeared in the original fanfiction.**

**Please rate and review!**


	2. A Night Of Romance, Suspense & Intrigue

**Author's Note: Okay, here is how it's going to go down in this chapter. Lee Dumonde and Chopsuey really like each other and they feel attracted towards one another as well, but how far would they go for their relationship to survive? And just how prepared are they to be committed to one another and to also take on the potential role of parenthood? No matter how devoted they may be to each other, they have bigger fish to fry with a lot of villains in Mr. Sanders' administration going against them, among them Mr. Sanders himself, who seems to be very attracted to Lee and would do anything to fight Chopsuey for her love and affections, Mrs. Iselin, who hates Lee's guts and would like nothing more than to be rid of her, and Countess Eliza Buckingham, who is infatuated with Mr. Sanders and is insanely jealous and spiteful towards Lee Dumonde.**

**The only two people who seem to be behind them the whole way is Kramer, who is known to be Chopsuey's best friend, and Ms. Viola Beautacroft, the front desk clerk, secretary and manager of the White House who supervises the operations going on in the famous building and holds great contempt for much of the cabinet. For some reason, however, she seemed to become pretty fond of Lee even though she despises her and Chopsuey greatly at first. You will also hear several mentions of the prevailing events that take place in "The World Is Not Enough" and within these events the love scenes of Lee Dumonde and Chopsuey are jutaxposed in this particular context; this includes the cholera outbreak that ravages much of the Washington, D.C. area and the massive earthquake that rocked the world and then all of the events that lead to Chopsuey's departure from the White House and subsequent abandonment by his peers. I don't want to give away any further details, but this is pretty much the outline of this section. I hope you like this chapter because things get really heated from this point and you will also get a new perspective of the villains that has never been portrayed in "The World Is Not Enough". You know what they say though: the bonds between villains are very fickle and change with the wind so even if some of them are close to each other, it would not be long before circumstances change in their favor and they could turn on each other. That's the way it works most of the time, and unfortunately that's what happened to Chopsuey. But just read on to see what I mean.**

**This chapter will also introduce Lee's point of view towards the events that are occurring to her and also gives an interesting insight into her personality, motives, feelings and thoughts as to the changes of the environment that surrounds her. It also chronicles her interactions with her fellow villains and how she deals with her relationship with Chopsuey and the tragedy she must face when she loses him to the jaws of treachery at the hands of her comrades.**

**Also in subsequent chapters you might get to see the world through the eyes of other characters, such as Viola Beautacroft and many others and get some insight on how they experienced the traumatic events around them. I am also considering writing the subsequent chapters in other characters' points of view so you will get to see how they felt during these traumatic times and what they saw and witnessed. I might also introduce some other characters that have been depicted in "The World Is Not Enough" in new scenarios that have never been explored in the novel, so look out for that.**

*******WARNING******" There may be some sex scenes involved so if you are uncomfortable with these types of content I suggest you back away now. Some content depicted in this chapter might be rated M so consider yourself forewarned.**

**Rate and review!!!!!**

**Chapter 2 - A Night Of Romance, Suspense & Intrigue  
**

The dusky, thick fumes of smoke filled the air as the room around us was darkened to the sounds of humming of the fan hanging above us and the faint whispers of the night. I lay sprawled on my left side in bed with a cigarette lingering in my hand and I was gazing silently at Chopsuey as he was sleeping soundlessly beside me. We had decided that night to snuggle together and consummate our passionate love affair for one another in a move to prevent me from becoming Mr. Sanders' queen, which I did not want. To me he was nothing more than a casual fling, but with Chopsuey, I felt as if my heart finally belonged to someone special who understood me and loved me for who I really was. As I rolled up on my back and stared upward at the ceiling that loomed over me, my thoughts drifted aimlessly as I clutched my cigarette subconsciously and I could feel my body tense up at the chilling, cold sensation that ran through my entire being.

I then brought the cigarette to my lips and imbibed a short drag into my lungs as I coughed out a thick cloud of smoke from my throat and I placed my right fingers lightly on my forehead as I drew my left hand from my side and placed it gently on Chopsuey's head as I lovingly stroked his Mohawk.

It has been so long since I have ever felt this way about anyone in my entire life. Granted it was true that I loved Stefano with all of my heart and my loyalty to him was undying and unwavering and I have never disobeyed any of his orders a day in my life, but I loved Doug too. I cannot understand why he hates me so much and wants nothing to do with me. What have I done to deserve his treatment of me anyway? I wish that he had never divorced me and returned to the arms of that bitch whore Julie. If I ever find them in the slums of Washington, D.C., I'll do everything in my power to make sure that I'll crush them permanently! I am certain that if he would just give me another chance our marriage could work someway, somehow. But what is a woman like me to do in a grand, historic city such as this, especially when you're in bed with a genetically mutated experiment like Chopsuey?

Now I feel that I may have finally met my match in the form of a green, skinny alien experiment who might share more things in common with me than I may have realized before or ever since. I consider Chopsuey to be the perfect partner in every way imaginable and even if I'm not out there torturing the hell out of Doug and Julie by trying to ruin their lives I'll find my own way to get back at them somehow, by making a name for myself in this town using what I know best.

"Chopsuey?" I whispered in a low and soft voice as I turned my head over to meet his face and he opened my eyes as he looked over to meet mine in return. "What?" he growled as he sat up and the covers slipped off him as he gazed at me in a bowl-legged position and scowled at me. As he rose up to meet me, I straightened myself up in return and as I sat up in the bed in the very same room where we first made out, I wrapped the covers tightly around my naked body in an attempt to prevent exposing myself to my lover; as Chopsuey peeked at me with interest, I blushed slightly as I subconsciously posed slightly before him and crossed my legs in front of him seductively. "You naughty little vixen," Chopsuey grinned upon observing me as I continued to pose before him and I laid on my left side as I crossed my legs together and leered at him impishly. "I know," I leered cooingly as I rested my head on my fist and I peered curiously at my new partner.

"Chopsuey, can I ask you something?" I inquired him as I crossed my arms and rested my head on them while I gazed intently at my new partner. "Sure, go ahead. Whatever you like," Chopsuey grinned with a nervous chuckle as he lay down back into bed and looked at me. "What was your life like before you came here?" I asked him quizzically with narrowed, twinkling eyes as I rolled flat on my back and pulled up the covers while turning my focus on him. Chopsuey lay silent for a moment as he contemplated his thoughts and scratched his chin while reflecting on his memories. I grabbed Chopsuey's hands and drew him close to me as I wrapped my arms protectively around him and cradled him lovingly as his ears hung low and folded against his head and I rocked him back and forth like a baby while waiting for him to reply.

"You know, come to think of it, there isn't really that much to say. All that I remember is that I was created by Jumba and he commissioned me to do little tasks around the lab while he sent out 626 on errands to collect DNA. I felt used, unwanted and inferior towards my master and I felt like Jumba did not care for me at all. I was nothing more than his little servant while 626 got to play errand boy."

"Sometimes I ask myself why I was even born in the first place. Why bother creating me when I will never even get to realize my own full potential?" Chopsuey sighed as he described to his fullest memory his empty and useless existence on the planet Turo and how he had to live under Stitch's shadow; as he revealed his bitter, raging feelings towards the one person who was supposed to be his father, I felt that for the first time in his life he was showing a more vulnerable side of himself and was opening up more to me. And all I could do for him at this point was lend a sympathic ear and listen to the miserable pain and sorrow that constantly raged in his heart. He actually clung to me and depended on me as if I was his mother and that made my heart glow with happiness.

I then cupped my hands around his face as I leaned closer to his muzzle and slowly locked into a tender kiss. Chopsuey arched his head backwards as he reciprocated the kiss and we lay together on the bed and proceeded to engage in another make-out session. I kissed deeper and harder into his mouth as I lay sprawled on top of his body and I slipped my hands into the back of his head as I cradled it gently and I began to neck him. I felt Chopsuey wrap his arms around my neck as he caressed down my spine tenderly and gently with his nails and as I intensified my kisses around his throat and neck, he emitted a loud growl and I could feel him tremble slightly under my weight. I suddenly stopped kissing him and I peered down at him inquisitively.

"What's wrong? Am I hurting you?" I frowned with a trace of concern written on my face. But I could see that my partner was smiling enthusiastically and his pupils were greatly dilated as he gazed up at me and brushed my face lightly. "No, no, no, not at all. That was actually very good. That is just my way of responding, that is all," he reassured me gaily with slight hesitation and he growled playfully at me with a nuzzle. I returned the gesture myself and made a growl of my own and it was not long before Chopsuey let out a sudden, hysterical laugh. I suddenly found myself joining in laughter and before we knew it we were both sharing a laugh together for a few moments.

"I'm glad I get to spend the night with you," I smiled sweetly as I nuzzled him lovingly and he licked my face in return. I noticed that Chopsuey was grinning mischievously and he silenced me by putting his finger to my lips and peered deeply into my eyes. "Let's not talk; just shut up and kiss me," he growled in a low and husky voice and I knew then that he need not say more. We drew into another kiss and I continued to neck him as we resumed our passionate and steamy love-making.

As I continued to trail my kisses down his furry chest, he proceeded to move down to my shoulder blade and I could feel his wet and rough tongue massage my bare naked skin. Then when he moved down to the center of my heart that was when my heart began to race erratically. The sudden touch of Chopsuey's tongue on my soft, smooth skin caused my heart rate to accelerate so rapidly it felt like somebody was pumping a constant stream of adrenaline into my heart with an injection needle. It was the most exhilarating sensation I have felt in a long time. For an experiment that has not even slept with a single individual from the moment of his creation, he knew just exactly how to turn me on; that experiment was a natural at having sexual intercourse with a human being and I wonder why he has not slept with anyone before.

I sat up with a gasp and my hand flew to my chest as I settled down to take a few deep breaths. Chopsuey also sat up with me and held my hands as he stopped for a moment to take my pulse on my wrists. "Lee, you've got to slow down a little; you're going to end up having a heart attack if you don't ease up," he admonished me firmly. I nodded while panting and I stood still for a few moments as I felt my heart beat wildly against my chest and my blood running wild through my veins.

"Maybe Kramer was right about one thing; you do make me wild," I panted breathlessly as I felt my heartbeat gradually slow down and once I knew that it had dropped down to a normal, safe level I lay down on the bed again and I beckoned Chopsuey to come lie down with me. He obliged and soon crawled towards me before he settled down on my chest and curled up between my breasts. "Lee have you ever had a heart attack in your life?" Chopsuey questioned me curiously and I peered down at him with my nostrils flaring and I waited a moment to speak. "No I never had one but I did have a stroke," was my answer and I saw something sparkle in his eyes before he returned with a reply. "Then I don't want you to have a heart attack. I would hate for anything bad to happen to you, especially during our first night together," he whispered in a hushed voice and I could not help but smile.

I have apparently gained his trust in the course of several hours and he had done the same with me. We were each other's company and now we are all we have now that the conflict between heroes and villains was looming and was only going to get worse. I have a feeling that somewhere in the dark streets of Washington, Doug and Julie were plotting against me and I was not about to let them stop me from realizing my dreams, not with Chopsuey by my side. But I shall deal with them and the rest of the Salem crew in due time but for now I will concentrate on building my new life with Chopsuey and prepare ourselves for the possibility of starting a new family. I think it would be nice for Renee to have a sibling or two to play with, even if she refuses to speak to me now; I only wish she could come down to D.C. and talk with me for I would like for her to meet her new potential stepfather and possibly meet her new half-siblings if that transpires.

I will also eventually explain to Chopsuey the events that surrounded the Salem Strangler drama and the ultimate tragedy that befell Renee and Tony when the time comes but for now I want to enjoy our time together in silence and peace. "How did you manage to do those things, Chopsuey? Are you sure you've never slept with another woman before?" I mused with a leer as I petted his head softly. Chopsuey gulped nervously before nodding, for he was too overcome to speak. He lay still for a moment as his ears flickered soundlessly on my chest before his eyes darted up to meet my gaze. "You have a strong heart," he whispered softly and I beamed proudly.

"I know that, darling; now why don't you rest up and we'll resume our little session later," I chuckled softly as I turned over on my left side and cradled my head on my hands before I closed my eyes to go to sleep. Chopsuey grumbled irritably as he curled up into a little ball beside me to get some rest. My eyes then flew open and I rolled on my back again and sighed as I picked off the crushed cigarette from the bed and placed it on the ash tray; I picked up the carton from the night table and took out another cigarette before putting it back on the table. I snatched the lighter and lit up my cigarette and proceeded to take a drag as I continued to stare up at the ceiling. "I cannot sleep," I moaned and Chopsuey picked his head up sleepily as he peered at me inquisitively.

"Do you want to talk?" he inquired me with a slightly hoarse voice and I shrugged nonchalantly. "What is there to talk about? I cannot think of one thing we can talk about," I sighed in exasperation as I rolled my eyes. "You're just nervous and tense because you've never slept with an alien before," Chopsuey retorted candidly while rubbing my arm gently. "Well do you think I give a damn of whether or not you're an alien?" I sneered as I whipped my head around to glare at him. "At least I get to have a relationship in this godforsaken planet! Back in Turo I would be getting nowhere with anyone because 626 would be getting all of the attention with all the women."

"And it sucks balls that he is now married to 624 and I am still an unloved, lonely bachelor!" Chopsuey shot back as he bared his teeth at me in defiance, the second time he has done so. "Unloved? What in God's name are you talking about? That's a bunch of fucking bullshit damn it! I care about you! I care that you're here with me and that you're in my arms. I care about your safety and wellbeing, Chopsuey, not just about the fact that you're great in bed."

"I want to be friends and lovers with you more than anything else right now and nothing would please me more than for us to be together. You want to talk about being an outcast, well look at me! Everybody in Salem hates me because of all of the horrible things I may have done to them! Doug hates me, Julie hates me and I hate her right back, the police hate me, damn the FBI is probably after me by now because of my affiliations with Stefano and all of the crimes I may have committed, and even my own daughter wishes to never see my face again. If you want to cry and bitch about your own problems that is fine by me but don't ever assume that I don't know what it is like to be an outcast because I do and I fucking sympathize with your damn plight!" I rebuked him sharply as I went on a fierce tirade about how I was practically the most hated woman in Salem and as I kept on ranting and raving I ended up screaming and swearing in his face and for the first time I saw his expression falter and pale into an ashen hue.

A look of pure terror was etched on his visage and he started to shake right in front of me and gulped hard as he gawked at me with fear. My indignant and incensed countenance began to loosen its tension and as the fire that flared in my eyes gradually began to dissipate and the rage that burned in my heart began to calm down, I began to soften my features and it was not long before I beseeched him with a kiss. "Please forgive me, for I am indeed a headstrong woman. My temper knows no bounds sometimes. I am terribly sorry for frightening you; I'm just tired of everyone treating me like a criminal," I apologized to him swiftly. "I'm just sick and tired of being all by myself with no one to care for me," Chopsuey frowned and I nodded understandingly as he said this.

Then he turned to me and caressed my hair tenderly. "You want to have a go at it again?" he importuned me. "I don't see why not. And this time I'll put in some music to set a more romantic tone in this atmosphere," I simpered sweetly as I made another proposition and this earned an eager throaty chuckle from him. I grabbed my dark blue robe and slipped it around my body as I tied it tightly around my waist in order to provide some cover for myself; then I quietly slipped out of the bed as I approached the drawers to put a record on, with Chopsuey eyeing me hungrily as hysterical chuckles emitted from his throat. I happened to find a record on the middle shelf and took it out as I opened up the envelope that held it and I carefully extracted it from its covering as I placed it on the record player. I then put the envelope on the drawer as I grabbed the dangling needle before carefully dragging it near to the center of the record where it would produce the sound.

As soon as the needle made contact with the spot I wanted, music began to play and the song "Inside My Love" could be heard in the background. I pivoted towards the bed where Chopsuey still lay eagerly in anticipation and a big smile emerged on my lips as I smirked smugly at him. "Let's do it," I growled seductively and I approached the bed slowly as Chopsuey's tail wagged wildly and he was squirming so much he could barely contain his excitement. As soon as I got to him, I pounced on him and started to overwhelm him with kisses. As we lay together and I climbed on top of him, I pulled the covers on top of us to maintain privacy as I wrapped my legs around his waist and straddled him carefully so he would be able to get his thrusts inside me.

Chopsuey then grabbed my arms suddenly and before I could comprehend what was happening, a huge burst of light engulfed his entire scrawny, small body and I have to cover my face to block out the bright glare that shone out in my eyes; as soon as the blast of light faded away into nothing, I uncovered my face and nearly fell back by what I saw next. Chopsuey had tripled, if not quadrupled, in size and was just as big as I was, which was perfect for the both of us. "How come you have not thought of this before?" I interrogated him quizzically. "It didn't occur to me at that time we first started making out. But then I realized that I was too small for you to even reach me so I decided to adjust my size so remote relations could even be possible," Chopsuey quickly explained shyly as he slightly turned away from me and my eyes lit up the moment I realized what he had done.

"You are so damn clever, aren't you?" I mused as my eyes briefly glowed with intrigue and I lowered down to meet his grinning face. Chopsuey then tilted his head up and met me with a soft kiss; as he pulled me closer to him he persisted with his kisses and it was not long before I lay on top of him again and our kissing intensified. It was at that moment that we finally began to have intercourse. My breathing was starting to quicken and as Chopsuey struggled to dig inside me I could feel my blood pressure spike and I was beginning to feel excited. Finally my partner grabbed my robe and untied it quickly so we could get more comfortable.

I kissed deeper and harder into his mouth as he wrapped his arms around my neck and that was when he was finally able to get his thrusts in. My breathing quickened its pace even more and I started to gasp for air as my heart raced excitedly and my body heat increased and goose bumps begin to prickle all over my skin. As Chopsuey began to trail his kisses all over my upper chest, I began to moan in pleasure and in response I began necking him with wet, soft kisses, inducing him to emit a low, rumbling growl. "You like that, don't you?" I hissed in his ear softly. "Yeah," he smirked devilishly as he trailed his kisses up my neck and I continued to nip lightly at his tender throat.

* * *

In the meantime, Ichy and Ripper Roo were walking down the hallways in the dark of night for a glass of water in the dining hall when they heard frantic screams coming out of the suite we were staying in. "What the hell was that?!" Ichy cried in a startled voice. Ripper Roo rolled his eyes and grumbled incoherently to his companion. "Oh, sure. I think it's someone calling for help. Give me a break, Ripper, but it ain't happenin'!" Ichy scoffed sarcastically as he glowered at him with great contempt. "Whatever happened to Chopsuey? He's been gone for a long time," Ripper Roo rasped in a scratchy voice to Ichy.

Ichy then scratched his chin thoughtfully as he looked around for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "Yeah, you're right. He has been gone an awful long time. I have not even seen him in his room! The last time any of us have seen him he was with this Lee Dumonde chick. I wondered if he disappeared into a room with her or something…" he mumbled to himself absentmindedly but then something begin to dawn on him and before he knew it Ichy's eyes were stricken with horror and fear.

"Oh my God no! No! Don't tell me Chopsuey…. Oh, God…. No! Ripper, please tell me it's not what I think it is!" he exclaimed in a mortified voice as he swerved his head around and exchanged stupefied glances with Ripper. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ripper Roo nodded eagerly before he started to imitate the high pitched sounds of love-making that we were screaming out moments earlier. "Damn, Ripper, you have a sick, twisted mind! I don't know how you can possibly replicate a sound like that! God! Do you watch porn at night or something?" Ichy ejaculated in sickened disgust as he turned his head away from the criminally insane young kangaroo monster. Ripper's only response was to laugh maniacally at his own stupidity and Ichy slapped his face with his wing in frustration. "I swear, if Chopsuey ends up knocking up that woman I will clobber his face like there is no tomorrow! That is by far the sickest thing I have ever heard! How could he be so perverted as to decide to sleep with a human being? Is he so pathetic in Jumba's eyes that he has to resort to that?!" Ichy cried threateningly as he shook his wings into clenched fists furiously.

"Are you really going to do that, Ichy? Don't you know that he'll beat the crap out of you before you can even do that? Don't you know that without Dil you are nothing?" Ripper Roo cackled scornfully in a raspy voice and Ichy spun around to confront his comrade. "I am NOT nothing without Dil! Don't you ever say that, do you hear me, fist-face?!" he sneered before he lunged right at him with talons outstretched. With a loud, resounding cry he lashed out at the young kangaroo monster and was about to attack him when Ripper Roo hurtled a green TNT at him and the object exploded right in his face, sending the young Sharpbeak hurtling into the air in a blast of green, billowing smoke; he then slammed onto the ground on his beak and was pinned to the floor like a dart on a bulls eye. As Ichy wiggled wildly on an upside-down position, dazed, Ripper Roo started to shriek enthusiastically and proceeded to chuckle and guffaw in mirth at his own action. "Very funny," Ichy scoffed as he pulled his beak out on the carpet and scuttled over to Ripper Roo before dropping a kick onto his left knee in retaliation.

Ripper Roo let out a loud yell of pain as he bounced around in big leaps all over the hallway while holding his left leg in agony and letting out a constant stream of curses directed at Ichy. "Yeah, fuck you man! Fuck YOU! Don't you ever badmouth my pal Dil, okay? You don't even know her!" Ichy screamed vehemently at him as he glared at his companion with a contemptuous sneer. Ripper eventually stopped bouncing around and stared blankly at Ichy for a few moments, prompting him to sigh in exasperation. "You're impossible; come on, let's get going before we hear those lovebirds scream out in pain again," Ichy grumbled before he swooped into the air and Ripper Roo glanced around before bouncing off to join his friends. As they traveled through the long, winding corridors of the White House, Ichy added to himself, "Boy, do I wish that Dil were here. She would have loved to see this place, even if she can't see!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the front desk in the White House, an elderly Frenchwoman was sitting all alone in the dark on the lookout for any visitors or intruders wandering in the building. Her name was Viola Beautacroft, and she was a wizened, diminutive, scrawny built woman with a petite figure and dark, raven hair with light graying streaks stretching from her bangs to the back of her head. Her dark, bold uni-brow covered most of her low forehead and her hypnotic, cold, steel-blue eyes had the ability to draw in people to her face and gave her a rather chilling and icy allure, especially when they light up with its distinct ultraviolet hue and stand out on her porcelain and milky, light skin.

Viola also possessed an angular and slender face with a prominent chin and a square jaw and looked very much like Suzanne Flon. She was just 62-years-old and was not only a recent emigrant from France but had been recently hired by Mr. Sanders to serve as a front desk clerk, secretary and manager of the White House among other things after having been contacted by the young villain over the Internet and had sent out her application online and had been accepted into the job.

Despite of having been in the country for only a short period of time, Viola Beautacroft was very familiar with the English language and had a great mastery of it as well, having been taught in several boarding schools in Nice, Paris and London when she was a child, with her father serving as a foreign diplomat in her youth. However, Viola still preferred to speak the language of her motherland and would not hesitate to scream and swear in the dirtiest French she could muster if the need strikes her, especially when some of the villains provoke her wrath. Since Viola had joined Mr. Sander's administration, she had witnessed several people coming in and out of the edifice shy away from her in fear and terror and even once she saw a man streak away from her in panic after she gave Ichy a severe tongue lashing. This demonstrated to her that she was viewed as nothing more than a villainess and as such should be watched over carefully lest she act treacherous with them.

Yet Viola saw no reason why she should be labeled a villain among these band of thieves, crooks and sinners apart from some of her more fallible character traits and did not consider herself a part of them. As a matter of fact she despised them all with great contempt, most of all her boss, who was a dirty, immoral scoundrel with a perchance with sleeping with various women, even if they were married. Mr. Sanders was the most loathsome, repulsive, arrogant, conceited ass she had ever met and who had the audacity to proposition her on more than one occasion since her arrival in Washington but she had refused him time and time again. One night when she had turned him down again Mr. Sanders became enraged with her and threw her down on the floor before proceeding to attempt to force himself on her. Viola was terrified for her life and violently struggled with him in an attempt to fight him off.

Finally, after having to resort to dropping a powerful, swift kick to the groins, clouting him in the face and abdomen thrice and biting him on the arm, Viola quickly fled the room and never looked back as she dashed through the hallways before she flew into her room and locked the door shut; she then slid down on the floor and rested for a few moments to catch her breath. Viola remembered thinking at that time how her mind and body raced with an addicting and exhilarating sense of adrenaline and somewhere in her mind she had actually wanted Mr. Sanders to sleep with her and she recalled the powerful sensation of lust boiling within her.

It was not long before she too could no longer resist Mr. Sanders' advances and agreed to sleep with him under one condition: that their tryst be kept private and no one but the White House staff knew about it. Mr. Sanders was elated and they soon arranged a private rendezvous for the two of them in his bedroom chambers and it was that night that they had intercourse together. Although Viola enjoyed the encounter immensely and thought of Mr. Sanders as an exceptionally great lover, she still detested him as a boss and thought of their time together as nothing more than a fling; she had also sworn to himself that she would never sleep with another man like him ever again.

More than a fortnight she had often heard the sounds of screaming, gasping and panting coming from the upstairs bedroom in Mr. Sanders' private chambers while she struggled with chronic insomnia and kept watch over the borders of the White House and spent all of the hours away smoking her latest carton of cigarettes waiting for the dawn to come. Sometimes it was Mrs. Iselin who she heard screaming into the night, on other nights it was Lee herself who would offer herself to the president and would often succumb to his lustful passions, which disgusted Viola greatly. Other times even the Sorceress herself would invite herself into the presidential chambers and would make passionate love to him.

Viola was unable to fathom the thought of Mrs. Iselin wanting to sleep with Mr. Sanders at all, since she was already married and there were persisting rumors that she carried on an incestuous affair with her grown son Raymond Shaw, who was also her personal assassin. She also did not have high regards for Lee, who she felt was a high class slut with a knack for getting around to sleeping with men she could get her hands on and who was not afraid to get her hands dirty when it comes to her harebrained schemes.

But it was not just her tempestuous and provocative manner that put her off; it was also her deceitful and beguiling demeanor that especially disturbed her.

What's more was that Lee was a woman with a proclivity towards violence and was a vindictive and conniving woman with an iron determination to do whatever it took to reach her goals, even if it meant resorting to drastic measures. Lee just did not have a mere tendency towards violence; she herself was a violent person and whenever she flies into one of her blind rages it almost seemed to Viola as if she was a psychotic woman with some severe form of mental illness, which was frightening in itself. Additionally, Lee was a mean-spirited person with such hatred in her heart Viola sometimes wondered to herself how she could possibly stand her.

Chopsuey, on the other hand, was much, much worse. He displayed some extreme sociopathic/psychotic tendencies that might be diagnosed in a human and was apparently severely unhinged. Chopsuey was just as devious and dastardly as Lee if not more and had a very clever and resourceful mind to accomplish certain tasks. Even though he was born with all of Stitch's powers and felt inferior towards his master, Chopsuey's mind was so advanced; probably much higher than all of the experiments combined, he might as well be considered a mad genius. Chopsuey was also a very wicked and insanely jealous experiment with no regards to anyone's feelings but his own and was shunned by practically the entire staff, including Viola. Viola thought of him as the worst abomination that had been ever created and was the equivalent to being the spawn of the devil.

Even though Lee had a nasty and spiteful personality, and often rightfully so, she did have some sensual and alluring charm in her demeanor and when she wanted to she could manipulate the words in her mouth to her advantage and use them to attract anyone in her favor. What Viola hated about her the most was how she was so corrupt, so evil and so heartless and was willing to sacrifice everything to achieve her ultimate goals, even if it meant destroying everything she loved. However, underneath her deceitful and sinister exterior was a vulnerable and insecure woman who came up with all these crazy schemes just to hide her insecurity. As for Chopsuey, he was a jealous guy who is also just as insecure as Lee, if not more. At any rate, as far as Viola was concerned, the two of them deserved each other in more ways than they could ever know or understand and if it so happened that they became mates and started a family, then so be it.

"Miserable damn cunts," Viola snarled low in her throat as she leaned back on her chair and took a quiet drag in her lips. Just then she heard incessant footsteps coming from the hallway and she quickly sat up to observe Ripper Roo and Ichy emerging into the lobby room on their way to the dining hall for a quick drink of water. "I tell ya, Roo, I knew there was something going on between that Dumonde woman and Experiment 621 from the moment I first saw them. I figured she had a thing for him from the very beginning; I mean, you should have seen her eyeing Kramer and 621 while they were lounging in the punch bowl section gossiping about her past life!" Ichy ejaculated to Ripper as they walked through the lobby and Ripper Roo nodded his head eagerly in little raspy barks.

"Hey! What are you two doing out in the lobby at 2 in the morning?" Viola barked at them in a demanding voice. "Cool your blood pressure, lady. Me and Roo are just going to the dining hall to get a drink of water, that's all," Ichy snapped back at her sassily. "Well you be careful out here, you birdbrain. I don't want you and that kangaroo monster causing any trouble in the early morning hours," Viola admonished them sternly. "Birdbrain?! Why I outta…" Ichy snarled threateningly as he lunged at her and was held back by Ripper Roo, who hissed at him not to get into a fight with Viola. "Man…! You got some serious nerve there, lady! Why don't you get out of that booth and get some sleep? Roo and I will take care of things here."

"I don't trust you scumbags around here, that's for sure and even if I would like to take a few hours off for sleep, I just cannot rest. My mind would not let me rest no matter how hard I try," Viola sneered as she rested her head on her arms and shook her head. "Christ! Are you Mr. Sanders' personal slave or something? Why did you even come down to Washington in the first place?" Ichy scoffed in disgust as he gawked at the exhausted and frazzled elderly woman. "I needed a job; I have been let go from my previous job as a secretary at a law firm after about 30 years and unfortunately I did not have enough money for retirement. So I started looking online and I found Mr. Sanders' personal ad for a secretarial job. I thought it was interesting enough for me so I sent out an application to him by email and within four weeks I got an email saying that my application had been accepted and I have been invited to come to America for an interview."

"So I packed my things and boarded the first plane to America and when I came here to Washington, D.C. I signed up for a green card to stay for about 12 months or so and if 12 months have come by and I want to stay in this country permanently I could apply for a permanent visa. Needless to say I showed up for my interview with Mr. Sanders and I answered all of his questions and before I knew it he gave me the job. I thought by the looks of it he seemed to be desperate enough to find a secretary/manager/front desk clerk in time for the start of his presidency and according to him I had fit all of the qualifications. And so far I have not really made up my mind of whether or not I really want to stay in America as a naturalized citizen."

"I despise most of the people in this town, especially you dodo-brains but there are some people I do sympathize with. Jobes the police guard may not be terribly bright and he is extremely gullible but he does have a good heart and Mr. Kernel is not like the other aides thank God. And even though I would not admit it myself I do feel some pity towards Lee Dumonde. She may be the most despicable and pathetic creature in the planet but I suppose she has her reasons. But you two…" Viola then turned around to look at Ichy and Ripper Roo with a fierce glare.

"You sir, Ichy, are the most vile and dastardly, ill-tempered bastard I have ever met and you Mr. Ripper Roo are the most insane creature I have ever met. I mean who in God's name wants to blow up TNTs for crying out loud?!" she chided them sharply and reproachfully. Ripper Roo just let out a hysterical laugh and Ichy rolled his eyes. "And your point is?" he scoffed. "The point is I do not like any of you assholes, least of you Ichy and also that abomination Chopsuey. It is people like you that make living in America a living hell for me every day!" Viola snapped furiously at Ichy and Ripper Roo while her steel-blue/ultraviolet eyes flared up with an ominous, malevolent hue. "Let me ask you something. Have you ever been laid in your entire life? Or did I forget that you banged Mr. Sanders once?" Ichy taunted Viola derisively and that was when the old woman snapped and quickly pulled out a revolver at the two companions and aimed it right at them.

Ichy could see a deadly and menacing sparkle in her eyes as she clicked her gun and the sound echoed in the silent, dead air. It was all too surreal for the young Sharpbeak; now he and his pal were about to be shot to death by a manically insane Frenchwoman. "Never speak of that ever again; do you hear me, Ichy? NEVER!" she hissed in a dark and husky voice as she screamed out in a deep and baritone tone. Ichy and Ripper Roo exchanged horrified glances and Ichy found himself shaking in fear as the barrel of the silver automatic revolver was pointing right at his face and that of his partner. He had never felt this terrified in his entire life.

Now with Dil out of the picture, there was no one to protect him so he might as well talk his way out of the situation by trying to calm down the Frenchwoman's wrath. "Put the gun down, Izzy. You're scaring me," he instructed her while waving his wings up and down, using his favorite pet nickname for her. Viola just stood there stone-faced without any sound and continued to aim the weapon at him. "Seriously, Izzy, you are really scaring me. Now I don't know what in the world your problem is but you need some serious psychiatric help. You're even worse than Lee on a really bad day," Ichy stammered as he trembled fearfully at her and he could feel Viola's cold and malicious glare pierce right through his soul.

"What happened between Mr. Sanders and I was nothing more than a one night stand. We had an agreement not to let that tryst leave the premises of the White House. Now if I have to gun down someone to keep that encounter private I will, even if it means murdering the two of you," Viola explained in a calm and stoic voice as she pointed the weapon at Ichy and Ripper Roo and as she cocked the revolver to prepare to blow their brains out Ripper nearly yelped out in alarm. "This is it, Roo. We're both gonna die!" Ichy panicked in a stricken voice.

"Say your prayers, fools," Viola hissed in a snarky and icy voice as she was about to pull the trigger but then she heard a loud scream coming from one of the suites upstairs. "What was that?" Viola wondered aloud to herself as she lowered her weapon and sheathed it in her holster before she took off running into the hallway, with Ichy and Ripper Roo racing behind her. She galloped up the stairs with blood pumping in her veins and tore wildly through more of the hallways with her two comrades lagging behind as she sped through the upstairs wing of the building in hot pursuit. The rooms were blowing past her in a fleeting blur as the elderly French emigrant torpedoed through the corridors at an agile and quick, break-neck speed and it was almost as if the walls were melting into nothing and time around her was accelerating to the point of chaos.

Viola was racing through the building at such an unprecedented hyper speed it was almost like she was running at the speed of light and despite of her age it seemed as if she was effortlessly soaring through the air.

Then when she finally got to the room where Chopsuey and Lee were last seen in, she leaned sideways against the door with the gun clasped in her hands as she listened carefully for any more sounds. Sure enough she heard some breathing and loud gasps coming from the room and she pressed her ear against the door to listen for any more sound; for now she would give them more privacy but eventually she would have to intervene and get to the bottom of this affair.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chopsuey and I were still in the throes of passionate intercourse. Chopsuey's tongue was still lolling around my throat and as he continued to maintain his powerful and intense thrusts, my gasps became more and more frequent as my heart rate accelerated and I cradled the young alien experiment in my arms carefully so he could rest eventually. I peered deeply into his eyes and I could see the fatigue reflected in his pupils and I could hear his breathing getting more and more shallow, which was starting to frighten me. I have been experiencing orgasms for over an hour now and they were unlike anything I have ever felt in my entire life. This was by far the best sexual encounter I've ever had in my life and despite of Chopsuey's inexperience he was by far the greatest lover I ever had. But now he has to take it easy or he will end up suffering cardiac arrhythmia in my arms or worse – death.

"Chopsuey, take it easy now, okay? I think it's time for you to ease off the thrusts a little bit, all right?" I murmured softly to him and finally he weakly nodded and gradually he slowed down on his thrusts until he lay limp in my arms and I nuzzled him softly on the face. "Now it's time to rest for a while; I think we did enough for today," I whispered to him and that was when I grabbed him gently by the scruff of the neck with my teeth and laid him on the pillow before I lay down with him as well. "That was by far the best night of my entire life, and I have you to thank. You might have been a virgin, but I had no idea you showed some skill," I chuckled with a smile as Chopsuey gazed at me with blurry eyes and his smile warmed my heart. "Who's superior now?" he smirked mischievously before he closed his eyes and dropped off to sleep.

Just then the door toppled to the ground and Viola, Ichy and Ripper Roo appeared on the doorway. I quickly tied my blue robe around my body and covered myself as I sat up on the bed and acknowledged them with a shocked and surprised face. "What the hell are you doing here?" I cried in a panic-stricken voice. "I have heard you and Chopsuey scream and groan for the last 5-10 minutes. I have never heard anyone have prolonged sexual intercourse for close to 2, 3, 4 hours in my entire life."

"You must have some pretty exceptional stamina for a woman your age to last that incredibly long. And that goes for that abomination too. He is young still but I think it is unheard of an alien to have sex for a long period of time. I think it was about time he was pooped out though. You are the most disgraceful and despicable woman I have ever met who thinks nothing of making love to an alien experiment and allows herself to become potentially exposed to pregnancy and almost an entire lifetime of having to care for children. I cannot believe you two would have so much lust in your hearts that you cannot wait to sleep with each other when the lights are out."

"How could you be so selfish as to satisfy your wanton desires and think of no one else but yourselves? Chopsuey, aren't you one of the top operators for Mr. Sanders? And Lee, aren't you one of his many floozies? What would Mr. Sanders say when he finds out that you have slept with one of his many mistresses, 621? And Lee, what would your daughter say when she finds out what you've done? I cannot even begin to imagine what kind of life your children must lead with their parents living such immoral lives."

I then sneered at Viola and picked up a lamp by the handle from the night table; as soon as I raised it up in the air, I flung it right at Viola and it sailed rapidly through the air before it slammed into the wall and shattered into pieces. "Don't you dare lecture me about my daughter! I will not tolerate that, do you hear me, Madame Beautacroft? I want you out of my room right now! Do you understand me?!"

"I want you to leave my presence immediately and leave me and Chopsuey in peace. I do not care how I raise my future children just as long as I love them with all my heart and I protect them from the likes of you! OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT! NOW!" I screamed at her indignantly and infuriatingly as I ripped the top drawer from the night table and hurtled it at her too; Viola ducked and Ichy zapped out of the way and disappeared while Ripper Roo bounded away from the scene and soon the old woman took off running as well.

I leapt out of bed and raced to the doorway as I stood in the hallway and I kept on screaming and yelling at her as I brandished an automatic pistol that I retrieved from the night table and began to shoot at her with it. "I SAID OUT NOW, BITCH!" I shrieked as the bullets rang in the night air and as soon as Viola vanished into the night I trudged back into my suite exhausted before I slipped back into my bed and lay with Chopsuey again. "It doesn't matter what they think about us, Chopsuey, just as long as I'm happy with you. I love you and I do not want anything to happen to you, you understand?" I murmured softly to Chopsuey as I brushed his Mohawk tenderly with my hand as he lay sleeping and I bent down to his face and kissed him lovingly in the lips. That was when I felt his hand brush softly against my chest and I looked down with my doe-like eyes and I saw that Chopsuey was awake and for the first time in my life he was smiling peacefully.

"My boochiboo," he whispered in a low, husky voice and I beamed proudly at him as I stooped over to his face level and kissed him softly in the lips; he smiled into my kiss and we soon spent another 5 minutes making out before I settled down next to him and I was undoing my robe and pulled up the covers to get comfortable. As soon as I undressed myself I placed the robe on top of the bed and I pulled Chopsuey in my arms and let him snuggle in my bosom. "Good night, Chopsuey. See you in the morning," I hissed to him in a whispered voice as I closed my eyes and I let my taut muscles relax themselves as I let sleep overtake me.

Finally, after so many hours of passionate love-making and sleeplessness, I gradually drifted into sleep and it was not long before I was snoring peacefully in Chopsuey's arms and Chopsuey was lying slumped in my bosom as well. Eventually the entire White House had settled into quiet and peaceful silence as the entire staff retired to a long night of rest and a shadow of darkness hovered over the edifice as if an ominous storm was predicting a foreboding event to come.

* * *

The next morning, Ichy and Ripper Roo were lying sprawled together in a pile in the center of Ichy's room after having to run for their lives from Lee's crazed rampage the previous night. The sunlight was streaming through the closed binds of the window and as it shone on the two villains in the early morning dawn Ichy fluttered his eyes open; as he sat up sleepily he turned to see Ripper Roo and started to nudge him awake. "Hey, hey; wake up buddy! We gotta go downstairs to eat something!" Ichy urged his friend as he shook him repeatedly. Finally, Ripper Roo flipped over on his back and his tongue lolled out of his mouth as he was drooling absentmindedly in his sleep. Ichy growled in frustration and as a last resort started to peck and jab him belligerently on the head.

Ripper Roo jolted up with a start and was screaming at the top of his lungs as he dashed around the room in a stricken panic. He flailed his arms wildly and his eyes spiraled crazily in a malevolent red glow as he circled around the room in an attempt to get Ichy off his head. Just then a tall, imposing and slender woman with puffy, feathery, auburn brown hair and wearing a two piece gray plaid suit with a black, rippled, cotton skirt, a pair of black stilettos, and a raccoon boa wrapped around her neck emerged into the room and the two boys immediately stopped running upon seeing her. Ichy flew off Ripper's head as he perched lightly on his left shoulder and the young kangaroo monster pivoted around to acknowledge her. "Sable! What are you doing here?" Ichy exclaimed as he fluttered his wings excitedly.

"I came here to see if you boys are awake and it appears that you are up and early. I have been hearing some pretty interesting things from last night, including your little confrontation with Ms. Beautacroft," the woman replied with a thick, silky, smooth British accent. "What are you talking about? We didn't do anything last night, did we Roo?" Ichy stammered as he turned to Ripper Roo for support, with the kangaroo monster nodded in conferment while emitting raspy barks. "It appears that I've been hearing otherwise; rumors are flying around that you have greatly aggravated Viola and that she turned her gun on you and Ripper Roo. Then when the three of you headed upstairs to check up on some noise you ended up finding Lee Dumonde in bed with Experiment 621," Sable scoffed as she revealed to the boys what she had discovered the night before. "Where did you get all of this information? Have you been spying on us?!" Ichy sneered at her angrily while Ripper Roo glared at her with a low, threatening growl emitting from his throat.

"I've been doing some security detail for the last couple of hours and I've spent most of the night watching over the White House in the security room along with Experiment 622. So don't think even for a moment that I don't know what you're doing because I have witnessed everything that had occurred last night and I'm going to get to the bottom of it if it's the last thing I'll do. 622 and I even spent several hours listening to Chopsuey and Lee screaming and gasping in a fit of passion over the head speakers as we viewed the numerous television screens surveying every inch of the building," Sable replied crisply as she then spoke in a threatening and ominous tone and narrowed her eyes darkly at the two villains.

"So you knew that Chopsuey and Lee were screwing each other the whole time? Aren't you going to report them to Mr. Sanders at breakfast today?" Ichy scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "No, because I have more important things to worry about besides snitching on an amorous and lusty couple who might as well be made for each other; I have to go to the interrogation room with 622 to check on Julia Sugarbaker and her posse since they had broken out of their prison cell and attempted to steal one of the experiment pods from Miss Amelia."

"It was a good thing that Michelle and her henchmen managed to apprehend them before they could make away with the pod," Sable growled in a snide and contemptuous tone as she informed Ichy and Ripper Roo of her plans for much of the morning. "Oh, ho, ho, ho, that was rich how Michelle and her minions managed to capture those ladies before they could escape with the inactivated Experiment 0800. What I don't understand is how that Julia woman had the nerve to even concoct this scheme when she knew damn well it was going to fail anyway," Ichy chortled mirthfully as he grinned evilly at the thought of the designing women being captured and detained in the interrogation room.

"Well, you know about some people; some people can be very bold and daring and have enough courage to do what they think is right," Sable smirked with an amused right eyebrow as she stalked out of the room and beckoned Ichy and Ripper Roo to follow her. The boys then shrugged nonchalantly and they departed from the room as they accompanied the middle aged woman down the corridor and descended down the stairs to head to the interrogation room to check on the women.

* * *

Meanwhile, rays of sunlight flooded into the room as Lee and I lay sleeping in the master bed. I was curled up in my sweetheart's arms as I snuggled warmly in her bosom and she held me close to her body protectively. It was the most invigorating and comforting feeling I have experienced and as I continued to lie sleeping in a semi-dream state I thought of how I had just enjoyed one of the best nights in my entire life ever since Jumba first created me. I heard Viola open our bedroom door slowly and quietly before entering the suite with a silver tray in hand; I then opened my eyes and I sat up suddenly as I met her somber gaze but she just ignored me as she approached the bed before setting the tray carefully on the edge.

She was still wearing her purple/sapphire frock with red fringes on the sleeves and neckline that she had worn the previous night and was staring at me with a thin line as she turned to leave the room. "Um… thanks for bringing us breakfast," I replied with a hesitant tone as Viola could only glare at me sulkily. "Screw off," was all she could muster before she stormed out of the room and disappeared from sight. "Hey! All you could have said was thank you!" I hollered as Lee slowly began to emerge from her slumber and soon straightened herself up as she quickly snatched her robe drowsily and dressed herself accordingly.

I spun my head around to look at her and she rubbed her eyes as I scowled at her irritably. "Did you see what that bitch Viola just did? She set down a silver tray of food for us, told me to screw off and just walked out of the room without even saying thank you! Ungrateful bitch damn it!" I screamed in an infuriated voice as I exploded irascibly. But the moment I focused my gaze on Lee, I could see that her expression had changed from that of drowsiness and grogginess to that of petulance and exasperation, making me greatly afraid; at first I thought I have really pissed her off with my off-hand comment but it soon became apparent I was not the target of her rage. "That woman is going to learn one way or another how to treat people with respect. I will not have her haughty, proud, condescending attitude around here, do you understand me, Chopsuey?" she snapped furiously at me and I swiftly nodded.

Then her face softened once more and a smile returned to her lips. "Good. Now let's eat," she declared and then with an excited grin I dashed off to retrieve the tray and I soon grabbed it with my teeth and dragged it slowly and carefully with my teeth as I brought it before us. Then as Lee picked up a fork that lay before her and started to eat one of the fried eggs that had been served to us, I sliced off a piece of French toast soaked in maple syrup and I hungrily shoved it down my throat as I slurped my lips of the syrup that dribbled in my muzzle. Lee could only gaze at me with a subtle disapproving and disgusted frown as she continued to eat her food neatly. An evil thought soon formed in my mind and I slurped my mouth clean and gulped the wad of French toast down my throat before I spoke.

"Lee, I was thinking maybe we could activate some experiments of our own. There might be some experiments belonging to Mrs. Russia that may be useful to us," I proposed suggestively as Lee took a sip of orange juice while listening to my suggestion and just glanced at me quizzically. "Now why would you want to do a fool thing like that? What are you proposing?" she importuned me inquisitively with a suspicious tone. "I was proposing that we obtain some of those experiment pods from the experiment machine and activate them in the bathroom."

"Then once we train them to obey our orders and perform our commands we could utilize them to advance our ranks in this administration and become more powerful enough to overthrow Mr. Sanders!" I continued to outline my plan to Lee with an evil and sinister grin. Lee then chuckled devilishly as a smile emerged on her own lips. "I like the way you think, Chopsuey, but I don't see how we're going to bring about this plot. We could get thrown out of the White House if Mr. Sanders discovers our treachery," she ejaculated informatively. "Not to worry, my love. I got everything under control. I'll figure out how to break into Miss Amelia's office where the experiment machine is kept and breach the security there so it'd be possible to access it," I reassured her confidentially but the smile faded from her face and she peered at me with a grave expression on her face.

"If you fuck up and we end up being arrested and captured by Mr. Sanders' men, don't expect me to say I told you so," she admonished me sternly with her whispery, soft-spoken voice laced with a hint of a deadly and menacing tone. "Relax, sweetcheeks. I'll take care of all of the necessary details while you just rest easy. We have to make a living around here anyways, because we could have a family to raise," I attempted to reassure her again calmly and as my voice trailed off at the last sentence, I reached out my hand and touched her tiny stomach as gently as I could, prompting her to look down at my hand and smile sadly. "I hope that this time around I'll be able to get pregnant because I don't know how many more years my reproductive system will survive." "I know, Lee; I hope I can make Jumba proud by producing some offspring so that way I would not be viewed as a failure," I nodded sympathetically.

"In the next three days or so I might have to take a pregnancy test and see if I have successively conceived; if not, I suppose I can adopt some of Mrs. Russia's experiments or create our own," Lee notified me with a somber and quiet voice. She continued eating as she said this and for the new few moments we ate without uttering another word. Then when Lee was finished with her food she added, "I will try and see if I can somehow contact Renee with the news that I may be pregnant. I know that she would not be especially thrilled to hear from me but she deserves to know, because she is my daughter."

"That's good to know," I nodded in agreement as I finished up my food as well and soon enough the tray was cleaned out. Lee then pushed the tray aside and quickly slipped out of bed before heading out the door. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" I inquired in a demanding voice. "I'm going to find Viola and give her a good talking to," was all Lee replied before she went out the door and it slammed shut abruptly. I then sighed and trudged over to the bathroom and locked myself in to take a shower.

* * *

Viola was busy washing dishes in the mess hall with an apron and a pair of yellow rubber gloves on when I stormed into the room. I stalked towards the old woman with a menacing stride and once I got close to her I raised my hand and slapped her across the face. Viola stumbled backward in surprise and dropped the china plate she was washing on the floor as it shattered into a million pieces before she gazed up at me with a shocked expression. "What is the meaning of this haughty attitude you were giving to 621 in the bedroom? You do not dare disrespect any of your superiors here, is that clear?" I scolded her mercilessly as Viola gawked at me in silence. Then her expression contorted into a sneer as she scowled at me with hatred glowing in her eyes.

"Who made you the boss of this kingdom, Lee?" she hissed at me. "I may be one of Mr. Sanders' many mistresses but I am also one of his leading operators and one of his many advisers; as such I hold one of the most esteemed positions in the entire city, even if I am his whore. You should be fortunate that Mr. Sanders gave you a decent position as well, for he might as well make you merely his servant," I explained to her in a pithy manner while I continued to chide her. "I am disgusted and appalled by your arrogant and condescending behavior, Lee. No wonder your daughter wishes to never speak with you," Viola only scoffed disdainfully. "That's another thing I wish to discuss with you. You do not dare mention my daughter in front of me or anyone else in public without my prior permission, is that understood, or am I not making myself clear?"

"You also do not come barging into the room and interrupt our privacy without knocking on the door first and you do not dare backtalk to any of your superiors or make any disparaging and insulting comments towards them. Your behavior last night was atrocious and despicable and I am very bitterly disappointed with you," I continued to discuss matters with Viola further as I kept on reproaching and rebuking her for her misbehavior the previous night. Then I glanced down at the shattered pieces that littered the floor and I pointed my finger at the mess while adding, "Pick that up! Clean up that mess right now I say! Pick that up right now!" But Viola just stood there with glowering eyes and a firm line on her lips as she continued to balk at me.

"What? You will not listen to me? I said clean up this mess right now! Or are you deaf?" I barked at her with a low, threatening, admonishing voice and gritted, closed teeth as my body trembled with increasing anger. I was quickly losing my patience with her, but Viola again refused to heed my commands. "Go to hell," was all she said. Finally I lunged at her and tackled her to the floor and began to throttle her and choke her. "You fucking, disobedient wretch!" I snarled angrily as I cuffed her repeatedly in the face and finally I stared deeply into her eyes and that was when her eyes locked into mine.

"Your hormones are changing; I have never seen your eyes as vibrant and lively as they are now. You should be expecting children very soon, for I have never seen an attractive and beautiful glow from you," she whispered in a deep, smoky and seductive voice and I quickly blushed despite of myself, for I have never expected to receive a compliment like that. "That's very kind of you, and I must admit I am somewhat attracted to your ultraviolet eyes. They are an especially alluring color, even with those sapphire hues. But tell me, do you expect to take my children away from me?" I chuckled, flattered by the comment.

"If I have to protect them from everyone else, including you, I will. I may be a cynical and hard-nosed woman, but I am not a cold-hearted and dastardly, vile bitch," Viola replied with a solemn expression. "That much is true, my darling. I will decide in time whether or not you are worthy to look after my children. It all depends on how well you are able to follow my instructions and how dependable you are; however, I do admire your dedication and determination to protecting the borders of the White House," I agreed heartily while I expressed my sentiments towards her and I notified her of the possibility of hiring her as my future children's nanny.

"That is very gracious of you to consider me as your children's main caretaker. I would be honored to look after your offspring," Viola smiled gratefully as her eyes twinkled with a lively spark. "There is one thing I do not understand though; how did you know I could possibly be pregnant?" I questioned her curiously. "There are ways to read a woman's heart and soul; I am an empathetic, so I am capable of delving deep into people's hearts and souls and sensing their emotions. I know your heart belongs with Chopsuey; I could tell with your eyes. And I know Chopsuey feels the same about you," Viola answered calmly and my eyes widened at the mention of Chopsuey.

"How do you know about Chopsuey and me?" I demanded angrily. "I know how much you love him, Lee. When a woman's heart is enraptured by someone she would give her whole world for that one person, even if that someone is an alien experiment," Viola added earnestly. "If I did not know better I say that you are somehow attracted to me one way or another," I suddenly scoffed and then Viola's eyes flared up in shock as I got off her and stood to my feet before peering down at her. Viola stood up as well and stared at me with a disbelieving and blank face as she struggled to comprehend what I said.

"How could you…?" "It did not occur to me at first that you might have feelings for me but now I see why. Who else would go out of his or her way to check up on me, hmm? I am very certain that you had been in love with me for quite some time and you didn't even realize it," I smiled sweetly as I announced my deductions before her. Viola glimpsed briefly at the shards of china that lay before her and then turned her focus back to me; then her face contorted into a contemptuous and indignant scowl with her fists clenched up tightly as she stalked towards me menacingly.

"You miserable fucking cunt of a whore! Why I outta punch and clobber you into a nasty pulp! I will bash up your pretty little face so severely you will be feeling throbs of pain in your chest all the way to next week!" "Ohhh, is that a threat now? You're threatening me, is that it? Are you letting your anger doing the talking, because you don't know if you're putting my children's lives in jeopardy," I egged her on tauntingly as she attempted to corner me into a wall and at the corner of my eye I saw her draw a switchblade out of her pocket and flick the blade into view with her thumb.

"Screw your children; we'll settle this once and for all, even if it means I have to cut your throat," she hissed viciously as I soon found myself backed to a wall and she was approaching me closer with the switchblade. I glanced towards the counter behind me and retrieved a huge butcher knife from the wooden holder before I aimed it right at her as I crouched down on my knees in a fighting stance. "Stay back, for I'm armed," I warned her with the blade of the knife glinting in the light. "Well I'm armed too, so that makes us even," Viola retorted in reply and I straightened up before gazing at her quizzically.

"You're not afraid of me, are you?" "I'm not afraid of anybody, least of you, 621, Ichy, 622, Sable or anyone else in this administration," Viola barked at me defiantly. I was impressed with her spunk and audacity and I lowered the knife down to my side before bidding her to do the same, which she reluctantly obliged. "So I see we're on equal terms. What are your demands?" I interrogated her briskly. "I demand to be treated with respect as you would like to be treated and I would also like for you to treat me like an equal," Viola stipulated her demands towards me and I laughed scornfully at this.

"What makes you think I'll do that? You have not even proven to me that you're worthy enough to be considered my equal at all. If you would stop antagonizing me incessantly then I would consider your offer. Even then I am not certain I can trust you," I scoffed disdainfully as I smirked at her derisively. "I'm worried about you myself; I don't even know if I can trust you either, since you are a deviously cunning woman and a treacherous one at that," Viola replied back with the same sentiment. I nodded silently as I put the knife away and the old woman sighed as she closed up her switchblade and slipped it back into her pocket. "By the way, how did you figure out that I was in love with you?" Viola asked me inquisitively. "By the way you were looking into my eyes and also by the way you were flirting with me," was my answer and Viola's face paled as a realization began to dawn on her.

"Have you ever been with another woman before?" she ventured nervously as her voice trembled at the mere mention of the topic. "Of course; I've been living with another woman for years in Canada after leaving Salem. Chelsea Van Buren was her name. She was a generous, kind and compassionate woman who was a great lover and a dear companion. Chelsea had a very rough and troubled past and understood what I was going through."

"Granted she was not perfect but I loved her all the same, even if we did get on each other's nerves once in a while. I came down here to Washington to get away from a federal robbery charge; I robbed a convenience store and somehow the clerk recognized me from one of those Wanted posters and called up the Canadian police; they were summoned to the store and I was forced to flee right home, say goodbye to Chelsea, and just take off from the country. I re-entered the United States and I drove through several states hoping to throw off the police until I was forced to hide in the forest and live off the land for a couple of months before I first ran into Mr. Sanders and some of the members left over from Mr. Banders' administration…"

"Wait, wait, wait; you DROVE all the way back to the United States from Canada?" Viola interrupted me for a minute as she raised a puzzled eyebrow over one little discrepancy. "Oh, I forgot to clarify one thing. I had to borrow my girlfriend's car so I took off with a 1994 gray Chevy Honda and once I arrived at a distinct swamp I drove it right into the murky, briny, brackish waters and I had to escape out of the sinking vehicle and swim to shore before I could continue on my journey and I raced with all my strength into the forest. Of course once I got into the forest I had to fight to survive on my own by gathering wild berries, nuts, other various types of fruits, eggs, and I even transformed into a cat creature several times to chase, hunt down and kill off numerous prey. By the time I was discovered by Mr. Sanders and his gang, I was sleeping by a hollow tree and I had not bathed for days, even though I had attempted to bathe myself in the swampy waters that only made me feel really dirty."

"Mr. Sanders had approached me on the spot where I had been sleeping and asked for my name; I introduced myself to him and then he told me that his name was Mr. Sandes Sanders and he was on his way to Washington, D.C. to drive the president out of the White House and reclaim his father's throne. I was incredulous about his claim at first because I found it hard to believe that Mr. Sanders was really the son of Mr. Banders and besides he looked so incredibly young, young enough to be my son as a matter of fact. He looked no older than in his 20s. When I rose to my feet and glanced around to see who was accompanying him, I saw Sable, Experiment 622, Rotarian, Yuglesia, Eries, Vince LaRocca, the Sorceress, Aunt Figg and her lawyer Lickboot, the Huntsman and the Huntsgirl crowding behind him; the others would arrive much, much later, including Ichy, Ripper Roo, Lorraine, Gantu, Dr. Hamsterwheel, and of course Chopsuey."

"Apparently Mr. Sanders saw something in me that he was greatly impressed with and I could sense that he was beginning to become enamored with me. He started to make inquiries about my past and I began to explain some of my past exploits back in Salem and in Canada and of how I ended up here. However I left out the part about my past association with Stefano DiMera back in France and how I used to run errands for him as well as engage in some illegal activities and the part where I carried on with Stefano and bore him a daughter named Renee. I was not sure if I should join Mr. Sanders and his gang at first but it was long before he persuaded and coaxed me to accompany him to Washington since my conniving and devious mind would be of great use there. I then reluctantly agreed to go with him, since I had to hide out from the police somewhere and so we traveled together to the White House to infiltrate the building and remove President Brush from the presidency."

"It turned out that as soon as Mr. Sanders brought me over to the White House, he had grand plans for me. He immediately hired me as one of his many enforcers/operators and also one of his many advisers as well as being an assassin. That is where I first met Kramer. For some reason he became Mr. Sanders' top adviser shortly after he took office even though he was a bumbling idiot."

"I will never forget the day I first met Kramer while he was standing in the hallway looking over some notes. As I walked past him he glanced up at me and stammered, 'O-O-Oh, I s-suppose y-you must be Lee Dumonde! I'm sorry to disturb your stroll, ma'am.' 'Not to worry, my darling. You must be Mr. Sanders' top adviser Kramer, who is very well a bumbling idiot,' I returned with a witty and somewhat mordant remark. 'Idiot? Who are you calling an idiot, you condescending bitch? I am amazed at how you have such nerve to call me that right in my face!' 'Well, darling Kramer, I am merely saying the truth. I have often heard Mr. Sanders scream and berate at you for your conspicuous blunders and those foolish things you say in front of him.'"

"'As a matter of fact, I recall you saying a comment regarding his father just the other day and he was yelling at you not to call him that; you two were discussing the state of Oxyi's pregnancy and Mr. Sanders' plans concerning her children,' I countered with another retort as I reminded him of a conversation he had with Mr. Sanders just a couple of days ago. 'Jesus, you're worse than Alexis Carrington, Sable's cousin! Why is it your business to go poking around the White House and eavesdrop on people's conversations only to divulge them to complete strangers?' Kramer retorted at me reproachfully and I only leered sweetly in response."

"'You mistake me, dear Kramer; I am nothing like Alexis. She thinks nothing of striking at people with her vicious, sharp tongue; as for me, I use my cunning and strength to achieve my goals. Yes I do use my tongue to gain an advantage towards people but I mainly use my brains to get what I want. So now if you excuse me I must be on my way,' I chuckled as I explained the difference between Alexis and I and I soon turned away from Kramer before I started heading out to the hallway."

"'Wait!' cried Kramer as I stopped in my tracks and pivoted around to peer at me curiously. 'Well, what is it, Kramer?' 'I just want to say that I do kind of like you and I think you are a very attractive and beautiful woman,' Kramer started as he continued to stammer. 'That's very nice of you to say, Kramer, considering that you called me a bitch,' I accepted the compliment graciously. 'Well you still are a bitch but for the most part you are a very engaging and lovely conversationalist and you speak very eloquently,' Kramer added. I then leaned over to his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek before I sauntered away from him with a sly grin on my face; Kramer just stood there with a dazed and besotted look on his face and he patiently watched as I disappeared into the hallway and continued on to my destination."

"It was not until later that I was informed that Kramer was having a slight crush on me and some of the other men were swooning over me as well, particularly Experiment 622. He was entranced by my beauty and sensuality and would often go out of his way to ask me out to dinner but I would refuse him. Finally he asked me for the hundredth time and I had no choice but to say yes. Dratecula took me out to one of the fanciest restaurants in the Potomac neighborhood and ordered me a fetticuno alfredo with tuna while he had some sirloin steak with Worchester sauce delivered straight from New York."

"It was by far one of the best dinners I've had in years and the service that we received was excellent. The waiter was courteous and professional and the food was well cooked and delicious; I managed to gobble down the fetticuno alfredo in just 45 minutes while Dratecula imbibed sips of red wine along with bites off his sirloin steak. Then as I started to drink sips of my own claret wine as well, Dratecula started to brag about how and Experiment 621 had managed to fend off most of the members of Team Legacy during one of their last desperate battles against the villains and how they even kidnapped some of those same members and held them hostage on the top floor of the White House, with Karen Walker, Lois Whitley's daughter, among them. I said nothing for much of the duration that Dratecula spoke because I could not think of anything to say but finally I recalled hiring a hit man to murder Julie so I could get Doug back and with that in mind I regaled the anecdote to him. As I proceeded to tell the tale to my date, Dratecula became more and more intrigued by what he was hearing and I could tell by the steady gaze in his eyes that he hung on to every word."

"Finally I finished the tale and I stopped for a moment to take another sip of wine as I felt myself becoming more tipsy and delirious by the minute; I was also becoming overwhelmed by incessant fit of giggles as I told one nonsensical joke after another to Dratecula, who was beginning to feel rather light-headed and queasy. Eventually in just over an hour, I was noticeably intoxicated and my vision was greatly disoriented as I struggled to figure out where I was. Dratecula took it as a sign that we must head back to the White House and as the waiter approached our table he handed over the money to him and paid him an extra tip for the outstanding service as a generous offer. The waiter accepted both gifts gratefully and then he moved in to clean out the table while Dratecula took me by the arm and hauled me out of the restaurant."

"Dratecula then pressed the unlocked button on the car key and the vehicle was activated, allowing him to open the passenger door and gently place me onto the seat and buckled me up. As soon as he closed the car door, he went over to the driver's side and opened the door before entering. Dratecula then slammed the door shut and locked it by pushing a button on the door before he inserted the keys into the slot; then once he turned the keys counterclockwise, the engine revved up to life and I was beginning to feel dizzy as I was drifting in and out of consciousness. 'Where are we going?' I mumbled under my breath. 'We're heading back to the White House,' was his answer as we drove out in the streets and took a left turn as we cruised back into the White House."

"It was pitch black by the time the car pulled into the reserved parking lot of the Capitol building. Dratecula stepped out of the car and trudged slowly to the passenger's side as he opened the door and carried me out of the vehicle as I was slumped over his left shoulder and was then hauled all the way back to the building. As we entered the premises and embarked through the hallways, I was beginning to feel queasy myself and was giggling hysterically as I started to vomit all over the hallways. I was getting sicker and sicker and I was soon throwing up all over the floor as Dratecula rushed me over to the bed and laid me there. I bent over the bed and proceeded to vomit once again as I clutched my head and groaned in pain."

"'Stay right there, Lee; I'll go call for help,' Dratecula informed me as he grabbed for a phone and dialed 911. 'Hello, 911 operator; what is your emergency?' 'I need an ambulance right this instant. I have a woman in her late 30s-early 40s who is vomiting relentlessly on the floor and I believe she may be losing consciousness,' Dratecula informed the 911 operator as he glanced briefly at me and I found myself stumbling slightly on the bed as I struggled to determine where I was. 'Dratecula I don't feel so good; I feel completely sick to my stomach,' I moaned pitifully as I felt a wave of nausea overwhelm me again. 'Okay, can you tell me what her name is and explain the circumstances that had led to her sudden illness?' the 911 operator interrogated Dratecula calmly. 'Well, you see, I took her out to a fancy restaurant earlier tonight and we had a nice dinner together.'"

"'We were sitting there talking, chatting and joking throughout the entire meal and I guess at some point Lee had too much to drink and I decided it was time to take her home. But now I see how sick she really is and I did not think she was going to get this bad,' Dratecula rambled on nervously as he kept his wary eye on me and he soon noticed that I had stopped vomiting for the moment but my normally dark chocolate skin was quickly turning into a pale yellow hue, and the young vampire-like experiment was terrified. 'So I assume that Lee is the person who has fallen gravely ill? What is her last name?' 'Dumonde. Lee Dumonde, and she is located inside the White House on the fifth floor in room 219,' Dratecula replied with a hoarse voice and finally he could not take it anymore and threw the phone down as he dashed over to the bed and climbed over my body before peering into my stricken face. 'Hang on, Lee; the ambulance is coming. Just stay with me,' Dratecula whispered gently as he caressed my face with his hand and I smiled weakly."

"'Do me a favor, Dratecula. Please suck some of the blood alcohol out of my throat,' I implored him earnestly and he balked at the request. 'Are you crazy, Lee? I cannot make you sicker than you already are! What makes you think that I would…?' Dratecula protested until I cupped my hands into his face and silenced him by giving him a tender kiss in the lips. He relished the kiss for a moment as he kissed deeper into my mouth and I cradled him gently in my arms and stroked his head fondly. Finally he broke away from the kiss and smiled at me. 'You're such a good kisser,' he commented."

"'I know,' I smirked as I leaned into his neck and nipped him lightly, prompting a low growl. He then leaned onto my neck and sunk his fangs gently into my throat. I gasped suddenly as I felt a twitch of pain on my skin and I tilted my head back up slowly while inhaling so I would not feel the pain so much. Dratecula then started to drink streams of blood from my throat as he absorbed the alcohol into his body and I could feel his rough, wet tongue tickling my skin. I waited 5-10 minutes for him to finish drinking my blood and finally he drew his fangs from my neck and licked my bitten throat gently to stall the bleeding."

"'That was very kind of you to treat me,' I expressed my thanks graciously. 'It was no trouble at all, Lee; look, some of your complexion is starting to return to its normal color,' Dratecula accepted my gratitude kindly and he handed me a mirror so I could observe myself. I stared into the mirror and I could see some of the sickly yellow glow begin to fade away and revert back to its regular chocolate brown tone. I was pleased with his work. 'You really have a knack for treating blood borne related illnesses. You should consider becoming a doctor someday, 622,' I remarked thoughtfully to Dratecula as I adjusted my ribbon and I continued to admire myself in the mirror."

"'Yeah, well, first of all I'm still under Mr. Sanders' control and second of all Sable would not let me out of her sight. I'm practically her pet and besides she was the one who found me and activated me in the first place,' I sighed lamentably as I shook my head discouragingly. 'Well she must be very fond of you. If she will not allow you out of her sight, how did you manage to work up the courage to ask me out and evade her scrutiny?' I chortled lightly as I made a curious inquiry of him. 'Well, today kind of happens to be Sable's night off, so she decided to sleep in early. I decided right then and there I should go out on a night in town and I figured I should spend the night with you. Now I don't regret spending a single moment with you tonight because you are one of the loveliest women I have ever met,' Dratecula explained as he blushed shyly."

"I laughed softly as I handed the mirror back to him and soon enough the wails of the ambulance were heard ringing in the air. 'Uh oh, time for you to be heading to the hospital,' Dratecula chimed in and just then Sable barged through the door and stormed towards the experiment in a haughty and indignant manner as she grabbed him by the neck and rattled him fiercely. 'What is the meaning of this? Did you call up the ambulance to this building?' Sable demanded Dratecula in a shrill, angry, infuriated voice with her British accent emphasizing every word she spoke as she continued to shake and throttle him in a fit of passion and I could hear him begin to choke."

"Just then the paramedics showed up and converged onto the bed and had me lie down on my back so they could hook me up to an IV and have me hydrated. I obliged them and soon enough they stuck a needle in my right arm and inserted a rubble tubing in it and I was hooked up to an IV drip and a monitor; then in a matter of minutes I was carefully being placed on a stretcher by a group of five men and it was not long before I was transported out of the room and carried out of the White House into the waiting ambulance. Sable continued to rattle and shake Dratecula wildly and finally she hurtled him across the room with brute strength and he slammed right into the window face first and tumbled onto the floor unconscious."

"Sable's irate and incensed expression was further accentuated on her countenance as the red flashes continued to flicker and blink in the dark and gloomy atmosphere and she stalked slowly and threateningly towards the experiment before addressing him. 'You have deliberately disobeyed me, 622. You have gone against my orders and went out with one of Mr. Sanders' cheap, tawdry sluts without my prior permission and called an ambulance on us when she could not handle her drink. I am bitterly disgusted and disappointed with you. If it were in my power I would deactivate you right now but I know Mr. Sanders would forbid it.'"

"'So here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to take you to the interrogation room in handcuffs and I'm going to lock you up in there until you learn your lesson. You will be confined in the experiment container until Mr. Sanders permits me to let you out. But for now you will be detained in solitary confinement until you learn your lesson about embarrassing the entire administration with this bullshit!' She then picked up Dratecula and carried him out of the room like a sleeping dog and handed him over to a couple of raptor-like alien guards. 'I want you to isolate Experiment 622 in solitary confinement and keep him out of my sight,' Sable hissed in a vindictive tone as she offered a pair of handcuffs to the guards and one of them clamped them down on Dratecula's furry little hands; then Sable dismissed them with a wave of her hand and the guards departed from the room with Dratecula in their hands."

"Once they arrived at the interrogation room, one of the guards brandished out a pair of keys and inserted them into the lock and turned it to activate the door; the door was then opened and the raptor guards entered the room. One of them took out an experiment container and opened the lid with his hands while his partner plopped down the still body of Experiment 622 into the container and eventually the latter closed it and sealed the lid tightly. The former guard then placed the container on the center of the table that mainly inhabited the room aside from two steel chairs facing opposite directions vertically rather than horizontally so that the light could shine brightly on his face as he slept. 'Okay, partner, let's hit the road. It looks like 622 would not be awake for another couple of hours,' one of the raptor guards informed his partner and he nodded in agreement before the two of them scuttled out of the room and slammed the metallic door shut and locked it. And there Dratecula lay into the late hours of the night as he slept peacefully in the silent air of the night as "In The Air Tonight" began to play over the loudspeakers."

"And as I lay in the ambulance with the scant, small rays of light streaming out from street lights that passed me by and were shining on my face, my thoughts quickly turned to 622 and I began to wonder to myself how he was doing and if Sable had brutally beaten him for daring to accompany me out on a date on his own free will. I was too bewildered, frazzled and exhausted to even think but I smiled proudly to myself knowing that even if Mr. Sanders forbade me from going out with Dratecula ever again out of pure spite and jealousy, I will always cherish the time we have spent together this night and I will always be grateful for his gesture of friendship and kindness and also for possibly saving my life. And with that I closed my eyes and I waited as I gradually drifted off to sleep and it was not long before I was snoring on the bed as the ambulance drove me over to the Washington, D.C. Clinical Hospital for treatment."

"I stayed in the hospital for approximately a week to recover from a horrible hangover and to regain my fluids so I could be strong enough to return to the White House. However, as it turned out, upon my return to the Capitol building, I was forbidden from seeing Experiment 622 ever again and what's more is that both Mr. Sanders and Sable kept us on tighter leases as they watched us more closely. Mr. Sanders have never felt so infuriated in his entire life. He called me a cheap floozy who did not care who I was going out with just as long as I got my pay and since I stayed in the hospital for a week, he demanded that I have sex with him for five nights to make up for time lost. Mr. Sanders also threatened to castrate Experiment 622 if it was discovered that I was carrying his offspring, but of course we never did anything, aside from a drunken kiss, a little necking here and there and also the fact that he sucked blood out of my throat. And that was where my disdain and bitter hatred for Mr. Sanders began to emerge."

"As for Dratecula, he was deeply upset with Sable for doing what she did to him and for a while he refused to even speak to her. And even though we were forbidden from seeing one another, we decided it was better to be just friends and now we see each other whenever possible." Viola then glanced at her watch and was astounded at how much time had passed.

"Oh, well would you look at the time! I think I should go and prepare a sandwich, preferably peanut butter and jelly," she remarked wistfully as she went over to the counter to go get a snack. "I have to go see if Chopsuey's still taking a shower in the bathroom," I retorted as I turned around to leave. "Wait, you still have to eat something. You're going to have to eat a lot of food if you want your babies to survive and grow," Viola advised me candidly as I started to approach the door.

"Do not worry about me, my darling Viola. I know exactly what I am doing as I am old enough to know how to take care of my own body. Once I go find Chopsuey I'll come right back down and eat with you if you want," I reassured her calmly as I glanced over my shoulder while offering to eat lunch with her. "You would do that for me? You are too kind, my lady," Viola gasped in surprise as she grinned happily while taking out two slices of bread from a bag she had taken out of the refrigerator and putting them on the toaster before pushing down the lever and watching them disappear into the machine.

"Well, I'll be seeing you around, Viola. I will go check up on Chopsuey in the meantime," I sighed as I strolled out the door and left the kitchen while Viola leaned against the counter waiting for the slices of toast to pop out so she could make her sandwich. I then got to our suite and unlocked the door before opening it and entering the room. I found myself at the bedroom that Chopsuey and I currently share and I could hear the sibilance of water pouring down the faucet as I saw steam billow out through the door.

* * *

I don't know how long he had been in the shower but it was time he got out. I then went to the door and rapped sharply on it to let Chopsuey know that I have returned. "Chopsuey? Get out of that damn shower right now!" I yelled as I heard a gasp coming from the bathroom. "Oh, shit! I'm sorry, Lee. I was waiting for you to come back for such a long time and I must have dozed off," Chopsuey quickly apologized as I heard him shut off the faucet and step out of the shower as he swiftly approached the door in little footsteps. Finally I saw the door swing open and I discovered Chopsuey completely soaked to the bone with his fur frizzled, drenched, and soggy wet as his damp Mohawk hung loosely on his back.

"Just look at you! Are you crazy? You could have gotten pneumonia which would have made you severely ill!" I scolded him angrily as I barged into the bathroom and retrieved one of the towels from the hook behind the door and I trotted back to 621 and knelt down beside him before I proceeded to rub him dry thoroughly as I smoothed down his soft fur all over his body. Chopsuey was squirming slightly and he was shaking as he struggled to get away from me. "Come on, Chopsuey. Hold still! Don't you trust me?" I pleaded earnestly as I struggled with him to dry off his fur, which must have made him very uncomfortable; I suppose that no one has ever dried him off personally before.

Chopsuey then glanced up to peer at my face innocently as he saw a melancholic and forlorn expression on my face and in response he licked my face tenderly as a gesture of reassurance and rubbed his head on my chest lovingly with a soft growl; it was not long before he started to relax as I patted down his back gently and massaged his neck with the towel before I moved on to his Mohawk where I began to tousle and rub it wildly so it could be completely dry.

But then Dratecula burst into the room and started to laugh derisively at Chopsuey as he watched me clean him up. "Well, well, well, why it isn't Experiment 621 and his little pervasive whore," he smirked smugly as he glared at the two of us. "Take that back, Dratecula! You do not dare call me that, you hear me?!" I shrieked at him indignantly as I reproved him. But Experiment 622 just chortled heartily and focused his attention to Chopsuey. "Well, 621, it appears you finally made your conquest. You have found a girl who loves you for who you are and is willing to put up with your psychotic tendencies," he grinned mischievously as he gazed narrowly at his rival, partner and of course adopted brother.

Chopsuey just snarled at him irascibly as his hands curled up into little fists and his spikes sprouted out from his back in preparation for a potential confrontation with his fellow experiment. "Oh, 621, did I ever tell you that I used to go out with Lee some time before you came along? I asked her time and time again to go out with me to dinner but she had consistently refused. I persisted with the offer until she finally relented and when we went out to one of the fanciest restaurants in town, we had a grand time."

"It was one of the best dates I've ever had and even though Lee fell severely ill after having one too many to drink, I still saved her life by removing some of the blood alcohol from her bloodstream. I have some great tolerance to alcohol, although I got a little sick myself," Dratecula informed Chopsuey casually and coolly as he watched his face turn into a deadly shade of black and his eyes began to glow a malignant dark crimson hue, a clear sign of his simmering and boiling rage; as his fists continued to clench even tighter, his body tensed up with tremors vibrating through his body and he bent slightly forward as his eyes began to glow maliciously and viciously.

"You fucking bastard! I'll get you for this!" Chopsuey roared as he broke away from my arms and lunged at Dratecula with murder on his mind. Dratecula yelped in terror as he tackled him on the floor and began to batter and clobber him on the head with his fists. "I'll kill you, you damn motherfucker!" the young light green experiment cried out at the top of his lungs as he continued to vent and lash out his blind rage at his younger adopted sibling. "Chopsuey! Stop it! Stop hitting him!" I screamed as I rushed out to break up the fight and I pried a writhing and wriggling Chopsuey from his opponent as I held him back by the arms and used my strength to prevent him from breaking free and charging back to buffet and belabor his foe once more.

Chopsuey then stopped struggling against me and glanced over his shoulder to peer at me with a stricken expression. "Why didn't you tell me that you went out with Dratecula once?" he interrogated me in a demanding voice. "It didn't occur to me to tell you, that's why. It was a date that nearly ended in disaster but it still resulted in embarrassing outcomes for us. Sable savagely beat Dratecula nearly to death for summoning an ambulance to the White House and thus saving my life and had him locked up in the interrogation room for a time; I had to spend a week in the hospital because of the excessive alcohol intake resulting in severe dehydration plus the horrendous hangover I have to endure."

"And when I got back I was forbidden to go out with Dratecula ever again and to make matters worse Mr. Sanders forced me to undergo five nights of sexual intercourse with him," I explained to him openly and candidly about the night that Dratecula took me out on a date and of how it nearly went downhill for us. Chopsuey then pivoted away from me and directly confronted Dratecula. "Are you sure you never touched her?" he sneered at him contemptuously. "I swear we never did anything, honest to God. I mean, she kind of came on to me with that drunken kiss and all and she was necking me too, but that was it. We never did anything beyond that."

"I swear if I didn't know any better, she must have slept with a hundred men because she seemed to be so at ease with me even though I was an experiment. It didn't faze her that I was not human at all and if I had not been so worried about her physical health I would have fucked her too. Hell, I would have screwed her the moment I first started kissing her and if I had my way I would be the father of her offspring instead of you." "Shut up!" Chopsuey hissed as he growled at him hostilely.

"You're a failure, 621, just like Jumba thought you were. I cannot believe that you have gone this far at this point in time, especially since you have been deactivated after your miserable defeat from 626 back in Turo. You really shouldn't be so possessive of Lee over this incident, especially since you have not even been activated when we first arrived in the White House. As a matter of fact, you have been inactive ever since the two of us have failed to repossess the White House from the good guys even after we had kidnapped some of the Team Legacy members and held them for ransom. And here Dr. Hamsterveil thought you were going to be of really great use, considering your high intellect and your deviously cunning resourcefulness. But you have proven to him that you are just another one of Jumba's greatest failures and therefore a pathetically weak specimen."

"That is not true!" I exclaimed as I faced Dratecula directly. "Chopsuey is much stronger than you think he is and even if you think he is one of Jumba's inferior experiments I know that when given a chance he could really be powerful. He has so much potential but the problem with everyone is that no one is willing to give him a chance!" Dratecula then scratched his chin thoughtfully as he peered at me with his glistening dark marble eyes and raised his right eyebrow at me.

"Well, I suppose it is true that might be one of his major beefs with the majority of the population with everyone but I am just as strong as he is, if not more powerful. I can match him in a fight if I want to, even if I do share some of his DNA," he replied wistfully as he addressed Chopsuey and me.

"But I thought you two are brothers by adoption?" I inquired him quizzically. "Well, that's only a technicality, since Dr. Hamsterveil kind of took him in after I was created. But since we share 60% of the same DNA together, we could be considered biological brothers in a way. But I still consider him my adopted brother," Dratecula attempted to clarify that point to me as he tried to explain the complex relationship between him and Chopsuey, which I thought interesting.

"60% huh? What about the other percentages?" "Well I have 10% of 202's DNA, hence my vampire bat like appearance, and also 90% of 627's and 626's DNA," was Dratecula's answer before he stormed off and prepared to leave the room. "Wait! Where are you going?" I demanded sternly. "I'm going to meet Sable in the interrogation room to check up on those designing women from Georgia and question them about their plans. Apparently they had attempted to steal the inactivated Experiment 0800 from Miss Amelia's office and had failed, thanks to the endeavors of Michelle and her henchmen," was Dratecula's crisp and abrupt answer as he whisked out of the room and was soon gone.

Chopsuey and I exchanged bemused glances for a few moments and that was when I recalled something. "Chopsuey, have you heard of three experiment pods that were originally in the possession of a Dr. Laverne Hortense Clemenceau?" I whispered in his ear as I cast a furtive glance around the room. "Yeah, why?" Chopsuey scoffed indifferently. "I was thinking maybe we could steal them, along with three pods from Mrs. Russia. If we could get all 6 of those pods, we could use them to our advantage, provided we choose the right experiments," I ejaculated to Chopsuey as I continued with my plan.

Chopsuey was silent for a moment as he relished a moment to ponder and search through his memory bank and that was when I detected a glimmer of light in his eyes. "I looked through Jumba's files the other day and it appears that he used to work with a Welsh scientist named Dr. Laverne Hortense Clemenceau. She was an extremely brilliant woman as I now recall and reveled in the fact that I was just as intelligent as she was and would test and educate me on various subjects as well as play a few games of chess with me. However, she was so wrapped up on disciplining 626 that eventually I began to feel abandoned and the fact that Jumba paid no mind to me exacerbated this feeling even further. And now I barely remember her anymore. To me she is nothing more than a stranger," he confessed openly to me as he described his relationship with his co-creator, who he wanted love and attention from more than anything else.

At least she was kind and generous enough to spend some time with him, and I'm pretty sure for a while his heart was swelling with pride and joy. "So she was your mother as well as 626's?" I replied back to Chopsuey and he could only nod silently. I draped an arm around his shoulder before pulling him close and hugged him lovingly in a half-embrace. "I know why you barely remember her at all. You were blocking your memories of her because the traumatic experiences you faced with Jumba were too painful and agonizing for you to process."

"You felt so hurt by how Jumba treated you that you decided to suppress the memories of Dr. Clemenceau in order to avoid experiencing the pain and sorrow in your mind over and over again." Chopsuey was amazed and astonished by my words and glanced up at me with a solemn expression as I peered down at him with a soft gaze and stroked his Mohawk tenderly. "And to think that she was my own mother, the only person who paid any attention to me at all. She was the one person who truly loved me and was the first woman I have ever come to know and love – until you came along," he remarked wistfully as I continued to stroke his Mohawk fondly and then he leaned his head on my chest and huddled close to me as I cradled him in my arms.

"She was nothing like Jumba; she was not neglectful, ignorant, incompetent, or even cruel. She was the most compassionate, merciful, sentimental, strong-willed, intelligent woman I have ever met and she treated me as if I was her own son and she even told me at one point that I was one of her favorite experiments. Granted she was very cantankerous, petulant, irascible and was just as stubborn and hardheaded as Jumba but she was the total opposite of him, even if they do share some qualities. Dr. Clemenceau even had some strong feelings for Jumba and was deeply and madly in love with him for many years, and I even noticed it in some of her interactions with him; however, her love for him remained unrequited."

"We could have been a really happy family, the four of us. But Jumba never acknowledged Dr. Clemenceau's feelings for him nor did he give me the attention that I deserved. He was the one who preferred 626 over me and held him high on the pedestal. 626 was mainly commissioned to collect samples of DNA to use to create experiments from the 700 series. Heh, I wonder how that came about."

After he had said this, I then noticed that his eyes drifted away from me as he turned his head around and stared out into the window with a distant look in his eyes for a few minutes. I began to wonder at that moment what he was thinking about and I waited patiently as I watched my lover sit still in meditation; it was not long before I heard him say one word. "Beach," he uttered and he slinked off my lap and trudged over to the window and stood in front of it as he looked out into the quiet and calm streets illuminated by the late morning sun. "What on earth are you talking about?" I scoffed as I walked over to the window and gazed out into the streets with him. "Maybe we could go to the beach together," Chopsuey suggested meekly as he turned to meet my gaze and smiled.

I gawked at him as I peered at him in surprise. "You want me to go with you to the beach? Is that what you want?" I asked him quizzically. Chopsuey then nodded and he proceeded to reach into his pocket and took out a small object that was clutched in his right hand. When he opened it, a 40-carat ruby ring lay sitting on the palm of his furry hand and was glistening in the fading morning light. I gasped in shock as I stumbled backward in disbelief and I gazed at him stupefied for a moment as I struggled to comprehend what was happening.

"I've been waiting to give this to someone for a long time actually, ever since I came down here to Earth and I noticed several couples buying each other engagement rings," Chopsuey began to explain as he noted my stunned and disbelieving expression before he continued. "I bought this ring at a local Jared's store for $200 apiece; I started accumulating much of my salary from working an odd variety of jobs in the months before the final battle against the good guys but then I resorted to pick-pocketing and stealing from rich old farts and wealthy businessmen. I worked as a gas station worker, car washer, cash register clerk, janitor at a local high school, custodian, cattle ranch hand, sheep herder, and I even had a brief stint as a bounty hunter. I worked wherever I could during my spare time whenever Mr. Banders had no use for me and I really thought I was not going to earn enough money to buy anything anyway. But I'm glad I got you this ring; I just wish that Jumba had the guts to even propose to Dr. Clemenceau to marry him."

He then held the ring in his hand and slipped it on my left third finger as I examined the ring for a minute while admiring its beauty. "Thank you, Chopsuey. This is so lovely; it's really thoughtful of you, even if you did steal some money in order to obtain it," I expressed my thanks graciously as I glanced back at him with a leer and he had a shocked expression on his face. He must have thought I have no qualms for stealing! "And I got something for you too," I added as I brandished out a crimson collar with an inscription written on a golden dog tag and I handed it over to Chopsuey.

Chopsuey then analyzed the collar for a moment and held up the dog tag in the light to read the inscription; on the front it read in bold letters, "Chopsuey." And when he turned it around with his claws delicately, the back part read, "Experiment 621." The dog tag was also shaped like a demonic tiki and had malicious, fearsome eyes with a devilish, sinister grin. He marveled at the complex and detailed craftsmanship that was put into this antique piece as well as the dull luster and the rough and golden texture that was inherent in it. "Thank you, Lee," Chopsuey replied softly before he placed it around his neck and walked over to me and hugged me. I embraced him back and I cuddled him close to me as he wrapped his arms snugly around my neck and it was not long before he tenderly licked me in the lips.

"Come to the beach with me," he offered pleadingly. "Is it a date?" I inquired him with my right eyebrow raised suggestively. Chopsuey then nodded and he kissed me again. "Let's capture some experiments from Miss Amelia. Let's go retrieve your three half-siblings as well as three of Mrs. Russia's experiments," I suggested placidly.

"Now you're serious about this idea?" Chopsuey importuned me inquisitively. "Well you were the one who suggested it to me in the first place, so don't pretend that you are not culpable in this," I reminded him pointedly while rolling my eyes.

"What do we suggest we do?" Chopsuey inquired me curiously. "Why don't we recruit Dratecula into our mission? Perhaps he can help us. And maybe I could transform into my cat creature form and help us sneak into the room so we could retrieve the experiment pods," I offered a suggestion to my alien partner. "I could use my weapons to bust in there ourselves and you can serve as a lookout in your cat creature form while I gain access to the experiment containment machine," Chopsuey added another recommendation. I sighed exasperatedly as I glowered at him. "Do I look like chopped liver to you?"

"I was only making a suggestion Lee; I'm trying to figure out what we have to do," I snapped at her just as irritably. "Well then think of something, and something quick, because I am not about to let this opportunity pass me by," I urged him in a demanding tone as I leaned on my hand and tapped my fingers on the windowsill impatiently as I waited for him to make another suggestion. During this interlude I added, "I'm not about to expose myself in front of the doorway while you're in the room scavenging for stray experiment pods because that would reveal our presence before Miss Amelia, and we don't know if she's even in that room. So I'll just hide behind the door frame and peek my head out from time to time." "Yes, that's very prudent, but what if we get caught…?" I replied as my voice trailed off and I was lost in thought trying to figure out what to do.

"Where do you keep your weapons, Chopsuey?" I asked him suddenly and his drooping head perked up from the window as he glanced back at me and before I could ask him again he bolted towards the door and whisked out of the room for a few moments. I sat alone on the windowsill and waited silently for him to come back when Viola suddenly walked into the room carrying a tray of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and noticed me sitting there by myself. "Lee! What on Earth are you doing sitting on that windowsill all by yourself? Aren't you supposed to eat something or what? Or were you just dillydallying with 621?" she hollered at me as she shuffled over to my side and sat down next to me. "Why do you care? It is none of your beeswax what 621 and I are doing anyway!" I scoffed snidely as I turned away from her. But Viola would not be deterred by my rebuffing of her and pushed the silver tray onto my lap.

"Eat," she uttered with a crisp and dry voice as she helped herself to one of the sandwiches and bit into the white bread as she proceeded to tuck into her lunch. I just stared at her and watched her eat as she munched and nibbled on her food with that same staunched and stoic look she wore just about daily; finally I decided to break the silence. "Why are you being so nice to me, especially since you hate me?" I inquired her quizzically. "You know the reason why, Lee. Don't be stupid," Viola snorted indifferently as she continued to eat in silence. I nodded understandingly and grabbed one of the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches before I started to bite into it and I was eating alongside the old woman.

"It was nice of you to bring lunch to me," I complimented Viola softly as I continued to eat my sandwich. "It was no trouble at all. I figured you needed to eat something since you could be pregnant," Viola answered with a struggle as she took another bite of the sandwich. "What do you plan to do with me, Viola?" I ventured closely in a suggestive singsong voice as I was finishing up my first sandwich. "What?" Viola nearly choked as she put down her food and swallowed up what little morsel she had left in her mouth. "It is obvious that you admitted that you have fallen for me so there must be something you would like to do with me. I won't bite; you don't have to be afraid of me," I mused as I purred sweetly towards her.

"Why am I afraid of you?" Viola broke out into laughing as she continued to bite into her sandwich. "There is nothing to be ashamed of, Viola. You're here with me and that's all it matters," I reassured her calmly as I placed my hand on her shoulder and gazed intently at her. "Oh, that is so rich!" Viola chortled sardonically as she put her sandwich down on the tray and started to giggle. Then she narrowed her stark ultraviolet/blue eyes at me menacingly and peered at me before she spoke.

"Now what were you and 621 plotting?" she inquired me in a demanding voice. "What are you talking about? We're not plotting anything!" I shot back defensively. "Well that does not seem convincing to me especially since I saw 621 bolt into his room to retrieve his weaponry. I know when that experiment goes into his dorm room to retrieve any gadget or tool of his he must be plotting something and you happen to be in it as well," Viola retorted back in as a matter of fact tone. "You do not dare implicate me in 621's dealings! I have nothing to do with anything he has in mind!" I insisted stubbornly as I pushed the tray aside on the windowsill and stood up quickly while confronting her directly. Viola did the same and as we faced each other I could see a trace of spark flicker in her cold, solemn, angry eyes and she glared at me boldly before speaking again.

"Now don't you dare lie to me, Lee. I know that you love Chopsuey too much to refuse to join him on a mission to steal some experiment pods from Miss Amelia just so you can activate some more monsters and use them to overthrow Mr. Sanders," she ejaculated candidly. "Oh really, Viola? Since when you are on Mr. Sanders' side? I thought you hated him with passion," I scoffed as I challenged her brazenly and audaciously.

"I do hate him! He is a philandering, womanizing, psychopathic pig who goes on drunken rages and likes to play with scores of women as if they were toys. He's worse than his own father as far as I'm concerned," Viola argued stubbornly. "Well then why don't you join us in our little mission? You could try to help us since you're a crafty and shrewd woman. We might be able to find Dratecula and ask him to lend some assistance as well," I added as I recommended an offer to her and Viola rubbed the back of her head as she glanced around hesitantly.

"I-I don't know; I do not think it's really worth it to lose my job over this incident. It's the only thing that keeps me going and helps me pay the bills for a living. If I were to be dismissed from Mr. Sanders' service, I would have nowhere else to go and I would have to support myself on welfare in order to get by. I also think what you are doing is reprehensible and outrageous and one of the reasons you are doing this is so you can control your own greed and thirst for revenge," Viola stammered as she explicated her reasons to me and she averted her gaze from me as she addressed me.

"Well if that so happens Chopsuey and I can come and support you. I could hire you as my personal servant and you can wait on us by hand while maintaining our lovely abode and caring for our children," I suggested calmly as I offered to provide a job for her. "Well, that's very kind of you, Lee; I really don't quite know what to say," Viola stuttered bashfully. "Well what have you got to lose anyway? Do you really have any legitimate reason to remain faithful to Mr. Sanders when clearly you do not favor him much? Hmm? Or are you afraid you will ultimately lose yourself to the corruption that is rampant in this building?" I raised my eyebrows suggestively as I peered inquisitively at her and I did an akimbo stance as my hands placed themselves on their hips. "You think you know everything, do you Lee?" Viola sniffed as she grabbed the sandwich she had been eating and continued to eat it. "Oh shut up," I scoffed as I also grabbed my sandwich and resumed my lunch.

We remained silent for a few moments before we managed to swallow the last few morsels of our food. "So are you coming with us or not?" I inquired her. "Why should I care? You two are the ones that are going to get yourselves in trouble," Viola snorted as she continued eating. "Why does this little mission bother you so much? If you were so against incurring Mr. Sanders' wrath if he were to discover that you helped us retrieve some experiment pods, you would have walked out of here a long time ago," I retorted irritably. "I need to eat and so do you. Don't make me say it again," Viola replied with a rather snappish and petulant tone.

I then sniffed in response and soon was almost done with my first sandwich. As soon as I had finished up my sandwich, I then pulled down my robe and exposed myself in front of Viola, and the old woman stumbled backwards as she moved away from me with a stunned and dazed expression. "Now usually I would not resort to these kinds of measures but I'm begging you to help me. I need all the help I can get and right now you're one of the only people I can trust. If I cannot at least persuade you by seduction, at least consider my offer," I beseeched her earnestly as I covered myself up and peered at her with sad puppy dog eyes. Viola was clearly shaken and perturbed by my bizarre move of persuasion and seduction and didn't dare move an inch as she just gawked at me in stunned silence. "So you do have feelings for me," she gasped as she nearly slumped to the floor in surprise and reached out to the window to catch herself before she tumbled onto the floor.

"So are you coming or not?" I inquired her once more as Viola gradually snapped out of her shock and gazed at me with a thin frown. "What choice do I have anyway? I'll be a hypocrite if I were to turn you down, so I'll go with you all right, but to only keep you two or three, if Dratecula is coming at all, out of trouble," she sighed reluctantly as she admonished me that she will keep a strict watch over me, Chopsuey and perhaps Dratecula on our little trek to Miss Amelia's office. Then her expression quickly melted into a soft smile and she placed her hand onto mine before squeezing it. My hand curled around her rough, gnarled hand at the mere touch and we glanced up at one another before staring at each other's eyes. "Let's face it, Lee. How could I possibly hate you when I know that I'm madly in love with you?"

"Sure there may have been some things you may have done in the past that I don't approve of and I also don't approve of your promiscuous and sleazy ways either but the heart of the matter is that I still love you with all my being and soul and if you want me to go with you so badly then I will go with you; wherever you go, I will follow and whatever you do I'll try my best to be as supportive and loving as possible." "So you do love me," I concluded decisively as Viola nodded slightly with her head before she spoke again with her crisp, husky, throaty voice.

"It's not easy to love a person such as yourself but that is the truth. I would hate for anything bad to happen to any of us, including you, me and I guess perhaps to some extent that Chopsuey monster," Viola replied softly as I nodded while listening. "I think it's pretty obvious that we are attracted to each other," I quipped with a mused smile. "I suppose so," answered Viola as she suddenly broke out into laughter and before I knew it I was joining in with her.

But then the two of us stopped laughing as I inched closer to her and leaned towards her face. "Would you like me to kiss you?" I asked her gently. "I don't know, Lee; I would hate to impose…" Viola started to say but then I shushed her as I leaned even closer to her and that was when I kissed her right in the lips. Viola closed her eyes the moment our lips pressed together and I wrapped my arms around her neck as I continued to kiss her deeply with my eyes closed.

But then I opened them again as I noticed a grappling hook hurtling towards us at the corner of my eye and I pushed Viola away as I leaned backwards just in time for the gadget to sail right through us and crash into the window, sending tiny shards of glass flying on the concrete windowsill. I then turned around to see Chopsuey standing in front of the doorway with his weapons in hand: his Big Gun, his Ice Gun, his Grappling Hook gun, and even a jetpack right on his back.

I then watched him reel in the grappling hook slowly as it slipped out of the window and slid onto the floor as it crawled ever so slowly back to him; as soon as the grappling hook was retracted back into his gun, he looked up and glared at the two of us and I could tell that there was a nasty scowl on his furry face. I also noted that he was wearing a black alien suit, which suited him just fine, and his four arms were carrying all of the weapons he was able to bring back from Turo. I knew immediately that I have been caught cheating on him with Viola and now I was going to have to pay for it.

"You miserable bitch!" he snarled as he stormed towards me in a menacingly stride and before I could comprehend what was happening he raised his paw right at me and smacked me across the face, generating an ugly, long scratch mark that ran down the right side of my face, like an ugly scar. Then he approached Viola and gave her an even harder slap in the face and I winced as Viola cried out in pain and was breaking down into little sobs. "Yeah, that's right, you better run, you miserable, ugly, tempestuous whore!" Chopsuey sneered snidely as Viola jumped off the windowsill and stared at him with a horrified, stricken face. "You horrible little monster! I cannot believe you would treat me like this!" she shrieked at him angrily. "I can do whatever I want and however as I please, especially since I caught you making out with my girl!" Chopsuey shot back as he narrowed his eyes in a fierce, vicious glare, unlike anything I have ever seen before.

I could only stare at them with widened, mortified eyes and I saw that Viola was on the brink of tears as she shivered and trembled before my new beau. Chopsuey then grabbed Viola by the scruff of her blouse and held her close to him as he tightened his grip on her delicate little blouse and gazed at her straight in the eye. "Now, listen up bitch. I don't want you running around with my girlfriend because if I ever catch you making out with Lee again I will make sure to break your neck. Is that clear?" he threatened in a deep, rumbling, demanding snarl as he shoved her aside and she tumbled onto the floor and lay flat on her back before he approached her once more and slapped her across the face with a snarl; he then brandished out his ice gun from his suit and shot out a steady stream of ice that soon trapped her in a solid block of ice and made her frozen stiff. It was not long before I realized that now it was up to me to make sure that I was able to put some sense into Chopsuey's revenge-crazed mind. "Chopsuey, leave her alone!" I yelled as my alien partner swiveled around to meet me and aimed the gun right at me along with a taser gun, a plasma gun and a flamethrower all in just four arms.

I was terrified for my life and as I stared right into the fierce, angry glow in his black marble eyes, I froze right where I stood and my hair stood up on its ends as my muscles tensed up into little knots and I forced myself to not move an inch. I then took out a shotgun and pointed it at Chopsuey as I swiftly changed and morphed myself into a cat creature once more, with my sandy golden fur developing on where my skin had once been, and with my ears protruding out of the sides of my head as well as a narrow and slender snout pronouncing my delicate and soft face and my long and winding tail sprouting out of my lower back as usual. I then had an extra pair of arms retracted out of my body and I unsheathed my claws in preparation to fight. Chopsuey was taken aback as he recoiled in horror and I could see that he had a panic-stricken and alarmed expression in his eyes. "Jesus Christ, Lee, what happened to you?" he gasped in horror as his ears cocked back fearfully.

"I think you know what happened to me," I growled as I drew near him with the shotgun still clutched in my hands. "When we made love together you must have transferred some of your alien DNA into my body and this DNA somehow combined into mine, therefore causing me to retain some alien properties. And I think it also has a lot to do with us being soul mates, so your DNA was easily compatible with mine." I then approached Chopsuey closer and I was aiming the shotgun right at his face while the young male alien experiment was still pointing his four weapons right at me. "You're outmatched, Lee," he hissed in a low, menacing voice. "You think so?" I taunted him with my right eyebrow raised derisively as I smirked at him evilly. "I like to think so," Chopsuey replied briskly as I then lowered my weapon and I tossed it aside as a sign of surrender.

Chopsuey then threw his weapons aside too and lunged at me in a loud yell; I caught him in my arms just in time as he dove right into me and we flew right onto the bed before rolling together laughing hysterically. We then ceased to tumble together on the bed as Chopsuey pinned me on my back and I was overcome with giggles. Once I stopped laughing, however, I glanced up at my lover and I saw that he had a disconcerted and troubled look on his face and his eyes seemed to be wrought with guilt. "I'm sorry, Lee; I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to hurt you when I slapped you in the face and when I tackled you on the bed."

"I was just so damn jealous when I saw you kissing Viola; I did not want you to forsake me just like Jumba had done. I never thought I would say this but you're the only family I've got right now and if I were to lose you or the kids I would never forgive myself," Chopsuey explained sadly as he expressed his sentiments and concerns towards me and I nodded as I listened. "You didn't hurt me or the kids, Chopsuey. It wasn't your fault what Jumba did to you. I'll still love you for who you really are even if you do treat me poorly sometimes. And you're the only family I've got too, since Renee has all but disowned me as her mother," I murmured softly as I drew him into a warm hug and I cradled him into my arms as I nuzzled him softly. "Aren't we going to get going or what? Or do I have to watch you two have sex again?" Viola snapped as she appeared before us soaking wet to the bone and I cast a questioning glance towards her; Chopsuey slipped off me as I crawled to the edge of the bed and dismounted off there, with him following suit.

"How the hell did you manage to break free from that ice cube I put you in?" Chopsuey snarled as he eyed Viola curiously, puzzled at how she was able to melt the ice at all without using any available tools.

"And since when are you so eager to steal experiment pods from a fellow villain? Aren't you concerned about your job security?" I demanded sternly as I cast a narrowed glance at her. "The hell with my job; why should I care whether or not Mr. Sanders fires me? You said so yourself Lee; if I was so really against this heist I would have left this room a long time ago," Viola laughed bitterly as she grinned enthusiastically at me. "All right, that's settled. Come on, ladies; let's hitch the road!" Chopsuey declared as he stalked out of the room with his weapons in hand and Viola and I followed him obediently as we all departed from the room.

The three of us soon arrived at Miss Amelia's office as it was just across the hall away from the room we were sleeping in. Chopsuey was armed with his plasma gun as he stood by the door and surveyed the area before us and crouched low to the ground and peeked under the door just to be sure that no one was in the room. From the looks of it he could barely see anything in that room from that angle so it was no use. "It's nothing there, for I cannot seem to see anything," Chopsuey sighed as he picked himself up and loaded up his plasma gun to prepare for any potential conflict. "Cool it, Chopsuey. We'll find a way in, I promise," I reassured him as I looked around too.

Viola then walked over to the door and her eyes began to glow an eerie ultraviolet hue as the doorknob twisted and turned itself before the door was unlocked and it swung slowly before us as if by magic. Chopsuey and I exchanged surprised and baffled glances before we switched our focus to Viola and we just stared blankly at her. "How the hell did you do that?" Chopsuey exclaimed in an astonished voice. "I'm a telekinetic, as well as an empathetic. I am able to manipulate objects with my own mind and I am also able to generate and control elements depending on the environment that I am in. I also specialize in manipulating and controlling weapons and other various technologies with my mind, especially if they are highly advanced, and I can also generate and manipulate telekinetic energy as well as transfer it on other objects even in its purest form, making them deadly. For example…"

She then stood still and raised up her hands with her ultraviolet eyes still radiating their eerie glow as we waited to see what would happen; before we knew it, sparks of electricity started to reflect off the ceiling lights as it crackled and surged on the surface and before we could say anything the sparks started to generate even more energy and merged into a long stream as it traveled downward onto the ground. Soon more streaks of electricity started to flash right before our eyes as they danced frantically in midair and there was a frenzied shower of sparks flashing in the air as it gave off a brilliant light that brightened the entire room. But then a sudden flash of light exploded into view and the room swiftly descended into darkness as a chill ran in the air and I felt myself begin to panic. "What the hell did you do?!" I nearly screamed. "Yeah, everyone is bound to know what's up and we're all going to get in serious trouble," Chopsuey sneered disapprovingly.

But then we heard a sudden whirling sound and the room was soon flooded with light once more as if it had never been put out. Viola had her eyes closed during the whole interlude with the electricity and she opened them before she turned her attention to us and spoke. "It was a momentary distraction. I am pretty sure that everyone in this building would probably think there is some form of electrical malfunction," Viola reassured us with a monotone, tranquil, serene voice. "You really had us scared for a minute," I laughed as a sigh of relief as Chopsuey chuckled with a smile too. "We waste no time; we must get into de room and locate the experiment containment machine and access the pods before Miss Amelia or anyone else discovers us," Viola urged us with her French accent permeating through her voice as we entered the room in single file and she telekinetically slammed the door shut quietly.

But little did the trio know that Michelle and her minions were already on their trail. A team of little raptor guards were patrolling the room carrying big plasma cannons much bigger than the one Chopsuey already had and within this small group was an attractive young woman with wavy, short blonde hair, light white skin, a slender and imposing figure and wearing a white vest suit with a skirt and black high heel shoes. She was stalking slowly along the hallway and as she scanned the corridor looking for any suspicious activity she turned her eyes to one of the guards. "We just missed them, ma'am. I don't see them anywhere in this part of the building," he reported promptly to her and Michelle just turned away and surveyed the area closely with narrowed, wary eyes. "Well they certainly cannot be far behind. I was pretty sure I saw them talking over the head speakers in the security room and I heard them talking about obtaining some of Mrs. Russia's experiment pods."

"I'll dispatch Mr. Randall Boggs to investigate the matter and perhaps he could help us locate the traitors," she informed the guard in a crisp and brusque tone as the guard nodded eagerly.

Michelle then tossed her head to the side and gave out a loud whistle through her fingers. Just then, a slinking, slender, light lavender/periwinkle lizard-like creature with frilly spikes on his back and multiple legs came crawling out into view and scanned the perimeters with a fierce look in his eyes as his tail curled and swished vertically and to and fro in anticipation. "Ma'am, what the hell is that thing?!" yelped one of the guards in a frightened voice. "Like I said, this is Randall Boggs. He was one of the monsters that worked at a scare factory and Mr. Sanders recruited him to work for us. I figured he could be a great investment," Michelle explained in a crisp and cool voice as she seemed to disregard the guard's utter terror.

"For example… Get them, Randall." She then snapped her fingers and Randall lunged right at them with a snarl and he slithered swiftly on the ground like a weaving sea serpent as the guards began to back away in terror. Then once he vanished into thin air, he crept up slowly to one of the guards and grabbed him by the neck with his tail before lifting him up and proceeding to slam him down onto the ground alternately as the guard yelped and exclaimed in pain. Then another one of the guards shot at him with the plasma cannon and he quickly dodged it as he released his hold on the guard before charging right at him with his tail swinging; using it, Randall then began to thrash and beat at his face repeatedly as he suddenly tripped over his feet and the guard dropped his cannon in surprise while toppling to the floor facedown. The other guards then drew near him as they converged together in order to arrest him and soon began firing away at him in a hail of plasma blasts.

Randall evaded them by skittering and weaving through them as the plasma balls sailed and whizzed right through him and then he finally smacked one of those blasts with his long, slithery tail and the blast hurtled right at one of the guards before it slammed right into his face and he fell back on his behind and was flattened to the ground.

"Hold it right there! I think we have done quite enough for today," Michelle proclaimed to the entire troop as she sauntered over to Randall and he was standing there grinning at her evilly. "Nice job today, Rambo," the young woman added as she shook his hand. Randall just scoffed and stalked away from the group as he went on his way to find the trio. "All right then, everybody follow Randall. He'll lead the way," Michelle asserted to the entire alien troop as they marched in an organized formation behind her and she followed Randall as he led them deep into the corridors.

Meanwhile, Viola, Chopsuey and I were inside the room and I nearly froze as I saw Miss Amelia lying slumped in her desk fast asleep; her plump and chubby face was snugly nestled into her fat arms as she lay snoring motionlessly in her little enclave. "Okay, now we have to be quiet or she'll discover us," I hissed in a low whisper as Chopsuey casually glanced around the room before spotting the experiment containment machine near the chair where Miss Amelia lay napping. "That poor miserable woman. I wonder how in God's name did she ever get mixed up with these people around here?" Viola lamented forlornly as she gazed solemnly at the woman's sleeping form.

"Well, blood is thicker than anything else, so as the saying goes, and I suppose that Miss Amelia must have felt that since Miss Minchin died at the hands of Team Legacy, she must avenge her sister's death by imprisoning them and making their lives a living hell just as they did hers," I explained softly to her as Viola listened keenly. "That's real deep, Lee. I had no idea that you had such expert knowledge on these matters," she scoffed lightly as she peered at me curiously.

"I'm a woman of revenge; I pull stunts like that all the time, especially in Salem," I declared proudly as I could see Viola scowl before me and her gaze contorted into a hard glare. "You really are something, aren't you?" she sneered with simmering traces of contempt and scorn laced in her tone. And all I could do was giggle at her. Meanwhile, Chopsuey had just activated the machine and the machine replied, "Select an experiment." Then he began to tap the forward button repeatedly as he browsed through the experiments, with his eyes scanning fervently for one experiment that could provide some use for us.

On the tiny screen were transparent blue print diagrams of the experiments in proper order according to their number and it was not long before Chopsuey found a diagram of an experiment that looked very much like a jelly-fish; the description of the experiment had five tentacles and curved, almond-shaped eyes and had lines transversing down its transparent body from the top of its head. On top of this diagram read, "01400." Chopsuey then pressed the screen with his index finger and a yellow experiment pod slid out of the machine bearing the number "01400" in green letters. "Yes…" Chopsuey hissed with a smirk as he grabbed the experiment pod with his hands and he observed it carefully with his eyes dazzling in delight and awe. I had never seen him so excited before in my life and my curiosity soon overtook me. I must see what he was holding.

"Chopsuey, you mind if I could come over here a moment?" I questioned him softly in a low voice. "Yes you may," was his low, husky voice and I crawled towards him and nuzzled him upon approaching him; he then handed me the experiment pod and I cupped it in my hands as I laid my eyes on it for the first time. "Chopsuey, this is beautiful. I want to activate it," I cooed as I observed the pod and rolled it in my hands to feel its texture. "Not until we get all of the pods we need," Chopsuey admonished me pointedly and I sighed impatiently. Chopsuey ignored me and went on with retrieving more experiment pods.

Then he found four more inactivated experiment pods in the machine, one after another, and they were all dogs too. One of them was a small red puppy with sapphire blue beady eyes and tiny, feathery hair tufts with four legs and spikes on his back and his experiment number was 01600. The second one was a tawny yellow puppy with a red nose and a helicopter propeller on top of his head as well as on his butt; he also had airplane wings sprouting out of his back and not only did he have crimson/orange eyes but he was also a Labrador and his number was 01700.

The third dog was silvery white with an ivory underbelly and his tiny floppy ears also had a dark silver shade. He also had an angular head with a compact, slender snout and was designed very much like a beagle with dark ivory markings on his body and icy blue eyes; he was also Experiment 01800. The last dog was a tiny Great Dane with an oversized head, bulging eyes, a stoic and grim expression with a muscular and chiseled body, an overbite, drooping ears, and powerful, strong legs and resembled a lot like Scooby Doo, except more threatening, intimidating and domineering, and was dubbed Experiment 01900.

Chopsuey then took out the experiment pods in succession from the machine and handed them over to me, and I promptly put them in my little purse that hung over my shoulder, along with 01400's pod. "What do you think we're going to name these little monsters?" Viola mused as she watched me store the experiment pods away into my little handbag. "We won't know for sure until we activate them in our suite," was my answer as I suddenly grabbed Chopsuey's ice gun from his holster and I aimed the weapon right at Miss Amelia before squeezing the trigger and freezing her in a quick stream of ice. I then turned the weapon on the door as well and then I froze it into a slick panel of ice as well.

Chopsuey then turned his head around and scowled at me before he snatched the gun away from me and cast a scathing glare in my direction. "What the hell were you thinking, Lee?! Do you want us to be trapped?!" he screamed at me. "I froze Miss Amelia so she would not catch us stealing the experiment pods and I froze the door just so no one could get in and even if someone manages to break down the door we would already be making our getaway," I explained to him patiently in a tense voice as I disregarded his outburst. "You know what? What Lee did here was very smart, since that is exactly what you should have done earlier, 621," Viola agreed heartily and I swerved around to meet her gaze and I gaped at her in amazement. "You actually agree with me?"

"Of course I agree with you! You're a very perceptive and intuitive woman, Lee, and I value you for that. Also you're one of my few closest friends I have so far since I arrived from France just some time ago and by now I guess I would consider you two to be my best friends," Viola replied quietly in a soft-spoken voice and I could not help but smile at her. "I consider you my closest friend as well as Chopsuey. As a matter of fact, I consider you two my best friends," I confessed shyly. "Okay, okay, we get it, Lee. Now we have to gather more experiment pods before we get caught," Chopsuey snarled irritably as he continued to browse through the experiment containment machine with Experiment 01500's pod in hand. But then the experiment containment machine started beeping and a voice announced, "WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! Foreign experiment pods located in experiment containment machine! Remove immediately!"

"Damn it!" Chopsuey hissed angrily as Experiment 2023's number suddenly showed up on the screen and a depiction of a white, female experiment with droopy, crooked cat-like ears, fluffy, wooly tufts of fur on her lower jaw, silky, long horse-like tail and four arms materialized before him as well. He then tapped the screen with his finger and Experiment 2023's red experiment pod emerged from the machine, allowing him to grab it and hand it over to me to place in my purse for safe-keeping. The yellow and red pods of Experiments 2024 & 2025 followed, with 2024 being a huge behemoth with thick, hairy, soft navy blue fur, two pointy, curved bull horns, burly, muscular four arms, and being of a Peskegine/Shih-Tzu/grizzly bear mix, and 2025 being a cross between Heat and Yaarp.

I was also given those pods and I put them in my purse as I zipped it closed while glancing over my shoulder towards the door in anticipation of any movement. "Okay, guys. We got to hurry. They're going to search this room sooner or later and we're bound to be caught," I urged them in an admonishing tone. "Lee's right; we got to get the hell out of here!" Viola added with a concerned tone in her voice.

"Shut up you two! As soon as I get more experiment pods from the machine we'll hightail our way out of here and hide in a safe place for a while," Chopsuey snapped angrily at us and I nearly exploded at his curt and brusque comment. "Why don't we steal the entire machine and just get the hell out?" Viola suggested with a rising urgency in her voice. "We cannot do that! If we steal the entire machine and everyone finds out that we did it, we're all going to be in deep shit!" Chopsuey hissed with his voice now growing louder. As he said this he was gathering more and more experiment pods in a rapid pace and it seemed that within minutes he was going to obtain close to 20 experiment pods.

My face contorted into a fierce snarl and I ended up yelling at him. "Don't you dare scream at me like that!" Chopsuey then swiveled his head around and glared at me. "Excuse me? Do you think you have permission to speak to me like that around here?" "I may be your lover but I am not your property. I can speak my mind as I please and I do not need anyone's permission to do so," I snapped at him in an indignant voice.

"You speak like a true feminist," Chopsuey snarled at me in a nasty voice. "I am my own woman. I am independent and I can take care of myself," I insisted firmly. "Is that so?" Chopsuey scoffed haughtily as I nodded with a stoic and aloof look in her eyes. "Well, I admire the fact that you can stand up for yourself. That just demonstrates that you are my true equal," Chopsuey smirked as he crossed his arms satisfactory. He then turned his back on me and concentrated on gathering more experiment pods.

But then just as he was about to pick out one more experiment pod, the door disintegrated in a hail of glass and it dissipated into liquid water as Michelle and her goons showed up on the doorstep with flamethrowers in hand. "Oh, shit! RUN!!!!!" Chopsuey yelled as he grabbed the experiment pod and put it in his pocket before turning off the machine. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Experiment 621 is caught in the act stealing some of Mrs. Russia's precious experiments along with Mrs. Beautacroft and Ms. Dumonde."

"How pathetic. You were not completely satisfied with your positions so you three have to resort to stealing pods containing illegal genetically mutated experiments for your personal gain. Well guess what? You're missing one experiment pod." "What experiment pod could we be possibly missing? We've got everything we need!" Chopsuey insisted and Viola and I nodded along with him. "You're missing the pod of Experiment 0800. Apparently it is in the possession of Sable Colby and her experiment partner Dratecula and she acquired it from Miss Julia Sugarbaker and her friends since they have attempted to steal the experiment pod from this same machine earlier. They are now locked up in the interrogation room and are presumably being asked questions by Sable and her lackeys as we speak."

"Therefore, you must hand over the experiment pods to us or face dire consequences, for you will be imprisoned in the same room as the Southern women and you shall be banished from the White House soon enough for your treachery. Now hand over the trogs," Michelle replied in a demanding voice as she insisted that the three of us hand over the pods. "NO! They're our family now and you cannot have them!" I roared at Michelle in an outraged voice. "Really, Ms. Dumonde? Are you going to be this difficult, since you are soon to be the mother of 621's offspring? And did I forget to mention that you are also his mate?" Michelle mused in a taunting tone as she gazed down at me disdainfully. "Go to hell," I sneered contemptuously.

Michelle just threw her head back and laughed mockingly as she smirked derisively at me. "Oh, you are just too rich, Lee. Too rich! I admire your courage and audacity to face your superiors but now we will haul you three away to prison and we will obtain custody of the experiments ourselves," she remarked wistfully and then she gave out a loud whistle and Randall scuttled right into the room in a flash. "Get them, Randall," Michelle commanded the young lizard-like creature and Randall lunged right at us with a flourish of his tail. Chopsuey glanced over at me with a worried look in his eyes and my hand moved over to grab his and as I gazed deeply into his eyes I watched him sigh. "Lee, there is something I should have shown you a long time ago and now I think it's time that you knew," he confided in me softly and he let go of my hand before stepping out of the way and closed his eyes.

That was when I saw the most astounding and magnificent transformation occur right before my eyes. Chopsuey's glowing red eyes then flew open as a wave of green energy radiated from his body and his diminutive form began to alter and take shape. His entire body stretched into a tall, skinny and lanky height as his arms and legs developed and grew in an astonishing rate and his arms even converted themselves into sharp, crooked knives. There were also oversized, heavy wings that protruded out of his back and his face even contorted, twisted and molded itself significantly to look like a fly's and this degree of transmutation was so advanced I could hardly recognize him. I knew that he was capable of increasing his size whenever possible but I was unaware he had a more powerful, stronger form.

I could feel my breath draw out of me as I was beginning to feel extremely dizzy with my heart racing rapidly and I was on the verge on fainting. As I dropped to my knees and crumpled to the floor facedown, Chopsuey saw that I had swooned to the ground and immediately rushed over to me and cradled me in my arms while he patted my face softly in an attempt to wake me up. "Lee! Lee! Wake up, damn you!" Chopsuey coaxed me urgently as he continued to pat me on the cheek while I was descending quickly into unconsciousness. My eyes fluttered open and I peered at Chopsuey weakly and I was surprised to see him gaze down at me. "Chopsuey? Is that you?" I whispered softly.

"Lee, I'm sorry…" Chopsuey began to say but I shushed him by putting my finger to his lips. "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. You're very brave to face off against Michelle and her goons and for that I'm proud that you're the father of my unborn offspring, if there are any yet. You go and fight them off while Viola and I make our escape," I murmured to him softly while ordering him to fight off Randall and the others while Viola and I flee the White House. But then Randall tackled Chopsuey to the floor and Chopsuey began to thrash and wriggle on the ground in a frantic attempt to throw Randall off him. Randall was beating and striking him repeatedly with his long, thick, curling tail and after delivering a sudden and hard blow to the head the young alien plunged his knife-like claws right into his back, prompting him to let out a loud, blood-curling scream. Chopsuey then hurtled him towards a wall and Randall slammed hard on his head before tumbling softly on the ground.

Randall then managed to regain his momentum and charged swiftly at Chopsuey before he lashed his tail out in an attempt to strike him on the head, but Chopsuey held up his claws and defended himself by blocking out the attack effectively before grabbing it and flinging him across the other side of the room. However, the moment Randall alighted himself on the surface of the wall on his feet, his tail somehow curled around Chopsuey's neck and the young alien experiment was sent flying to the other side of the wall as well and when Randall jumped away from the wall Chopsuey crashed head-on to the surface and slammed to the floor flat on his back. I could see him curl up slightly as he lay there dizzy and disoriented. "Chopsuey!" I screamed in a terrified voice as Viola stood there with a shaken and appalled expression. I then spun around to meet her stupefied and speechless gaze and I cast a bewildered and consternated glance at her.

"Viola, do something for the love of God," I whimpered in a shaking voice. Viola then nodded silently and glanced over at Chopsuey for a moment while studying his motionless body. She turned back towards Michelle and her posse and that was when I saw her eyes glowing a dark purple hue once more. At the corner of my eye I swiftly turned my head and saw Miss Amelia's desk fly towards us at a rapid speed. "Get out of the way!" I yelled and I pulled Viola towards the other side of the wall as we narrowly evaded the hurtling desk and it sailed right into the villains with a devastating blow before crushing many of the guards that accompanied Michelle.

As for Michelle herself, she was pinned under the table and had been nearly flattened to death as she felt the heavy weight of the furniture pushing on top of her and she saw that many of her guards had been killed in the process. Her face darkened to an ominous, threatening black shade as her face scowled indignantly. "I will get my revenge on you bastards if that is the last thing I'll do! I will capture you, Ms. Dumonde, and your little friends and not only will I slit your throats but I will also capture your unborn children for slaves!" she vowed in a raging and thundering voice. As she was screaming this at the top of her lungs Viola and I raced to the window and we looked out on the horizon as I peered down and noticed how far down we might have to jump. "Viola, there is no way we could survive this jump. It's too far down and we could end up dying from falling so many stories," I moaned in despair.

"I hate to say this Lee but you must make the jump," Viola announced crisply with a resigned sigh. "WHAT?!" I shrieked as my eyes flailed widely and I spun around to gawk at her as if she were crazy to even make that suggestion. "You cannot be serious! If I die as a result of jumping out of that window not only will I die but I will also lose my potential babies as well!" "I know it sounds crazy but we have no other choice. You are a young and healthy woman and you still have many years ahead of you. As for me I'm an old woman and sooner or later I'm bound to die anyway. Come on Lee; if not for yourself at least do it for me and Chopsuey, for at least you'll still have a chance to live," Viola tried to persuade me coaxingly as she tried to explain her reasons behind her decision.

I finally nodded ruefully and I opened up the windows and climbed onto the windowsill while holding Viola's hand. My stomach began to churn and spin as my hands were perspiring with sweat and my heart began to ring in my ears. It was all too surreal; I couldn't believe I was going to make that jump. As I finally made my surmount on the windowsill and peered down at the vast feet below, my life began to flash right before my eyes. I began to recall the day that Renee was born and the time that I have spent with Stefano as his associate and lover. I also remembered how my boyfriend Byron, (who unknowingly was also the half-brother of my ex-husband Doug), had died so unexpectedly back in Paris and how I eventually made my journey into Salem and established my reputation as a seductress and as a scheming witch.

I also recalled how I eventually married Doug after Julie have left him and how I had clashed with his little girl Hope several times. Eventually though, Doug left me after he found out that I was after his money and I tried several times to reconcile with him but to no avail. I also had to inform Stefano about him being Renee's father during the whole trial with the Salem Strangler and for the longest time I was afraid that Renee and Tony's relationship could have been incestuous. And when Renee found out that I was actually her mother after reading my diary, she was so furious at having been deceived that she actually cast me out of her life and wished to never see my face again. That was when I had no choice but to flee Salem and for many years afterward I traveled all over the place before settling in Canada.

That was when I met Chelsea Van Buren and fell madly in love with her. For a long time I was very happy with her and I enjoyed the new life I made for myself. But it was not long before I found myself in trouble again. When I robbed that convenience store on that fateful day, I was forced to depart from the country and abandon my lover and my new life and return to the United States. I eventually made my way to the Washington, D.C. area as I led the Canadian police on a high speed chase through several states before I fled into the forest and disappeared from their radar.

Eventually, I was found by Mr. Sanders and his crew and was hired as an adviser, assassin and also an operator of the White House. I was also chosen personally by Mr. Sanders as his whore. It was also in the White House that I have finally found the love of my life, Chopsuey, who loved me as I am, and would do anything to protect me. The night I have spent with him will be the night I'll remember as long as I live and even if we're apart I will always look back at that time with a smile. He is such a big part of my life now and I don't know what I would do without him; I actually slept with a genetically mutated experiment and now there's a good chance that I could be carrying his offspring. No way in hell was I going to abandon him, not after all he had done for me.

That was when the image of Renee flashed in my mind. Renee, my own daughter, my own flesh and blood that I have not seen for years, the sweet, innocent, auburn brown-haired girl that I raised on my own for all these years… and now the last she'll hear of me is that I may have sacrificed my own life jumping out of god knows how many stories this building has…

"Lee get off that fucking building now! Randall is going to murder us!!!!" Viola shrieked at the top of her voice. I shook off my drifting thoughts and I turned to her with a concerned look. "But what about Chopsuey? We cannot leave him; he's family!" "Never mind him! He's a psychotic bastard that can take care of himself! Since he's smarter than 626 maybe he'll figure out a way to bust out of this hellhole with that pod intact!" Viola snapped with an irate tone in her voice and in the end I knew that she was right. We have to save ourselves now; we cannot just wait for Chopsuey to join us.

As I tossed my head over my shoulder and saw Randall lunging right for us with a snarl, I screamed and leaped out of the window while clutching tightly to Viola's hand as I felt myself spiraling down to my potential death. The both of us started screaming as we tumbled rapidly towards the ground and as we were sailing in a free fall, I knew that at any moment now we were bound to plunge to our deaths. "This was a great idea, huh?!" I yelled sarcastically as I glared with a snide sneer. "What did you want me to do?! Allow us to be executed by that Rambo guy over there?!" Viola roared fiercely at me.

"Well that would have been better than falling to our deaths, which was a crazy ass idea to begin with!" I shot back with my voice inflecting to a high pitched shriek. "In life you have to take chances, Lee. If you do not resort to insane measures to survive, you will never stand a chance in the first place," Viola informed me in a hushed and calm voice. I then nodded and squeezed her hand as I gazed into her eyes. "Why do you know so much?" I whispered softly as my voice trembled slightly. "I've lived a long time Lee. I have been struggling in the work force for many years and I learned that I have to be quick on my feet if I was going to get anywhere. This has served me well thus far in the White House and now the two of us must work together to survive, if we even survive," Viola returned a loyal reply.

"Besides…" She then clutched my hand tightly and caressed it gently. "From this point on I consider you my partner." I then smiled and leaned in to kiss her, which she accepted.

After we broke away from our kiss, we both peered down from the descending sky and I suddenly closed my eyes as I felt the weight of gravity pulling down on me. _Renee please forgive me; I love you so much…_ I thought to myself as my thoughts gradually ceased to exist as I let my growing state of unconsciousness take me in. The last thought I had right before I lost consciousness was about Chopsuey: _God please take care of Chopsuey and make sure he's safe. He means the world to me. Take care, my love._ And then at that point, my world completely went black and my awareness was no more.

**Author's Notes: I'm so sorry that I kind of dragged out the sex scenes and they took up nearly 1/3 of the chapter and for that I am truly sorry. The next time I write a sex scene, I'll try to make them brief. This is my first time that I actually write scenes like that to this nature. Anyways, there are some things you should know about this chapter. The flashbacks that Lee experiences just before she jumps out of the window are not only the events that have been referenced from some of the early story lines of Days Of Our Lives back in the early 80's but are also some of the events that Lee had mentioned to Viola earlier in the chapter as they are talking in the kitchen. This is also the first time that Lee's escapades in Canada are elaborated in great detail although briefly and I finally came up with the name of her mystery female Canadian lover. How about that? I think Chelsea is an okay name, even though I hated it because I thought it was unoriginal. It was also explained how Lee ended up in Washington, D.C. in the first place and her first interactions with some of the villains, including Kramer and Dratecula. **

**As for Dratecula and Chopsuey being biological brothers, I think it is very interesting in itself and it is true that they are technically related by adoption since Dr. Hamsterveil more or less took him in some time after Dratecula was created. Although I still have not determined the exact time line between their deactivation and their reactivation upon arriving back in the White House, I am able to infer that Chopsuey and Dratecula were deactivated sometime after their defeat by Team Legacy and their allies and Dratecula somehow got activated first by Sable and it would be a while before Chopsuey was reactivated as well.  
**

**Oh, and as of how Viola managed to break free from that ice block that Chopsuey trapped her in, it is implied that she somehow used her telekinesis to escape from her icy prison, in case you could not figure it out. I came up with her while watching a clip on YouTube of the movie "Quartet". It's a 1981 film starting Isabelle Adjani and it's about a young woman who goes to live with a couple in Paris after her art dealer husband goes to prison and along the way she carries on an affair with the husband. I noticed that Suzanne Flon's character was some sort of front desk clerk type of person in the film and I was so impressed with her demeanor and characterization and her physical attributes that I decided to create a character based on her. So in short I based Viola loosely on Madame Hautchamp and I created her character practically from scratch as to make her distinctly different from the character she was modeled after just so I would not rip off her. **

**And as it turns out, I did a pretty damn good job. I like the way Viola Beautacroft turned out in this chapter and I'm very impressed with how she is such a complicated person to deal with, especially when at the beginning she was a spiteful, cynical, temperamental, and angry old woman who wanted nothing to do with the villains that were occupying the White House. She tried everything in her power to dissociate herself from them but in the end she ended up being drawn to their lifestyle and in more ways than one she became a part of them. I mean, at the beginning she despised Lee because of her sinister and deceitful personality and in the process she somehow falls in love with her and this causes her to decide to ultimately join her and Chopsuey on their quest to obtain some experiment pods. **

**I have every reason to believe that she loves Lee dearly just as Lee loves Chopsuey and considers her as one of her really good friends, almost like a sister, and there are several instances of them sharing their deepening bond with each other. There is also this deep and loving bond that is developed between Lee and Chopsuey and I guess in a way this kind of reminds me of how Lilo & Stitch feel for each other and I guess to some extent Lady Sedona & Dr. Clemenceau. Lee has placed so much trust and faith in Chopsuey that she would do anything to ensure his wellbeing and safety, which is why she was so worried about what would happen to him when she and Viola were about to jump out of the window towards the end of the chapter. But since Viola still abhors Chopsuey and does not like him too much, especially since he was kicking and beating her after he caught her making out with his girlfriend, she advises Lee to leave him behind; this can also be explained because Viola does not have that much of a connection with Chopsuey due to her hatred of him. But there are times in the chapter when she does acknowledge that she might like him a little bit. **

**One of the biggest highlights in this chapter is the depth of humanity and complexity of personality in each of the villains depicted in this piece. Not all villains are exactly alike when it comes to certain levels of villainy and motivations. Some villains are just plain scumbags and are not to be trusted and can only be dealt with by going to prison for life while others may actually have legitimate reasons for committing their evil deeds and therefore should be pitied rather than scorned and might have a good chance of redeeming themselves. There are a lot of villains that have some degree of humanity left and do care for some of their fellow villains as well as loathe others. They have just as many complicated emotions as heroes do and they also have choices to make just as well, concerning life in general and love. They go through some of the same experiences just like the rest of the general population despite the differences in views of morality. For example, even though Dratecula likes to taunt and tease Chopsuey about his supposed unworthiness in Jumba's eyes and he may seem like a huge jerk at times, he is a very caring and loving person when he wants to and he did save Lee's life once when he was dating her, so that's a debt Lee still has yet to pay back and him too. **

**Oh, and just in case you don't know, Sable Colby is from "Dynasty" and "The Colbys" and she is Alexis Carrington's first cousin; I thought she would be an interesting person to add to the cast of characters, since her cousin makes a somewhat minor supporting appearance in "The World Is Not Enough". I also thought that Randall, from Monsters INC, would be good to add to the mix too, since he is especially scary with his ability to turn invisible and kick people's butts in lightning speed, as demonstrated when Michelle ordered him to attack some of her guards. And about the guards I'm sorry if that was kind of random but they just suddenly popped in my head and I have no idea why; I think Dr. Hamsterveil and Gantu must have sent them over to the White House before arriving there. And even though Sable is just as nasty and vicious as Alex, she does think twice about what she says and she is not so impulsive with her actions and words, which is a huge difference if you ask me. **

**And speaking of Michelle, she is a character from "Hot Shots! Part Deux" who ends up betraying the country for petty reasons and as I have mentioned in "The World Is Not Enough", it is one of my top favorite movies of all time and I am always excited whenever it shows up on television. Just the other day they were showing the movie and I could not help but watch the scene where Topper and his friends were on a boat and disguised themselves as fishermen to get away from terrorists. And if the switching to third person view annoys you, then I apologize for that as well because I wanted to make sure that I got the character's personality right before I attempted to write in that person's point of view or else I would screw it up. You will see some other established characters in the next following chapter, and some of them you would not expect to see, so look out for that. **

**I also like the twists and turns depicted in this chapter, especially one revelation in which it is discovered that Dr. Clemenceau is just as much Chopsuey's biological mother as she is Stitch's. To me that makes a LOT of sense especially since Dr. Clemenceau had been living with Jumba for such a long time and knew him for a lot of years, up to the point where Stitch was created and was later apprehended and tried before the Galactic Council. So since she was around when Stitch was born, then that means she knew of Chopsuey's existence as well and therefore interacted a lot with him. The interesting thing about Dr. Clemenceau is that she provides a great foil to Jumba; she is extremely competent, compassionate, merciful, dedicated, ethical, respectable and an honorable scientist whereas he was incompetent, selfish, a little cantankerous at times, (even though Dr. Clemenceau was more so as well!), absentminded, and possessing some great evil tendencies. **

**However Dr. Clemenceau was no angel as well; sure she could be extremely selfish at times as well as being difficult to live with but she is a kind and benevolent woman and at least has some great degree of humanity left in her; in short she was also a brilliant mind who happened to fall in love with a significantly flawed alien genius. Plus I also thought that Chopsuey was a lot more like Dr. Clemenceau while Stitch took after Jumba's personality, especially since Chopsuey seemed to be an extremely intelligent young alien whose intelligence matches equally that of Dr. Clemenceau's. At least she treated him a lot better than Jumba did, but no amount of love she provided for him could reduce the staggering emotional and mental damage wrought on him as a result of Jumba's casual neglect. **

**Now, with the points of view, they will depend on which of them fits a certain scene best. For example, I can describe a scene in Lee's point of view and then move on to Chopsuey's point of view in the following scene and depending on how the story progresses I can move around to other people whose roles are especially important in the story until I move back to the principal characters again. The next time we see Viola and Lee Dumonde again, we will view the scene through Viola's eyes, which I think will be interesting.  
**

**And if you did not like the cliffhanger, then I'm sorry; what can I tell you? I figured it was about time I started a new chapter in this story because I must have spent over a month writing this chapter. Not only would you see the new experiments that are bound to be activated, but you will get to see more twists and turns that develop in this strange and provocative story. I think it's the first time I actually ended a chapter with a cliffhanger and this is the perfect opportunity for that. Now the big questions are: Will Viola and Lee Dumonde ultimately survive the harrowing fall from the White House? What more secrets could be discovered about Chopsuey's previous life in Turo and of his relationships with Jumba, Stitch and Dr. Clemenceau? What else does Chopsuey know about the three unknown experiments that were forsaken by the famous Welsh scientist, Experiments 2023, 2024, and 2025, who are supposed to be his half-siblings? What would become of the experiments that were captured by Lee, Viola and Chopsuey? Will they ultimately be used to wreak havoc on the White House? What would happen to Chopsuey now he is bound to be captured by Michelle and her men and brought over to Mr. Sanders to be tried for attempted insubordination and treachery? Will he be executed for his crimes? What will become of Ms. Sugarbaker and her pals? And does Ichy have a crush on Viola? **

**Turn in to the next chapter as we discover these answers and more in this suspenseful and terrifying tale of treachery, love, despair, conflict, war, friendship, loyalty and devotion. Oh yeah, and I have been thinking of writing a fanfiction about Experiment 628 for the longest time ever since I saw the episode about 627. I toyed with the idea of introducing him/her in "Leroy's Redemption" but I dropped it because I had no idea what functions the experiments would have, its personality or even what it looks like and I wanted it to be in the same league as Stitch, Chopsuey, Leroy, 627, etc. Now I have considered the idea again and I think it would be awesome if I could write a story about it; it would probably be about as epic as "An American Odyssey" and "The World Is Not Enough". Since according to Wikipedia 628 might be a lot more dangerous than 627, I figured he/she might be more powerful than all of the experiments combined. Naturally I think it might be a boy but that would be sexist since the line from Chopsuey to Leroy contains mostly boys, so I suppose it might be a girl too. But right now I don't know. **

**I also considered having Experiment 628 make an appearance in this novel and having him/her meet Lee, Chopsuey and the others and then 4 years later the experiment shows up again to get revenge; however, for the moment, I have dropped the idea since again I have no idea what my version of 628 would be like. But if I do have an idea then I would have Experiment 628 introduced sometime after Chopsuey leaves the White House, since there is no way in hell Gantu and/or Dr. Hamsterveil could possibly obtain the experiment pod without Jumba knowing, especially since he's supposed to have it locked up somewhere in the Team Legacy Mansion in a special safe, so the only way Chopsuey could have obtained it was when he snuck into the mansion and not only took off with The 1900 Ford but also with the inactivated experiment pod. I am still angry at Disney for not even making an episode about 628. That would have been interesting. But oh well; what can you do? Don't get confused; I'll think about it and I'll elaborate on it more in my profile but at this point I think it's better if Experiment 628 shows up in his/her own. And before I forget Experiment 202, who is mentioned by Dratecula, is actually Jam from Stitch! The Movie.**

**And in the scene where Chopsuey is staring out into the window while watching the horizon with Lee, that is a indirect allusion to a scene from Stitch: Experiment 626 where he is shown flying around happily on his jetpack, (I have no clue if it's real or it's a dream), and I thought that was so adorable to see him so happy so I decided to include that as part of his internal daydreaming.  
**

**Please rate and review!  
**


	3. Chaos And Disorder

**Author's Note: Okay, so here's the next chapter. Chopsuey is now in hot water since he, Lee and Viola have been caught stealing experiment pods near the end of the previous chapter and because he is captured by Michelle and her minions, there is a good chance he could either get thrown out of the White House or be promptly executed at the lavatory for treason. But someone might be out there to save him. In the meantime, the cabinet's hiding place is soon revealed, (Lickboot mentioned in Chapter 12 of "The World Is Not Enough" that the villains locked up the entire cabinet somewhere in the White House and the good guys will never be able to find them), and the escapades and misadventures of the rest of the villains are further explored as they go through all sorts of dangers together and learn more about themselves. In the meantime, Julia Sugarbaker and her friends are interrogated by Sable and her cronies and it is soon revealed how they managed to successfully get a hold of the experiment pod in the first place. And the experiment pods that were obtained by Lee and her friends are soon activated somewhere away from the White House and set out to cause mayhem and pandemonium all over town as their new masters struggle to gain control of them. Dratecula's past is also revealed and his early life during the last villainous administration is described in great detail as his tumultuous and complicated relationship with his adopted brother Chopsuey is explored. **

*******Oh yeah and I know that Julia's actress Dixie Carter just passed away a couple of weeks ago and I'm sorry if I'm disrespecting her in any way by including Julia in this story so soon after her passing. Therefore, since I'm dealing with a character played by someone who has just died, I'll honor her by not subjecting Julia to any extreme violence or brutality during the course of this novel.*****  
**

**Please rate and review!  
**

**Chapter 3 – Chaos and Disorder**

Miss Amelia's room was now in complete disarray; the desk that she had been napping on just moments before had been suddenly uprooted by telekinetic force and had crashed down on top of Michelle and her men with the middle split in two like a crushed piano. Most of the guards lay dead on the ground with their guns sitting still beside them and blood spilling out from their broken bodies while the young blonde was lying on her back wedged under the humongous piece of furniture. Miss Amelia's frozen corpse stood motionlessly on her chair glistening and shimmering in the warm early afternoon sun in the same exact position she had been in before Lee Dumonde had frozen her into a solid block of ice; it was as if she had never been disturbed.

Michelle's eyes quickly swept the entire area as she surveyed the damage that had occurred only just a short time ago. Randall had been scurrying and scuttling restlessly in the room and was now whacking repeatedly on the block of ice that encased Miss Amelia with his tail to try to free her, and all the while Experiment 621 himself lay crumpled on the floor lifelessly and looked very much like a raggedy and wrinkled piece of rug.

This was the worst case scenario that this young woman has ever been faced with and what was supposed to be a routine arrest for insubordination and collusion to overthrow the most powerful man in the United States has instead completely blown up in her face and transformed into a disaster, resulting in several deaths of her men and two of the fugitives successfully getting away. This was by far the WORST possible thing that could have happened to her and now with half of her men killed, she must figure out a way to wriggle free from the desk and apprehend Experiment 621 to take him to the lavatory to be executed. Then again, there was some consolation in this dark predicament: not only were Ramada, (her rival), her boyfriend Topper and their friends still in prison, but Randall had managed to subdue Chopsuey in a single fight and at least they could bring him over to Mr. Sanders just so he could decide his punishment. Unless…

"Randall! Get over here and use a tire jack to free me from this table!" Michelle screamed as Randall stopped what he was doing and slithered over to her and took out a tire jack from his pocket. He then placed it under the table and pumped down on the lever to make the table rise up just so Michelle could crawl out. After a few minutes the table was highly elevated and she crawled out from under the furniture and once on her feet whistled loudly to summon her guards. As soon as her remaining troops appeared before her, Michelle gazed around to inspect them and began to address them. "My loyal soldiers, we have gathered here today to arrest the traitorous 621 and bring him before Mr. Sanders to be tried for the crimes of insubordination, treachery, grand theft of federal property, and conspiracy to instigate an uprising to overthrow our beloved leader."

"He will be interrogated before his peers and will have his last say before he will be executed and dismantled before being thrown away in the trash like the piece of garbage he is. I want all of you to capture 621 and place him in the experiment container and bring him to the lavatory for his grand trial. Is that clear? After that we will relocate the experiment containment machine to a restricted area and lock it up in a safe along with implementing some new security measures so there would hardly be any chance of anyone stealing those pods ever again."

The guards then nodded and loaded up their plasma cannons before marching right into Miss Amelia's office in single file and quickly surrounding an unconscious Chopsuey, who was now in his normal form. Randall then seized one of the flamethrowers from one of the guards and fired it at the frozen Miss Amelia, causing the icy stature to melt and recede into a liquid puddle and the young chubby and obese woman woke up with a start. "Huh? What happened?" she sputtered out as she started to cough from the amount of water drenched on her. "Ms. Dumonde had frozen you into a block of ice while you were asleep, ma'am. She along with Mrs. Viola Beautacroft and Experiment 621 had conspired to steal many of Mrs. Russia's experiment pods and they have very much succeeded. We surmise that they must have stolen up to 10 pods, perhaps even more," one of the guards quickly explained.

Miss Amelia then suddenly screamed in fright and began to whimper in agony. "Oh dear, how could someone so horrible and greedy want to steal some precious experiment pods?" she moaned pitifully. "We don't know ma'am, but perhaps we might be able to successfully retrieve one experiment pod from 621," the guard replied with a resigned sigh. Miss Amelia continued to whine and moan as she glanced fearfully at the experiment containment machine before adding, "Take that dreadful thing away from me. That contraption is more trouble than it is worth."

The guard nodded and he beckoned some of his surviving comrades to accompany him to pick up the machine and they went over to it before lifting it up and escorting it out of the room. However, Miss Amelia noticed that a green experiment pod had fallen out of the machine as the guards moved it out of the room and she quietly slipped out of her chair and walked over to it before picking it up with her fingers and examining it. In blue print the pod read, "02000." "What a lovely specimen. Perhaps I shall activate it," Miss Amelia muttered to herself as she shuffled back to her desk in wonder.

Another one of the guards removed the experiment pod that Chopsuey held in his possession and put it in his pocket before his comrades hauled the unconscious experiment off the floor and slipped him into the experiment container; they all flooded out of the room with Chopsuey in their custody and Michelle watched her men depart for the lavatory where she knew that Mr. Sanders was planning to create even more experiments to build his increasingly deadly army. She took one last sweep of the office before bidding Miss Amelia farewell and departed from the room while Randall scurried out the door with his long, slick tail flickering out as a sign of his departure. Once everyone left, Miss Amelia sighed and turned her attention to the water bottle that sat on her desk. She moved her hand to grab it and found that it had lost its icy cold freshness and was now lukewarm as a result of absorbing the sun's heat. "If I activate this experiment maybe she could serve as my companion. Oh how I dear wish that Maria was still alive," Miss Amelia wondered aloud to herself as she opened up the bottle of water with the pod still sitting on the desk and poured some on it, with her thoughts of her recently departed sister still lingering in her mind.

But as soon as she set the bottle down, she was startled to see a glowing yellow ball of energy emerging from the activating pod and the moment it flashed out into nothing the young woman was stunned to see a female experiment standing before her. Miss Amelia could not believe her eyes; here was this alien experiment standing right before her and now it was alive and no longer inactive in its protective cocoon. This particular experiment was a black version of Angel except with a buxomly and slender figure; she also had four retractable arms with extended antennae that draped down her back and she had bold, accentuated eyebrows. Her face was soft, delicate and sleek and she had dimples rounded out on her face and additionally she had curly, fluffy, woolly short hair along with light chocolate brown skin.

What was also noticeable about Experiment 02000 was that she was the tallest and biggest experiment she had ever seen, towering over 6 feet and was 4x bigger than Angel and 627 combined. She even made the water bottle that stood near her dwarfed in comparison. Experiment 02000 was even dressed in a blue vest with dress pants, black stilettos, a pearl necklace, an upside down flower pot-shaped top hat with a white feather on it and was decked with chandelier diamond earrings.

"Holy shit," Miss Amelia breathed after staring at her for 5 minutes. "Well is that is all you can say? Holy shit? How about an introduction for one thing? And number 2, who are you anyway?" Experiment 02000 retorted petulantly as she glared disapprovingly at her new mistress. "My name is Miss Amelia," Miss Amelia sniffed as she went on to introduce herself before this strange creature. "My sister just passed away a couple of weeks ago and I'm still reeling with grief from her death. She was always the more sensible and responsible one and the more brilliant and intelligent businesswoman. As for me I'm just a gullible old goose."

"And now that she's no longer with me I miss her so much and I feel so lost without her. And it pleases me to know that those damn bastards who murdered my dear sister are now rotting away in jail for what they did. I got my revenge then and I'm happy with it. I have my dream job as a secretary here but I still wish I could tell Maria about it." And as Experiment 02000 listened intently with rapt ears to Miss Amelia's tragic story of the loss of her dear sister, her scornful scowl gradually softened to an expression of pity and sorrow and she found herself commiserating with the poor, misunderstood woman.

"Damn, I'm sorry about what happened. I don't know what I would do if any of my siblings from Mrs. Russia's side of the family were to get hurt. I know that even though some of them are downright damnable I still would not want anything to happen to them because they are my family. And probably the only one I have left," Experiment 02000 whispered softly while confiding her feelings to Miss Amelia. "Thank you for understanding, dear," Miss Amelia sniffled as she wiped out the tears that came out of her eyes.

Then she focused intently on the young female experiment and pondered for a minute. "Well I have to give you a name. I cannot just go around calling you Experiment 02000. It sounds awkward when I say it already." "Same here. Now what kind of name can you possibly give me?" Experiment 02000 nodded in agreement while smirking smugly.

Miss Amelia then thought for several moments as she tried to figure out what name would be perfect for this lady experiment. "Well, I can't call you anything if you don't do something. There must be something that Mrs. Russia made you to do," she remarked wistfully to the experiment. Experiment 02000 scratched her chin thoughtfully before something struck her. "_I'll never say never again; there is no way to know the ways of love. I'll never say never again…_" Experiment 02000 began to sing out loud and as she started to do so Miss Amelia found herself spellbound and mesmerized by the experiment's powerful, sultry, seductive voice.

"_We drank the wine, in the tide of glory; my heart was crying… don't let goo…. There was danger in your eyes; was there a way to know about hell or paradiiissse…! I'll never say never again, there is no way to know the ways of love; I'll never say never again, an impossible dream has just begun. Your lips fly me up to hea-vaan; I'll remember this night, forever and ever. I'll never say never again…._"

"That was beautiful!" Miss Amelia clamored as she clapped her hands enthusiastically. Experiment 02000 then bowed in gratitude and grinned at her new friend. "Thank you; it's a gift. I always have had a passion for singing as far back as I can remember. I could recall singing to Mrs. Russia numerous times in order to entertain her and also sing to some of my younger siblings to put them to sleep."

"Apparently I have been designed to perform as a torch/ballad singer and sing all kinds of ballads, sad love songs and torch songs. I also perform other songs from other genres but these are the types of songs I specialize in. I especially love jazz and R&B music. How about you?" Experiment 02000 accepted Miss Amelia's compliments gracious. "Jazz… That's it! I just figured out what I can name you!" Miss Amelia exclaimed.

"Great! I'm all ears. What is it?" Experiment 02000 smiled while listening with rapt ears to hear her answer. "I'll call you, Jazmine Gary, or just Jazmine if you want," Miss Amelia declared. "Jazmine… Not bad, Amelia! That's pretty creative. That name definitely suits me just fine. It has a nice ring to it and fits my personality," Jazmine Gary chuckled, proud at her new name. "Well, we better get going. I have to deliver some paper work to Mr. Sanders and perhaps meet up with Aunt Figg for coffee afterwards."

"It's best if you stick with me, because I'm pretty sure he'll be extremely pissed off when he finds out that not only did I allow three of his subordinates to steal a huge amount of Mrs. Russia's experiment pods but I also allowed two of them to escape with them and I activated you as well," Miss Amelia informed her nervously as she glanced around her office before she headed out the door. Jazmine Gary scoffed at this. "I'm not afraid of whoever this Mr. Sanders person is. I'll show him all right. I'll show him that I am as tough as can be," she declared resolutely. "Wow, you are brave, aren't you?" Miss Amelia cried in an awe-stricken voice. "There's nothing to it, honey," Jazmine Gary smiled confidentially as she and Miss Amelia left the office and walked down the corridor, not noticing the two strangers that were lurking in the shadows.

...

As Miss Amelia was walking right past us with a strange new experiment wearing a vested suit, dress pants and was clad in an odd flower pot-like hat that seemed upside down, they disappeared off into the corridor and sauntered out of view. Once my new companion and I witnessed them vanishing off the horizon and were certain that no one was watching us, we emerged out of the shadows and peered out into the hallway to determine the direction that Michelle and her congregation had run off to. I was wringing my hands nervously and I glanced around trembling and quivering as my mind raced rapidly searching for ways to save my best pal Chopsuey. But as for my companion, she just gazed around quietly with an expressionless face and I saw her eyes darting fervently for one clue that could reveal where they were going to take Chopsuey to.

This woman was a slender, slim-figured creature with the most delicate, soft face I have ever seen in my entire life and had a very innocuous, inquisitive expression as opposed to Lee's sensual, alluring, tempestuous visage. Her raven hair was tied into a ponytail and she was wearing a baby blue dress with a white loose blouse inside and even with a pair of black high-heel shoes. This woman had a more youthful, down-to-earth appearance in comparison to Lee's older, seductive, more experienced countenance; as a matter of fact, Lee seemed more like a hooker to me compared to this woman!

As I later learned, the woman explained to me that her name was Annie Caplan and she was a psychic who specializes in probing into people's past and future lives and delving into their memories as well as those of objects; this is achieved simply by physical contact. Another interesting variation to note was that Annie spoke in a soft and light voice and sounded so dissimilar to Lee's harsh, slightly shrill, highly accented Russian/French voice. And to make things even more interesting she looked a lot like Lee too; I would not be surprised if she was somehow distantly related to her.

For one reason or another she somehow gained entry into the White House and even though I attempted to question her on her motives she refused to answer me and merely said that she was here to fulfill a mission. Whatever that mission is, if it involved saving my best friend, even if he is a psychotic alien experiment, I'll do whatever it took to make sure that he avoids getting executed by the firing squad. And this woman might have the tools and means to assist me.

"What on earth are you doing?" I hissed as I watched her look around and she spun around to glare at me and shushed me by putting a finger to her lips. "Not so loud! We must be careful with our footsteps. We have to stop Michelle and the others from slaughtering your friend and if you want to save him you better listen to me," she hushed in a low whisper as I nodded silently. "Oh boy, I should have never allowed Chopsuey to go to Miss Amelia's room. I should have warned him beforehand that he was bound to get himself into serious trouble. And now there are bound to be thousands of monsters from Mrs. Russia on the loose and they will soon overrun the entire building with no way to stop them," I muttered to myself fretfully as we trailed the congregation from a distance and tracked their every movement.

"Don't be so sure, Kramer. Be thankful that not every experiment is activated and we might be able to capture those that are already active. As a matter of fact, there might be a chance we could acquire that stray experiment pod that Experiment 621 was able to get before his arrest," Annie reassured me softly with a disarming smile. "Why are you going through the trouble of helping me at all? I'm just a villain," I sighed as we continued to follow the straight path Michelle and her raptor guards were walking on. "You might be a villain but you have a good heart. I can tell just by looking at you that you are serious about rescuing your friend and you want to do everything in your power to get him back. And I'm here to help you with that."

"You and 621 have just as every right as any hero roaming the streets of Washington. I also believe that 621's time for redemption is at hand; I can feel it." I suddenly grabbed her hand and she looked up at me before her glossy and glazed, blank eyes stared right into mine and she kept a steady gaze at me for a few moments. It was not long before she slightly shook her head and I involuntarily squeezed her hand and I drew closer to her.

As I saw her blush momentarily and pull away from me slightly, I realized I was intruding into her private space and I dropped her hand before lowering my head to the ground abashedly. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you," I mumbled under my breath. Annie acknowledged my apology with a gracious smile and we continued our walk through the hallway.

...

Kramer and I then flattened ourselves against the wall as we spotted the procession filing into the lavatory with Michelle standing a few feet away from the door. My breath began to quicken and I pushed my back against the wall even further as my hands became sweaty. My mind immediately began to recall the vision I have received earlier the moment I had touched Kramer. All I have gotten so far was when Kramer was pulling up a white latex glove up his hand while he was standing near Dr. Claw during his association with him, and I could see him laughing. I also got a glimpse of him laughing and drinking beer with 621 while Lee stood behind the punch counter from a distance, discreetly sipping her glass of wine while spying on them.

And I also witnessed the first conversation that occurred between Kramer and Lee and then the scene quickly cut to Lee lying on Kramer while shushing him gently and I could see Kramer gawk at her in horror. My eyes suddenly flew open and I nearly jumped on Kramer and I clung to him as he turned around to see me and petted me slowly on the head. "What's wrong, Annie?" he whispered. "Kramer, I saw Lee lying on top of you. You were slashed and beaten all over your body and I could see her eyes looking at you as if you were her prey and she was seductively caressing your chest with her fingers."

"I know that there was some sexual tension going on between the two of you and she was toying with you like a mouse while deciding whether or not to sleep with you," I explained to him quietly in a somber voice. "You're right about that. Now that you mention it I think that she was extremely provocative and unusually promiscuous and was acting very lustful towards me. I figured that sooner or later she was going to sleep with someone anyway, and if it wasn't Chopsuey it would have been me. I probably would have asked her out too but I'm too ashamed," Kramer conferred with my statement and I peered at him inquisitively.

"Kramer, is there something you would like to tell me?" I asked him curiously. "What? What is there to talk about?" Kramer retorted, bemused. "If there is anything at all you would like to discuss with me…" I started but then he interrupted me. "No, no, there is nothing to say to you, Annie. Really, I'm fine." I was not convinced and added, "Kramer, if you're willing to tell me that you might have feelings for me, it's all right with me."

"Now that does not mean I will accept them immediately but for now I would like you as a friend. It will be a matter of time before I decide for myself whether or not I should accept those feelings in return." My eyes glimmered pleadingly as I said this and it was then that Kramer leaned in and kissed me softly in the lips. I took in that kiss and allowed Kramer to cradle me gently as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Once I caught Michelle entering the lavatory at the corner of my eye, I broke away from him and tugged him along. "Come on!"

...

We were now peering through the window kneeling on the floor as we saw a group of tuxedo-clad men wearing sunglasses and ear pieces gathering around Experiment 621. 621 was bound to a flat egg-shaped table with his wrists, ankles and neck clamped to iron slits and he was still unconscious. His antennae was protruding out of his head and his extra set of arms were also bound against the platform and I was able to see a bright red collar wrung around his neck, which I thought was an interesting piece of jewelry for a genetically mutated experiment to wear. He must belong to someone, I thought to myself.

Among those men was a tall, striking young man with slick, auburn, short hair and wearing a light chocolate brown tuxedo with a black tie and black leather shoes and donned with sunglasses. This man looked about to be in his early to mid 30s and not more and was a very handsome and chiseled, well-built man with a slim and muscular build and a rugged face and with his intimidating and domineering demeanor was able to stand out amongst his peers. I soon realized that he was a ringleader within a special faction of government agents and I sucked in my breath nervously. "That's Mr. Kurt. He's the most notorious and ruthless government agent there is. He is a very corrupt man who would utilize his lackeys to do his dirty work. I also heard rumors that he is looking for psychics to perform experiments on," I whimpered fearfully and I felt Kramer's hand touch my shoulder and I turned around and looked into his eyes.

I saw him smile at me and as he brought my face closer to his and kissed me tenderly in the lips, I accepted it and I turned away from him to look at the window. As Kramer wrapped his arms around me, I suddenly slapped my hand on his hands and I pushed his arms off me. "Stop it, Kramer; you're making me nervous," I rebuked him gently yet assertively. "I'm sorry," Kramer quickly apologized. "I just don't want anything bad happen to you."

That made me smile and I turned towards him and I beamed happily. But then my smile quickly faded and I swerved back towards the window and watched the scene that was about to unfold with a thin frown on my lips. Mr. Kurt's eyes were directed towards me even though they were not visible under his dark sunglasses and I could see a smirk form on his self-righteous face. "We must stop him from hurting 621. Are you coming or not?" I hissed at him.

"Of course I am. I'm here to save my buddy," Kramer reaffirmed his loyalty to 621 as he gazed angrily at the window too. "We need a plan," I declared with my index finger wagging slightly as I strolled away from the window and Kramer stared at me. "We could disguise ourselves as scientists, well, you mostly. I'll show up as myself and I'll announce you as Mr. Sanders' latest employee and explain to everyone in the room that you would like to inspect Experiment 621," Kramer suggested quickly and I whirled around and looked at him with a wide-eyed expression. "That's a brilliant idea, Kramer! But we have to be convincing in order for this to work," I exclaimed excitedly, which made Kramer blush. "No one has told me that my ideas were ever brilliant. Not even Dr. Claw acknowledged my ideas," he grinned sheepishly. I just smiled demurely and then I walked over to the door and knocked on it.

One of the government agents heard the knock and went straight over to Mr. Kurt. "Mr. Kurt, there's someone at the door," he informed his superior and Mr. Kurt sighed exasperatedly while sauntering smoothly over to the door and opening it. He then saw me and Kramer standing in the doorway with wide-open smiles. "Kramer, who the hell is this?" he snarled in a gritty and deep, velvety voice. "Um, Mr. Kurt, this is Dr. Annie Cassidy, and she has recently been commissioned by Mr. Sanders as a genetic scientist and she would like to take a look at your latest specimen, Experiment 621," Kramer quickly explained to the young man.

Mr. Kurt raised his eyebrow inquisitively. "Experiment 621? Well, ma'am, I didn't think you would be…" "Interested in the experiment? Well, sir, as a matter of fact I am interested in the experiment and I also heard he is the most famous of all of Dr. Jumba Jookiba's experiments," I finished his sentence for him quite abruptly and Mr. Kurt could only gawk at me in stunned silence while he turned to his assistant for well, um, assistance. "I thought Experiment 626 was Jumba's most famous experiment, sir?" he inquired quizzically in a calm, flat voice as Mr. Kurt refocused his attention to Kramer and I and I bowed respectfully before him. "Yes, that's correct. 626 is just as famous as 621, but since he's not here, I'll have a look at 621 if you don't mind."

"Uh…" started Mr. Kurt and his assistant elbowed him and leaned in his ear to whisper. "Sir, maybe we should let this woman in. She certainly looks qualified and she must know what she is doing," he hissed in his master's ear and Mr. Kurt finally sighed and glanced up at me. "All right then. You may come in. You can look but be careful when you are handling that monster. He is a dangerous life form and therefore should be treated as such," he finally relented and I nodded, even though my heart was telling me that he was wrong. I strolled past him and went on my way to see 621. I came in just in time as he was just waking up and I saw his eyes flutter open slowly.

As I stood over him waiting for him to wake up I could hear him groaning before me and the moment I noticed that he was wide awake he peered at me closely. "God… Who are you, lady?" he mumbled under his breath groggily. "My name is Annie Cassidy and I'm here to examine you," I answered him and his eyes lit up in sheer panic as he began to struggle and writhe against the bonds he was held him and he was itching to get away from me. 621 whipped his head around and glimpsed at both of his arms and legs before gazing at me with wild, rapid breathing and that was when he began to scream hysterically. "What is happening to me?" he shrieked in horror.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh… Keep it down, 621. You're going to be all right. You're in safe hands," I tried to reassure him calmly as I drew near him and he was flailing maniacally as he struggled to escape the chains that now bound him. "Get away from me, you crazy bitch!" he yelled and he unsheathed his claws in preparation for attack. "Do not use that on me, mister," I warned him sternly as I moved my hand slowly to pet his Mohawk, but he rebuffed my advances and swiped at my hand while I managed to avoid his swift attack. I then motioned my hand once more to stroke his beautiful face but this time he went for my hand again and he bit into it, causing me to withdraw my hand and cry out in pain.

...

As I heard 621 laugh maliciously and reply, "You think you're so tough now, huh?" I saw my vision begin to dissipate around me as I was rapidly induced into one of my trances and the voices surrounding me began to fade away. In a split second I found myself transported into one of his memories where he was standing in a machine while 626 was staring at him with a bemused look. He then started to laugh as the door closed in on him and the machine whirled upward in a spiraling motion before it plummeted down again and when the door reopened itself, 621 was revealed in a grisly, monstrous transformation, as if he was some alien insect-like monster. I was horrified at how his face had been twisted and deformed to look like a fly and his stature had increased to a lankier and imposing frame, and that was when he lunged right at 626.

Then the scene cut to 621 looking on at Jumba sadly as his ears drooped while Jumba was rambling on about his greatest creation. Then I saw him chuckling mischievously upon spotting a jetpack and the next moment I witnessed him flying all over the lime green cavern on the jetpack and he was so happy.

...

That was when I gradually drifted back to reality and I started with a gasp as I found myself lying on the floor with Kramer and the rest of the government agents gathering around me. "Hey, what happened to that lady? Did she faint or something?" 621's voice rasped towards me. "Annie, what happened? Did you have one of your visions again?" Kramer asked me, worried. "Yes, I must have fainted when I saw 621 in his monster form. I could not believe what I saw. I-I saw 621 standing in this machine and 626 was confronting him about stealing some DNA splice," I informed Kramer candidly as I held my head groggily and sat still for a moment to gather my bearings. "You're damn right I did! I stole some DNA splice from Jumba just so I can become more powerful than 626 himself!" Experiment 621 sneered snidely with a hint of contempt and scorn in his voice.

I stood up slowly to my feet and cast a scathing glare at Experiment 621 before I approached him again. 621 then studied me for a few moments before speaking again. "Who the hell are you?" he growled. "Like I said, my name is Annie Cassidy and I'm here to examine you," I replied in a chilly and cool tone as I crossed my arms and stared at him disapprovingly. Experiment 621 then peered at me more closely than he ever did before and examined me very carefully. From the look in his eyes there seemed to be some sparks glimmering in his black marble hues and I was able to tell immediately that he was interested in me.

"You remind me a lot like my girlfriend, Lee Dumonde. You look a lot like her, except somewhat different…" he began but his voice trailed off and I knew there was something that he could not put his finger on. As he was speaking, one of the government agents snuck up to him carefully with a newly disinfected syringe and as I watched him prowl stealthily towards him with a stone-faced, solemn look in my eyes, he flicked the base of the syringe with his index finger to make sure it was ready before injecting some blood out of him. He then grabbed 621's shoulder very carefully and gently and plunged the needle into his neck. Experiment 621 could only manage a half gagged gasp as the gentleman pushed the syringe down and drew out dark purple blood from his body and from the corner of my eye I caught Michelle smirking evilly as she watched the spectacle and I knew that she was enjoying this immensely. As soon as he removed the needle from his neck, 621 began to feel dizzy and his fur bristled upon meeting my face.

"You bitch! You let this happen to me! Will you stand there and do nothing?" he shouted at me. "Don't worry, 621. This blood will be used to create more of your brethren that will be used to run some of the operations around here. As for you, you will be promptly dismantled and decommissioned soon enough," the government agent who took his blood sample reassured him with a cold, dispassionate voice as he pointed in the direction of the experiment making chambers that lay before us. The main experiment chamber contained a floating black glob that rotated and swirled around like ultraviolet globs in a lava lamp. In the two other experiment making chambers that have been activated, there was a white glob sitting there motionlessly and a purple/magenta glob squirming and spinning in a twisting motion.

"These are the newly created forms for what are later to be called experiments. This white form over there is going to be Experiment 629; he is designed to be a super genius with a high intellect and he is 4x smarter than 621 himself. Besides that, not only is he able to create and utilize all kinds of weaponry and technology, whether it's nuclear, hydrokinetic, geokinetic, pyrokinetic, psionic, gadgets, tools, computers or machines, but he is also an expert on them."

"This purple magenta blob you see before you is Experiment 492. She is designed to be the supervising director of the White House where she keeps record of special documents, templates, memos, letters and other important paperwork, conduct meetings with government leaders and other prominent people and discuss important business with them, inspect security measures around the building and ensure that they are operational, manage general operations around the White House, assign missions to people in order to complete some tasks, inspect top secret files of every notable hero and villain in the universe of all races, including experiments, and she is to take control of all of the experiments in the world from every mad scientist. She is also a telepath and a telekinetic and she is to replace Mrs. Viola Beautacroft if she ever shows up again. The treachery she has displayed before Mr. Sanders shall not be tolerated. She will be dismissed from his service and cast out of the street to die."

"If necessary, she will be demoted and reduced to being a house servant where any of the high ranking officials can acquire custody of her and claim her as their slave. And last but not least, the black blob is none other than Experiment 637, which you can say is another version of 626. He is a perpetually flawed experiment whose glitches induce him to a blind rage, and this rage makes him an extremely deadly force to be reckoned with." I trembled at the sight of the three experiments that lay before me and I immediately feared for that poor woman who was on the verge of losing her job.

I turned to the government agent and exhaled calmly. "Who is 621's owner?" I enquired him curiously. "Well, besides Jumba and Dr. Hamsterveil, nobody has really owned him, until Lee that is. I must say that she is his current owner as well as the expecting mother of his children," the government agent answered. "Expecting?" I questioned him with a suggestive raising of my eyebrow. "Well, chances are that she could be pregnant with his offspring. If that so happens, then Experiment 621 could very well be the first of his kind to successfully bear some offspring of his own."

"Oh, dear God," I gasped in surprise as I spun around to gawk at this strange creature. And all I got in response was a smirk. "You know, this might be some interesting scientific experiment we have here. Imagine, having a female adult human and a male adult alien copulating together and producing some offspring. I suggest we should run some tests on the children once they are born and test their abilities."

"We could use them to make this administration even stronger," Mr. Kurt's assistant suggested to his master and Mr. Kurt scratched his chin absentmindedly. "We could do that. We could demote Miss Lee Dumonde as well and make her into a sex slave and peddle her around to anyone who would take her. Then we could keep custody of her alien babies and use them for our own purposes," he smiled with a devilishly sinister chuckle.

I saw Experiment 621 growl angrily and he struggled wildly with all his strength to break free from the platform that he was stuck in. "Gaba sabooka! Gatta merooka! Fucka taka bookie!" he swore indignantly in alien. Now was my chance to free him. I have to think of a plan and fast.

Mr. Kurt then approached 621 and stood before him. "Experiment 621, what is your relationship to Miss Lee Dumonde?" "She's my girlfriend and mate," Experiment 621 answered crisply. "And what was your objective when you, Miss Dumonde and Mrs. Beautacroft conspired to steal some experiment pods from Mrs. Russia?" Mr. Kurt continued on with his questioning. "We wanted to steal some experiment pods so we could activate them and use them to overthrow Mr. Sanders and take over the presidency for ourselves, but we were also intending to adopt them as our own in case we fail to conceive," Experiment 621 answered.

Mr. Kurt chuckled at this as his assistant started to snicker in giggles and Michelle could be seen laughing to herself with a smile. "How sweet. You and Miss Lee Dumonde wanted to create your own family of illegal genetically mutated experiments by breaking into Miss Amelia's office, assaulting her by freezing her into a solid block of ice, and gaining access to the machine to acquire some pods. You actually consider these monsters as your own kin when clearly they are not even blood related to you!" Mr. Kurt scoffed disdainfully as he laughed wildly at the top of his lungs. "Yeah! You're a fuckface, a psychotic, criminally insane fuckface!" jeered one of the guards. "Naga! Naga!" Experiment 621 shot back while struggling against the bounds that held him back. "You might as well give it up, 621. You will never break free from your prison."

"As a matter of fact, you shall never see the light of day ever again and you will never live to see your children being born. Tragic, isn't it?" Michelle retorted tauntingly as she watched 621 attempt to free himself and escape from the lavatory. I then glanced back towards the experiment making chambers and this time I saw two additional chambers I had not seen before, and they contained a maroon/chestnut blob and a periwinkle/ivory glob. "Ah, Miss Cassidy. These future experiments were generated using the DNA of Experiment 627 and Leroy. We will also use 621's blood and DNA to complete their composition and we will mold and shape them with their own abilities before activating them," Mr. Kurt quickly explained to me as I gazed wide-eyed at the two motionless blobs that lay before me. I glanced back at Kramer and he could only nod at me; he then mouthed the words "Save my buddy, please." I sighed and then approached Experiment 621 slowly once more and he leaned back as I drew closer to him.

I noted his chest rising and falling as he inhaled and exhaled through his nostrils and his dark purple eyes now glimmered back at me as traces of wariness flicked in its dark hues. I moved my hand to touch him again and this time I went for his throat; as I stroked his neck as gently as I could, he began to purr softly and it was not long before my hands traveled down to his shoulders and back and I caressed him fondly as I moved downward.

"This is a disgusting display," Michelle scoffed as she turned to one of the guards. "Kaplan, go to the sink and activate the experiment pod you retrieved from Experiment 621." Experiment 621 then gasped as he dug his left paw from his second set of arms in his fur and that was when he realized that someone stole the experiment pod from him while he was unconscious! "Damn it!" he snarled and he glared at me fiercely. "You… You set me up…" he growled in an angry voice. "I did not set you up! I'm only here to help you," I insisted angrily as I shot back at him.

"Then why are you here to examine me? Just so you could castrate me?" 621 spat out viciously as some of the guards started to snicker right behind me and my face reddened at his comment; also a few feet away from me, Kramer's face blanched in horror. "I am not here to make you impotent," I retorted back at him sternly as I leaned in closer to his ear and I saw his dark purple orbs widen in surprise at the touch of my soft breath. "I'm here to help you." 621 peered at me quizzically as he stared at me with a blank expression. "How are you here to help me?" he inquired me curiously with a raised eyebrow.

I smiled demurely as I leaned closer to his ear and began to whisper some more things without having my eyes darting to and fro that would arouse any suspicion. "Your friend Kramer and I are here to bust you out of here, but you must be quiet. I'll think of something," I informed him gently. 621's eyes glow with intrigue and he gazed at me with a leer. Kaplan then went over to the sink and turned on the faucet to let the water run; he held the yellow experiment pod in his hand and dropped it into the pool of water that was quickly forming. A blast of energy exploded in an aura of yellow glow before the newly hatched experiment was revealed.

She was a poodle-like experiment with fluffy, woolly, curly azure/cerulean fur on her head, around her neck and even on her tail and also had a long, narrow snout with a compact, pasty face, a long, slender tail, a muscular, strong, sleek body, and wild, zany eyes with dark brick red swirls in them. Even though her body was a light rose hue, her tail was shaped very much like a lion, her face resembled very much like Ripper Roo's and to make her appearance more interesting, her body design was somewhat reminiscent of Georgette. She was Experiment 01300. "Hey, boss! Come check this out! This gal looks a lot like Ripper Roo!" Kaplan exclaimed excitedly as Michelle rushed over to the sink and studied the female closely. Experiment 01300 just arched up her back as she feverishly scratched her back with her hind leg while biting herself.

"Well hello, you little she-devil," Michelle mused as she petted the experiment softly with a smug leer and she turned to her subordinate. "Take this experiment out of the lavatory and put her in solitary confinement. I want her out of my sight," she ordered him crisply. "Yes, ma'am," Kaplan replied as he looked at the experiment and she cocked her head to the side and soon enough started to jump eagerly on her tail and feet with quick, sharp barks.

Soon enough she leapt out of the sink and started to bounce around the lavatory at a rapid speed while barking and yapping incessantly.

"Stop her!" yelled one of the guards and he and his comrades soon rushed out after her. Experiment 01300 then began to race out of the lavatory as the guards proceeded to pursue her. I watched the chase with stunned disbelief as I heard the young female experiment yapping and yelping all the way out of the lavatory and into the hallways and eventually the sounds of barking gradually began to fade away from the distance until I could hear her no more.

I then turned to another one of the guards quizzically. "Who was that experiment?" I asked him. "That was Experiment 01300; designed to constantly annoy people by bouncing around nonstop like a maniac and also dispose of her enemies by flinging all kinds of explosives at them with her hands. If you ask me her jumping reminds me a lot like Experiment 613," was the guard's reply as he explained 01300's function to me. "Or maybe she jumps a lot like Tigger. Did you notice how she leaps around using her hind legs and her tail? It's almost like she's a kangaroo," I commented to him. "Yeah, she tends to have her eyes swirl red like crazy as a maniac effect, especially when she's barking and laughing."

"You have to be careful with that experiment. She can toss the most dangerous explosives at you, not just TNTs and shit," the guard nodded in conferment with a firm warning. "Especially napalm?" I added. "Especially napalm. Damn that stuff was nasty. We used to throw those explosives at the commies all the time during Vietnam. I suppose Earth needed all the help they could get."

"It was the result of a treaty between the Grand Councilwoman and President Nixon, but don't tell anyone I've said this. But it turned out to be such a senseless war. Too many people dying and killing each other. You see this old war wound over there?" He then lifted up the pant leg of his right leg and I knelt down as I peered closely at what he had to show me and I drew back in horror. There was an ugly scar etched on the old man's leg and it looked like a ruptured vein that had been poked by a needle. This scar was so thick and gruesome that it looked like someone had been repeatedly picked at a scab.

...

"I was out there on patrol one day, looking for any Viet Cong that might have been lurking by. The sun was just setting and I was sitting on the bare, sandy, dusty ground filled with vines and branches littering on the ground. We were out there in the open and we were settled in the middle of nowhere as I saw the golden orange rays radiating the sky as the sun was setting to retire that night. I remember looking at that sunset, marveling at how beautiful and magnificent it was, and I breathed in the clean, fresh scent of the outdoors, wishing that I could take in this moment and tell my wife how much I wished to share this sight with her."

"But my thoughts ended right there when something suddenly whizzed by me and blasted a huge wave of sand, dirt and dust out of the ground. I was immediately knocked out of the ground as I sailed over 10 feet in the air and I landed on my head before I blacked out instantly. Over an hour later I woke up with a painful throbbing in my head as I glanced over my shoulder and surveyed my camp. It was completely destroyed; the tent had been ripped to shreds and was crumpled to the ground and I could only see a stray arm lying on the barren ground."

"I saw dead bodies strewn all over the tent and inside the disheveled mess and it was not long before I felt a sharp pain hit me. I peered over my leg and I saw a stream of blood seep on my skin as it dripped slowly down onto my shoe and eventually the ground. 'Shit, I've been hit by a shrapnel,' I grumbled to myself as I heard something fly over my head and it was not long before the tent exploded into yet another inferno of dust. I glanced over frantically as I struggled to get up with a limp only to fall back down again. And that was when the Viet Cong drove straight into my camp; they rushed straight towards me with napalms, grenades, and machine guns in hand and I was soon surrounded."

"I grabbed for my machine gun but one of the commies stepped on it before I could get it and I was soon pulled down to the ground onto my back and one of the Viet Cong pointed his weapon right at my face. 'Get this bastard off the ground and take him back to our base!' the man shouted at me as I was promptly blindfolded and I was dragged singlehandedly away from my demolished tent and was conveyed several miles into Northern Vietnam into a prison. Once I arrived in prison, I was taken into a secluded room where I was tortured, beaten and interrogated for up to 6 hours. Finally I was let into my cell and they locked me up for the rest of the night."

"And so for the rest of the war I became a prisoner of the Viet Cong and I was forced to develop essential skills in order to survive. I went without food or water for months at a time and finally I resorted to eating rats that came crawling from peepholes in the cell walls. After the U.S. government started to systematically pull out troops and replace them with Vietnamese thanks to Nixon's Vietnaminization plan, I was rescued by a group of rogue aliens and I was taken on a spaceship back to Turo. Once I returned home to my home planet, it took me a while to even readjust to civilian life and every now and then I would experience constant nightmares about the ordeal I have suffered on the plains of Vietnam."

...

"I have seen many changes occur on the planet over the course of several years, including the creation of Experiment 626 and his infamous escape on the big red police cruiser towards Planet Earth. But never have so many aliens and humans coexist on this planet in my entire life and never have I seen anyone, not even Mr. Sanders, so ambitious on creating a whole army of illegal genetically mutated experiments just so he can become the most powerful man in the city and perhaps the entire country. I shudder to think what more monsters could this man possibly create or even activate. Miss Cassidy, if I may beseech you, will you please be so kind as to watch over those monsters for all of us, since you seem to be such a compassionate and generous woman."

"I know what you seek in your perilous quest to do what God has willed you to do. You are his messenger to deliver Experiment 621 from the depths of hell he has been suffering from for a long time. Even though I'm an alien, I believe that there is a God somewhere that is just and loving and has a plan for all of us and I know he has a plan for you yet." "Why are you even here?" I inquired him curiously as he shuffled closer to me and I gasped in fright as he took my hands and pulled me closer to him; as I glimpsed into his dark marble eyes I closed my eyes suddenly and shivered in his gnarled, shriveled arms as I felt them wrap around my body.

"There, there, princess; there is no need to feel scared around me. I'm not like some of the dirty, perverted old men around here. I'll take care of you and protect you from that philandering lothario fool Mr. Sanders; no beautiful woman such as you should fall into his deceitful and wicked trap. Don't let that vile and dastardly bastard seduce you into making you lose your virginity and bearing his child," the guard whispered softly in my ear as I drifted slowly into sleep and I felt my body becoming as heavy as lead.

Somehow the protective and gentle, loving embrace around my body made me feel assured, safe and secure and I smiled as I started to close my eyes. A chill ran down my spine as the guard nuzzled me tenderly as I lay limp in his arms and it was not long before I felt his lips press down to mine. But then I heard Kramer yell as he charged right at the guard and as soon as I heard a smack of a punch, I sat up with my eyes flung open and I gawked at Kramer in horror as the guard held his face in pain. "Kramer, how could you do that to him? He was only trying to help me!" I shrieked at him angrily.

"Trying to help you? He was trying to seduce you so he could go to bed with you! From the look in his eyes he seemed very sexually attracted to you and if I had not intervened he would have had his way with you already!" Kramer shot back at me in an incensed snarl. I got out of the guard's arms and walked over to Kramer before directing a very nasty and fearsome glare at him. "No, you're wrong; you're lying!" I hissed at him viciously. "You're lying, aren't you?" "Annie, listen to me. I'm only trying to protect you from people that might take advantage of you. I love you and I don't want you to get hurt," Kramer riposted to me sternly yet calmly.

"Kramer's right; what I did was very inappropriate and for that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you or harm you. It's just that it's been so long since I've even been with a woman and holding you brings back memories," the guard apologized solemnly to me and I turned around and approached him. "Why are you here? Did Gantu and Dr. Hamsterveil hire you?" I asked him earnestly. "Yes they did; I was hired many, many months before when Dr. Hamsterveil planned the whole invasion of Washington, D.C. and attempted to take it back from the heroes. I had to take a job; my veteran's pension was not enough and I was going through a divorce with my wife. I just had it finalized last month."

"Anyways, Dr. Hamsterveil was so impressed by my performance even though the raid was an epic failure that he recommended me to be on Mr. Sanders' staff. And he accepted my application and I was immediately assigned under Miss Michelle Huddleston's supervision. My name is Granger by the way." He then took out his hand and I shook it and that was when I fell into one of my trances once more. In this vision I saw the tent that Granger was staying in explode into a shower of dust, dirt, and sand as he sailed through the air just as he described and then he landed hard on his head, crumpling to the floor.

Moments later he would find himself surrounded by the Viet Cong who captured him and transported him through the dense and thick swamps and forests before the scene cuts to him being thrown into the cell; a close-up is then revealed of his horrified, stricken expression as he witnessed a fellow prison being tortured. I then saw a swarm of rats flood through the cell and I watched Granger eat one of their little heads off as it squirmed. I was then brought back to reality once more as I jerked my head forward and gazed into his eyes. "So you must be that little psychic lady, huh?" Granger scoffed with a soft laugh. I nodded silently as he petted my hair fondly and grinned at me enthusiastically.

"You're quite a catch, you know that, Miss Cassidy?" he chuckled as I blushed shyly. He then took my hand and kissed it before staring at Kramer. "I must inform you that Mr. Sanders is presently on his way and will be inspecting the experiments as well as 621. He will pronounce his official sentence on him before he allows Madame Michelle to perform the execution using a vaporizing laser cannon," Granger informed me and I gasped in horror; upon noting my stricken expression, he added with narrowed eyes, "I'm assuming that you may have developed an attachment towards 621? There is nothing more that you can do for him other than giving him some comfort and peace before he is slain."

"I'm sure that you can give him that peace. Perhaps you can satisfy one of his last wishes." I spun around to meet Kramer and he looked shaken by what he had heard. His face had blanched into a pallid hue and I could see that his hands were trembling slightly. He did not look too happy to see Mr. Sanders.

"Mr. Sanders is a scumbag, Annie. All he does is insult my intelligence, berate and reproach me for everything I do, and treat me like crap. He treats me as if I was his servant and he could be so arrogant sometimes that it's fucking annoying!" Kramer exclaimed irritably and petulantly as he expressed his grievances against Mr. Sanders before me. "Watch your language, Mr. Kramer," Michelle warned him as she glimpsed briefly at 621, whose head was slumping slightly and he was quickly falling asleep. I graced over to 621 as he lay sleeping and I shook him awake before his eyes fluttered open and he peered up at me. "What do you want?" he growled.

"I would like to speak to you if you don't mind," I answered him softly and 621 scoffed disdainfully before glowering at me with narrowed, leery eyes. "Go ahead, but I apparently don't have much time, especially since they are preparing to execute me," he snarled. "I would like to demonstrate my powers before you if it's all right. Maybe the two of us can work something out. I was also thinking that somehow I could negotiate for your release into my custody with some of the staff members," I explained to him quickly and that was when 621 started laughing hysterically as he roared with a belly chuckle burbling from his throat.

After a few moments he took a few deep breaths to calm himself and smirked at me. "You! You think you can possibly tame me, Experiment 621, the greatest of all of Jumba's creations? I don't think so! I belong to Lee Dumonde and no one else! Why should I listen to you?" he taunted and mocked me derisively. "Well for your information your life is at stake here! You're about to die at the hands of these people and you could care less if you die or not? I'm here to save your life."

"I could use my visions to look into your future if you want to know what would happen to your lover and her unborn children!" I screamed at him angrily as my voice increased to a loud volume and unbeknownst to me Michelle had caught wind of my conversation and approached me slowly before tapping me on the shoulder. I spun around and I saw her look right through me with a solemn, deadly expression in her eyes and that was when she slapped me across the face. I winced as my hand flew to my face and as I looked at her again she slapped me hard on my other cheek with my backhand before she shoved me to the ground and jumped on top of me; she took out a semi automatic pistol and cocked it slowly as she pointed it right at my temple.

...

Dazed, stunned and mortified, I gazed into her stricken and enraged face as my breathing became hallow and tense. My chest was tightening and I could not breathe because I was paralyzed in fear. "So, you were planning to free Experiment 621, is that it? I suppose that you are not a genetic scientist after all as you claimed. You must be a lone psychic who makes a living by revealing visions to people about their past and future lives."

"How interesting indeed. You must be a brave young woman to go on such a risky expenditure just like this one. And you must have Kramer to thank for successfully deceiving and beguiling us all. This will be the last time I will allow this to go under my radar, for I will eradicate my mistake by getting rid of you. However, I'll stay my execution until my superior Mr. Sanders arrives just so he could have a good look at your lovely and sensuous face."

"I think I have a pretty good idea of what your true identity is. You must be Dr. David Banner's little girlfriend aren't you?" "For you information David is NOT my boyfriend," I snapped at her curtly and brusquely. "Yes indeed," Michelle smirked with demure amusement and I could tell immediately that she actually enjoyed torturing me mentally and emotionally. The moment she moved the barrel of the pistol to my throat I closed my eyes immediately and whimpered slightly.

Michelle chuckled evilly and caressed my hair with a flair of sadism and that was when she started to kiss me on the right side of the neck and I squirmed at her sensitive touch. I heard a loud scream erupt in the room and before I knew it Kramer had dashed towards me like a rampaging bull and soon tackled Michelle off my body before they tumbled across the floor and slammed into the concrete wall directly in their face, with Kramer lying on top of Michelle's body. As Michelle lay slumped on her back and the gun spun around as it clattered on the marble tile ground, Kramer got off her body with a groan and wiped the blood off his nose before he walked over to me and knelt down. He held out his hand and I grabbed it before he started pulling me up and I was on my feet once more; he then drew me into a loving and secure embrace and kissed me on the cheek as he stroked my hair protectively.

"Are you all right?" he whispered in a low voice. "Yes I am now," I replied as I broke away from his hug and looked straight at him with a distraught and jolted expression. "But I don't understand how they found out my true identity. I was checking behind my back every so often to make sure that no one was following me." "The security cameras were the ones that caught your movements as you snuck into the White House," Granger soon elucidated gravely to me as I turned around to see him and stared at him blankly.

"As soon as we took photos of you wandering in the hallways, we used some photo enhancement techniques using the computers in the security room to improve the quality of the photographs being taken and then we used one of them to compare other photographs that were located in the national database; that was when we found a match by discovering a photograph taken of you in New York back in 1980, about 30 years ago I guess."

"So we were able to conclude that you were in fact Miss Annie Caplan and you were somehow associated with Dr. David Banner, a local scientist who is rumored to be known as The Creature. It appears that you seem to share some sort of intimate bond with him." "Listen to Granger, Miss Caplan," a female voice growled from a distance and I swerved around to see Michelle getting up to her feet weakly as blood started to spill from her broken nose. "He knows more about you than you might think."

"Go to hell!" Experiment 621 roared viciously and indignantly at her. "Oh, 621, you're still putting up a fight, aren't you? Well, my men can fix that," Michelle sneered contemptuously as she directed her focus on the young lime green experiment and he shrunk in fright as shudders ran down his back. This time I rushed over to 621 and shielded him from the blonde woman as Michelle's eyes glowed maliciously and she narrowed them threateningly with a fighting stance. I raised my arms halfway up while bending my legs slightly and I stared right into her face determinedly; my shoulders then straightened themselves and my muscles tensed up as I prepared to fight my enemy.

"Stand back, Miss Caplan, for I'll get rid of 621 myself. Or are you planning to adopt him into your own little ohana?" Michelle hissed tauntingly as she kept her gaze at me. "I will not leave his side; you will not touch him!" I warned her sternly. "Oh, now I'm not allowed to touch him? I think he's just slated for execution if my memory serves me right. Once that laser blast hits him he'll be permanently vaporized and we'll dispose of his remains in a secluded area in the grounds of this lovely edifice."

"And once I get rid of you and Kramer as witnesses I might even get a hold of your boyfriend." "You will not dare," I whispered in a low, menacing voice. "Oh, who knows? Maybe your beloved David will provide some use to us. We could use his biology and his ability to transform into the Hulk to work to our advantage. And maybe we could persuade you to cooperate with us as well," Michelle chuckled as she continued to taunt and deride me in front of her crew and I stayed put where I was and my eyes started to glow a light purple hue.

"You will not put your hands on David. I will do everything in my power to make sure that he stays out of harm's way," I growled threateningly with an increasing, menacing inflection in my voice. "Ohh, I can't touch your David either? You must be a very possessive woman then, not allowing to have any woman have your man. How sweet. A fragile, sweet, vulnerable doe like you protecting her strong, powerful buck from a mountain panther prowling around for her prey."

"Did you even have a relationship with him? Are you planning to have his child with him?" "Go to hell," I hissed back defiantly as my eyes continued to glow an even darker shade of purple and an aura of telekinetic energy was starting to radiate throughout my body vigorously. "Now that's not a nice thing for a lady to say," Michelle scolded me lightly while I scoffed as I could feel a surge of energy flow through my blood. "You're no lady; you're a monster," I snapped back suddenly and Michelle quickly flew into a rage at that remark. "You have no right to say that to me! Once I get rid of you and your little friends I'll destroy 621 and then I'll have permanent custody of these experiments that have yet to be born as well as those from Mrs. Russia and use them to take control of the entire city and the White House."

"And then you will not be able to stop me; you're just a weak, sentimental fool who gets attached too emotionally towards people, especially Dr. Banner, 621 and even Kramer. I suppose you have feelings for Kramer too; do you want to sleep with him? Marry him? Spend the rest of your days with him? Watch your children grow up as you grow old together? Or do you just want to have a little fling with him and then just walk out of the relationship just so you can return to David…?"

...

That was when she was flung off her feet with a yell and was sent flying through the wall at 30 mph; the moment she slammed hard against the wall with a grunt, she was lifted off the ground and hovered there, with me concentrating my telekinetic hold on her. My heart was racing, my mind was filled with rage and I was seething with anger and had quite enough of her mockery. Michelle then perked up her head slowly with a groan and gasped suddenly at what she saw. "You…" she gasped as she marveled at the lustrous and brilliant, vibrant glow that permeated and emanated through my psyche and my eyes were crackling and burning like fire.

It was as if this heavenly and bright halo was pulsing throughout my body and God had somehow given me divine powers to fight off any evil that lurked in the shadows and gallivanted aimlessly on the earth. "That is quite enough. I will not hear any more backtalk about David. Do you understand me? Or do I have to bash your head through again?" I chided and reproved her fiercely as my eyes lit up furiously and the aura glowing around my body began to intensify with more energy.

Experiment 621 stared at me wide-eyed in shock and disbelief as he marveled at my grand transformation. He then turned to Kramer and said to him, "So Kramer, is that friend of yours the same woman who fainted after I bit her? Or are my eyes deceiving me?" "That's the same woman, Chopsuey, I assure you. I think Annie has finally found her inner strength and now might help us finally escape from this place," Kramer answered him soothingly.

That was when a realization dawned on 621 and he began to struggle and wriggle against the bonds once more. But this time his maroon eyes began to glow a hellish and deadly hue as a wave of energy began to coarse through his small, lanky body and it grew brighter and brighter with intensity. As this ball of energy intensified and sweltered even more in its level of concentration, 621 began to focus all of his anger on everyone that had ever wronged him in his life.

He started to focus his thoughts on Jumba, the one person who created him and was supposed to love him but completely ignored and shunned him in favor of 626, then on 626 himself, who was his main rival and nemesis and who was supposed to be his twin brother, and then on Mr. Sanders, who did not even acknowledge his contributions and assigned him only meager tasks; he not only made him an outcast among his peers but practically caused him to be a loner as well.

He then thought of Viola as well, who considered him to be a low-life and a criminal as well as an atrocious and vile scumbag and who had dared to make-out with the love of his life. The very image of walking on them kissing each other flashed in his mind and made his blood boil and in a passionate fit of rage he let out an enraged yell. Just then his body twisted and contorted itself into his insect-like form once more as sharp claws protruded out of his paws and his face molded and shaped itself into its hideous, monstrous form. 621's body trembled and shook uncontrollably as he was overwhelmed with vicious anger and it was not long before the bounds finally started to break.

...

621 continued to scream at the top of his lungs as he unleashed his powerful energy blast out of his body and cracks started to develop on the bonds that held him back. Finally he grunted as he pulled hard against the bonds and they finally shattered into pieces as he tumbled onto the ground and fell face down on his chest. 621 then slowly rose to his feet as his eyes swept the arena and he focused his attention on me. I turned around to meet him face-to-face and I was taken aback by what I saw. He looked like a mix between a cricket, a grasshopper and a fly, especially with the head.

621 was now slightly taller than I was and his wings spread out and fluttered in blurs as he squinted his eyes at me. "So it's you," I gasped breathlessly as the mutated alien stared hard at me with a twinkle in his eyes and that was when he grabbed my hands carefully as if not to scratch them and peered deeply into my eyes. "Yes it's me; I'm Experiment 621. I am also known as Chopsuey. So you aren't a genetic scientist as you claimed; you slimy damn sneaky bitch," he growled dryly acerbically with a bitter, hard edge along with a hint of a sardonic and teasing laugh and perhaps a bit of a half-smirk in his slightly deformed mouth. "I have to assume an alias in order to gain entry in here and rescue you. I have to save you just so I can give you a chance to redeem yourself and also for Kramer's sake."

"He really cares about you and was willing to do whatever it took to get you out of the lavatory. I know we got off on the wrong start but believe or not I do care about you. In some ways I do love you and I don't want anything bad happen to you, because if you were to get injured or killed I would never forgive myself." I was about to turn back to finish off Michelle when 621 suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him before he drew me into his arms with a loving, tender kiss.

After a few moments I broke away from him and stroked his face with my heart palpitating slightly and my knees felt weak as I was about to faint. "I'll finish you yet, Annie Caplan! Guards, seize her!" Michelle roared at the top of her lungs and several of the guards, including Granger and Kaplan, charged right at us with electrical sticks, tasers and machine guns. Kramer took out his semi automatic rifle and cocked it while 621 bolted towards the huge swarm of guards lunging right at us with a horrible scream. I exploded into a fiery inferno of telekinetic energy as I suddenly released a huge wave of electricity into the room, causing several of the machines to malfunction.

...

The erratic stream of electricity proliferating throughout the lavatory suddenly activated the experiment making chambers and soon enough the experiments were being created using their preset designs. The blob-like molds that have been dormant and lifeless just several moments earlier were now emerging into life as they divided into little blobs like embryos dividing piece by piece in the womb while their individual body parts began to take shape.

The experiments started changing and altering their formless shape as they were carved and structured into their distinct body designs. The arms sprouted out and curved out of their bodies, their heads were shaped and sculpted to angular, even sometimes rounded shapes, and even spikes protruded out of their backs like stalks shooting out of green plants.

One of them was modified to look similar to Chopsuey, with his spiky, fluffy Mohawk dangling down his head like a lion. Even though their faces were indiscernible and not fully formed and their bodies were crude and poorly made, they were more or less practically alive.

Michelle was horrified at what she was now witnessing and tremors were rocking her body as she struggled to comprehend what was going on. "It's a miracle of God; the monsters are alive!" she screamed at the top of her voice. 621 then rushed at the stream of guards that lunged right for him and started to strike and slash at them at rapid speed.

When another one of the guards lunged for him with his electrical stick, 621 dodged it and then clouted him in the face with his fists. He rammed right into the guard with full body force and barreled through the huge crowd of guards with him on his back before he threw him off and he sailed towards the wall and slammed hard on his face, crashing to the floor.

The guards then swung several of their electrical sticks at him in a flurry of sparks as they shot at him with a hail of bullets. Even though 621 had been hit several times despite trying to evade them, he was largely unaffected. Then another one of the guards jumped at him with a dagger and 621 whirled around before thrusting his claws into his throat and slashing it. 621 proceeded to draw kick another one of the guards to the ground while he dodged another lunge of the dagger by another guard.

...

Suddenly several of the guards started to fly in the air and crashed head on to the opposite sides of the room as I strolled through the fighting crowd with my purple eyes glowing brilliantly and lucidly. Kramer climbed on top of one of the generators with his semi automatic rifle in hand and he aimed at one of the guards carefully with his left eye closed. He pulled the trigger and watched from a distance as one of the guards fell dead on the floor after being shot and then he pointed at another target and shot him right clean in the head as well.

Chopsuey continued to fight off the guards by evading their strikes and swipes with their sticks as he whacked them across the heads with his claws and delivered swift kicks to their stomachs. Bullets whizzed all around him as he ducked under a constant stream of gunfire that was coming from Kramer's rifle as more of the guards were hit in the head or neck and collapsed onto the ground in lying heaps. Chopsuey and I continued to become trapped by the growing crowd of guards as they flooded in from all sides and we were completely surrounded to the point where we could not get out.

Chopsuey then rushed at another one of the guards and beat and thrashed him with his guards as he raced at another incoming guard and struck him across the head before he kicked him to the ground. Then when yet another guard jumped on top of him and started to beat and buffet him with the electrical stick, electrocuting him, Chopsuey was becoming overwhelmed with the intensity and magnitude of the electrical shocks that were delivered to him and he practically crumpled onto the ground exhausted and stunned.

I knelt down next to him and shook him awake. "Come on, Chopsuey! You can do it! Don't give up!" I urged him hurriedly as he struggled to regain his footing and I helped him up again. He swiftly turned his gaze on me and for the first time since we actually met he smiled at me. "Thank you," was all he could muster and I could not help but respond with a grin. But then I was struck by an electrical shock and I felt my world darkening as I spun around dizzily and I was on the verge of fainting.

Chopsuey then brandished out his plasma gun and blasted the electrical stick out of the guard's hands before shooting him with another blast of plasma. The guard yelped in terror as he raced out of the lavatory to gather more reinforcements and I fell back in Chopsuey's arms as he caught me just in time and he cradled me softly and held me close as if I was a little baby. "Annie," he whispered as he stroked my face tenderly and my eyes fluttered open as I peered into his face. "I love you Chopsuey," I whispered in a low, soft voice. "Meega love you. You're my boochiboo," Chopsuey sobbed as he nuzzled my face and I exhaled calmly before I closed my eyes and lay limp in his arms, having blacked out.

...

"Annie? Annie!" Chopsuey screamed as a low, guttural growl erupted from his throat and he nearly exploded in a furious outburst. "Gabba sabooka!" he shrieked at the top of his voice as he collapsed onto his knees and wept heavily. He sniffled heavily as he whimpered and whined and was sobbing inconsolably to himself as he nuzzled Annie's tender and soft face once more as he held her tightly. "Come on, buddy! We got to get the hell out of here!" Kramer bellowed and Chopsuey wiped the tears from his eyes and shot out into the sky as some of the remaining guards aimed their machine guns at him as he attempted to fly out of the lavatory and immediately started firing. Kramer then fired three more shots at a couple of the other guards as he watched them swoon to the floor and then he suddenly turned the gun on Michelle and shot her in the shoulder as she fell with an anguished cry.

She lay in agony as she held her injured shoulder and cast a seething and burning glare at her once loyal colleague. "Kramer! You bumbling fool! You are a traitor to this country and to Mr. Sanders!" she exclaimed at him as she winced at another throb of pain from the wound. "Oh, contraire; it is YOU who is turning your back on this lovely country by instigating a rebellion against our current president and replacing him with a complete nutcase who has a full blown drinking problem and with a tendency to chase around women!" Kramer fired back with a witty and sardonic rejoinder and Michelle growled irritably. "Guards! Seize and capture the traitor!" she yelled and the guards came rushing out at Kramer and he jumped from the generator and raced out of the lavatory before taking off with Chopsuey and Annie; Granger and Kaplan soon followed their comrades out of the lavatory.

Mr. Kurt's assistant then whispered swiftly to his master and Mr. Kurt approached Michelle calmly while peering at her wound closely. "Ma'am, may I suggest that I send out my men to go after the traitorous rogues? They are highly efficient and well trained in pursuing fugitives over long distances," he requested slyly to Michelle and she nodded while letting out an agonized groan. "You have my full permission. I want your men out there and I want those fucking perpetrators caught as soon as possible," she hissed menacingly and maliciously.

Mr. Kurt nodded as he smirked and bowed in front of her before he turned to his assistant and started to whisper in his ear. "In the meantime, I would like to have a word with Miss Annie Caplan. I think she would make a lovely guest for me."

The assistant nodded slightly as he listened and then the government agent swerved his head towards Michelle. "What would you have me do to the fugitives once we have caught up with them?" he inquired Michelle as he kept a steady cool gaze on the wounded young woman. "Execute the men and take Miss Caplan with you back to Washington. You may do with her as you please. Now please be on your way and help Kaplan and the others capture the traitors before they make a getaway," Michelle replied as she let out another moan and Mr. Kurt snapped his fingers impatiently as he strolled out of the room while unsheathing his shotgun and his men trailed after him out of the room.

...

Meanwhile, I was flying through the room at a rapid speed as I carried an unconscious Annie with me and Kramer was leading us through the hallways as we approached the end of the corridor. He was racing as hard as he could with the rifle in his hand and from a distance I noticed that he had a panic-stricken expression on his face. "Hurry up, Chopsuey! They're going to catch us soon if we don't split out of town!" he yelled as he kept on running for his life. I ran just as hard and fast to keep up with my good friend while I held the young woman tightly in my arms and I wrapped her securely in my bony, lanky arms and vowed to never let her go.

My breathing continued to quicken rapidly and my heart raced fearfully as I felt swift streams of air cut right through me as I rushed through the corridors like hell and it was not long before we first heard the sounds of gunfire ring through the air. "They're coming, let's jet!" Kramer screamed as he ducked under one of the stray bullets and we disappeared around the corner as the government agents proceeded to hound us. As we entered another hallway we saw the government agents materialize on the other side of the hallway and the moment we skidded to a halt in the middle of the corridor we spun around to see the guards confront us from behind.

Both of the guards and the agents aimed their weapons at us as simultaneous sounds of machine guns and Tommy guns clicking rang in the air and my ears cocked up in terror as I realized that we were surrounded. "Hold it right there, 621," Mr. Kurt growled as he emerged from the gang of government agents and approached me with a sly and crafty smirk in his face.

...

I snarled and reverted back into my normal form as I handed Annie to Kramer and he lifted her up as he used his left shoulder to support her head and as I glanced back at her I saw that her eyes were closed and she had a quiet and serene expression on her face. "Yes, this must be Miss Annie Caplan here, am I correct?" Mr. Kurt mused as he drew nearer to me and knelt down to my face level and stared hard into my eyes with a threatening and pretentious look. I hissed loudly as I swiped quickly at him and to my shock and horror he blocked my paw and struck me hard across the face with quick precision without even blinking. I yelled in agony as I whimpered softly and my fur bristled indignantly as I sneered. "You're such a pitiful fool, 621, risking your life and career as a high society criminal for one insignificant psychic woman who has captured your wild and promiscuous heart."

"I could see the love in your eyes for both Miss Dumonde and Miss Caplan and I know that you are sexually attracted to both of them. One woman you have made a sexual commitment to and with whom you have slept with and could possibly have fathered her children, and the other woman who has risked her life to rescue you and break out of the lavatory and with whom you have obviously fallen for. I cannot wait to report your progress to Dr. Jumba Jookiba, for I'm sure he'll be thrilled to hear that you are a heartbreaker among men and you are chasing some tail with human ladies. As a matter of fact, if you wish to see your master, he is in the cell room along with the rest of the members of Team Legacy, along with 625 of your other "cousins", including your twin brother 626, or is he called… hmmm… I don't know… Stitch?"

I shook and trembled with fierce rage as my teeth chattered and my heart beat furiously and my fur turned into a dark shade of red and my eyes flashed a brilliant, malignant hue of red. This dark shade of crimson soon cooled off into a dark black and I gritted my teeth in anger as I cast a withering and seething glare at my enemy. "Fuck you!" I yelled with my crimson eyes flaring as I flew right at him with my fists flying and I tackled him to the ground and started to beat him relentlessly with my fists. I screamed in a terrible and monstrous rage as I roared at the top of my lungs and I kept on battering, plummeting, clobbering, thrashing and clouting him with all the strength I could muster.

I then started to laugh hysterically and manically as I saw Mr. Kurt's face become bashed up and thoroughly bruised under the constant barrage of punches and as I started to slash and lacerate through his face with my powerful, mighty claws, a series of chuckles bubbled up from my throat and before I knew it I was overcome with maniacally insane cackles as I started to shriek and howl at the top of my lungs. Kramer immediately put Annie down on the wayside and pulled me away from Mr. Kurt before I could inflict any harm on him; he then held me back by gripping my arms hard and I began to breathe heavily as I took in deep breaths and I took some time to try and calm myself down.

"Chopsuey, you have to calm down now. You were acting like a maniac out there," he whispered to me discreetly in my ear as I spaced out with my hollow breathing wheezing out of my chest and my muscles tensed up again. When I saw Mr. Kurt walk over to Annie and kneeling down next to her, I raced over to her body and blocked her away from the government agent. He just glanced up and stared at me with his sunglasses illuminating his eyes.

"You're a brave young experiment, Experiment 621. I admire the brazen and daring courage you possess. I am sure you love women almost as much as I do. Tell you what. You can have your turn with her and when you're done fucking her I'll have my way with her. Otherwise I'm going to have to fuck the both of you, and I'm not afraid to admit that," Mr. Kurt proposed a deal with me as he spoke with a cool, dry and smooth voice and that was when he undid his pants and exposed himself right in front of me.

I screamed and quickly picked up Annie as Mr. Kurt started to amble closer and closer to me with every intent of getting close to me. "Come on, Chopsuey," he crooned gently with a smooth and suave tone as he referred to me by my English name for once rather than my experiment number. "Don't you want to know what it is like to be intimate with another man, to be able to make sweet, passionate love with that special someone, and hold that person close in your arms until the sun goes down?" That was when memories of my sexual encounter with Lee came flooding back into my mind and right then and there I knew exactly what he was talking about. But I also knew what he was proposing was not the same type of love I had with Lee for what we did was consensual and mutual; what this sicko pervert was talking about was rape.

"You sick fuck! I will never sleep with you if that is what you're suggesting! I will make sure that you'll never sleep with Annie as well! She's mine and mine alone and you cannot have her!" I blasted angrily at him while holding Annie tightly and I saw Mr. Kurt's face turn into a deadlier shade of black as a sinister and menacing scowl soon spread on his face. That was when he yanked Annie down to the floor and grabbed me by the arm as he dragged me down to the middle of the corridor while I kicked, screamed and protested; he then pinned me down on my back as he climbed on top of me and peered into my eyes.

Kramer bowled over in disgust and repulsion as he held his mouth while his face quickly turned a pale green. I cocked my head around to see the assistant that worked with Mr. Kurt and even he was stunned and mortified to see that his boss would resort to publicly raping a genetically mutated experiment in the hallways of the White House. What if Jumba were to find out about this?

"Now you're going to see what it really feels like to be with a man. I'm going to make sure you suffer greatly and I'm going to take you through an experience that you will never soon forget. For now on you're going to be my bitch, 621; let's see how much of a performer you really are," he remarked in a cold, vindictive, cruel tone as I saw that my stricken and horrified face was reflected in his indifferent and apathetic eyes hidden behind his sunglasses and that was when I started screaming hysterically at the top of my lungs.

...

Well, before I begin to relate the experience of my awful and traumatic rape, let's just start by saying this was not a high point in my life. I was separated from the love of my life, Lee, whom I have loved dearly and who I still hold close to my heart, I had fallen in love with Annie Caplan, a local psychic who had risked so much to save my life, I was not sure where Lee and Viola were or if they had managed to escape at all or even survive; my best friend Kramer had just shot Michelle Huddleston in the shoulder and has now been branded a traitor and now I was about to be raped by a prominent government agent. How's that for a shitty life, Jumba?

I had risked my life to save a woman that I did not get along with at first and now was about to go through a rape just to protect her. Just how much more crap could I possibly put up with in order to save someone? How many sick fuckers are in the White House anyway?

Anyways, let's continue on with my tale. I remember feeling a sudden shot of pain go through my body as I started to scream at the top of my lungs. I then felt Mr. Kurt's lips brush against my furry skin as I shivered in horror and he was thrusting hard against my body. I started to sob uncontrollably as I felt more pain throb in my pelvis and my breathing became shallower as my heart began to race and beat rapidly.

"You like that, you little fucker? You liked being raped? C'mon, show me what you got! Show me that you're a man!" Mr. Kurt snarled as he continued his powerful and strong thrusts into my body and I could hear his breath on top of me as he started to kiss into my neck. I continued to sob and weep hysterically as I choked and sniffled in pain and my heart raged angrily at how Jumba had once again failed me when I needed him the most. But then I bided my anger and thought of Lee and her soft, gentle touch and of how she had been so good to me during our night together.

I thought to myself as tears started to fall from my eyes, if I can satisfy Lee then I can satisfy Mr. Kurt too, even if it shatters my pride and I humiliate myself in front of everyone. I then channeled it by grabbing onto Mr. Kurt by the arms and with tears still streaming down my face I began to thrust harder into his body, with sobs bubbling from my throat.

...

All of the guards and agents started cheering immediately and were chanting for me to keep on going, save for Mr. Kurt's assistant and of course my best friend Kramer. Kramer was too speechless to even make a comment of this as he was extremely sickened and appalled by what he was seeing. He bent over and felt instantly nauseous at the sight, with his hand over his mouth and on the verge of vomiting. I continued to wail and shriek in an anguished cry as I kept on performing before Mr. Kurt and he was trailing down his hard, wet kisses onto my shoulder before traveling down on my chest and my abdomen.

Mr. Kurt just kept on pumping into my insides as he hunched over my body and I could hear him gasping deeply while in the throes of an organism. I was screaming over and over again to stop hurting me but he just kept on going without even listening to me. Very soon I could not even stop crying for I was in so much pain that I was beginning to feel severe inflammation in my pelvis and little by little I was beginning to feel much more vulnerable and weak than I have felt before. My body was rocked with more pain than I could possibly handle and it was not long before I was unable to perform any further and I crumpled onto the floor lying on my back and with sobbing shudders running down my back I just shielded my head in my arms and bawled incessantly.

An ugly and sinister smirk spread on Mr. Kurt's face as he bent down to my face level and leaned closer to my face while I whimpered faintly and then caressed my face with a sadistic flourish. "Just look at you, all shivering, moaning and groveling on the floor and you cannot even go the distance with me. I guess you're not as tough as I previously thought. You're just a weak, cowardly, scrawny little asshole who is the perfect specimen to get fucked and raped like a subordinate bitch. I figured you were weak just like your master said."

"You will never be as great or as brilliant as 626, ever!" he sneered derisively as he cackled at the top of his lungs and looked down on me while I curled up slightly and guarded myself from him, breathing and whining heavily. He then leaned closer to me and ripped the red collar off my neck as he proceeded to neck me and I could feel his rough tongue licking around my throat.

I shuddered at his corrosive touch and I began to recall how Lee would kiss deep into my throat and I would purr in pleasure during our encounter. But then I heard Kramer scream at the top of his lungs, "I'll save you, buddy!" and that was when I saw Kramer rushing straight at my assailant with a loud yell from the corner of my eye and in a matter of moments he shoved Mr. Kurt off me and tackled him to the ground, punching and clobbering him in the face in a flurry of fists.

...

I heard the crunch of bones cracking from a distance and I took a couple of deep breaths as I sat up from the ground and I felt lukewarm tears stream down from my eyes. Mr. Kurt's assistant rushed over to examine me and had me lie down on my back again as he analyzed the damage that his master had inflicted on me. When he touched my pelvic area gently, I cried out in pain and the tears started to fall from my eyes again.

"Relax, Chopsuey. It's going to be all right; you're going straight to a hospital once we get you out of here," he murmured softly as I tensed up upon feeling his raw touch on my pelvis. His eyes narrowed at the unbelievable damage to my body and he glanced up at me before saying, "It appears that there is severe tearing at your rectum as well as serious inflammation in your pelvic region. There is a significant indication of severe bruising as well. You need to get out of here."

"I know that my boss is a sick fuck and I'm probably a sick fuck too for going along with his plans but I must confess that I do not condone what he has done to you at all; therefore, I'm going to help you seek medical attention to the best of my ability." I smiled bitterly as I peered at him and he reciprocated the smile before bending down to my eye level and stroking my fur gently with a kind of tenderness I was unable to find in any other man.

"I… thank you for your kindness. What is your name anyway?" I replied in a soft, low voice. "The name's Kirstoff Johansson. I'm a German-American immigrant whose parents have lived in Germany for decades. My mother was an American while my father was a natural born German and as a child I saw the effects that the Cold War had on my country; I will also never forget the day the Berlin Wall fell. I came here some years ago and I've worked as a government agent alongside Mr. Kurt for several years. I got my papers and everything and I've been living as a naturalized citizen for a long time now. Come on, I'll cover you with a blanket and provide some transportation with you."

"So that makes you younger than Mr. Kurt?" I ventured curiously. "That's right, I'm only 25-years-old, so that makes my birth year 1985. Can you believe it? I still have a lifetime ahead of me!" Kirstoff retorted gaily before he chuckled a little. He then took out a soft, warm blanket and laid it on my shivering and cold body and had me lay flat on my back before he got down on the floor before the eyes of his shocked and stupefied colleagues and lay with me.

"You sick motherfucker! How dare you go ahead and rape my best friend? He may be psychologically unstable but that still gives you no right to assault him and break his pride!" Kramer shouted angrily as he snorted and fumed at every swinging punch he inflicted on his enemy. Mr. Kurt spat out some blood that seeped from his mouth and sneered contemptuously at the young male scientist. "Your little friend cannot even give me a satisfactory fucking, which makes him even less of a man. He is the most pathetic and weak experiment I have ever met in my entire life!"

"Chopsuey is not pathetic and weak! He just hasn't found his niche yet and Annie's going to help him find it! Just because he was unable to give you a good sexual performance does not necessarily mean he cannot perform well sexually. He has been severely traumatized and devastated by what you have done to him; as a matter of fact, he has suffered so much emotional and mental damage that I don't think he'll ever be the same again. So many people had let him down throughout his life that he has come to mistrust people and you just gave him one more reason not to open up to anyone else."

"Well, guess what? I'm not going to let him down this time. This time I'm going to make things right by beating the shit out of you and throwing you to the wolves while getting the help that Chopsuey desperately needs. I'm going to be a better friend by protecting him from sick motherfuckers like you who like to rape other men and manipulate their emotions by sexual dominance. Therefore Mr. Kurt, YOUR ASS IS MINE!"

...

He then struck Mr. Kurt hard across the face and raced over to me and was about to kneel down when he heard a groan and a gasp; Kramer dashed over to Annie and it was not long before he saw her eyes flutter open slowly as she peered up at him with a nearly inaudible moan. "Kramer?" she whispered as her eyes darted up to his beaming face. "Annie, I'm glad you're safe," Kramer grinned as he drew his female friend into a welcoming and reassuring embrace and he leaned into her face before kissing her deeply. Annie then wrapped her arms around his neck as she breathed into his kiss and Kirstoff and I watched proudly as the lovers merged into each other and were deeply immersed into their kiss.

Kirstoff was happy that Annie and Kramer were happily reunited while I felt a faint twinge of sadness in my heart and I must admit I felt a tinge of envy in my heart as I stared blankly at Annie. It was at that moment that I wished that Annie was mine, even though I had committed myself to Lee. Annie then broke away from Kramer and turned away from him sadly while Kramer placed his hand on her shoulder. "Annie, what is it?" he asked her quizzically. "Kramer, I may be falling for you but the thing is I don't want to break your heart by cheating on you. So I suggest that we take things slow and I'll decide who I want to be with when the time is right," Annie answered him with a melancholic tone and Kramer just gazed at her forlornly.

"I'm sorry, Annie. It's just that you're one of the loveliest women I have ever met and you are an amazing person with boundless compassion. I'm afraid that I may lose you," he replied gravely. "It's not your fault, Kramer. It's mine. Michelle was right; I get too emotionally close to people and now I may be falling for Chopsuey as well as you. Please don't force me to choose between the two of you; let me sort out my own emotions." Kramer nodded reluctantly and he held her hands tightly before drawing in for another kiss. After he does this, he looks at her and smiles. "Just so you know, I'll always love you, no matter who you choose. I'm just a fool as much as you," he added.

But then Kramer whipped his head around and saw that Mr. Kurt was swinging a dagger right into his back and yelped. As Annie gave a horrified scream, a gunshot rang out and Mr. Kurt swerved around to see Kirstoff pointing a shotgun up in the ceiling with the smoke billowing out of the barrel. The young German immigrant then blew the smoke off the gun and glared at him with incensed eyes. "Sir, I order you to not lay a hand on Mr. Kramer or any of his friends," he ordered him.

Mr. Kurt snarled as he turned to face his loyal assistant. "You fool! Do you realize what you are doing?" he roared with a thundering voice. "As a matter of fact, I do. I'm not as stupid as you think, Mr. Kurt. I'm actually a lot smarter than you realize and if you think you can hurt Chopsuey or any of his friends you are wrong," Kirstoff answered firmly and assertively. Mr. Kurt scowled before he unsheathed his shotgun and aimed it right at Kirstoff's heart. "We'll settle this once and for all, by having me kill you for your heathen treachery," he growled.

...

"You will not," I heard Annie's voice and that was when Mr. Kurt was struck on the head with a swift sidekick and he tumbled down to the ground; that was when I saw Annie standing over him. "Annie!" I exclaimed and she sauntered over to me and hugged me. "Come on, Chopsuey. We're getting you out of here and we're going to find a safe haven for all of us while finding a hospital that would admit you," Annie informed me and that was when she wrapped her arms around me and lifted me up in her arms. She raced to the elevator with Kirstoff following her and frantically pushed the buttons on the wall.

Kramer soon joined us and as the elevator door opened he glanced over his shoulder and saw the guards and agents advancing closer to us. "Everyone, get them!" Mr. Kurt shouted at the top of his lungs and that was when the combined armies of the guards and agents swarmed towards us just as we jumped into the elevator. It was not long before Annie frantically tapped the buttons and the elevator door closed shut before anyone could enter. "Oh, thank God," Annie breathed a sigh of relief as she sunk down on the floor and hugged her legs tightly to her chest.

"Chopsuey, are you okay?" she questioned me as she peered down at me. "Annie, I'm burning up," I whimpered and Annie touched me and gasped. "Oh my God, Chopsuey, you're ill!" She then turned her head to Kramer and gazed at him pleadingly. "He needs to be admitted to the hospital immediately; Chopsuey's very sick and is running a fever." "Don't worry, Annie. We'll just hijack a car and drive out of this city and head out to Suburbia City and find a hospital somewhere," Kramer assured her calmly and Annie eagerly nodded.

...

The elevator door opened and the four of us flooded out as fast as we could; we sped through several hallways before we finally reached the lobby of the White House.

Annie led us through the ground floor of the White House and just as we reached the sliding door, we caught sight of the huge crowd of guards and agents rushing straight at us. "Holy shit, Annie, let's get out of here!" Kramer shrieked and we bolted out of the building and stampeded through the parking lot as we searched frantically for a car to steal. That was when we saw the 1900 Ford sitting outside of the White House abandoned and alone. We could not believe our luck.

"Come on, Annie. We have to get into that car and speed out of town!" Kramer urged Annie as she trudged around to the driver's seat and used a set of car keys to unlock the door and soon slipped into the vehicle. Annie then clicked a button on the side door to unlock the rest of the car and the rest of us leaped into the back seat of the car; she then placed Chopsuey on the passenger seat and pushed down the lever as she lowered down the seat a little and have him lie down on his back. We all closed the doors shut and Annie pressed another button to lock all of them before she inserted a pair of keys into the ignition and turned it to activate the vehicle.

The car let out a sudden, deep, rumbling roar as it revved up with energy and the 1900 Ford soon sped out into the streets as the guards and agents hopped into their mopeds and motorcycles and zoomed off after them. As Kramer noticed the huge congregation trailing after them, he yelped and turned to Annie. "Annie, speed up, will ya?" he whimpered. "I'm going, I'm going," Annie sighed as she accelerated her speed by gradually pushing on the brakes and the 1900 Ford careened into the streets as they were continuously pursued by the villains.

"Hey, are you okay, buddy?" Kramer made an inquiry of me as I let out a groan. "Naga tooka," I grumbled as my eyes closed shut and my ears folded against themselves. Annie glimpsed at me briefly while focusing intently on the road and saw the huge army of guards and agents coming straight for us. "He's getting worse, Kramer. I could see a thin film of water developing in his eyes. I don't think he looks good at all," she answered solemnly.

"Okay then, how about this: Kirstoff and I go into a local inn when we get to Suburbia City and check a room for the four of us while you admit Chopsuey into the hospital. Once you stay with him for a while, you just drive back into the hotel and we'll meet you there," Kramer suggested pithily. "What? I have to accompany you to the inn? But what about Chopsuey?" Kirstoff retorted snappishly as the three of us ducked suddenly while three stray shots flew through the car window with tiny shards of glass littering the seat and another shot barely cracked the back window. "Oh my Lord and my God," Kramer moaned as he and Kirstoff sat up slowly again only to duck down once more at another bang of a shotgun. "How much longer can we fend off these people anyway?" Kirstoff grumbled petulantly.

"Do you know a way to lose them, Kirstoff?" Kramer asked him suggestively. "There might be a way," Kirstoff replied coolly and that was when he turned his attention to Annie. "Miss Caplan, you mind if I make a suggestion?" "Yes, go right ahead," Annie sighed as she rolled her eyes and concentrated on the road.

"Well, we could use the streets to shake off the guards and agents since the winding and twisting roads could cause them to separate one by one and get them lost," Kirstoff explained briefly and Annie's eyes lit up at the suggestion. "That's a brilliant idea, Kirstoff. We could do that," she answered and then took a left turn into a busy road.

...

We dashed and darted through passing cars as the guards and agents kept up their steady pace on us. "Oh great! How are we going to lose them, Annie?" Kramer whined as he glanced around fearfully. "Don't worry, with a few tricks up my sleeve they will be off our backs in no time," I reassured him calmly as I kept my focus on the road ahead of me. Just then I lurched forward with a gasp as I gripped hard on the steering wheel and Kramer and Kirstoff slammed hard on the back of the seats as we heard something crash behind us. "Is everybody okay?" I yelled as Kramer scrambled back up the seat with Kirstoff and Kirstoff peered over the back seat and saw that one of the government agents was clambering onto the roof of the car.

"Oh my God an agent is gaining on us!" he yelped and that was when he transformed into a sandy/mahogany dog; he resembled a lot like Courage except he had a moustache and was dressed in a tuxedo along with a bowler hat and had honey/cinnamon eyes. As a human Kirstoff was a handsome, young man with a lanky, slender and tall build and had a pasty and narrow, smooth face with scruffy, slick, uneven chocolate brown hair. "Holy shit you can transform into a dog?" Kramer shrieked. "Yeah, I know it's weird but I've always been able to do that. My parents were never aware of the fact that I even had this ability."

"When I was a young boy I came across this strange artifact that was dug up in my backyard. It was a diamond-shaped sapphire with the deepest shade of blue I had ever seen, darker than the ocean I used to play in, darker than the sky above me on a sunny day or even on a cold night. It also had some ultraviolet streaks running across it as if it gave off some radiation energy and the weirdest part was that it overall structure was shaped like one of these coffins that the ancient pharaohs used to be buried in back in Egypt centuries ago. And when I held it in my hands and touched it, it glistened with a clear, crystal luster that shined like a shard of glass and I also saw that the bottom part of the magical stone was a dark crimson black, another clue that was indicative of its power."

"But when the sun's rays shone on the stone, I saw a dark maroon hue flash in my eyes and before I knew it I was engulfed in a powerful blast of light that blinded my sight. When the light dissipated moments later, I found myself in a form of a dog! I remembered being so scared and so frightened that I did not know what I was getting myself into. I was so overwhelmed by fear that I somehow managed to concentrate that feeling and amplify it while secretly wishing that I was turned back into a human and before I knew it I was my old regular self again."

"As time passed I began to do more research on shape-shifting whenever I possibly could because the Internet was not so advanced back then and I remember checking out book after book after book worth of information regarding that subject. Using the knowledge I have gained, I became more comfortable with my powers as I practiced using them and I have also learned to shape-shift into other imaginary forms as well, including Roger Rabbit." "You turned into Roger Rabbit? Are you serious? That is so wicked!" Kramer exclaimed in amazement.

"Yes, yes, yes, I know. I used to watch that movie a lot. Eventually I came to accept the fact that I was an ordinary man who just happened to possess strange powers but I still feel somewhat self-conscious whenever I have to change my form in front of people. Right now I don't have that much of a choice because I need to defend all of us, including myself," Kirstoff continued to explain his situation to Kramer, who found himself greatly fascinated with the talking dog.

"Of course, when I first transformed into this form, I was completely naked, save for the moustache and this bowler hat. The clothes are just a modification that I added over the years; the more I transformed into this form while wearing the outfit, the more they adapted to my mutated DNA. Of course, I can still transform while I'm naked and I can transform without the clothes but when I'm naked I cannot transform into my primary form with any clothes on."

"But why are you so enamored with Chopsuey so much?" Kramer persisted with his questioning. "You know, to be honest with you, I kind of like the guy. I feel like some sort of connection to him. I feel like we share some sort of emotional bond that stemmed from past trauma that we both suffered."

"To make it perfectly clear, I guess I might have some feelings for Chopsuey, believe it or not. I know you want to protect your friend and I understand that perfectly, especially since you saw him got raped in front of everyone and for that I apologize. But I would like to help him keep him safe as much as possible if you don't mind. In a strange way I could identify with his vulnerability, his weakness, his emotional and mental fragility and I understand how distraught he must feel right now. Please let me help him."

Kramer finally nodded and bade him to climb over the barrier separating the two sections of the car and he leapt into the front seat before he climbed onto a sleeping Chopsuey and gazed down at him. Chopsuey opened his eyes while breathing in a wheezy manner and he looked up at Kirstoff with a bemused and dazed expression. "What are you doing here?" he grumbled with bleary eyes. "I'm here to comfort you. You're going to be okay, Chopsuey, I know it," Kirstoff beamed as he snuggled with the young male experiment and Chopsuey gratefully slung an arm around him and hugged him close before leaning back to go to sleep.

But then one of the agents was half-way through the opening of the roof and about to enter the car when Kramer loaded up his semi automatic rifle and shot him clean through the head, causing him to plunge into the car and lie precariously on the ground like a rugged heap of mess. I took a brief glimpse of the sleeping passengers before I spun around to see Kramer.

"Kramer, open the door and toss the body out. I do not want the car to smell like we have just killed someone," I commanded him briskly and Kramer obeyed by unlocking the door and opening it up; he then shoved the corpse out of the car and poked his head to watch it roll down the street before he removed his head from outside and closed the door shut before locking it. Kramer breathed a sigh of relief as he reclined into the back seat and I grinned as my eyes turned back to concentrate on the street ahead of me.

"You're one heck of a woman, Annie. You know how to take charge," Kramer praised her eloquently as I swerved around and smiled seductively. "So what do you want to do when we head to the inn?" I asked him innocently. "We could get a room and have a little time to ourselves while Kirstoff is off sleeping. Or maybe we could just talk," Kramer answered and for some reason I felt like he was suggesting that we sleep together. But then the phone rang and I picked it up and held it to my ear.

...

"Hello?" "Annie, what the hell are you doing?" a male voice answered and the hair on my neck stiffened as it gradually dawned on me who the caller was. I thought I would never hear that voice again. "David? Where are you? How did you find me? Why are you calling me?" my voice trembled as I spoke. "Ms. Huddleston called me and said that you were held hostage by her and her cronies."

"She also said that she wanted to make you her personal slave and I think she was implying that she wanted to put you in sexual bondage. Ms. Huddleston also called you all sorts of names that I cannot even mention and informed me that you attempted to impersonate a genetic scientist to try and free an Experiment 621, am I correct Annie?"

"Yes; yes you are correct David. It was so awful; she had a wild look in her eyes and she wanted to gun me down just by looking at her. She was also toying with my emotions and feelings and when she put the barrel in my throat and started to kiss me on the neck I panicked. I didn't know what to do; I actually thought she was going to sexually assault me or something," I babbled on and on about the ordeal that Michelle had put me through that was still fresh in my mind and I shivered upon recalling the sensitive touch of her lips on the side of my neck.

"Don't worry, Annie, I'll take care of the situation from here. In the meantime, you must report this to the FBI and any other crimes you may have witnessed while in the White House so they could charge Mr. Sanders and his administration with a host of crimes," David instructed me informatively.

"Thank you so much, David. I can never thank you enough. It was because of your belief in my abilities that you helped me locate the place where McGee was and saved him from that awful kid who murdered his friend. You stood by me when no one else would," I expressed my gratitude to him.

"By the way, where is McGee? Have you seen him? I've heard that he was investigating the corruption and intrigue that is rampant in Washington along with Todd Foster of the Foster Report. If you find him you must inform him what you saw," David informed me. "No I haven't seen him but if I find him I'll let him know that you told me that he was in town," I returned loyally and David gave an "Hm-mm." in response. "Well, I got to go. I better confront that woman who has been frightening you and ruffling your feathers. She's on the phone with me right now." My jaw dropped as the signal went dead and I closed my cell phone and slipped into my pocket before dropping my head against the steering wheel and letting out a frustrated groan.

...

David was lying in a hotel bed back in New York and he was on the phone with Michelle. "All right, you sick bitch, now what have you done with my friend Annie?" he growled. "I haven't done much, Dr. Banner, other than pressing my soft lips on her tender neck. And of course I slapped her and knocked her to the floor when I discovered that she was not who she claimed to be. I put the barrel of the gun on her temple and I could see the fearful and terrified look in her eyes as I heard her whimper under me."

"Of course, if Kramer have not knocked me off her and slammed me into the wall, I may have slept with her. Who knows? She looked like a frightened young doe that was willing to submit under my dominant power." "She was scared of you and not only was she intimidated of you but she felt manipulated by your sensuality over her and that made her feel violated and exposed!" David shot back indignantly as Michelle laughed maniacally.

"Oh, David, you're such a card. You honestly think I would hurt the little one? I don't think she has ever slept with anyone, now has she? And I noticed that she is infatuated not only with Kramer but also with Experiment 621. You have a very passionate and free-spirited friend who is not only prone to get emotionally close to people but also has a very wild and sentimental heart."

"You must watch out for people like that, Mr. Banner. You may never know when you might get hurt or even have your heart broken." "You don't know who Annie is at all! She is a very kind, compassionate and sensitive soul who only wants to help people and do good in the world. She cannot help it if she gets close to people; that is just her nature!" David snapped as he stood up to Annie's defense and soon heard Michelle's derisively cold laugh.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, Mr. Banner. Tell me, do you love her?" she mused with a chuckle. "I do love her, more than you know," David admitted openly. "Well, have you thought of proposing to marry her?" Michelle inquired suggestively. "I suppose I could propose to her to be my wife, but right now I'm going through a rough time. My wife has died and I'm still reeling with grief from her loss, not to mention that I'm on the run from authorities because of my dark secret," David replied somewhat hesitantly.

"Well, David, can you tell me what exactly is your dark secret?" Michelle smirked as she peered closely at a top secret folder compiling documents profiling David's past and of his numerous exploits as the Hulk, including a mug shot of him juxtaposed with a picture of the Hulk. "Well, if I were to tell you, you will never understand," was all David could say. He suspected that the young blonde was up to no good and he knew he should not probably divulge his secret to her, especially since she might end up turning around and telling everyone she knew about the secret that had been haunting him for years. And he was not about to jeopardize Annie's safety by putting her life in danger either.

"Well, is that all you can say, David? I'm sorry to hear you will not tell me your secret, so perhaps another time?" Michelle cooed demurely as David narrowed his eyes warily. "Perhaps…" David started to say but then Michelle interrupted him. "Okay, I must be leaving now. If you would like my phone number it's 305-478-9009. Thank you." And the moment she hung up, David slammed the phone down into the receiver and buried his head in his arms. He then grabbed a notepad that lay about on the desk and using a pen jotted down Michelle's phone number before folding it into thirds and slipping it into his breast pocket.

...

David then placed his head in his arms again and exhaled in frustrated anger. "Jesus mother loving Christ," he grumbled under his breath as he picked his head up and wiped his face with his hand before picking up the phone again and dialing another number. There was a long silence as the incessant intone of the beeping rang in his ear for a few minutes until the line finally picked up. "Mr. Banner, what are you doing calling so late?" a male voice answered. "McGee, listen. It's really important. Now I know you're up working on some important news story concerning the current crisis in Washington and the mysterious disappearance of President Brush but this is really important."

"Okay, goddamn it, make it quick because I'm pretty busy right now Dr. Banner," McGee growled exasperatedly while David inhaled calmly and prepared to deliver the bad news to his old friend. "McGee, um, do you recall a uh, Miss Annie Caplan?" he posed a question to the obstinate persistent and indomitable reporter. "Miss Annie Caplan… wasn't she that psychic woman who was searching for me and who helped determine my location and indirectly saved me from that kid who murdered Robbie?" "Yes! That's her! Now you have to find her; she's on her way to Suburbia City right now. Where are you anyway? I've been trying to call you." "Well, I'm at The Casablanca Hotel in Suburbia City and I'm sitting in my desk right now."

"Tell Annie that she could check in there for a couple of nights or more; I'll be more than happy to make her comfortable. Did you even bother to ask her why she's on her way to Suburbia City?" "Well, I did not inquire any further but she did tell me that Ms. Michelle Huddleston had subjected her to emotional and mental anguish and I have reason to believe she may have been sexually assaulted. Annie has told me that Ms. Huddleston had been kissing her in the neck." "Kissing her in the neck, you say? That poor woman must have been terrified for her life."

"Now you know she must report that to the cops as soon as possible and tell her to head straight into the Casablanca Hotel and rent a room there next to mine. I'll keep watch over her. Give her a call." David then nodded as he listened and added, "Okay, I'll give her a call and let her know. Bye." He hung up the phone on the receiver and picked it up again and dialed Annie's number. Once he waited patiently for the intone to subside, he got a response. "Hello?" Annie's voice replied.

...

"Hello, Annie. It's me again, David. I just want to know why you're heading out to Suburbia City," David responded back coolly. "Well, I cannot elaborate right now because I'm being chased by government agents and alien guards riding on motorcycles and mopeds but I will say this: 621, aka Chopsuey, has been raped by the head of a particular faction of government agents, whose name is Mr. Kurt, and needs to see a doctor immediately. He's been hurt badly, David; he has severe bruising as well as tearing in his rectum and his pelvic region is greatly inflamed. Chopsuey is delirious and is suffering from a bad case of fever. I need to get him admitted so he could receive treatment and hopefully give his statement to the police about what happened."

"Kramer and Kirstoff were awake during the whole thing and witnessed everything that has happened…" "Wait, wait, wait. What about you? Where were you when Chopsuey got raped?" David interrogated her seriously. "I was knocked unconscious by one of the electrical sticks the guards carried. I know what happened because I saw it play out in one of my visions," Annie explained nervously and David sighed exasperatedly and rubbed his head slowly as he listened. "Jesus Christ, Annie, is that why you're here in D.C.? All because of your visions?" he retorted angrily. "Yes that's why I'm here. I need to help 621 fulfill his destiny. He needs to find the one true place where he belongs and help him escape from the hellhole he has been placed in, even if it takes some drastic measures," Annie replied in an equally exasperated and irritated tone, not pleased with David's attitude towards her, and David soon immediately regretted ever talking back at her.

"Okay, okay, okay; I'm so sorry that I snapped at you. I'm just worried about what you're doing out there. You know there's corruption and treachery everywhere in that city and sooner or later you're going to become caught up in it and I don't want that to happen. I care about you too much as a friend for that to happen." Silence enveloped the air for a few moments as David waited patiently for Annie's reply. "All right, David. Where do you want me to go?" she asked her voice brisk, cool and austere. "Go to the Casablanca Hotel and check into a room that is next to Jack McGee. He'll be watching over you and checking up on you during your stay so I cannot be there for you unfortunately," David instructed her gravely.

"I understand, David, but I wish that I could see you again," Annie sighed forlornly. "Well, I'm in New York right now so maybe I could stop by in town and see you," David reassured her confidentially as he turned on the television and started to flip the channels. "Yeah, maybe. Well David, I must be going. I'll inform my group where we're heading and perhaps in a couple of hours we will arrive there and maybe I'll give you a call," Annie returned softly. David frowned upon hearing her melancholic, soft-spoken voice and sighed; was it possible that Annie truly missed him and was homesick for his gentle love and touch, as well as his presence?

"I still love you David and I still miss you; sometimes I wish you were here so we could talk again," Annie remarked sadly as David listened in with a sympathetic ear. "I'll come by and see you, Annie. It's just that I have to be in hiding for a while because the Hulk is causing trouble as usual," David reassured her confidentially as Annie gave a brisk "Mm-hmm" in return. "Well, I'll be waiting for you at the Casablanca Hotel if I'm still there and maybe when you arrive at Suburbia City we could sit down and catch up on old times." "Well, I'll be seeing you; I have to go okay? I don't want to run up on my phone bill while I'm here so I'll see you around Annie," David chuckled gaily.

...

Annie smiled as she heard David laugh on the other end of the line. "Well, I'll be seeing you around, David, so good luck on your trip." "Good luck on your expenditure too, Annie. I hope the corruption and deception of the city does not get to you. Bye." And the phone went dead as Annie slipped the cell phone into her dress and she continued to look ahead on the road. "So you still have feelings for that David Banner guy?" Kramer inquired suspiciously.

"It's complicated, Kramer, and I wish not to talk about it," Annie retorted in a brisk and abrupt tone and Kramer immediately got the hint that she did not want to discuss her still lingering feelings for her old friend. "Why don't you tell him how you feel, Annie? If you love him so much why doesn't he ask you to marry him?" Kramer persisted with his questions.

"I said I wish not to discuss this subject with you, Kramer, and I will not say it again," Annie rebuffed him once more as she kept her focus on the road. It was raining hard on the highway that led straight into Suburbia City and there were a sparse number of cars that drove past them ever since the slew of guards and agents had already dispersed away from the car a long time ago; Kirstoff and Chopsuey were lying on the passenger seat sound asleep and Kirstoff was buried on top of Chopsuey as Chopsuey snored soundlessly in peace. Annie peered at them for a few moments and a smile developed on her beautiful and sensuous face as her heart warmed at the sight of the two boys sleeping together.

"You look beautiful in the sparse light that is filtering through the window," Kramer complimented her as Annie blushed at his flattering comment. "Thank you, Kramer. Listen, I'm driving you and Kirstoff over to the Casablanca Hotel in Suburbia City and I'll drop you off in front of the inn and you two go inside and check in a room for us next to Jack McGee. Find out what room McGee is staying in and then check in a room that is next to his. I'll take Chopsuey to the hospital where I will stay with him while he is being examined and after they are done with some tests I will join you as well."

"Well, at least there isn't anyone chasing us anymore. I cannot believe those buffoons gave up after so many miles of pursuing us. And if you add the heavy downpour that is now raining over these parts, well I guess they figured the rains were too strong for them to keep up our pace," Kramer chuckled as I grinned at his wry comments. "Kramer, is there something you would like to say to me?" Annie quizzed him curiously as she kept on driving.

"Like what?" Kramer chortled lightly. "Kramer, be honest with me. Do you love me?" Annie retorted sternly. "Of course I love you! You're the only woman I have ever loved and you are also the only woman who ever noticed me. I knew there was something special about you the moment I first looked at you," Kramer shot back in disbelief.

"Kramer, I am fairly certain now that my heart has chosen you and I want to be sure that you feel the same for me as well. If you want to spend the night with me, I would very much be obliged. I know that I care so much about David too but I know that I cannot wait for him forever, however hard that may be to accept. Do you promise to be faithful to me as I would promise to be faithful to you too?"

"I promise, Annie, that you can count on me and I would never betray you," Kramer reassured her with a smile and Annie's heart skipped a beat at those words. She stayed silent for a moment as she kept her eyes on the hazy and misty horizon. "Well if you want me to stay with you, I suppose I could stay by your side if that is what you want," she replied softly. "You're willing to stay with me? But what about David?" Kramer inquired worriedly. "I wish I was with him too but he's not even here. He has a life to lead and I have my own life to live as well," Annie ejaculated with her voice trembling and cracking with sorrow.

"Are you sure that you're not willing to talk about your feelings regarding David?" Kramer insisted obstinately. "I wish not to talk about it; I already told you that," Annie growled with a threatening, admonishing tone. "I know you're infatuated with my best friend Chopsuey just by the way you were looking at him. I saw the look on your face the moment he kissed you. Your knees were about to buckle, your face was flushed a deep crimson red and you were on the brink of fainting."

"I know you have a deep and strong love for him both romantically and as a friend but I don't want you to play around with his feelings. Chopsuey is a very vulnerable experiment who is dealing with enough mental and emotional issues and he does not need another woman manipulating him sexually and emotionally as another item on the list of problems he already has. I am fucking sick and tired of people taking advantage of him and using him for their own selfish needs just because he is clinically insane. I hate that! If you ever break Chopsuey's heart or do anything to hurt him I swear I will do everything possible to make your life a living hell!"

Annie swiveled around to cast a burning and scathing glare at her friend and Kramer could see subtle tremors rocking her body. "How could you ever accuse me of wanting to hurt Chopsuey? I know what in a weak state he is in right now; I'm not stupid! I am shocked and appalled you would assume that I'm a wanton hussy who is only looking for a good time! This is insane! I cannot believe you would say such a thing about me in my face!"

"I'm only doing what's best for Chopsuey!" Kramer snarled angrily. "Well I'm doing what's best for him too! I'm the one who's taking him to the hospital immediately and dropping you and Kirstoff off at the goddamn hotel! I'm the one who's taking care of everything…!"

"You're taking care of everything? I have no part in this? I have just as every right to take part in Chopsuey's wellbeing as you do! I was the one who shoved that asshole off him to stop him from hurting him any further and you know what I did? I BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!"

Annie's solemn eyes peered warily and distantly at Kramer upon being silenced at his outburst; as she heard his hard, angry and frustrated breathing fill in the silent and dead air, she spotted the automatic driver switch and flicked it up with her finger, causing the light above it to glow dark red. Annie then climbed over the seat and went over to Kramer before he lifted her on top of him and held her in his arms. The young woman then lay still on his chest as she heard the sound of his heartbeat ring in her ear while Kramer started to gently pet her hair fondly and he moved towards her ponytail and pulled it gently off her, causing her hair to let loose and cascade down onto her back. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just worried for the little guy."

"I wish I never had to witness the horrible suffering he went through. I can only imagine what Lee would have done if she were to find out about what happened to him. Judging by her behavior and methods I'm pretty certain that she would unleash the most cruel and vicious technique available. I can swear to you that she will avenge Chopsuey by getting revenge on Mr. Kurt, I am very sure of it. You NEVER want to mess with her if you hurt anyone that she has ever loved."

"Right now I just want to be with you and lie down with you until we get to the Casablanca Hotel. I should have never yelled at you in the first place; I don't think you're that malicious enough to actually want to hurt Chopsuey. You're too docile, sweet and benevolent to do anything horrible like that. I think you're a very confused young woman who is just torn between the three people she loves the most and lets her heart and emotions guide her thinking and logic."

"I just want to protect him, that's all; he's almost like my own kid brother if you think about it. I would do anything to ensure his safety and wellbeing and I would give my life for this alien, you know that. He is one of the most important people in my life right now and all I want for him is to be happy and secure. I want him to have a place in this world where he is loved and accepted for who he is and there has to be a reason why he is created in the first place. I know there is a reason, and you're going to help me find it for him even if I'm going to show my feelings for you by sleeping with you right now!"

Kramer then turned over on his right side and gazed into Annie's eyes as he cradled her snugly in his arms; as he leaned towards her and kissed her in the lips, Annie felt her world descending into darkness as she closed her eyes and gradually lay limp, for she was now experiencing another one of her visions.

...

In this particular vision she saw herself making love to Kramer in their designated room in the Casablanca Hotel and she was later shown in the bathroom holding a pregnancy test that came out positive. Later an image of a young, seductive, voluptuous vixen with dark, wavy, curly hair was shown standing outside of the hotel holding a gun as she shoots a man in black attempting to kill the passengers in the 1900 Ford and several scenes afterward demonstrate Chopsuey going through a downward spiral of self-destructive behavior ranging from stripping as a male cross dresser in front of a stage audience to shooting up heroin through his veins, snorting cocaine in the bathroom, and even carrying on a sexual relationship with the mysterious woman, which makes Kirstoff jealous. Eventually, the final scene shows Chopsuey lying on a bed unconscious as Kirstoff, the mystery woman, Annie, and Kramer try desperately to revive him.

...

Annie's eyes then flung open in horror as she felt Kramer necking her tenderly and a shudder ran down her back and she shivered in response. "Kramer, please, stop it, stop whatever it is that you're doing, please," she begged him and Kramer stopped necking her and peered at her quizzically. "What is it, Annie? You look really scared," he remarked with a hint of concern in his voice. "Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Annie asked him seriously. "Do what? Annie, what are you talking about? There is nothing to be afraid of! You're here with me and you're safe in my arms and that's all there is to it. You don't have to be afraid of anything around here."

"I'm asking you this because sooner or later we are going to succumb to our passions for each other and we might end up having to raise a child," Annie explained nervously. "Is that what you saw in your visions?" Kramer interrogated her gently. Annie nodded earnestly in response. That was when he suddenly broke out into laughter and howled with cackles for a few moments as the car hit a speed bump and was now entering the Casablanca Hotel, which looked nothing more than an old Western saloon.

"Annie, relax. It's only natural to feel nervous about this. I know you haven't been around much, but it's okay. It's normal for people to express their feelings for one another by being intimate with each other if they both consent to the act. This is how we feel about each other and if it so happens that we conceive a child, that's great, because it's the circle of life. You cannot avoid that possibility, Annie, because if it's meant to happen then let it happen."

"I would love to raise a child with you and honestly I think you would make a great mother. David would think so too if he were here and I think he would want you to be happy as well. So if you feel that you're ready to consummate our relations, then let's do it." Annie then pondered this for a moment and sighed. "Well, we both know the answer to that," she said with a smile. "Good," Kramer replied with a smile and as Annie felt her heart beat even faster he drew closer to her slowly and as he took her into his arms again he began to neck her and this time she accepted it calmly, for she felt that sooner or later they were going to sleep together anyway so why not do it now? The car may not be an ideal place for having intercourse together but it was better than on a public street.

...

The couple was now on the throes of passion as Kramer was preparing to make his move by unzipping his pants and moving slowly towards her in order to enter her body. Annie held onto him tightly as she did not know what to anticipate on whether or not she was going to feel exhilarated or huge waves of pain; as she felt Kramer continue to neck her with intense breathing she peered up towards the window and saw a barrel of a gun gleam in front of the window out in the sunlight. That was when she felt herself begin to panic and she shook Kramer to stall his necking of her to warn him of the impending danger. "Kramer, Kramer, there is a man behind us and he's going to shoot. Kramer, Kramer, watch out," she warned him urgently as she kept on staring at the glistening light in front of her and when she saw the man's hand about to pull the trigger, she screamed, "LOOK OUT!"

That was when she heard a distant gunshot ring in the dead, calm, still afternoon air and she clung to him for dear life while shutting her eyes in fear of having to witness her first lover being shot to death right on top of her; in a nanosecond she opened them again and she saw the man drop to the floor and disappear from the window with a thud and before she knew it she saw a young brunette woman step out into the light peering out inside the car at the couple. Kramer scrambled off her as he zipped his pants back up and handed Annie's ponytail back to her while he watched her tie up her luscious, straight, long hair once more. As soon as the lovers straightened themselves up as much as possible to look presentable, they glanced back at the woman who then inserted a pair of keys into the car door and unlocked the door before opening it to let them out.

"Are y'all all right, sir and madam?" the woman greeted them in a smooth and distinct Tennessean accent. Kramer studied the woman closely and saw that she had a slim, skinny and slender build and was a somewhat tall and imposing woman with the same delicate and soft features that Lee and Annie both possessed. She was wearing a dark coffee brown/honey one-piece skimpy dress with bold checkered patterns on them along with a dark topaz band around her neck; she was also covered with thick mascara and blush on her face and there was dark eye shadow that covered much of her delicate, sweet eyes.

Annie then sat up suddenly and gasped as she gaped at the beautiful and stunning woman that stood before her and found herself speechless to even speak. "Who are you? And why did you save me?" "My name is Luan Paxton and I'm a hooker who is servicing this lovely town of Suburbia City. Funny, for such a small town this does not look much like a suburb. I used to work in Tennessee back in the 60's or 70's before Sheriff Buford Pusser came rolling into town and cleaned it all up, sticks, fists and everything. Of course I heard that there was much better work in this state of Virginia and besides there are much more customers willing to have a good time so I moved up here."

"It is unfortunate that Buford Pusser lost everything he ever loved, including his wife; I hope that at least I provided some solace and comfort to him, since almost everyone in town was against him." She glanced curiously at Annie and smiled kindly. "Goddamn; you look like you could pass off as my sister or somethin'. You poor unfortunate creature; I guess I interrupted your first time, huh? I'm so sorry about that, I really am."

"I'll provide free room and board with no charge just to make it up to you," Luan laughed gaily as she noticed the distinct similarities between her and Annie. When she saw that Annie was blushing even more in embarrassment, she chuckled in hilarity. "Aww, look at you! You're blushing! It's not your fault you got caught up in the heat of the moment; it happens to everyone, I assure you."

Then she peered over her shoulder and saw the corpse of a government agent lying on her back and her gentle smile soon contorted into an angry and vicious sneer, and in a fit of rage she started to kick and beat it with her feet. "Those – goddamn – assholes! Chasing around poor travelers around this town and sniping them down as if they are nothing more than birds of prey!" She then threw back her luscious, wavy hair as she exhaled through her nostrils in great detest and turned to her guests. "Come on, I'll escort you to the front desk and I'll ask the clerk about Jack McGee's room. I figured you four were coming, since McGee informed me you were in town."

She walked towards the inn and beckoned the couple to follow her with her gun still in hand, and Kramer opened up the door as he and Annie carried Kirstoff and Chopsuey out of the door before he slammed the door shut, locked it with the press of the button on the keys, and followed Luan right into the building. Once they entered the inn, it looked very much like a regular hotel, except there was a parlor just a few feet from the front desk and to the left of the parlor was a bar and to the right was the mess hall.

...

To their straight left was a long corridor filled with hundreds of hotel rooms and in each hallway were at least two elevators on both sides of the corridor. A plump, chubby looking woman with a dimpled smile and a strange 60's stylized beehive hairdo was sitting in the desk looking over the check in/out list with her reading glasses while her young receptionist was gleaming over the computer checking records.

She then looked up and was surprised to see Luan bring in more guests. "Oh my Lord, Luan, we have more guests!" she squealed in a thick, squeaky, shrill Chicago accent. "Here they are, Grace. They need a place to stay in for the night or even more. They were being chased by those goddammed government agents sent out here by that godforsaken Mr. Sanders and would have been downright ambushed if I have not been there to save them."

Grace's mouth was pursed in an awed O shape as she skimmed over some names in the booklet and found some blank lines to jot down some new information. "Name?" "My name is Kramer, I was an assistant for Dr. Claw trying to thwart the Inspector Gadget's heroic efforts, and this is my girlfriend Annie Caplan, who is a psychic. She can see the past memories of people and objects and also look into the future. This is Kirstoff; he was a veteran government agent who has been working alongside Mr. Kurt for many, many years and was his assistant also, and he could transform into fictional cartoon characters with some modifications."

"And lastly but not least, this here is Chopsuey, also known as Experiment 621. He was one of many of Dr. Jumba Jookiba's experiments and he was the predecessor to Experiment 626, meaning that he has all of his powers and he has a higher intelligence than all of 626 of his cousins combined, even 626. Although, well, I must admit, that he is kind of, cuckoo."

Grace squinted her eyes at the gang quizzically as she adjusted her glasses to get a closer look. She scanned at the foursome before she sat back and blinked her eyes wordlessly and blankly. "So let me get this straight: you're some wacko scientist who used to work for an even crazier scientist and you're this psychic lady who can see visions of the past and future. You…" She then pointed at Kirstoff, who was still sleeping. "You can shape-shift into cartoon characters, albeit a little differently than you would imagine them… and you…"

Grace now pointed at Chopsuey and she squinted even harder while pinching herself discreetly to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "You're Experiment 621, one of those mumbo jumbo aliens created by a mad scientist that came before… did you say… 626?" "Yeah, yeah, that's about it," Kramer chuckled casually as Annie joined in with her laughter as well. Grace grimaced worriedly at the group before she glanced down at her paper and held her pen to begin writing down the names.

"Room number please," she said as she jotted down their names with her pen as her receptionist looked on. "We are looking for Jack McGee's room. Do you know where it is?" Annie Caplan replied inquisitively and Grace looked up with an amused expression on her face. "Why, of course, dearie! I know what his room number is. It's Room 238. You should take 239 if you want to be close to him. I'll write it down for you," she answered happily as she jotted down the room number for all of her guests and scribbled a squiggly line next to all of those names for expediency. "Come on, everyone. We better get to our room as soon as possible," Kramer informed everyone as they started to walk away from the desk.

"Wait! Don't you want someone to carry your luggage to your room?" Grace bellowed after them as they disappeared into the corridor. "No but thanks for asking!" Annie shouted back as Grace watched her guests head off into their room. After the heroes had gone, Grace turned to her receptionist and watched her type in some more information. "Well, what a nice bunch of people we have here in this hotel. The psychic lady seems very nice and sweet. I think they're a harmless bunch, although I'm not too sure about that Chopsuey fellow."

"Well, don't you think they're kind of weird, Miss Grace?" the receptionist replied as she started to look up federal records of each guest that registered at the inn. Grace pondered for a moment silently before answering. "Well, you are right about that, Edna. They are very strange folks indeed. Chopsuey is the strangest alien I have ever seen. And I could almost swear that Kirstoff must be some sort of relation to Courage the Cowardly Dog. However, I think that Miss Caplan and Mr. Kramer are a very cute couple. Just imagine what it would be like if they end up having children!" she remarked wistfully but gushed at the thought of Annie and Kramer producing offspring.

"Don't push it, Miss Grace. Be careful what you wish for, because it may just happen," Edna admonished her sternly. "Well, I suppose you are right, Edna darling. But you have to wonder about the strong sexual attraction that goes on between a man and a woman," Grace commented with a puzzled arched eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure they are the type of people to be very attracted to one another. I don't see why they should not be together; Annie is so gorgeous that I would kill to get her looks and even though Kramer looks like a goofball he does deserve her…"

"Hello, ladies," a gruff, commanding voice cut in and Grace gasped in stunned disbelief as she saw a middle-aged man with a moustache, balding sideburns with some auburn hair, and a stark, narrow and pasty face. "Mr. Rooney, what a surprise to see you. I didn't think you were going to come in so soon on summer vacation, especially in the middle of July," Grace remarked as Mr. Rooney came over to the desk and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why wouldn't I forget my favorite bumbling secretary from Shermar High School? I was just coming over here to see you for a little bit, especially since you said that you were going to intern here in Virginia this summer," Mr. Rooney remarked sarcastically and crisply. "Well, I do work here in the summertime now, Mr. Rooney, especially since I need something to help me pay my bills and my job as a secretary doesn't pay much. The lady who used to work here told me that she was going to retire this year, so I said that I would be more than happy to take over for her. And here I am," Grace answered in reply.

"Good for you; now who are the people that just walked in?" Mr. Rooney growled mordantly while he issued a demand towards his employee. "Oh, well, they are Dr. Kramer, Miss Annie Caplan, Experiment 621, aka Chopsuey, and Kirstoff…" "Johansson. I just uploaded his federal profile right here on my computer," Edna interjected as Grace looked over on the computer and briefly scanned the information depicted on Kirstoff's file. Mr. Rooney also leaned towards the monitor and studied the information that was laid out before him.

"Look at that! He's been a government agent for a long, long time. Mr. Johansson seems to have been involved in a lot of missions during the late 90's and much of the 2000's so far. He is an excellent sharpshooter and specializes in stealth, sabotage and espionage. Mr. Johansson has also been hired as Mr. William Kurt's personal assistant and secretary who gives out suggestions and advice as well as supplying him with various weapons. He was also born on July 14th, 1985 in West Berlin, which was a free country at that time."

"Excellent. Well, ladies, I must be heading out now, so I bid you all a good day," Mr. Rooney returned a crisp and cool reply and then he turned around to leave as he sauntered through the doors and was gone. Edna suddenly began to type frantically on the computer and several profiles on the FBI began to upload on the computer screen; Grace then watched soundlessly with a fascinated and intrigued look in her eyes. The first profile that popped up was Annie Caplan's, and the picture taken of her upon her arrival in New York back in 1980 materialized right before her eyes. "Hmmm… This is Annie Caplan here. Her last known destination was in New York back in 1980 and not much was known of her between that time and now. This here…"

She clicked off her profile with the minimize button and clicked on Kramer's profile on the bottom bar. "It appears that Kramer has a very documented past with a Dr. Claw. He has begun to work for Mr. Sanders as recently as several weeks ago as his main adviser. There has been no record of him creating any genetically mutated experiments except for…" Edna squinted hard at the computer screen for a few minutes as she scanned the information that lay out before her in an attempt to comprehend what she was reading; it was then that Grace noticed that something caught her eye.

"Oh my God. Experiment 621 has a biological half-brother named Dratecula, or Experiment 622; he was activated by Ms. Sable Colby and is currently owned by her. They are also related by adoption because Chopsuey was taken in by Dr. Jacque von Hamsterveil shortly after Dratecula was created, meaning that Dr. Hamsterveil was the one who created 622. Not only that, but Experiment 626 is also his younger twin brother as well. And it appears that Mr. Kramer was the one who activated Chopsuey."

"Oh my Lord, are you serious?" Grace gasped in astonishment. "Yeah, according to this, Dr. Hamsterveil wanted to destroy Experiment 621 because he thought of him as a weak and useless version of 626, especially after the disastrous failed raid on the White House. He wanted to keep Dratecula because he thought of him as a better and more advanced and competent experiment than his own older half-brother and he placed his pod into a glass compartment which is a vaporization machine installed with a laser cannon that zaps away any object into oblivion; he then locks it up and he and Gantu leave the lavatory for the night. Kramer somehow sneaks into the lavatory in the dead of night and opens up the glass compartment before removing the pod from the machine and he walks over to the sink and turns on the faucet. Kramer drops the experiment pod into the machine and it activates, revealing the experiment."

"Experiment 621 was initially hostile towards the male scientist and threatened to blast him into pieces until Kramer managed to calm him down by offering to be his friend and taking care of him by catering to his every need; after listening closely to his voice and interacting with him for a few moments, he decides to call him Chopsuey. Chopsuey at first objects to the name because he thought it sounded silly and stupid but soon decides it kind of suited him, since he did have a strange voice. Then Dr. Hamsterveil and Gantu found out through the security camera that Kramer had activated Experiment 621 and rushed to the lavatory to have him arrested and summoned to Mr. Sanders for mandatory punishment."

"Kramer defends himself by saying that he was the one who activated the experiment and gave him a name of his own and since he was willing to take care of him, he should have official custody of him. However, Dr. Hamsterveil did not buy the argument and instead orders Gantu to apprehend him and drag him over to Mr. Sanders so he could be dealt with properly. And Gantu walked over to the young male scientist and was about to arrest him when Mr. Sanders barged into the room and demanded to know what was going on."

"An unfazed Gantu soon briefs the situation to Mr. Sanders and Mr. Sanders becomes intrigued by what he was hearing and turns to Kramer to address him. He informs him that he has been aware of Experiment 621's past and was so impressed by the lengths he has gone to impress his master and creator that he was willing to adopt him into his administration."

"Kramer then requested that Chopsuey be handed over to his custody and that he be made his partner. Mr. Sanders agrees to those requests to Kramer's surprise, saying that he feels that Chopsuey has untapped potential that Jumba had failed to take advantage of and he was going to use his potential for the glory of the world."

"He gave a formal document to Kramer that stated that Chopsuey would be under his legal custody as his ward as well as his official partner and as his guardian he has authority over his finances, healthcare, property, or anything that pertains to his general wellbeing and even has the right to take automatic custody to any of his descendants and offspring that may result as well as being able to publicly represent him in legal affairs before the court. The document also states that Chopsuey is hereby declared to be Kramer's legal adopted son and therefore a part of his family."

"Kramer consents to the arrangement and receives the document before signing it and giving it back to Mr. Sanders, who then accepts it. Everyone then leaves the lavatory and goes on their usual business, and that was the day that Chopsuey and Kramer became friends/partners and also the day that Chopsuey was adopted into Mr. Sanders' administration. And this excerpt is according to Kramer's personal testimony." Grace shivered apprehensively; she could hardly fathom what she had just heard.

...

Edna then glared at her with leery eyes and whispered in a low voice, "We have to do something about those bastards. They're selling and peddling experiments off as if they are nothing more than merchandise and they are practically auctioned off to various villains using formal contracts and bribery. There are even times when the experiments are officially adopted as family. We got to stop this rampant and unbridled corruption and greed from spreading, especially since I've been hearing rumors that Mr. Sanders is making more and more experiments to increase his strength and manpower in Washington. I get so sick and tired of these damn politicians trading kickbacks and all of that bribery crap around in the White House and now we have to deal with this? I detest this shit!"

"How do you know all of this? Are you involved in some kind of government conspiracy?" Grace interrogated her in a puzzled and baffled tone. "I do dabble a little bit in espionage and I am a part time spy as well but now I'm going undercover for Agent Laura McKarl and her ragtag team of volunteer FBI agents to gather and uncover more information that could help us dispose of this government. She's traveling all over the country, looking for anyone that could help her," Edna admitted shyly and Grace's eyes widened in awe at the confession. "Wow, really?" she whispered. "Yeah, but don't tell anyone, for I could get into some serious shit if my cover is blown," Edna answered with an admonishing tone while unbeknownst to her Mr. Rooney was flattened against the wall next to an open window and he was holding out a tape recorder in front of the window to record their conversation.

"Well, we must be getting on to bed. I'm so tired, I cannot take anymore of this vigil," Grace sighed in resignation as she slightly yawned in exhaustion. "Yeah, let's jet. We'll fix ourselves a nice bed and we'll get some shuteye for tomorrow. Good nice Grace," Edna agreed as she turned off the computer after saving her files and exiting out the programs and walked out of the desk with Grace in tow. "See you later, too, dearie. Good night, love," Grace returned sweetly. "Good night."

...

And as soon as Mr. Rooney saw the ladies whisk away into the shadows of darkness, he clicked the stop button to end the taping of their discourse and flipped up his cell phone to report what he had eavesdropped on. "Hello, Richard Vernon. This is Ed Rooney here. I found out some valuable information." "Excellent, Ed. Now tell me, what did you find?"

"Grace has been telling me that the fugitives are stationed here in the Casablanca Hotel and they'll be staying here for a couple of days, maybe even more; I cannot specify on that point. However, I have just discovered that Kramer is the legal guardian of Experiment 621 and is also his adoptive father; it also appears that this is a very common practice for the resident villains in the White House and so far only a couple of experiments have been officially adopted by a handful of villains and one of them is Sable Colby, for she has officially adopted Dratecula as her own son as well as obtaining legal custody of him."

"Therefore, most of the experiments are merely legal wards of the villains." "Excellent! This is the best news I've heard yet! Have you got any more?" "Yes, and get this: Miss Edna in here is a part time volunteer undercover FBI agent under the auspices of Agent Laura Jeanne McKarl and she is travelling all over the country with her ragtag team of volunteer agents looking for last minute recruits to initiate a full scale uprising against Mr. Sanders. She is also a part time spy who specializes in espionage, which is why she knows our top secret information about the experiments in the headquarters."

"Are you fucking serious, Rooney? This is an epic scale rebellion we're talking about here. If we let the FBI and the CIA get a whiff of our undercover operations in this country we're screwed!" "Yes, which is why I need to bust those little bastards before they even get a chance," Mr. Rooney chuckled evilly as he wiped his hands feverishly. "Okay, so how are you going to bring about this?" Principal Vernon inquired him curiously.

"I'll attack them when they least expect it; when they get all cozy and warm in their little motel and they are gradually settled in enough to let their guards down, I'm going to bombard them with endless streams of DOV agents and take them down in a fiery ambush before I bring them over to my master. I will destroy Laura McKarl's team from within and I will squelch any trace of regiment that is geared to fight against our new and glorious government," Mr. Rooney ejaculated with an evil smile.

"Okay, so are there anyone else in the inn besides Misses Grace and Edna Darling?" "Apparently yes. Miss Claire Timkin is here too as a secretary in this hotel and there are several cartoon characters serving in various jobs within the hotel; most of them are stationed in the mess hall. There is also a personal escort named Luan Paxton who has flown in from McNair County, Tennessee, and supports herself by having sex with the tourists and guests that are staying here. And Miss Edna Mode, who is out of town to check up on some business in Washington, runs a fashion designing store across the street and makes all kinds of clothing for superheroes, celebrities, socialites, the wealthy and numerous public figures."

"Good, good, Ed. Now report this information to the master and I'll meet you at a café in Salem. By the way, has Ferris Bueller been tailing you?" "Nope, not that I would recall. If I even saw him spying on me at this very moment, I would capture that little prick with my own hands and I will squeeze the life out of him. Otherwise, he is very hard to come by; he is a very slippery fellow. I can never pinpoint his whereabouts; he might be hiding somewhere around this area and I may never be able to find him."

"Well, just relax and cut loose. These damn brats aren't worth screwing up our mission for anyway. I swear, if I find John Bender running around Suburbia City I would shoot him too." "Then it's agreed. We kill our respective adversaries and we go on our merry way." "Agreed. Meet me up for coffee in Salem and we'll talk; I got something interesting to show you."

...

There was silence in the air as neither men spoke a word for a few moments then Principal Vernon piped in again on the other line. "Did you say that prostitute sleeps with the guests in the hotel?" "Yes, why?" "My God, you would think people would be more careful with their bodies these days, especially with the AIDS epidemic. Even when we were chasing those little brats it was going around. It was the bane of our country."

"It still is, Richard. It still is. Well, you know about the lowlife class. They just don't know any better. That woman is so poor that she has no other way to make a living other than selling herself." "Yeah… Can we end this conversation, please? I'm running up on my phone bill and we're surely developing a morbid curiosity for this wanton she-devil." "All right, all right, all right, bye."

Mr. Rooney hung up abruptly on his comrade as he slipped the cell phone into his breast pocket and glanced around surreptitiously with narrowed, leery eyes. He then takes out a picture of Luan Paxton, which he had managed to obtain from the hotel's website prior to arriving in Suburbia City and grins eagerly as he stares right at it. "Sooner or later, my sweet, you'll be mine. I'll get you where I want you and this time you will not escape from me." He then slips the picture into his breast pocket, throws his head back and bellows at the top of his voice, "I know where you are, Bueller. I'll get you one of these days, I'll see to that."

"You will not underestimate me with your sly and slick tricks and when I do manage to get you YOUR ASS IS MINE! I will get you Ferris Bueller and my vengeance will then be mine!" As he shouted at the top of his lungs, the birds dispersed in a panicked swarm of feathers and blurs of wings taking off into the skies as they soared towards the edge of town and migrated into another spot to nest in. Mr. Rooney then walks over to his car and enters the driver's seat as he locks the door securely and starts up the engine. The car vibrated in tremors as the engines whirled with life and when he slammed his feet on the brakes the car careened off into the streets and whizzed through town as he headed off into his destination.

His next stop was the renowned and reputable town of Salem, a land of mystery, suspense, love, passion, deceit, treachery and a whole lot of drama. But this time around, the little town was gearing up for a big fight, a fight for a war that could overwhelm the entire country and possibly change the course of history forever. This war was going to affect everyone that has ever lived in this country, and the Salemites were going to give everything they got to defend the only home they have ever loved and known. And that is what it's going to take to survive the biggest war since World War II, and it appears that now the mayor may hold the key to the solution: war.

**Author's Notes: **

**Wow! Look at all of those twists that have been revealed. Apparently Principal Richard Vernon, (The Breakfast Club) and Edward Rooney, (Ferris Bueller's Day Off), are conspiring together on some big evil plot and somehow they have teamed up with some remaining DOV agents to track down Annie and her team's movements in Suburbia City before setting up an ambush on them and capturing them to take them to whoever their master is. Whoever they are working for he must be in Salem, right? Only time will tell. Well, looks like Salem must prepare themselves for some serious fighting, since Agent Laura McKarl might actually end up looking for some recruits there, and I don't really know how many characters from Days Of Our Lives I might end up using, (probably not too many). I have to end the chapter at this point; I'm sorry if Lee and Viola did not make an appearance in this chapter, for I did not want it to drag on just like the previous two chapters did. **

**I know that you must be extremely upset with me for some of the most outrageous events that have occurred in this chapter; I must have an extremely sick mind to write all of that stuff down. Who would have thought that Chopsuey would end up getting raped by Mr. Kurt at this point in the story? About that scene, that was kind of random and I think it just popped out of my head quite unexpectedly as I wrote it down in my little laptop. As a matter of fact I might have been inspired to write that scene after reading an Arthur fanfiction called "The Violation" and somehow my subconscious must have been at work here, and that is how the rape scene came to be. However, I must inform you that in no way did I intend to plagarise from the aforementioned fanfiction and the rape scene that was depicted in that story merely served as some sort of indirect inspiration for Chopsuey's traumatic rape scene, nothing more.  
**

**I thought it would be a good idea to demonstrate just how fragile and vulnerable Chopsuey really was, emotionally as well as mentally, and I also thought it was good to stretch out Mr. Kurt's personality just a little bit as well, similar to Michelle Huddleston. I think I ended up transforming Michelle into a sadistic and vicious woman that radically differed from her original portrayal in "Hot Shots! Part Deux" and the biggest highlight of her sadism was when she started kissing Annie on the neck after putting the barrel of the gun on her temple, which for me was really scary but not as scary as when a mysterious man in black appears in front of the 1900 Ford while Annie and Kramer were just starting to make love and was about to shoot them when Luan showed up just in time and saved them by gunning him down to death.I could almost swear I saw the scene play out in my head as I wrote it.  
**

**I think the relationships depicted in the chapter were the most interesting I've ever seen. I like the way Annie and Chopsuey's relationship started with Chopsuey being very mistrustful of the young psychic woman at first but he soon begins to quickly develop an interest in her and I think that was when he starts to fall in love with her. Annie's love for Chopsuey did not become apparent until they were out fighting the guards and agents that were surrounding them. **

**I thought Annie had the same kind of love for Chopsuey just like she did for Kramer but then I realized that her feelings for Kramer were a lot stronger than her feelings for Chopsuey, so I had to conclude that she was strongly infatuated with him. Even then, I think Annie still has some strong feelings for Chopsuey, so there's going to be a huge love triangle in here as well, besides Lee/Viola/Chopsuey. I think in the original story "The War On America" (formerly known as The World Is Not Enough), Mr. Kurt was a cold, calculating and sinister character who had a chilling and frightening demeanor but I think in this story he is a sick psychopath who does not hesitate to use his sexuality over other males in order to wield power.**

**I also thought of how Lee Dumonde and Viola Beautacroft would have reacted to news about Chopsuey's rape; I think Lee would have been infuriated at having heard that her lover had been severely assaulted by a prominent government agent and I'm pretty sure that sooner or later karma is going to bite him in the butt. As for Viola, however, she would have thought at first that Chopsuey had it coming and therefore deserved it but then I think her compassion will eventually shine through and she would be overcome with shock. I think Kramer betraying the villains just to protect Chopsuey was one of the best moments of the story. He might have been a coward and a timid nerd, but I think the fact that he used a sniper rifle to shoot down a couple of guards from on top of a generator was very bad-ass indeed. **

**And I think it is very interesting to see the contrast of Chopsuey's emotions when he starts to brutally beat up Mr. Kurt to the moment when he is cornered by the government agent and is dragged to the middle of the hallway to be raped. And the thorough emotional and mental trauma and pain he had to suffer during the ordeal was just staggering and haunting; I thought it was the most realistic instance of a rape that I've ever written that was in Chopsuey's point of view. And the fact that Kramer went out to save Chopsuey by pushing Mr. Kurt off him and barraging him with a series of punches demonstrates how far he would go to protect his friend and it also shows how loyal he really is to his friend. **

**The fact that Kramer is not only Chopsuey's guardian but is also his adoptive father - yeah, huge surprise here - explains a lot of his actions during the course of his chapter and I think he has really shown himself to be a great man. I'm sure that Chopsuey is aware that Kramer is his adoptive father as well as his official guardian but he views him more as a best buddy/pal and he could care less about whether or not he has been adopted by Kramer. However, I think there are times that this crosses his mind and Kramer might be subconsciously aware of the special bond between them.  
**

**I think introducing an alien that was involved in Vietnam and revealing a secret connection between the U.S. government and the Galactic Council was the most bizarre element in this story so far. Even though it might not make sense in the Lilo & Stitch universe, I don't see how it cannot be disputed in this universe, especially since there is this whole incident with Area 51 back in 1947 and there has always been rumors circulating that the U.S. government is covering up evidence of alien existence. I don't know if that's true and personally I'm very skeptical about these claims, (even though I still love aliens regardless), but nevertheless you just never know. I think Granger is a good example of an anti-hero. I think he really means well and he does have somewhat of a good heart; however, he does seem to have a very disturbing and twisted personality and I suspect he might have sexual feelings for Annie Caplan that might be too strong to control. **

**I think it's funny how Annie and Kramer fell for each other so quickly; even though Annie might have insisted on taking things slow and not rushing their romance, I personally think she just could not deny her obvious attraction to him and he to her. I also think this is the most interesting romance I have come up with and this is going to be the romance I'm going to focus on the most, besides Lee/Chopsuey. Don't you DARE combine their names to represent a couple; I am personally against that and I think it's just plain gross and awkward. If you don't know what I'm talking about, I'll give you an example: A lot of people pair up Kyle and Stan from South Park in fanfictions, so they refer to them as Style. **

**This is where ANOTHER love triangle comes in. First you have Lee/Viola/Chopsuey, then you have Annie/Kramer/Chopsuey, and now you have David/Annie/Kramer. I think the third love triangle is going to get extremely complicated because David Banner is hiding in New York due to his alter ego wreaking havoc once more and Annie still has some feelings for him and he also has some feelings for her too; to make matters worse, she is madly in love with Kramer and has already chosen him as her mate, so things are bound to get messy, especially since Chopsuey might get jealous of Annie since he wants her just as bad as Kramer and she might divert Kramer's attention away from him.**

**I thought it would be good to put Annie in the story because I wanted to put her in a story for a long time and now I have a chance to show her off; it turns out that I've made the right choice because she is one of those characters that makes the story a lot more interesting than it was before and now I get to pair her up with Kramer, since they make a really good couple. I would love to see how Annie & Kramer turn out; things are going to turn out very interesting. I know I'm so evil with Annie's visions; I know they're going to happen for sure but I will not tell you in what order they are going to happen in since you need to figure that out yourself. Wow, first Lee is most likely pregnant and now Annie is going to get pregnant. Uh oh, this is turning out to be a huge soap opera all right. Heh, heh, heh. **

**It's funny because I was thinking about putting David Banner in the story and I was not sure how it was going to work out at first, but then I thought it would be nice to explore his relationship with Annie ever since I always wanted to write a story about their friendship and potential romance. I added Jack McGee because I liked his character as well and I thought he would be a really good person to add to the cast of characters and he would really be useful as one of the investigative reporters of the crisis in Washington. I also added Grace the secretary, Mr. Rooney and Principal Vernon for a number of reasons. I loved Grace the secretary in "Ferris Bueller's Day Off" since she was such a funny and entertaining character and I thought she would be good for the hotel scene. I also thought that Mr. Rooney was a very good villain to watch since he is such a despicable and egotistical character and I thought it would be interesting to have him team up with Mr. Vernon and have them work together on some evil plot, since they are very despicable characters in the eyes of teenagers. **

**I also thought of adding Ferris Bueller, Jeanie Bueller, Cameron, Sloane, and the Breakfast Club teenagers, (Allison, Andrew, John Bender, Brian, and Claire) into the story; unfortunately, I decided against it because I thought they would take too much from the story and they would make it too, too complicated, which is something I don't need right now.**

**As for Luan Paxton, well, it's a long story. Long story short, I saw the original version of "Walking Tall" in my grandfather's house long before he became seriously ill when I was in my early to mid-teens, (I also saw "The Crush" around that same time period too; heh, heh, heh!). I thought it was a decent, good movie and I was so happy to see Elizabeth Hartman in that film too, since I'm more or less a fan of hers. The most interesting character in the film was of course, Luan Paxton. She was the hooker who interacted somewhat with Sheriff Buford Pusser, (yes this film was a true story), and I think I vaguely saw her in the movie talking with him outside but I cannot remember too well. The only scene I do remember from the film, (although also vague), was when the bad guys ambushed the entire Pusser family and ended up killing the family dog. That's all I remember: I swear. I do remember bits and pieces from the film, including when one of the bad ladies that participated in the ambush got shot and killed by Buford Pusser and I think the part where Pauline Pusser gets killed as she was riding in the car with her husband, but that's about it.**

**Well, that's all I can say for this author's notes for this chapter. I hoped I did not spoil too much; I just wanted to give some insight into some key points of the chapter. Hopefully by Memorial Day I would be able to post up the 4th chapter and when summer comes around I might be able to update a lot more. Enjoy reading!  
**


	4. Lands' War

**Author's Notes: Yes! I finally uploaded the new chapter! I'm sorry that I didn't upload it when I said I would; I was extremely busy and I was having Internet connection issues; (still am, technically, but for right now it is not acting too erratic). Anyways, this part of the chapter depicts the town of Salem and how the citizens organize a meeting at a local meetinghouse in an attempt to figure out their next move and what they should do to defend themselves from Mr. Sanders and his forces in case he does attempt to take over their town, (which could be likely). Depending on how long this chapter is, I might have to start another chapter with Lee Dumonde and Viola lying unconscious out in the wild many miles away from Salem. But I think we're fine for now and I'll decide at what point I should end the chapter. **

**I must inform you that there will be some characters from Diff'rent Strokes that will be portrayed in this section, with Sam and Maggie McKinney saying most of the dialogue. I personally think Sam is an adorable kid and I actually like him a lot better than Arnold, (who is extremely annoying and irritating, no offense), and I think it is very smart of me to have Sam and Maggie do most of the talking because Gary Coleman just passed away and I don't want to do anything to his character that might end up getting me in trouble. So for anyone who is a huge fan of that show, I'm sorry if you might not get a chance to hear Arnold say, "Whatcha talkin' about, Willis?" in this chapter. **

**I also like Maggie a lot because she is such a charming and attractive lady and I think she is a great mother figure for Arnold and Willis. And it tickles me pink that Danny Cooksey played Sam, (he voiced Dave from Dave The Barbarian, which used to air on Toon Disney!), and Maggie was originally played by Dixie Carter!  
**

**As for the Days Of Our Lives characters, I think I did a pretty good job with most of the characters, and I'm very impressed at how well I did the exchange between the "Diff'rent Strokes" characters and the "Days Of Our Lives" characters, but since I don't know much about some of them and I do not have much information on how to portray them accurately, they might be a bit OOC at times, especially Alice Horton, Julie, Doug, and even Abe Vigoda. What's strange is that of all of the characters from "Days Of Our Lives", I was very comfortable with portraying Doug, Julie and Hope and I had all but ignored Renee in this story for some weird reason.  
**

**This goes for the characters from "Diff'rent Strokes". Anyways, my condolences go to Shannon Price and the rest of her family and I hope Gary Coleman found the peace he had fought so hard to achieve in life.**

**But don't worry, there might be a chance you might see Mr. Ed Rooney and Mr. Vernon at some point in this story; I have an excellent idea on who their boss could possibly be...**

**You will also see some interesting characters and you will see even more bizarre twists; also, any points I may not have been able to cover in the previous chapter will be addressed in this chapter. **

**I did some research on Salem the other night and according to Wikipedia it appears that it has been identified as a Midwestern city since the mid 70's or so; it was originally said to be located in New England. There has been some indication that it has been said to be near Chicago and because of this it could be possible Salem might be located somewhere in Illinois. For such a quaint, innocent little town, it certainly has a lot of intrigue, drama, mysticism, and strange paranormal. As a matter of fact, Hope even compares it to Nowhere, Kansas, from "Courage The Cowardly Dog"! Watch out for that reference. And the little synopsis that Sam gives about Stitch's first adventures on Earth as portrayed in "Lilo & Stitch" is an allusion to one of the main themes in this story and in its predecessor. **

**And before I forget, I must thank Sand n' Sable for helping me with the information regarding the characters on "Days Of Our Lives". Without her cooperation this chapter would not even have been possible!**

**I must warn you though, that there might be some strange twists and also in this chapter I will put in some insight into my own interpretation of Lee's childhood because there might be an original character who is related to her that could pop up in this story, so watch out for that. If you thought the 3rd chapter was really bad, well I think the 4th chapter is going to get worse. This might be rated M in some parts because there is going to be some instances of incest, so watch out for that.**

**And since the Team Legacy series takes place in an alternate universe where all of the worlds combine into one nation, I disregarded Renee and Tony's deaths and instead combined both of the past and present characters of "Days Of Our Lives". And do not give me a review saying that Alice Horton is already dead because this part of the story takes place about 4 years ago, so at this point she isn't dead yet.  
**

**And if there is anything about the characters' personalities that is inaccurate in any way, just pm me or say so in a review and I'll try my hardest to do better next time.  
**

**Read and enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 4 – Lands' War**

It was on a cold, dreary and stormy afternoon as the town of Salem was drenched and drizzled with heavy rain and a young woman was walking along the sidewalk while the cool and hazy mists blew about her. She had long, wavy, curling auburn cinnamon hair that hung about her shoulders and her eyes were of a hazel brown. This particular woman had a soft and delicate, innocent face and had striking and imposing, graceful body. She was also shrouded in an oversized, draping, black raincoat that completely covered her entire lanky and slender frame and nearly made her invisible to everyone around her.

As the young woman approached the meetinghouse that stood ominously before her, she noticed that a brunette was standing near the doorway in front of the window while smoking a cigarette with a crimson umbrella hanging over her head. Her young red haired son was also standing with her hunched over in a thick, leather raincoat with the hood tightened over his neck, while looking like a chubby little pilgrim. As the auburn-haired woman studied the other woman carefully, she noticed that she had stark, piercing, fierce eyes with overly arched, bold eyebrows and she also had curling, wavy, raven hair with a narrow, staunched, solemn face.

She was immediately taken by her regal and imposing demeanor and as she peered down at the young boy through the hazing and blurry rain, she could not help but feel sorry for him as he had such a sweet, puzzled, questioning face and was glancing around next to his momma to look for any more town members that might show up.

It was not long before the woman found herself freezing up as their eyes met and the little boy tugged on his mother's skirt to grab her attention. The older woman glanced down at her son as he bit his lip apprehensively and glared at him in fierce silence until he answered. "Momma, there is a strange lady staring at me," he whimpered fearfully and the young woman felt her angry eyes stare right through her as she immediately pulled her son away from her and shielded him protectively. "Stay away from my son, you damn Yankee; I don't want any strange folk crowding around my child," the woman growled threateningly in a Southern accent and that made the young woman back off immediately.

"Who are you? I've never seen you around in Salem before," the woman asked her in a soft-spoken voice. "Well if you want to know, the name's Margaret McKinney, but my friends and family refer to me as Maggie, and this is my son Sam. I was wondering the same about you," the older woman scoffed disdainfully as she kept a steady gaze at her.

"My name is Renee Dumonde, the daughter of Lee Dumonde and Stefano DiMera; I'm a resident here," the woman offered a reply as she held out her hand to shake. Maggie McKinney glared at her coldly before brusquely rebuffing her gesture with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I don't trust the likes of you, Miss Dumonde. I heard your father was a murderous, coldhearted, conniving sociopath who had this entire town in his iron grip for many, many years. I don't know if you are as much of a psychopath as he is," she hissed at her warily.

"Don't you dare judge me by who my parents were. Just because my father is the biggest drug kingpin of this land and he has terrorized countless citizens of this town with his criminal empire and his numerous lackeys does not necessarily mean I am exactly like him. I know we barely know each other but I will prove to you that I am nothing like him," Renee shot back firmly as she reproached the older Southern woman for being so judgmental towards her. Maggie McKinney stood silently in front of her as Renee could tell by the thoughtful gleam in her eyes that she was carefully contemplating her words and finally she held up her own hand and Renee gratefully took it and the women shook hands as Sam watched wordlessly.

"I apologize, Miss Renee. I should not be so judgmental towards Northerners like you, for I should realize I'm married to a rich New Yorker myself. His name is Phillip Drummond and he and his adopted Negro boys are on the other side of town taking a leisurely stroll. You should understand that I'm only trying to protect my little boy from the various shady characters that are lurking in this town; there are so many deceitful and treacherous people in Salem that I just don't know whom to trust around here."

"If you must know I was warned about your father beforehand when I first arrived in Salem about three days ago. There was a town beggar who came up to me and told me to watch out for Stefano and his goons for he was an evil and devious man with a criminal past and began to regale to me some of his exploits and misdeeds over the years. The beggar informed me of how he had once kidnapped Dr. Marlena Evans, a local psychiatrist, and held her hostage on a desolate island where she gave birth to twins and was put under his spell."

"He also kidnapped the Willamses' daughter Hope Williams Brady and held her hostage before transforming her into Princess Gina and commanding her to steal some of the most priceless artworks in the world. From my understanding he also had an ongoing feud with the Brady clan and many years ago Roman Brady was a detective who was investigating his crimes in Salem. And that's all I know."

"I know Marlena; she's a very good friend of mine. And my mother was once married to Mr. Doug Williams, so I guess you can say that Hope used to be my stepsister. So what brings you here to Salem?" Renee chuckled lightly and Maggie McKinney could not help but chuckle.

"Philip, Arnold, Willis, Sam and I came down here from New York for summer vacation; we figured that we could go out of town and have some fun for once instead of hanging around the house all day," Maggie McKinney answered cheerfully. "So you opted to come here in lieu of Hawaii or any other vacation destination most people flock to?" Renee remarked curiously. "Yeah, besides, this little town reminds me a lot of the South when I was growing up; people in here seem to be so talkative and are so inclined to know each other's business that it's very uncanny," Maggie commented wryly.

"Well, that's what folks in small towns do; we all talk amongst ourselves about all of the sordid and salacious details of our neighbors' lives. Speaking of which, why are you standing in front of the meetinghouse? You're just a tourist you know," Renee remarked wistfully before peering at her acquaintance curiously.

"My family's future is at stake here and as such I intend to attend this meeting as a way of discussing what we can do to stop the menace that is looming over us like the calm before a storm. I will not stand here and watch as the villains gradually take over our towns and cities and pillage everything we have earned while enslaving and torturing, beating and killing our people, including women and children. I will not allow Mr. Sanders to reign supreme over our lands and rule his iron fists over the heroes; I will drop dead before I allow such a thing to happen! I want to fight for this town's independence not only for myself and the Salemites, but also for my husband Phillip, my stepsons Willis and Arnold, and my little boy Sam. May God bless my family."

Renee watched silently as she saw Sam hug his mother's legs tightly and he cuddled close to her as he glanced up at the young woman shyly through the cold and chilly rain that obscured his vision of her. "Are you the mafia boss's daughter, Miss Renee?" he squeaked timidly. "I'm afraid so, Sam. I'm the daughter of one of the most notorious criminals in town," Renee sighed dejectedly as Sam blinked wordlessly while gazing at her quizzically yet wondrously.

"Well, Sam, we'll be entering the meetinghouse soon. Would you like to take a nap on my lap in the meantime, hun?" Maggie murmured to her son softly and Sam yawned as he leaned slightly against her and nodded sleepily in agreement. "You're a brave woman, Mrs. McKinney. I cannot imagine how plucky you really are; you're willing to take on a town's troubles just to provide a bright future for your new family even though you're just a stranger," Renee confessed her admiration for the older Southern aerobatics instructor.

...

"I thank you for your kindness, Miss Renee, but…" Maggie then glanced up at her watch to check the time and focused her eyes back to her companion. "My husband and his children should be here any minute now. It's raining really hard and Philip did call me and say that he would show up sometime later. Anyway, I must ask a favor of you. Renee, if anything were to happen to me or to Philip, I want you to look after Sam for me."

"I know I hardly know you since we just recently met, but I feel that you are a trustworthy and honorable young woman and I am willing to hand him over to you just in case; I also want you to protect him from Stefano and anyone that might be allied with him. I trust you to keep him safe from harm and I usually do not hand him over to strangers but you seem to be a worthy exception." "Thank you, Mrs. McKinney… Can I call you McKinney or Mrs. Drummond?" Renee interjected as she expressed thanks to the older woman. "Mrs. McKinney would be preferable, thank you," Maggie McKinney replied politely.

...

But then Renee heard a car beep from a distance and she saw a dark grey Nissan Armada pull up in front of the meetinghouse before a black umbrella opened out into the drizzling rain from the driver's side. Another black umbrella also opened up from the passenger's side and Renee felt her heart skip a beat as she saw an elderly couple emerge from the vehicle with an adult woman in tow. The man that appeared in view had a white moustache and short, graying hair with a slight slouch on his stance and had a staunched, rugged face; his wife had light golden/sandy hair and had a gracious and stunning figure with a slightly disfigured face riddled with scars from a burning accident she sustained several years before.

The young woman that accompanied them had light brown, long hair and had a lanky and slender, skinny figure with a bony and narrow face and was clad in a dark cinnamon dress vest with a white blouse inside it and a dangling, long, cotton, sable dress skirt along with black stilettos.

The elderly man had a silver/ivory tuxedo on himself and had a black tie tied around his neck and wore brown leather shoes while his wife had a lavender vest wrapped around herself with a strapless black satin dress draped around her body and a lavender lady hat with white and black feather plumes in them; like her half-sister/stepdaughter she also had a pair of stilettos on. The two women both had pearl earrings on and also had pearl necklaces wrung around their necks.

"Here we are, Julie. We're at the old meetinghouse," the old man spoke in a gruff, commanding voice as he walked over to where Renee, Maggie McKinney and Sam were and nearly started upon seeing Renee. "Renee… Renee, what on earth are you doing here? It's been so long!" the elderly man exclaimed as he rushed over to the young woman and gave her a gentle hug while his wife and daughter joined him.

Julie caught a glimpse of Maggie and Sam standing a few feet from them and tapped her husband's shoulder discreetly, prompting him to turn to her rather abruptly. "What is it, Julie?" he retorted to her. "Doug, who are those people? I've never seen them around before," Julie whispered to him nervously while pointing at mother and son, making Maggie rather incensed at her rudeness. "I beg your pardon, sir, but my name is Margaret McKinney; I was originally from the South until I got divorced and moved to New York, where I met a billionaire from Park Avenue named Phillip Drummond; I fell in love with him before I married him and became a part of his family. We were just here for summer vacation to relax and have fun and my husband and his two adopted sons should be here any minute now from their walk; it's pouring hard here as it is," Maggie McKinney introduced herself while offering her hand to Doug.

"I apologize for my wife's rudeness, Mrs. McKinney. She's just startled that a mere stranger, especially from the South, would just drop by in a quaint little town like this in this time of year," Doug returned a polite reply as he took her hand gently and kissed it like a proper gentleman.

Sam flinched as he scuttled behind his mother and cowered behind her legs fearfully, causing Maggie to turn over her shoulder and peer inquisitively at her son. "Come on, hun. Don't be afraid. These are really nice people; I'm sure you'll like them," she coaxed him lovingly as she slowly nudged him out in the open and kept a safe distance between him and the older man. "Hello there, Sam. My name is Doug Williams; I used to be the mayor here and this is my wife of over 30 years, Julie Williams, and this is my daughter Hope Williams Brady," Doug greeted him warmly as he bent down to his face level with the boy looking on at him with interest. "Hi, Mr. Williams, nice to meet you," he replied in return in a squeaky voice as he grabbed his hand and shook it forcibly, eliciting amused chuckles from the Williamses.

"He's so adorable, that young boy. How old is he?" the auburn brown haired woman ventured adorningly. "He's only 7-years-old, but he is a very intelligent, bright and sweet young boy," Maggie McKinney answered crisply in a dignified manner. Just then the meetinghouse was flooded with cars as streams of people emerged from their vehicles in crowds while shrill sirens wailed in the air and very soon the area was populated with enraged yet concerned citizens who wanted to put an end to Mr. Sanders' tyranny. "Well, we got company," Doug commented as he surveyed the vast crowd in an attempt to locate any of his old friends. "Goddamn it, Doug! I cannot hear from all of this noise!" Julie grumbled and fumed angrily while Hope covered her ears and quivered.

"Actually, Momma, I'm too excited to go to sleep. I wanna see the proceedings," Sam declared boldly to his mother and Maggie was stunned and astonished to hear these words come out of her son. "Well, he really wants those villains out of our homes and streets just as badly as we do. We really need brave young men like him today, because God knows this world is descending further into immorality every day," Doug praised Sam highly as the gang continued to hear the loud, blaring sirens ring in the atmosphere and very soon an old woman bumped into Doug and the old man nearly stumbled to the ground until his wife grabbed his arm just in time and held onto him tightly.

"Hey, watch it!" Hope snarled angrily as the mysterious woman turned around and glared at her. "Don't you sass me, young lady!" she scolded her fiercely as she revealed her wizened, staunched, and diminutive figure before the young woman and Hope's hand flew to her mouth almost immediately as her eyes popped out at the sight of her. "Gram?" she shrieked. "Hope! Julie! Doug! Thank God you're here!" the old woman chimed happily as she rushed over to her granddaughters and hugged them both simultaneously.

"Mrs. Horton, what on earth are you doing here?" Doug cried in astonishment as he went over to welcome the old woman into the group. "What do you mean what am I doing here? I'm here to take back my town and raise hell with Mr. Sanders and the rest of his scumbag goons!" Alice Horton retorted sassily at Doug as she shuffled over to the door and attempted to open it. "Rats. It's locked," she sighed as she turned to the Williams family. "Who are you, ma'am?" Sam squeaked shyly. "Aww, aren't you just adorable! My name is Alice Horton; I'm the matriarch of this town," Alice Horton proclaimed proudly to the male youngster. "Really? Cool!" Sam squealed in awe.

"I'm starting to get really worried about my husband; it's been 20 minutes since he called and I have not seen him anywhere," Maggie fretted while Doug put his arm around her and hugged her sympathetically. "Rest your mind at ease, Mrs. McKinney. I'm sure you'll find your family among us Salemites," he reassured her gently.

...

"Maggie? Maggie? Where are you, sweetheart?" a gruff, commanding voice bellowed out and Maggie spun around to see Phillip Drummond emerge into the crowd with his adopted black sons Willis and Arnold tagging along, with their maid Pearl accompanying them. "Phillip!" Maggie shrieked, overjoyed, as she raced over to her husband and threw her arms around him as he hugged her securely and tenderly and a smile spread over his face as his heart swelled with joy at being reunited with his wife.

"Man! Finally! We managed to get out of that stinking rain and we also found Maggie!" Arnold, the shorter, diminutive half of the duo of brothers, griped as he crossed his arms irritably and wiped his shoes in squeaky swipes.

"Well, at least now we know we're here," Willis replied quietly while disregarding his younger brother's acerbic comment. "Yeah, well, that's because you're not bothered by the rain, but I had to walk over 20 miles just to reach that meetinghouse! What's the buzz around here anyway?" Arnold scoffed disdainfully while casting a seething, disapproving glare at his older brother.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, honey. We have to walk several miles to get here and it was extremely windy and chilly outside and from Caroline's Fishbucket all the way here I could see miles and miles worth of cars driving over here," Phillip Drummond apologized as he let go of his wife and peered at her with a smile. "I was so worried about you. I was afraid you and the boys were caught up in that storm. I'm so glad you're safe, Phillip," Maggie sniffled as she drew Mr. Drummond closer to her and hugged him lovingly with soft tears coming out of her eyes.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh… It's all right, Maggie. The important thing is that you're safe and we're all together again," Mr. Drummond shushed her soothingly as he rubbed his wife's back gently and heard her cry softly in muffled sobs. "There he is! Mayor Vigoda's coming, everyone!" a man cried out and the entire crowd parted to allow the leader of the town to approach the door. Soon enough, a man materialized into view as he strolled over to the door with a key in hand and as soon as he got to the door he inserted the key into the hole and unlocked the door with a click. The entire population of Salem stood in an eerie, anticipated silence as he opened up the door and held it wide for everyone to come in. The entire town of Salem was soon exploding in an uproar; an earth-shattering scream could be heard all over town as everyone flooded in a single file into the courthouse and scrambled in a furious frenzy in an attempt to find some seats.

...

Renee, Doug, Julie, Hope, Maggie, Mr. Drummond, Sam, Arnold, Willis, Pearl, and Alice Horton slowly entered the premises through the opposite door as they lingered in the shadows while waiting for the flurry of stampeding people to die down gradually.

"Jesus Christ, look at the maniacs rushing here just so they could find good seats," Doug sighed in exasperation as he watched his fellow men fight tooth and nail to find a desirable spot to sit down. "Oh my Lord! Look at all those crazy people rushing here and about! It's almost like we're in a busy beehive with all the bees flying in and about, scavenging for honey!" Pearl remarked in stunned disbelief. "That's very perceptive of you, Miss, um…" Doug commented curiously towards Pearl before she interjected, "Call me Pearl. I'm the house servant of the Drummonds. I have been working for them ever since Mrs. Edna Garrett had left their services." Doug's eyebrow arched in interest as he stood there pondering in thought.

"Honey, we better go find some seats right now. The crowd is now in their designated spots and we could find someplace to sit if you would like," Julie suggested quietly. "What a great idea! Where would you like to sit, Mr. Williams?" Mr. Drummond exclaimed cheerfully as he turned to Doug. "In the middle; everyone follow me," Doug asserted his decision to the gang as he headed towards the center of the seats with the gang trailing after him. Once he found a good spot to get a clear view of the mayor, Doug sat down in an empty chair and reclined slowly as Julie took her place beside him to his left and slung her arm around him lovingly.

Hope sat down beside her older half-sister/stepmother on her left side and Mr. Drummond, Maggie and Sam followed, also on the left. Pearl, Arnold, Willis and Alice Horton sat down beside Doug on his right and very soon Mayor Abe Vigoda ascended onto the pulpit and directly faced the crowd as the artificial lights shined down its brilliant rays on his face. He cleared his throat and prepared to begin his speech.

"My dear Salemites, we are gathered here today to discuss the atrocities of war and the sins cast down by those dastardly villains that now weigh heavily in our community. We are now under the mercy of a ruler who is a great slanderer of women and a ruthless murderer and abuser of our people. He is a philandering drunk who is prone to violent, uncontrollable rage and he is obsessed with bringing to life a special breed of extraterrestrials that have now been introduced in our planet thanks to the bold works of Dr. Jumba Jookiba. Washington, D.C. is now being overrun by these unholy and dangerous monsters and they are multiplying in great and overwhelming numbers as we speak!"

"As we are all aware, these monsters have specific functions that allow them to manipulate the inhabitants of this earth and our environment at will and most of them are capable of destructive, lethal power. These "experiments", as they are called, are usually found in dehydrated pods that can only be activated with water. And once they are freed from their miniscule little orbs, they are inclined to roam the world wildly and do as their instincts compel them to do while creating chaos, mayhem, and disorder, with severe injuries and even death! These monsters are better off locked away for safe keeping in their "experiment pods" and might as well not be activated."

"If these experiments are allowed to escape from the White House and gallivante the streets of Washington unsupervised, this country will descend into unprecedented chaos! We must locate all of these experiments one by one and exterminate them all so they will not instigate the downfall of this great country! They will be the end of all of us!"

"Not all of the experiments are bad, Mr. Vigoda! Stitch is a good guy!" Sam shouted at the top of his lungs as he suddenly stood up and Maggie quietly silenced him by covering his mouth with her hand and sitting him down on his chair.

Mayor Vigoda then switched his focus on the young boy and as the entire crowd, including his stepfamily and the Williamses, turned their curious and intrigued eyes on him, he added, "What do you say to that, Mr.…" "McKinney, Sam McKinney at your service, sir!" Sam screamed in quick response as he saluted in deference to the mayor. Mayor Vigoda chuckled in amusement as everyone else began to laugh along with him, while the rest of the Drummond family were abashed and humiliated at little Sam's sudden outburst.

"Sam, be quiet now," his mother ordered him sternly. "Mrs. McKinney, I allow your son to speak, especially since he seems to be so interested in this issue," Mayor Vigoda informed Maggie from the pulpit, and the middle-aged woman stood up and bowed to him before allowing her son to rise before the mayor. "Yes, I would like to speak my peace and my son too before this congregation if y'all don't mind," she announced to the crowd.

"Stitch was a bad alien who everyone thought that was incapable of anything other than destruction. The Grand Councilwoman was about to send him to a desolate prison asteroid for exile when he somehow broke out of his cell and fled to planet Earth using a big red police cruiser," Sam began to relate the tale of Stitch's infamous escape from Turo and his arrival on Earth as the Salemites began to whisper amongst themselves in hushed voices before Maggie McKinney raised her hand up to silence them before permitting her son to continue.

"He crash-landed in one of the Hawaiian Islands and found himself stranded on the streets before he got run over by two semi trucks and was taken to the animal shelter; he was then found by Lilo, an orphaned girl who was raised by her older sister. At first Lilo was unable to control Stitch because all he wanted to do was destroy things and he kept up with his mischievous antics. But she never gave up on him and stood by his side as a friend even when things seemed hopeless and gradually Stitch began to realize that there was more to life than just destroying buildings and with Lilo's help found the good that had been harnessed in his heart. That's how he went out to save Lilo and defeat Gantu in the first place."

...

There was not a word spoken in the room as everyone pondered the meaning of Sam's moving and poignant tale of an alien experiment's odyssey from being a rogue fugitive on the run from galactic authorities to becoming a member of an extended nontraditional family. Some of the attendees were even moved to tears while others were just plain speechless at what they heard. Maggie only chuckled and patted his head. "Oh, please don't mind my son. He just loves Disney movies," she said nervously. Mayor Vigoda scratched his chin thoughtfully as he paced his pulpit with thoughts circling his mind.

He then ambled back to the pulpit and faced the crowd once more, his mind already made up. "Master McKinney is right; Experiment 626 has indeed proven that alien experiments like him are not merely mindless, destructive machines trained to overrun the world with disorder and mayhem. They are just as capable of real, deep emotion, thoughts, feelings, strengths and weaknesses just as we are. These alien experiments also have hopes and dreams of their own and they tend to have inner conflicts of their own on whether or not to follow their most primal instincts."

"However, even with Stitch's success as a redeemed productive member of society, this still does not guarantee anything for any of his fellow experiments. The alien experiments that are lurking within the walls of the White House are still deemed a public threat to our American society and as such must be treated with caution. Even if these unholy demons have some chance for redemption, there are some monsters that are better off destroyed."

"No! Ohana means family; nobody gets left behind, or forgotten!" Sam shrieked at the top of his lungs, prompting Maggie to rub his back comfortingly and she held him tightly in her arms as the young boy buried his head in her arms and sobbed heavily. "It's all right, honey, it's all right now," she murmured softly as she whispered in his ear. "Mrs. McKinney, is your son going to be all right?" Julie whispered to Maggie in a hushed voice. "Oh, he's just fine, Mrs. Williams; he's just overcome with grief. He does not understand the ways of this world yet," Maggie answered quietly as she cuddled her son close to her body and rocked him gently to sleep.

...

The crowd was soon bustling with an uproar once more as they began to talk amongst themselves of the whispers of rumors and speculations that have passed through town for the past several weeks, including allegations that Stefano had managed to gather some alien DNA from some of the most restricted research facilities of the world in order to create some alien experiments and has hired some low-ranking villains to do his dirty work. Mayor Vigoda banged his hand on the pulpit repeatedly in order to get his audience's attention and he waited several moments for the murmuring to calm down before the people have descended into silence once again. He then cleared his throat and prepared to continue his speech.

"We understand now that some of our fellow Salemites that have been here in the past are in allegiance with this hedonistic and dastardly tyrant and assisting him in completing his vile and despicable tasks; it is even suspected that Stefano DiMera himself is affiliated with some of the most dastardly and sinister villains the world has ever seen. As a matter of fact, I have printed a copy of an America's Most Wanted list of the top 10 most wanted fugitives out there right now if anyone wants to look at it."

"Bullshit! Who the hell wants to know about that crap?" a nasally, whiny voiced woman screamed angrily as she suddenly stood up in the midst of the crowd. "Will you silence your tongue, woman? We're trying to figure out a way to defend ourselves from a potential invasion by Mr. Sanders and his soldiers of war!" Doug shot back at her in an enraged snarl. The woman snorted disdainfully before sitting back down in her seat before the prying eyes of the audience.

"Thank you, Mr. Douglas Williams. My fellow citizens, we are indeed discussing a possibility of a full scale invasion by the government. We must gather everything we have and use all of our resources available in the city if we are to stand a chance against Mr. Sanders and his soldiers of hell."

"Why don't we gather up some substantial amount of food for our people and share them amongst ourselves? We could procure some crops from the fields and sell them to others without any charge so there should be enough for all of us," Liz Chandler piped in boldly.

"We could build a fortress around the city grounds so when the soldiers arrive we could hold them off for only a little while we organize ourselves and prepare to face them off," Marlena suggested. Once again the crowd stirred as there was a loud murmur rustling from the audience and Mayor Vigoda took out a large gauntlet and pounded it on the pulpit to silence the Salemites. "Order! Order! Order in the court!" The crowd quieted down once more and turned their eyes towards him.

"Now I need all of your cooperation in this affair. Ms. Evans does have a point about a fortress being built around the city walls but we must also consider the amount of food we have available for everyone." "But how the hell are we going to build a fortress in time? We don't even know when Mr. Sanders' forces might arrive! We would not have much time to prepare!" Alice Horton exclaimed worriedly and the crowd was soon clamoring in excitement as Doug and Julie glanced around worriedly and Pearl fingered with her apron nervously as Sam squirmed restlessly while looking out at the crowd.

"That is correct, Mrs. Horton. We do not know how much time we have to prepare a fortress around our beloved city. Mr. Sanders and his soldiers could arrive tomorrow and find us completely defenseless. So we must find an adequate solution to our impending dilemma," Mayor Vigoda informed his citizens solemnly.

...

"May I please offer a suggestion?" Hope Williams beseeched the mayor earnestly as she stood up and everyone gasped in surprise. "Go ahead, Mrs. Williams-Brady," Mayor Vigoda conceded politely and Hope bowed her head slowly before she spoke before the court. "Why don't we form a militia?" she ejaculated before her fellow citizens and the Salemites were soon interjecting cries of outrage and surprise, and a few shouts of "What?" and a couple of "Are you crazy?" and a few "How is that possible?" were audible in her direction. "What is Hope talking about a militia for, Doug?" Julie hissed to her husband in a whispered voice, and Doug could only shrug in response. "Ay, caramba," Arnold muttered under his breath while slapping his hand on his face in frustration.

"Is this true, Mrs. Williams-Brady? Are you suggesting we should form a militia?" Mayor Vigoda gasped in an awed voice. "That's right, Mr. Vigoda. We are a people, and even though we have some bizarre psychological issues that we have been dealing with over the years and yes it is true our town is just as weird as Nowhere, Kansas, if not more, but we are a community and as a community, we have the right to fight against any outside forces that threaten the safety of our town," Hope elucidated her point before the audience and she could hear even more whispers of intrigue and fascination as she waited for her peers to quiet down. "What I'm trying to say is we should fight for the chance to fight for our freedom and our survival, and if forming a militia is going to do just that, then why the hell not?"

"If the American colonists could form a militia to withstand the tyranny of the British crown during the Revolutionary War, then why can't we form a militia to combat the efforts of an autocratic government to oppress us! We have had our differences for so many years but if we unite and stand together against Mr. Sanders and his army of villains, then together we could fight off his forces and prevent them from taking over our town! Who's with me?"

...

The audience finally exploded into an uproar as their anger and frustration finally drove them into a mad frenzy and there were several people voicing their support of Hope's decision, even some of the biggest troublemakers in the city. Doug and Julie could not believe their ears. Their daughter was proposing a solution that was so radical, so revolutionary, even for modern times, so outrageous, and so unbelievably insane it has to work! "And we're going to help too!" Mr. Drummond added while standing up, with his wife beside him and her son cradled in her arms. "We're going to do our part by helping these brave and resolute people fight for their right to keep their township independent!"

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about, Mr. D!" Arnold yelled enthusiastically as he jumped up and down incessantly. "Oh my goodness, Mr. Drummond. Are you sure we could involve ourselves in this conflict?" Pearl voiced her concerns to her boss. "Pearl, this does not concern just us; it also concerns the rest of the country, so we must take up arms and fight for our precious freedom," Mr. Drummond answered with an austere and grave voice. "Well if you say so, Mr. Drummond…" Pearl sighed reluctantly. She was not sure if she and the rest of the clan should even get involved in a town's struggle to keep itself free from the clutches of an evil totalitarian government, but if he says that they must fight for their freedom alongside them, then they must follow that duty.

"Mr. Vigoda, who are the former residents of Salem that are supposedly allied with Mr. Sanders?" Willis addressed Mayor Vigoda. Mayor Vigoda's eyes clicked towards the young African American boy. "Mr. Jackson has asked a very excellent question. Who are the heathen traitors that are in allegiance with the devil Mr. Sanders? Well I have just the answer."

"Rumors are abound in cities and towns all over the country that there are a handful of villains that are working for Stefano as well as Mr. Sanders. Among those traitors are Mr. Edward Rooney from Shermar High School and Mr. Richard Vernon who is a high school principal. They have aligned themselves with some DOV agents that still remain in this country and are left over from Mr. Banders' reign; they are in charge of tracking down fugitives, spies and heroes that are on the lam from villains and capturing them in their hideouts. Once they are captured by the DOV agents, they are either summoned to Washington, D.C. and brought before Mr. Sanders or they are transported to Stefano's lair."

"We also have news from the outside that one of our own is also bound to Mr. Sanders' services, or was, until she disappeared more than a few days ago. She has been charged with trying to steal federal government property from the White House and conspiracy to overthrow the president; in other words, she has teamed up with a couple of other villains to snatch some experiment pods and manipulate them for their own selfish means. I will now summon the projector so you will see who I am talking about." "Goddamn it! Just tell us who the hell that bitch is already; don't kill us with the suspense!" rasped a gangling, lanky woman with a scratchy, shrill, nasally voice.

Mayor Vigoda disregarded the random outburst and whistled for an assistant to wheel in the projector to him and very soon an elderly man pushed in a cart containing a white rectangular machine and brought it over to him before the mayor paced around to it and turned on the machine. A transparent screen soon materialized on the wall and the moment Lee Dumonde's picture showed up in the America's Most Wanted website, a chill ran down everyone's spine, Doug and Julie particularly.

Julie's eyes widened in horror as she shuddered in dread and Doug just gaped in stunned silence as his eyes stared out into nothing with a vacant expression. Hope's eyes closed slowly as she leaned towards the floor and in a matter of moments she swooned to the ground while Renee looked down at her former stepsister and just bowed her head in shame.

"As everyone may or may not recall, Lee Dumonde used to be a resident of Salem almost 30 years ago. She came in from France after our former mayor's half-brother, Byron, and please forgive me for embarrassing you in public, Mr. Williams and may he rest in peace, passed away mysteriously and she came to Salem searching for his inheritance."

"Now you are all aware of her shenanigans and misdeeds that she has committed while she was here in Salem, including a notorious incident where she attempted to murder our previous mayor's wife by hiring a hit man to dispose of her but managed to save both Mr. and Mrs. Williams. You are aware of the fact that she is the mother of Miss Renee Dumonde DiMera and was Stefano's lover at one point as well as his associate back in France. It is also possible that she might be of French and Russian descent with a very mysterious past."

"I personally feel that even though she might have been a disturbed and insanely jealous woman, she may have had personal issues that she probably had trouble dealing with and in short was a very insecure and vulnerable woman with emotional and mental problems. Speaking of which, her last known location was in the heart of Washington, D.C., in the White House and numerous reports are swirling in that she has conducted numerous affairs with some of the other villains, including the tyrant president himself, Mr. Sanders…"

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL? THAT FUCKING WHORE? I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE HAD HER THROWN IN PRISON WHEN I STILL HAD THE CHANCE! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I FUCKING KNEW IT!" Doug screeched at the top of his lungs vehemently while the rest of the audience looked on with shocked and mortified expressions. Julie put her hands on her husband's shoulders and patted them soothingly in an attempt to calm him. "Please calm down, Doug. Please, calm down. You're making a big scene here. Just let go of your hatred towards Lee," she murmured to him softly but then Doug abruptly got up, picked up his metal chair and flung it across the back of the room and it slammed right towards the door before clattering to the floor with a metallic thud.

...

The entire crowd was washed in with stunned silence as all eyes peered down at him. Doug's face reddened with shame as he walked away from his family and his new friends and excused himself out of the corridors of chairs before he shuffled through the hallways and walked over to the door, opened it, and disappeared out of the meetinghouse. The audience then collectively took their seats once more as Mayor Vigoda sighed in exasperation and buried his face in his arms while rubbing his temples exhaustedly and Hope felt herself on the brink of tears while Julie petted her hair gently.

Sam observed the women sadly and he turned to his mother and wrapped his arms around her neck tenderly. "Momma?" he squeaked in a plaintive voice. "Yes, hun?" Maggie importuned her son. "Why is Doug so angry at Lee? What did she ever do to him? And why is she on America's Most Wanted as a fugitive?" Sam inquired him curiously. Maggie sighed forlornly before answering, "You ought to ask Julie that. I'm sure she knows."

Sam nodded before scooting over to Julie and giving her a big hug, prompting the old woman to look down at him and smile sadly.

Mayor Vigoda sighed reluctantly as he rubbed his temples pensively and straightened himself up to face his people. "My fellow citizens, it appears that Ms. Dumonde has led a secret life ever since she left Salem so long ago. There are reports from the White House that she has had several affairs with some of the villains in Washington, including, among others, another alien experiment named Experiment 621, who is said to be the older twin brother of Experiment 626, or as Mr. McKinney calls him, Stitch."

"It appears that the two had consummated their affair and there is a good chance she could be pregnant with his offspring." There were loud cries of horror as the audience members shuffled around nervously and anxiously and once again Julie heard soft murmurs rumble in her ears as they traded speculations on how this could have been possible.

However, Julie felt a sickening and aching pang in her stomach and she immediately felt weak; the image of Lee having even remote relations with an alien experiment, especially one that was created by the same scientist who created Experiment 626, was too much to even think about. Was she even lustful enough to sleep with anything that moved, human or not?

And what if something were to happen to Lee, and she had decided to send her children to Salem and place them under Doug and Julie's custody as their guardians? How could she possibly deal with two half-alien, half-human babies running around the house dependent on her for support and guidance? Would she even have the courage to go past her anger and hatred towards Lee and put aside any resentment and animosity she felt towards her just so she could raise them?

How could she possibly have the heart to give her love and care to the offspring of the same woman that had tried to kill her and had been creating chaos in their marriage for so many years? If I could put aside my anger and rage towards Lee and at least try to forgive her for any crimes she may have committed, then perhaps Doug can too, Julie thought to herself. "Not only has Lee carried on an affair with Experiment 621 and Mr. Sanders, but rumors have circulated that she had been spotted kissing an elderly Frenchwoman who has recently immigrated to the U.S. from well, France; it is an interesting coincidence because according to our records Lee came from there as well. And that is not all!"

"That's not all? What do you mean that's not all? That Dumonde bitch is obviously a fucking bisexual who likes old farts, weird alien experiments and relishes chasing after middle-aged married men! She's obviously a two-timing, gold digging slut! And Mr. Doug Williams have never even bothered to find that out? Puleeze! I'll bet they never even consummated their fucking marriage!"

...

"That's enough!" Julie thundered angrily before the court and the young woman stood up before her and glared at her from a distance, just five seats away from her. "Don't you dare slander my husband in this disgraceful manner! Now Doug and I have known Lee for almost 2 years about 30 years ago when the Salem Strangler was terrorizing our community and even though Lee might not have been the nicest woman in town that still gives you no right to make fun of her troubles and her marriage to Doug!"

"I'm not speaking merely for Lee, of course; most importantly, I'm speaking for my husband, who I love very much and who I've been married to for more than 30 years and even though we've gone through a lot of hard times, we are still together after all these years, and if you think you can get away with insulting Mr. Williams, who by the way used to be the mayor of this city, then you're wrong, because if you insult him, then you're insulting me and all of my family members. And you are also insulting our honest efforts to safeguard ourselves from one of the biggest invasions in Salem history and in the history of our country."

"So don't you dare tell me that my husband is not an honorable and decent man because he is sure as hell is!" "You miserable bitch!" the nasally-voiced woman shrieked before she lunged right for Julie and Hope stepped in front of her older half-sister and blocked her from the older woman. "Stay away from my sister!" Hope growled to the woman menacingly. "Oh, so you're sticking up for your older sister, who also happens to be married to your own father? Ha! I see the Williams family is based on nothing more than incest!" the young, raven-haired woman smirked derisively. "Don't you dare suggest anything of that kind! Of course our relationships to each other might be a bit strange but we are still family because we love each other!"

"I still love my older sister even if she is my stepmother! And if you ever threaten anyone from my family, as God is my witness I will see to it I will put an end to you!" The scrawny-faced woman laughed maniacally at Hope as everyone stared at her with blank and expressionless faces. Mayor Vigoda then cleared his throat and went on with his speech. "And to add to more evidence of Lee's apparent bisexuality, she also had a long term relationship with Miss Chelsea Van Buren, a native living in Canada, for many years before she fled the country on a federal robbery charge."

"And I just received word that she has been staying in Seattle, Washington, for a number of years and worked as a freelancing prostitute as well as a stripper."

...

The woman then socked Hope straight in the face and pounced right on top of her as the crowd quickly dispersed from the two brawling women and surrounded them from a distance. Mayor Vigoda frantically banged on the pulpit with his gauntlet as he attempted to keep the congregation peaceful as much as possible. "Order! Order! Order!"

The woman then threw quick, sharp jabs at Hope as she dodged them quickly and she threw another incoming punch at her and struck her across the face. The woman feigned another punch before catching the young woman off guard by striking her across the face and then struck her on the other side with a powerful slap.

Hope then swung a series of swipes and punches as the two women struggled and wrestled together on the floor and very soon Mr. Drummond and Julie rushed over to the two women and pulled them off the floor and restrained them by gripping them hard on the arms. The woman thrashed and flailed her arms about as she snarled at Hope indignantly. "You will pay for this, bitch! I figured you were a little brat all along! Lee always said that you were a little brat ever since you were a little girl! It seems like you have not changed a bit, have you?"

"No, you're wrong, Bertha. I'm not the same person I was many years ago. I have a husband right here in Salem and I have a stepdaughter of my own as well. Lee might not have been the best stepmother but that did not stop me from having a good relationship with my stepdaughter. I think you're just upset that your dear older half-sister is making a huge ass of herself in public and now she's a fugitive wanted from the law."

"You are also bitter at the fact that you have never managed to become as successful as Lee has been and even after all these years you are still living in relative obscurity as a regular hair stylist back in Queens, New York. And I know you've been living in Salem for the past five years just so you could find out more about your sister's past in this town and try to figure out why she is the way she is."

"You think you know everything, Miss Williams? I don't think so. I've been up to your tricks back in Salem and I know you have been working for Stefano as Princess Gina von Amberg, stealing some of the most priceless artworks in the world, so don't you think you can take me for a fool!" Bertha snarled angrily. "Hold it right there, girls. I don't see any reason why you two should be fighting. This city is under a serious threat right now and the last thing we need is a bunch of our neighbors fighting amongst one another for the pettiest reasons. So I suggest we put this fighting aside and try to work together to survive, because any reason for hatred and ill will towards each other will be irrelevant once we fall under the cruel and vicious hands of Mr. Sanders," Julie scolded the women and Hope sighed as she turned to Bertha.

"Look, we'll settle this fight, but right now we need to work together to survive. Deal?" Hope suggested crisply an offer to Bertha, and the young woman nodded before shaking her hand as a sign of truce. "Fine, I suppose for now there is no reason for us to be fighting each other when we should be working together. I'm just trying to figure out what is my sister's legacy in this town and I'm trying to find her so we could reconcile," Bertha explained pithily. "I understand. Perhaps I can help you with that," Hope nodded in conferment as they continued to shake hands. "I would greatly appreciate that," she smiled demurely.

"Everybody, take your places! Agent Laura McKarl is entering these halls right now!" a man yelled and everyone filed back into their seats as Bertha sat down next to Hope and Hope turned her head around and smiled at her encouragingly. Renee gazed at Bertha quietly while smiling shyly at her and the young Russian Jewish woman patted her hand lightly. "Relax, little one. The FBI is not out to get us, you know," she whispered softly in her ear.

"Agent McKarl, it is a pleasure to receive you into our lovely town of Salem," Mayor Vigoda greeted her warmly as scores of FBI agents emerged into the corridors and a young female string dressed in a police officer suit and possessing short, black hair strolled into the meetinghouse in a rolling motion with a gun in hand and a sour, stern look on her face. "Top of the morning, Mr. Vigoda. I am here to screen your citizens for possible recruits in my newly formed volunteer FBI squadron. Since it appears that war might be imminent, whoever gets enlisted in this team of FBI agents are only allotted three weeks' worth of training," Laura McKarl addressed the mayor solemnly. "Three weeks? Julie, that's crazy!" Hope hissed in horror.

"Now I would like to make this quick and I do not have any ample time to waste around here since Mr. Sanders may declare war at anytime and we need to prepare as much as possible. I would like to recruit as many people as I can and I would like your opinion on which one of your fellow citizens is qualified to join my team." Mayor Vigoda scratched his chin thoughtfully before he cleared his throat and prepared to make his decision. "Well, I do have a few people in mind… I would like to recommend Miss Hope Williams to your team, since she is very capable of standing up for herself and she has worked as a police officer and a bounty hunter for some years. And I would like to recommend Doug and Julie to your team as well, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all; in fact, I think those are excellent candidates for my squadron. I will understand if you need to reserve your manpower to defend your town from Mr. Sanders' evil forces. Are there other people who would like to volunteer for my squadron?"

...

"I do," Bertha announced as she stood up before Laura McKarl and everyone gasped in shock and disbelief. The young FBI agent then swerved around to confront the young New Yorker and stared at her right in the eye. "You want to join my squadron? Who are you?" she interrogated her briskly. "My name is Bertha Murska. I am the younger half-sister of Lee Dumonde Carmichael and I have lived in New York for over 30 years until I came to Salem about five years ago to find out more about my sister's life here. I have not spoken to my sister in a long time and I would like to find her," Bertha explained crisply to the female federal agent.

Laura's eyes sparkled with intrigue as she sashayed over to her and glared at her fiercely. "You would like to find your sister, who is a fugitive from the law?" she repeated her words in a monotone, grave voice. "Yes I would like to find her. Even though we have had our differences and I have been extremely jealous of her because of her rare beauty and her sultry and sensuous personality, I still would like to locate her just so I could try to reconcile with her, and perhaps along the way I could reconcile her with my half-niece, Renee," Bertha continued to explain her motives before the veteran agent.

"That's very noble of you, but I would like to know if you can take on the hard and rigorous training that I provide for my potential recruits. You look spunky and feisty enough but I don't know if you got the heart and courage to take on this job," Laura remarked to her candidly. "You can bet as sure as hell that I'm qualified for this job. I am the toughest and strongest gal in New York City!" Bertha crowed proudly. "Cocky, I'm sure. I've had my share of those over the years. You are a very headstrong and free-spirited girl, that's for sure. If you think you can successfully complete your training and earn your stripes alongside me, then welcome to my team."

Bertha's jaw dropped as the younger woman held out her hand and she took it and shook it as she stared out into space, still deeply entrenched in shock. "Will that be all, ma'am?" Mayor Vigoda addressed Laura McKarl as she spun around and gazed at him. "Yes, I have everything I need, mayor. Now Hope, Doug, Julie and Bertha must pack their things as soon as they return home and by nightfall they shall depart from Salem and travel by bus, car, or whatever means they must use in order to go to my local headquarters in Chicago," Laura McKarl announced to everyone. "Chicago? Julie, that's several miles away!" Hope griped to her older half-sister. "Yeah, well, who is going to organize the militia anyway? Hope's got a pretty good idea; now we need to put it to use!" Bertha added in reply.

"Everyone will be in the militia, Miss Bertha. They will be assigned different roles and be placed in strategic locations in order to counteract any attacks instigated by Mr. Sanders' men. All of the members of the law enforcement agencies in this town will be the first line of defense and from there we will organize the other groups based on capability, strength, power, and rank. This meeting is adjourned until further notice!" Mayor Vigoda answered before slamming his gauntlet down on the pulpit, prompting everyone to spill out into the corridors and bustle towards the door in single file.

...

Hope, Renee and Bertha walked together side by side as Mr. Drummond and Maggie walked alongside Sam, Arnold and Willis as they headed towards the door. "Why were you saying all of those horrible things about my mother, Aunt Bertha? I cannot believe what you were just saying about her just several moments ago! Lee has told me that the two of you always had a close relationship," Renee snapped at Bertha in an incensed rage.

"Well, Renee, sometimes people have deep-seated problems that they just cannot seem to work out. Your mother and I had plenty of issues with each other that had been straining our relationship for many years. I was jealous of the fact that she was such a beautiful and sensational woman who always had her way with people and I was just an ugly, scrawny kid who barely had anything to offer, other than spunk and pluck. I must admit that I did not approve of some of the life style choices she had made and I also did not like some of things she has done. However, I was also envious of how she was so independent and how she was always able to do whatever she wanted without paying any mind to whatever anyone said about her."

"I guess in some strange way, even though I hated some of the awful things she did, I wanted to be her. I wanted to be as great as she was and to be just as provocative and sexual as she was; I wanted to gain much more notice and attention than she ever did. What's more, I always wanted to prove to my father that I was much more than a damn little bastard child, and that I was not somebody who is constantly stuck in her sister's shadow. My father always favored Lee a lot more than he did me; she was her favorite, the apple of her eye, the sunshine in his life. She was the legitimate child and I was the one who was the product of an extra marital affair with a Russian Jewish broad."

"Because I was a bastard child, it was almost as if I did not exist. I wanted my sister's attention more than anything; I always tagged along with her and was her constant companion. We used to play games together and we would explore some of the biggest hideout spots in our neighborhood. We would tell each other secrets and we would just tell each other some of the things that preoccupied us. She was a very good playmate and sister with me and she would take care of me and play with me when I was a little baby; it was almost as if she was my own mother."

"We were as close as can be; she loved me very much and thought the world of me. We would always hug each other tight whenever we would snuggle in bed and I would always fall asleep lying on top of her chest. I remember my father used to say to me how Lee had rushed over to me when she visited me and my mother in the maternity ward on the day of my birth and she picked me up and held me in my arms and even now I could still see her smile. I had all of the love for her in the world and she loved me just as much and I trusted her as my confidante and friend. She would always come over to me whenever she sensed that I was feeling lonely."

"Her mother never really liked me and always blamed me for the constant strain and strife in their marriage; she also thought of me as a worthless little bastard who is a constant reminder of how her husband had cheated on her with a young woman from New York and had the nerve to produce a child with her. But just the same, we always had each other and we were each other's company."

"Renee, there is something I must tell you also. I was also in love with your mother and for most of my life I have been developing feelings for her and I guess it was during my teen years that I confessed my love for her. She was shocked and appalled to find out about this and for a long time she was unable to cope with this, and we would fight constantly about my attraction towards her. I guess she was afraid about what her mother would have thought about us being together."

"But I have also suspected for some time that perhaps she might have had feelings for me too; she did not know what they were and she was not even aware of them for the longest time. I'm surprised it took an affair with a local Canadian to realize her attraction towards women. Finally I confronted her in my hair salon about my feelings for her and she became enraged and we got into a heated argument. Finally Lee struck me across the face – you know just as well as I do that she could be just as strong-willed as me – and pushed me onto the ground before she started to choke me. I spat in her eye and struck her hard across the face and she nearly recoiled from the hit."

"Lee was about to strike me again when I grabbed her hand and blocked it before I leaned into her face and kissed her softly in the lips. Lee quickly broke away from me and we just stared at each other in silence, not knowing what to do or what to say. It was not long before she said to me, 'All right, you want to go to bed with me so badly? Fine! Go ahead. But don't you dare come crying to me when my mama gives you a beating for having relations with me!' Then she bade me to come with her in her car and ride over to her house where we could have our own rendezvous while her parents were away."

...

"We drove over to our house and Lee took me inside her house and locked the door. She led me up the stairs and we walked over to her room where she locked it shut and closed down the windows to darken the room a bit. It was not long before we crawled into bed together and I lay in her arms as Lee handed me a cigarette and she took one of our own before we lit up and took some drags."

"We talked for a while about our mutual feelings for one another and we also recalled some of our favorite childhood memories and it was not long before I started to kiss her and she accepted it with a kiss of her own. It was not long before she cradled me in her arms and as we kissed deeper into our mouths, that was when we started to undress each other. As soon as we were completely nude in front of each other, I lay on top of her chest and that was when I started to neck her as I entered her slowly."

...

Renee shuddered in horror as she felt nauseous and sick to her stomach and her knees buckled and nearly gave in due to disgust and disbelief. She struggled to absorb the shocking and disturbing truth about her mother's childhood as she reflected on the severity of the information that was being passed down to her by her half-aunt.

Renee also found herself struggling to comprehend how it was possible for the bond between her mother and her half-aunt to later develop into romantic and sexual love, and these romantic feelings for each other were the center of their conflicts with each other, mainly because of Bertha's envy towards her mother's stunning and graceful beauty and her sultry and seductive charm and also because of her status as the favorite daughter of the family. Why didn't her mother tell her these things? Why did she have to find out about her mother's troubled and checkered childhood from her own half-sister?

Did Lee inherit her promiscuous and wanton tendencies from her father, or her mother, or mainly both parents? Was her grandmother's rage at her grandfather being unfaithful to her and fathering a New Yorker's child behind her back and her subsequent jealousy and resentment at his infidelity the basis for developing much of Lee's deceitful and treacherous, scheming personality later on in life? Were her feelings for her half-sister the main reason why she was so resistant towards letting her go out with Tony DiMera all these years ago, and why she was so determined to find them during the Salem Strangler crisis? Was there more to her mother's twisted and disturbed personality and her insecurity and vulnerability than she knew?

...

"Unfortunately, just as we were in the throes of passion, Lee's mother barged into her room and yanked the both of us out of bed as my older half-brother and Lee's older brother, Hollisay, stood in the doorway with a mortified and shocked look on his face. She took out her belt and started whipping and beating our bare backs before she lashed out her rage on Lee by striking and hitting her naked, tender body with the belt."

"I jumped on top of her to protect her from the welting blows but she threw me off and continued to attack her own daughter. I had to watch in stunned terror as Lee was repeatedly thrashed, belabored, and plummeted severely in relentless, devastating blows in the scarce light and as I heard her screaming and pleading to stop hitting her in the midst of her mother cursing and yelling in Russian, I could finally take it no more."

"I hurtled myself right at her mother with a loud yell and tackled her on the floor before I started to punch and clobber her in the face in a fit of rage and in a matter of minutes my father pulled me away from his wife as I screamed and protested; Mrs. Dumonde then got up from the floor and directed a cold, scathing, disapproving glare before storming out of the room with her husband in tow and slamming the door shut, leaving us alone in the dark."

"I have never seen Lee so shaken and frightened in her entire life and I could see the pain in her eyes as she hugged herself protectively and it was not long before I saw tears come out of her eyes. I moved closer to her and pulled her on the bed and cradled her close to me as I listened to her sob softly in my chest and I wiped the tears from her face. As she sniffled uncontrollably and I could feel her tremble in my arms, I kissed her on the forehead lightly and I lifted her chin up to examine her stricken and heartbroken expression and I could hear her whimper fretfully. 'You saved my life, Bertha. I cannot believe you risked your life to protect me,' she whispered in a hushed voice. 'Lee, we're sisters. We're supposed to protect each other from anyone that sought to hurt us, you know that.'"

"'Now you know that your father loves you more than me and your mother greatly despises me, so you're my only hope for companionship. I know I get insanely jealous of you because of your beauty and seductive allure, but I still love you anyway, and nothing's ever going to change that, I promise.'"

"As we lay together in each other's arms and I could hear her sobs cease gradually, I caressed her hair lightly and I stifled a choked sob from her by giving her a quick peck on the lips. As I watched her cry silently with tears running down her face, I petted her face tenderly and I snuggled close to her. 'I promise you, Lee, I will never allow anyone to touch you ever again,' I vowed solemnly and I could tell by the soft twinkle in her eyes that Lee knew I was serious. She then wrapped me tightly in her arms and I wrapped my arms around her in return as I breathed in her scent on her skin and she kissed me softly before we proceeded to go into another make-out session."

...

By this time Renee, Hope and Bertha were already standing outside of the meetinghouse with the crowd of people spilling out into the front steps and some of the citizens were now entering their vehicles to head home. Maggie, Mr. Drummond, Sam, Doug and Julie were standing near the three women while Sam was listening intently to the conversation and was greatly intrigued as his mother glared down at him disapprovingly.

"I cannot believe my grandmother could have been so cruel to Lee. How did she ever get past that, Aunt Bertha?" Renee remarked in a quiet, aghast tone. "Well, for a while, we drifted apart because she was so ashamed of what had happened and she was shunned and chastised by her own mother as being a slut and a whore and her father refused to give her any attention because he was also ashamed of what she had done. Lee was suffering from numerous emotional and mental trauma and distanced herself from her family as a way of coping with the incident."

"For many months afterward she would not even dare touch me and would lock herself up in her room and just curl up into a ball and cry. I knew she was in pain; I knew she was suffering from severe anguish because even now I could still hear her cries ring out from her room. I was at loss of what to do to comfort her; Hollisay, who was the only one to pay any mind to her, did not know what to do either. Finally I decided that I need to go into Lee's room and offer some emotional and mental support to her and that is exactly what I did."

"I entered her room and went over to Lee as I saw her curled up on the floor in a ball shivering and weeping and I sat down beside her and placed my arm around her. She glanced up to look at me and stared at me coldly for a few minutes before turning away from me. I was not having that."

"'That is quite enough, Lee. I will not put up with your sorry attitude anymore. I hate seeing you like this; you keep on avoiding me as if the sight of me distresses you and you do not even come out of your room at all except to eat with us. At least give me the decency to speak to you and give me the time of day! That's what you've always done. Don't ignore me like Pop has as if I was a mistake that he was ashamed of! Please talk to me, Lee.'"

"Lee just stared at me with a vacant yet forlorn expression and she wiped her eyes with her hand as a shudder ran down her back and she sniffled before she spoke. 'I know you love me, Bertha, and that is what pains me the most. How could I look Mama and Papa in the face ever again after what I've done? After they have walked in on us making love together? And after the way Mama screamed and raged at me with her wild, maniacal eyes and she kept on thrashing and swinging at me with her black belt?'"

"'My skin kept on stinging and smarting with every hit I took. I just can't stand it, Bertha, I just can't stand it! I just don't understand how I could have possibly gotten myself into this mess. I have never said no to you, ever; anything you asked of me I immediately complied with and when you begged me to love you like adults do, I just gave in to your desire even though a part of me resisted. It's almost like there was a stronger part of me that wanted to hold you and when we lay together in bed it just felt right.'"

"'But Mama would never approve of us being together, especially since she hates you.'"

"'Lee, I don't care about what she thinks about us. I care about your feelings and I care about you. You're a very intelligent and beautiful woman and you have a heart of gold. You've always been my favorite sibling out of the three of us.'"

"'You're my sister, regardless of whether or not we only share the same father and not the same mother. You should at least learn not to care about what people think; it's your life, not theirs. Your mama and papa are already being hypocrites by punishing you for supposedly doing something wrong when already they have been unfaithful to each other over the years. Your father had an affair with my ma and they ended up having me and your mother has slept with hundreds of scores of men as well.'"

"'I know you're hurting badly, and I know you feel you're being punished for whatever it is that you did but let me tell you this. It is not your fault what has happened between us; love just happens. Just like your mother and father and your father and my mother, we have somehow fallen for each other and we have chosen to come together and express our love for each other. So let me say this, Lee: whenever you feel strong enough to love again, and if you feel you want to spend some time with me again, come over to my apartment and we could arrange a rendezvous there. Or maybe somewhere else you would prefer.'"

...

"'Thanks, Bertha. You're the best,' Lee sniffled in a cracking, hoarse voice as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and gazed at me with a smile, a smile that has always melted my heart. Her voice has gotten so hoarse from crying so much over the past several months and from not even talking to anyone. I motioned closer to Lee and peered into her chocolate brown eyes that had a tint of light green and I grabbed her hands suddenly as she turned away from me. I held them tightly even though I glanced down sorrowfully; I was being selfish again, putting my needs before hers. I should consider the fact that she was still sorely wounded from her mother's merciless attack on her and was still not ready to give her heart to another human being yet."

"'At least stay with me, Lee. Lie down with me for just a little while and just let your feelings out. I'll be more than happy to listen,' I pleaded with her earnestly before she turned on me with those stone-faced eyes and she nodded slightly with pursued lips. We stood up on our feet and I immediately began undressing as Lee looked on in horror. 'What are you doing?' she asked me plaintively. 'Come with me to the bed. I'll protect you this time and I'm not letting any of your parents walk in on us,' I answered assuring as I beckoned her to undress as well and she obeyed."

"Very soon we were standing in the darkened room naked in our purest form and Lee dashed over to the door and locked it shut before strolling back to me. 'Okay, let's head to bed,' I instructed her and we soon climbed into bed together and our bodies intertwined as we lay together. I shivered as I felt my warm skin press together against hers and I saw that she was caressing my hair tenderly. We lit up our cigarettes and began to smoke together as we cuddled in bed and I could see that Lee's eyes were beginning to droop since she seemed to be falling asleep. I removed the cigarette from her mouth and extinguished hers and mine in the ash tray before I wrapped my arms around her and I kissed her tenderly in the lips and I could feel her lips brush softly against mine."

"'I love you,' I heard her whisper as she lay in bed with her eyes closed and I laid my head softly against the pillow and it was not long before we fell fast asleep in each other's arms. We carried on our secret affair for many more years, as Lee's parents proceeded to have another child, this time a girl named Miska; every night after we ate dinner with my parents we would go up to our rooms, get undressed, crawl into bed, and just lie together in bed and talk for hours and in between those intervals we would sleep together. We held on to each other more than ever and our bond grew stronger by the day. Lee's heart began to heal from the torturous pain that her mother had inflicted on her and she became bolder and daring in her love for me and as the days passed she opened herself up more to me and gave her heart freely. I have never loved anyone so passionately as I did her."

...

"But why did you become estranged from Lee? What happened that made you two not speak to each other for years?" Renee piped in inquisitively. Strangely, Hope was completely absorbed in the sad and poignantly tragic tale and had not even bothered to ask any questions about her former stepmother, instead preferring to process and comprehend the information given to her. "Your father happened, Renee. He happened to see an ad out on the street that my father posted for Lee and he came over to our house and asked us if we had any beautiful girls to offer. He was already established as the big mafia boss of Italy and he was searching for more recruits to work for him."

"The two of us came right downstairs and we were presented before the big master and Lee immediately caught Stefano's eye. I could tell that he was very interested in her and I was furious that he barely even noticed me, just because I looked scrawny and weak, not to mention skinny. It was not long before our father negotiated the price range with Stefano and after over an hour and a half decided on $150,000 as the final price. My father agreed and Stefano drafted up a contract and had him sign it as well. Before the day was over I was informed that Lee was to leave for Italy that very night and by daybreak she would be on a plane to Stefano's famous lair."

"I had never felt so infuriated in my life; I thought it was a great injustice that I had to be picked over her; she was the legitimate child, she was the prettiest, the sexist, the most provocative, the most desirable… you probably know what I'm talking about, right?" Renee nodded wordlessly with a wide-eyed expression and Bertha continued to speak with a sigh. "And she was my father's favorite, of all of his daughters, even though she was more or less the middle child. I could not take it anymore. Lee had taken so much away from me and I felt it was time I fought for what was rightfully mine."

"That night I stormed right into her room just as she was finishing packing her things and I openly confronted her. I started accusing her of stealing my father's attention away from me, then alienating him from me and causing both her mother and my mother to hate and despise me, then seducing me into making love to her; I also accused her of a lot of other things, including constantly trapping me in her shadow, upstaging me with her beauty, sensuality and allure, and destroying my pride by making me stigmatized by my status as a bastardized child. Lee was infuriated at my allegations and once again we got into a heated argument back and forth, flinging all sorts of claims and accusations at each other and exchanging insults and catty, acerbic barbs."

"I also called her a number of choice names – and I still remember one name I called her in particular – and I even called her a streetwalker, a whore, a slut, a prostitute, and a paid escort who is prostituting herself to a foreigner just so we could bring in some extra money into the house. Lee called me an ugly duckling and the most hideous and fearsome monster she had ever seen and she even had the nerve to say I looked like a camel or even a horse!"

"We argued for over two more hours and finally Lee told me to get out of her room and to never speak to her again nor see her face anymore and she threw me out of her room. I walked over to my room in tears as Lee continued to pack her belongings. Around midnight, she came over to my room and stood over me as I lay in my bed crying. I looked up and I saw her glaring at me with cold, hateful eyes. She then told me that she was upset and furious at all of the horrible things I said in her face and will never forgive me unless I apologize to her first. In a fit of rage, I spat in her face, flung a pillow right at her face, and tossed a small white slip containing my phone number at her before walking away from me. I glared at her from a distance as we stood there in cold silence."

...

"'I loved you, Bertha. I loved you with all my heart. I came to you with my heart open and I gave myself completely to you. I repeatedly disobeyed my parents by sleeping around with you so many times I could not even count, and this is how you thank me? For all of the things I've done for you?'"

"'I would rot in my grave before you even come crawling on your knees begging for forgiveness. It will take me a little while to forgive you, my dear sister. I cannot forgive a betrayal like this, at least not now. Perhaps I will someday but now I want you out of my sight and never come back, ever! Do you hear me, Bertha?'"

"'Get out of my fucking room, Lee! Now, before I throw you out myself! OUT!' And I watched Lee pick up her suitcase and head over to the doorway before huffing at me and I watched her disappear downstairs before I heard her footsteps gradually recede until I heard them no more. She said goodbye to Hollisay and her baby sister and also to her parents, her mother in an aloof manner, and very soon she departed from the house, got into a taxi, and drove away from the house forever."

"That was a day I care not to remember, Renee. When your mother left I was devastated; my heart was broken and bleeding in four places and for months I was inconsolable. I refused to come out of my room or even go out because I was severely depressed. The next 10-20 years for me were a blur; I watched Hollisay grow, mature and move out of the house and I saw my remaining half-sister grow up before my eyes."

"My world became dreary and dull and every day I lounged around the house mulling and crying over how I had ruined a relationship with one of the most precious and treasured people of my entire life and I regretted every horrible thing I had directed at her. I wished then and I still wish now that I could have taken back everything I've said; then maybe she would still be with me."

"She probably would have still left, but at least I could have kept up constant correspondence with her. By the time I decided to return to New York to live with my mother and work at a local hair salon, my other half-sister Miska had come of age and my father was preparing to sell her off to a prospective buyer too. Before I left the Soviet Union for good, I told my sister to take care of herself and to wish her good luck. I got on a plane to New York, which took a couple of days, and once I arrived in the country showed all of the necessary documentation to federal authorities to prove that I legally arrived in the country and that I was not a spy working for the USSR and I took a taxi cab over to my mother's apartment in Queens and stayed with her."

"I got a job at one of the best hair salons in town and I earned a good deal of money but my thoughts always turned to Lee and I often wondered to myself how she was doing for all of these years. Then, in 1981, I came across a phone book and browsed through some names before I found her name. I was so excited at having found her phone number and I realized that it was listed in Salem. So, when I finished my shift for the night, I dialed her number and waited for an answer and it was not long before I got a response. Lee sounded very angry and irritable and upon hearing my voice nearly exploded in a fit of rage."

"I got the sense that somehow she was not happy with her lot in life and I asked her what was wrong. Lee calmed down after a few moments and started to lament on how her boyfriend back in France had died and she had arrived in Salem to inherit his fortune; she ended up marrying his half-brother and after he discovered what she was doing, filed for divorce, ditched her, and ended up remarrying his previous wife."

"Somehow I knew that Lee was hiding something and I quickly demanded that she tell me the truth, which she reluctantly complied. I immediately began shouting and yelling at her at how she could have been so stupid and so foolish as to get her in such serious trouble in a little town like Salem, and Lee started firing back at me angrily and very soon we were in a heated argument. Frustrated and fed up, I slammed the phone down on the receiver and abruptly hung up on her; we did not speak to each other for two more weeks."

"The truth was, I really missed her very much and I really wanted to speak to her again, so I left three voice messages for her, requesting her to talk to me. Lee eventually called back after a while and she was just as relieved to find someone to talk to as I was, especially since she was the most hated woman in Salem, which really upset me. She admitted that she was still angry at me for my insensitive comments and insults towards her and I was just as upset at her as well; however, we both wanted to try to patch things up and be like real sisters again before we could even try to resume our romantic relationship."

"So we set up a weekly correspondence; Lee would call me about her daily misadventures in Salem and all of the crazy things she did while I would chide and reproach her to be more careful. At first she would lash out at me for even scolding her but after a while she brushed it aside and just bore it for the sake of our fragile and volatile relationship. Even though our relationship had a long way to go to what it used to be, we were beginning to become comfortable with each other again and even I began to anticipate her weekly calls."

"Before I knew it, I was beginning to fall in love with her all over again, and she with me too, albeit a lot more slowly. But one day she called me earlier than expected and informed me that she had to leave town because you found out that she was your mother through a diary…"

...

"Oh yeah, I remember that. I have to remind you you're not the only one who had some sort of grudge against her," Renee interjected lucidly. "Anyways, she told me that she loved me and she would give anything to be in my arms again, even forgive me for my cruel and inconsiderate remarks on the night she was to leave for Italy. Lee also told me that on many of her lonely nights she would dwell on the memories she used to share with me and she would recall many of our sexual encounters, including the day that I brought her out of her state of depression. Lee also informed me that if I was willing to apologize for what I said to her, then she would be willing to forgive me as well and whenever we would reunite again we would start a new beginning in our relationship."

"She also said, 'I love you.' To me before she blew a kiss over the phone and that was when she hung up. After that, I never heard from her ever again but I would acquire updates of her daily exploits over the years, including when she fled Canada on that robbery charge. If you have any questions about my relationship with your mother, you are free to ask. Besides, you're old enough to understand the special bond we both share with one another."

...

Renee sighed and shook her head. "Let's just head home, Bertha and help you pack your things before you head to Chicago with Doug and Julie," she informed Bertha. Then she glimpsed briefly at Sam and gawked at the sight of him. "You were listening in on our conversation?" she yelled in panic. "We were waiting for you two to finish. It seems that Miss Lee Dumonde had a very interesting, sordid life and we could not help but overhear," Maggie McKinney explained in a crisp tone.

"Oh great," Renee groaned and Doug and Julie came over to the gang. "Mr. Drummond, would you like to ride home with us?" Doug proposed an offer to Mr. Drummond. "No thank you, Mr. Williams. We already have a hotel room reserved for us, but thanks for offering us room and board anyway," Mr. Drummond politely turned down his offer. "So Doug, Julie, Hope and Bertha are heading to Chicago to undergo FBI training to prepare to fight some goons of Mr. Sanders?" Willis importuned Mr. Drummond inquisitively. "I'm afraid so, Willis. Now in the meantime we must be hospitable towards our hosts and be kind to them, especially since their town is under threat by outside forces," Mr. Drummond sighed as he rubbed his temples slowly.

"Whatcha talkin' about, Mr. D?" Arnold inquired curiously, uttering his famous catchphrase. "Well, you don't have to stay at the hotel. You could stay at Renee's house for a while if you like and we'll commission Alice to look after you," Doug suggested placidly. "And I'll bring you boys some delicious cookies and donuts," Alice Horton added sweetly. "Cookies and donuts? Oh boy!" Sam squealed in delight.

"He is such an adorable, cute, sweet child, Mrs. McKinney. I would be more than happy to provide for him," Alice Horton chuckled cheerfully. "Well, if there isn't any trouble for you to support the six of us…" Maggie quipped tentatively. "Oh, no, no, no… It's no trouble at all. We have not had any visitors to our lovely city for God knows how many years. I will take good care of you, I'll make sure of that. And Renee will watch over your little boy as well," Alice reassured her confidentially.

"Phillip, is it really prudent for us to pack our bags, check out of the hotel, and move into someone else's home on such short notice?" Maggie McKinney inquired her husband anxiously. "I don't see why not. We really should take up their offer; they might be able to protect us. Besides, they might take over the hotel and eventually capture us if Salem were to be invaded, God forbid," Mr. Drummond replied to her earnestly. "Ah, man!" Arnold grumbled while crossing his arms with a sour expression. "Do we have to move out again?" "Yes, Arnold, we are going to have to move out again. We are going to stay with Renee for a while and hopefully we will be able to weather out the invasion," Maggie McKinney retorted sharply to her adoptive stepson.

"Will we be able to get back to New York?" Willis implored his father anxiously. "Son, I really have no answer to that. We don't know if this city would survive by the end of this year. However, the important thing is to have faith in God and pray that we will get through this crisis and also to have faith in yourselves too. You are much more than you seem," Mr. Drummond informed his children.

"All this talk of lesbianism, incestuous sex, invasions by tyrannical governments, and having to move out of hotels make me really hungry. I want some Southern fried spaghettios," Sam piped in suddenly. Pearl chuckled before replying to Alice Horton, "That's his favorite thing to eat in the whole wide world." "I can imagine that," Alice grinned with a chuckle. "Then it's settled. Alice, we will meet you at Renee's place in a couple of hours and we will head back to the hotel to pack up our things," Mr. Drummond announced his decision.

"Excellent! Renee and I will set up the guest rooms once we arrive back home and we will prepare some accommodations to ensure that you will be comfortable during your whole stay," Alice ejaculated in a hospitable reply. "Are you and Renee living together?" Mr. Drummond inquired curiously. "Of course; I'm keeping her company because I don't want her to be lonely. I am so glad that you are staying with us; Renee needs to be out more and socialize with people, you know," Alice answered serenely. "Perhaps before Doug and Julie leave for Chicago maybe we ladies can sit down and chat over coffee," Maggie McKinney added.

"Come on, children. We must head back to the hotel and pick up our belongings before we go to Renee's house," Mr. Drummond instructed his children and Sam, Arnold and Willis nodded and the family started to walk away from the meetinghouse. Sam waved goodbye to his new friends as Doug, Julie, Hope, Renee, Bertha, and Alice waved back to the red-haired little boy.

It was not long before the Drummonds vanished off into the horizon and the crowds were getting thinner and thinner; as the front steps of the building gradually became empty and Laura McKarl and her team had disappeared from the town, Marlena and Liz came over to the gang and Doug's eyes swept over his friends.

"It appears we have a new member of our inner circle; she is Lee's half-sister and regardless of any salacious connections the two may have shared and whatever Lee might have done to any of us, I would like for you to be nice to her and make herself feel more welcome with us. I hope you would be able to help us fight for Salem's freedom, Bertha."

Bertha nodded as she glanced briefly at the man who had been married to her half-sister, her half-brother-in-law at one point, and all eyes pointed to Marlena. "Bertha, if there is anything you would like to share with me about Lee, then I would be more than happy to help you. I would also be more than happy to provide any insight into your sister's life here," Marlena said to Bertha pithily.

"Thanks, Marlena. Is it all right if I can talk with you privately when we get back home?" Bertha replied gratefully. "Sure; let's help you get packing right away," Marlena nodded and everyone walked over to their respective vehicles and entered them before they slammed their doors shut, started their engines and sped off into the quiet streets. Sometime later, Doug and Julie were in their room packing their clothes into their suitcases while Bertha was sitting in a sofa chair with her suitcase standing next to her and she was smoking a cigarette with Marlena sitting a few feet away from her. Bertha took in a long drag and gazed solemnly at Marlena before she sighed and rubbed her temples exasperatedly.

"I don't believe this, Marlena. I cannot believe I just revealed my whole secret relationship with my own half-sister in front of everybody, including you, Doug and Julie. I don't even know what they're thinking of me right now. They must think I'm some sort of sick person who likes to sleep with her blood relatives, especially her half-sister. And to think Lee was married to Doug…" Bertha's voice trailed off as she inhaled another puff of the cigarette and Marlena nodded in consideration as she observed the young woman meticulously.

"I think from what you have told Renee that you and Lee were born into a very dysfunctional family. Your father was very emotionally distant and was not very affectionate towards you perhaps because he was ashamed of the fact that he cheated on his wife with your mother. And Lee's mother greatly resented and despised you because you were a constant reminder of how her husband had brutally betrayed her in a moment of weakness and you were a blemish in her otherwise idyllic family life. Your mother was no better, I suppose?"

"I'm afraid so; even though she did love me and was willing to keep me even though my father refused to take any part in helping her raise me, she was devastated at the fact that he walked out on her and ended their relationship shortly after my birth and mainly ignored me, which was why I ended up going to my father's house a lot. My mother mostly neglected me and I had to learn how to take care of myself and teach myself all of the skills I needed to know, including using taekwondo," Bertha answered in conferment.

"Well then, it seems that there were no adults in your life that were willing to help support your emotional development, and since there was a clear lack of a male presence in your life, with your father paying little to no attention to you, you immediately turned to Lee as your main source of emotional support, and from there you developed a strong and close bond. I don't find that surprising, especially since you are around the same age, and I don't fault you for anything that has happened between you."

"Sometimes these things happen and people need the company of others in order to survive, and Lee was with you from the very beginning. And I think Lee had some internal struggle with her feelings towards you that has stemmed from the merciless beating that her mother had inflicted on her, and I know because she came to me while your half-niece was out of town with her stepbrother. She was very desperate to find her because she was afraid that she and Tony might have been carrying on an affair."

"I think this is due to her feelings of shame and guilt that she must have developed from perceiving her mother's sharp disapproval of your unusual relationship. I can only wish she was here so I can tell her of my assessment of your psychological struggles together in childhood. I respect the bond that you two share and as grown, mature adults I wish not to interfere and let you solve out your differences if possible. It seems that you have some strong lesbian tendancies and you have a very consistent attraction to your sister, and she has loved you as well, even though she would often struggle with her feelings; it seems that you neither seemed to have married nor had children."

"Neither of those things has ever interested me to tell you the truth, Marlena. All I wanted to do was spend my days working in a hair salon and work on my secret dreams and ambitions; you could say I'm more of a career woman more than anything else, but at the same time I want Lee back in my life. I want to tell her how I feel about her and I want more than anything else in the world to be with her again, to hold her in my arms, to lie down with her and to be by her side no matter what," Bertha confessed frankly. "So you do love her with all your heart?" Marlena importuned her inquisitively and Bertha nodded in response.

Marlena then took a sip of her coffee before reclining in her seat. "I can only say this, Bertha. You must follow your heart and listen to what it tells you. Even though no one has any idea where she could be, chances are you might, since you know her a lot more than any of us do, even Renee and Doug. Let your heart guide you and listen closely to what it tell you; soon enough you'll be able to find her and hopefully you'll have a chance to reconcile with her. You two have such a special relationship that I don't think it is worth throwing away over some stupid dispute over Stefano, and believe me, I know what a horrific bastard he is."

"But how can I fight out there on the battlefields of America? Who am I actually going to fight?" Bertha fretted nervously. "You'll fight all kinds of people, Bertha. You will find many villains that will try to screw you on purpose, but there might be some of them that are willing to betray their comrades in order to help the heroic cause. I don't think you should worry about your ability to fight. You seem to be a very strong, resilient and determined woman and as such I'm sure you'll do fine."

"It takes a lot of courage for someone your age to actively volunteer to join an FBI squad that is dedicated to fighting many members of Mr. Sanders' regime and anyone remaining from his father's regime. Take heart and do not lose your courage; you're going to need it." Bertha nodded and reclined slowly into her chair and as she did so, her mind drifted into memories of long ago.

...

In one of those memories dating from her childhood, she saw a skinny, scrawny little girl chasing after an older little girl with dark mahogany skin and jet black, raven hair tied in a black ribbon and the younger girl tackled her older female companion before they rolled together down a bunny hill shrieking with laughter and landed on top of each other down the embankment in a fit of giggles. The curly haired little girl peered into her older playmate's eyes lovingly and Bertha could feel her heart skip a beat before she heard the words that brought a smile to her face: "I love you, Lee."

"I love you too, Bertha," the dark skinned young Russian girl replied back in a seductive whisper and one again she saw a light green spark reflected in her eyes and Bertha saw her younger self give a peck on the cheek before she giggled briefly and lay down beside her. As the young Bertha gazed into Lee's eyes and started to fall more in love with her sensuality and seductive allure, Bertha's thoughts were abruptly interrupted and she muttered to herself, "I'll find you, Lee, even if it takes the rest of my life, but I'll still spend every day possible looking for you and I will not give up until I have you in my arms again."

...

"I cannot believe this, Julie. How could this be? Lee? A lesbian? How can someone even fathom that possibility? I never thought that she would be so strongly attracted to women. Do I have to worry about her seducing you away from me now?" Doug rambled on nervously as he continued to fold his attire and place them carefully in neat little stacks in his suitcase and Julie sighed as she closed her suitcase and zipped it closed before glancing at her husband.

"Doug, I thought I was the one who had to worry about her stealing you. Do you really think she would possibly try to steal me from you? I don't think so; she's only attracted to certain types of women, and you know that," Julie retorted crisply as Doug was finishing up packing his belongings. "Yeah, that is possible; she is only attracted to certain types of women that we cannot even pinpoint but I still cannot get over that. I've been married to her for some time and she never showed any signs what-so-whatever that she even had an inclination towards women! And I thought I figured everything out about this woman," Doug moaned apprehensively.

"Doug, Doug, Doug; everyone finds out what their true sexual orientation is at different points in their lives. Some people do not know they might have feelings for the same sex until they have already married and borne children or even later on in their lives. Look at Ellen DeGeneres. She revealed to the world that she was gay just by doing an episode on her show. And that cover on TIME magazine?"

Doug rolled his eyes at her persistent comments and paced around the room pondering the latest information he had learned about his ex-wife. "I still don't understand how Lee did not run around with women as well as men while she was in Salem. What on earth was she doing with that Chelsea van Buren woman anyway for all of those years? And why was she selling herself to prospective men in Seattle, Washington like she was a prostitute? Was she really unable to find any other job?"

"Doug, you heard what Bertha said. She was ashamed of herself and her feelings for her half-sister after she was caught in bed with her by her parents. How would you feel if your parents were to catch you in bed with someone? Now the only possible reason why no one suspected she might have had feelings for women was that maybe she felt deep shame and guilt about them and probably thought she was going to get further backlash by the townspeople if anyone were to find out her secret. I would not blame her; she was raised in a traditional family that would not allow such ideas."

"She was raised in a dysfunctional family with numerous mental and emotional health problems," Doug shot back in a fiery rejoinder. "I'm fairly certain that the unsavory behavior of her parents must have influenced her somehow. I think one of the main reasons why she had a sexual relationship with her half-sister was not only because she loved her, but it was also because she wanted to rebel against her parents. She was devoted to her and trusted her completely."

"I don't completely dismiss the possibility of Lee being bisexual; I guess it's because we live in a small town and we are not accustomed to such ideas. Doug, I'm sorry you have to find out this way, but it's the way of the world now. Maybe Lee did not confess to you that she might be bisexual because she thought that by doing so she would forfeit her right to inherit Byron's fortune," Julie suggested speculatively.

Doug spun around to gawk at his wife in astonishment, his jaw gaping with a stupefied expression on his face. "You really think that, Julie?" "Would you have cut her out of the fortune if you knew then that she was a bisexual?" Julie persisted with her questions. "Well, I would definitely cut her off of every penny I ever earned for several other reasons but certainly not for that. Either way I would have divorced her; if she wanted to run away with… say, Marlena for instance, I would have told her to get the hell out."

"You know we are having a very strange conversation about a certain little vixen that has been trying to destroy our marriage for years. I guess we didn't know Lee as well as we thought we did, including you," Julie commented wryly. "Jesus Christ," Doug groaned as he continued to pace around the room and he strolled back to his suitcase and packed the last of his belongings. Then once he and Julie had finished packing their stuff, the couple sat down on the edge of their bed together and Julie placed her hand on Doug's shoulder sympathetically as she gazed at him. "Doug, would you throw me out of the house too if you were to find out that I was a lesbian?" she questioned him innocently.

Doug whirled around and cast her a blank stare at this particularly odd question. "Julie, why would you ask me a strange question like that?" "Tell me the truth, Doug. Would you have divorced me if I were to confess to you that I was a lesbian?" Julie asked him again. "No, Julie, I would never do that; I've known you for many years. I know that event is unlikely to happen."

"If you were a lesbian, you should have told me that a long time ago. Besides, I love you and I will never leave you, because together we will face Mr. Sanders' hellish army and we will fight for the sanctity of our land, untrained or not." He kissed her lightly and grabbed his suitcase as he walked through the bedroom before beckoning her to follow him. "Come on; Marlena will escort us to the airport and we should catch our flight or we'll miss it. We'll talk more about this on the way over there." Julie grinned and she raced over to her husband with her suitcase in hand and together they walked through the hallway and descended down the stairs to meet their guests.

...

Marlena and Bertha were drinking coffee together and were sitting quietly in the living room when Bertha suddenly put her cup down and looked at her new friend. "Marlena, you seem extremely calm with this. I thought you were going to freak out about the fact that I have been having a sexual relationship with my half-sister from the time that we were teenagers, especially since you are good friends with my half-niece. Renee seemed very startled and shocked to hear the truth."

"Well, Lee had not been very honest with Renee and to hear that Lee was not her sister must have been extremely hard to take. And to hear that her mother was a bisexual who carried on an incestuous affair with one of her half-siblings makes it even harder to cope with her mother's past choices. I have every reason to believe that her mother was very influential in her life and had very high expectations for her daughter, especially since she was her parents' pride and joy," Marlena explicated her thoughts towards Bertha. "Yeah, you're right. Mrs. Dumonde loved her daughter more than me and she took great pride in teaching her all she knew, including several tricks on how to seduce and sleep with men."

"I remember my father said to me once that the day Lee was born was one of the best days of his life. He was pleased at what a beautiful and stunning baby she was and he wanted to give her a strong yet beautiful name, so she was named Lee." "Well then, what did her name mean?" Marlena inquired curiously. "Well, the name Lee meant forest clearing or meadow, while Bertha meant bright or famous. Pretty ironic for someone who has been shunned by her family for most of her life, huh?" Bertha scoffed bitterly. "Well, you must have lived up to your name somewhat. I've heard that there is a legend of the White Lady who would slip into nurseries and watch over the children as their mothers slept."

"I'm sure that you were very motherly to Lee, especially since you helped her cope for her feelings for you." "No, she was like a mother to me more than anything else. I would give anything to be with her again," Bertha disagreed while shaking her head. "You really care about her, don't you?" Marlena retorted. "Yes, I do love her. She's my soul mate and my best friend. I know we've had plenty of disagreements before and we would jump at each other's throats, but she is still my sister and I'll do anything to find her," Bertha declared boldly.

"Your loyalty towards Lee is very strong. I admire your dedication and love towards her; you are lucky to have a sister like her. I wish we knew more about her caring and loving side," Marlena remarked wondrously. "How would you know about this? You don't even have anyone as far as I'm concerned," Bertha snapped angrily. "I know how you feel about your sister and I understand the personal struggles you two went through. It is very common for sisters to fight for a variety of reasons and for tensions to run high between them."

"It's part of the unique bond they have. I should know; I once had a sister too." Bertha dropped her cup of coffee on the table and stared at her in cold silence. She did not move a muscle for several moments and struggled to find the nerve to speak. "You had a sister? Whatever happened to her? Did you guys get estranged or something?" Bertha retorted inquisitively.

"Well, her name was Samantha and she was my twin sister. Many years ago she came to Salem in order to take my place as a psychiatrist and she wanted to become an actress. She struggled a lot with drugs and alcohol and she was jealous of me because I was very successful in my career and she was struggling to get by. I guess now if you think about it, it's fairly similar to you and Lee. You were jealous of Lee because she was more beautiful and striking than you were and she possessed a lot of qualities that you lacked, and that made you inferior towards her."

"Anyways, I guess her jealousy got the better of her and one day she kidnapped me and had me shipped out to Bayview Sanitarium. After I was committed to the sanitarium, Samantha took over my identity and my job and impersonated me for a while. I sought my fiancé Don Craig's help and I attempted to escape from the sanitarium several times, but Samantha would always foil my plans by insisting to Don that my phone calls were fake. Finally, Samantha fouled up her schemes by dumping my fiancé and leaving Salem to pursue an acting career; he became suspicious enough to enlist Laura's help and eventually they found me in Bayview and caught up to Samantha; it was then that she confessed to everything she did and she was transported to a sanitarium in Colorado where she stayed."

"But eventually I went over to see her and the two of us reconciled our differences and patched things up. I'm glad I did, because a couple of years later she was killed by the Salem Strangler with me as the intended target. However… she did star in a lot of television shows and obtain plenty of acting gigs once she got back to Salem and she even received a kidney transplant. It goes to show you that if you give someone a chance, you might be able to repair your relationship. And another thing: she was my younger twin sister, so I also know how you feel about Lee being the most successful one."

"No wonder you're such a good friend to Renee; you are such an understanding and compassionate person," Bertha remarked in awe. "That's why I'm here, Bertha. That's why I'm a psychiatrist in this town," Marlena smiled sweetly. "Okay, ladies. We must be going or we'll miss our flight," Doug interjected as he and Julie materialized on the landing of the stairs. "Okay, Bertha; I guess we'll be heading to our car then. Come along now," Marlena declared and she sauntered over to the door and opened it before letting the rest of the gang exit the home. She then flicked off the light switch, got out of the house and closed the door, leaving the house dark and quiet.

...

As the four adults ambled over to the car, a gang of DOV agents jumped out of the blue and aimed their machine guns at the adults. "Everybody, run!" Doug shouted at the top of his lungs as he pulled Julie away from the car and they bounded towards the bushes towards their next door neighbor's house, with Marlena and Bertha trailing after them. Bertha brandished out a shotgun and fired a couple of shots at the DOV agents as she ran, causing a couple of the agents to duck to evade the bullets. "Holy shit! Who was that?" commented one of the DOV agents. "Dunno. Must be Lee Dumonde's half-sister or something. The boss says that her name is Bertha Murska. Very high strung and feisty bitch if you ask me."

"Rumors are swirling around that she and Lee had a thing going way, way back and the town never even knew about it," his comrade replied crisply. "You think Stefano knows about this? That Lee's own sister is teaming up with those Salemites to stand against Mr. Sanders?" the DOV agent quipped sassily. "I don't know, and I'm not about to ask," his comrade answered with a hint of a scoff in his voice. "Well, we better stop Mr. Doug Williams and his friends from reaching Chicago. Who knows what Agent Laura McKarl and her ragtag squad of FBI agents might be doing over there to overthrow our lord and king Mr. Sanders."

"Jeez, do you remember the last time we had a king in this country? Mr. Banders gave up everything he ever had just so he could be with this old lady actress and then we had King Simon and Queen Medea for a while, until a couple of crooks decided to assassinate the both of them." "Yeah, you're right about that. Damn that was a really crazy year. And I thought Mr. Banders was a crazy asshole. But now I think his son is even worse."

"Yeah, no shit," his companion scoffed with a sarcastic laugh. "Come on, we better stop those heroes or else Stefano will have our asses cooked on the spit in his fucking lair," the DOV agent urged his partner and the rest of the group dashed out after Doug and his friends and proceeded to fire after them once again in a hail of bullets. Doug soon reached an abandoned SUV and fished out his keys before he unlocked the car and hopped into the driver's seat; he then turned to Julie and patted the passenger's seat to beckon her to sit with him.

"Doug? Are you crazy? We're stealing someone else's car! We could get arrested!" Marlena admonished him firmly as she spun around and saw the DOV agents advancing towards them with machine guns cocking. "Well, this is wartime, and we must do whatever we can to survive. Come on, get in the car!" Doug answered informatively and he yanked his wife into the vehicle and sat her down on the passenger seat as Marlena and Bertha jumped into the back and slammed the door shut; Julie also slammed the door shut as she and her husband put on their seat belts.

Marlena and Bertha also put on their seat belts as Doug adjusted the rear view mirror and looked over his shoulder as he put his right arm on the arm of the driver's seat as he began to pull out of the driveway. But then Julie saw Roman and Bo racing after the departing car and she tapped Doug's shoulder to get his attention. "Doug! Doug! Stop for at least one second! We got the Bradys coming!" she yelled urgently. "Oh, goddamn it," Doug sighed in exasperation and he turned around and gestured for Marlena to open the door; as soon as she opened it, Roman and Bo leaped into the car and the women moved over for the men to sit down. Doug then backed out of the driveway and sped into the streets as the DOV agents hijacked the Williamses' vehicle and drove off after them.

"Shit! We have federal agents trailing after us and now there's going to be a big shootout right here in Salem!" Marlena grumbled as she stared down at the floor, barely acknowledging Roman and Bo. She then focused her attention on Bertha and gawked at her with an astounded expression. "And you… you were so badass out there, Bertha. You were shooting at the DOV agents as if it were nothing. You are pretty handy at using guns; how did you learn how to use them?"

"Oh, it's long story short; I used to practice with guns all the time when I was in New York; one of my favorite places to go in the summertime was to a firing range in the Catskills. I would shoot off targets and I would knock off every target you can imagine. I also toyed a lot with weapons while I lived in the Soviet Union with the Dumonde family. I would watch my father clean and tinker with his rifles for hours and I would be fascinated with them."

...

"I remember one day I snuck into his workshop and I made off with one of his rifle before running off into the woods and starting to shoot deer, elk, and moose with it. Of course, Lee being the concerned older sister, noticed that her father's gun was missing and went after me in the woods, knowing that I had been eyeing it for quite some time and was vying for it so badly. When she finally caught up with me in the forest, well you can imagine her surprise when I pointed the rifle at her and nearly shot her. She was so frightened at the sight of the rifle and I felt so guilty at scaring her so much that I vowed that I would immediately return home with the rifle and I would put it back where it was before her parents were to find out, mostly my father."

"And so we journeyed back home and when we entered the house, we were surprised to find our parents and our brother Hollisay sitting in the living room waiting for us. Lee immediately stood up for me and begged her parents to spare me on the basis that I was only curious and wanted to play with the gun. Well, you can imagine how furious her father was with her and with me and he walked up to me, grabbed the rifle from me, cast it aside, and grabbed the two of us and proceeded to spank us both simultaneously. After that we banished us to our rooms and forbade us from eating supper that night. I had to comfort and soothe as she sat there on her bed crying all night."

"It was only then that my father was motivated to spend at least some time with me and the next day he went up to me and apologized for his behavior and offered to take me out into the woods to learn how to hunt. I nodded and I went out of the house and into the forest and for the rest of the day my father taught me the basics of using a rifle and also how to be an efficient hunter. Long story short, if he had not taught me how to be a good hunter, I would have not been able to save your asses today." "Holy shit, was that a true story?" Bo remarked in astonishment. "Of course it's a true story, bub. Would I be lying to ya if it ain't?" Bertha growled belligerently.

...

"Sorry," Bo apologized as he backed down from her, seeing that she was preparing to fight him. "You know, that "bub" you were talking to happens to be my son-in-law; he is married to my daughter Hope," Doug sternly informed her. "I never thought I'd say this, but lady you got pawned that time," Marlena chuckled good-naturedly. Bertha just growled detestfully.

"So we have bodyguards to protect us?" she ventured curiously. "Yes we have bodyguards to protect us. Why do you think my ex-husband and Bo are sitting here in the first place?" Marlena answered tartly. "He's your ex-husband?" Bertha exclaimed as she pointed at Roman, at which he tipped his hat politely towards her. "Yes he's my ex-husband and I'm not about to explain how the hell that happened," Marlena sighed petulantly as she rolled her eyes.

...

Just then a shower of bullets pelted through the car and everyone in the car ducked as Doug swerved away from an oncoming car. "Ah, shit! The agents are shooting at us again!" Bertha snarled angrily as she turned towards the back window and shot back along with Roman and Bo. "How the hell did I ever get into this crazy family?" Doug muttered under his breath as Julie tapped him slightly across the head. "Drive, goddamn it!" she yelled and Doug barreled out of the neighborhood as they cruised through the highway in the dark of night.

"I'll take care of this," Bo growled to himself as he bit off the pin from a grenade and tossed it over the car window as it landed on the hood of the DOV agents' limousine. "Ahhh, f…" the DOV agent started to say but then the limousine combusted into a fiery inferno and shards of metal and glass flew through the air as it crashed into nearby stores and some of them went up in flames. One of the huge chunks of metal hurtled right into another car and the male driver screamed in terror before his vehicle exploded into a fiery blast and he was incinerated to death. Marlena watched with her mouth gaping open and Bertha closed it shut for her as she peered around the seats looking for more DOV agents to kill.

"Holy shit, Bo. We just killed off a couple of DOV agents," Roman laughed, pleased with his work. "And you just caused one of the drivers out here on the streets to be burned alive," Marlena sobbed in horror. "I know it's awful, honey, but we have to do this. This is war and in war we must fight off the enemy with all we've got," Roman reassured her calmly and sympathetically as Marlena nodded numbly.

Just then a loud rumbling of thunder boomed in the air as a crack of lightning gave off a mauve, ultraviolet hue in the otherwise dark and ominous sky. "Oh great, now we're going to have a really bad thunderstorm. And from the looks of those clouds illuminated by the lightning they don't look very good," Doug observed wryly. "Look out!" Bertha yelled as a missile was hurtling right for them and Doug veered out of its path to avoid being hit and accelerated his speed to avoid having the DOV agents catch up with them.

Unfortunately, the missile smashed into another car that was driving along the road and the driver screamed before he completely vanished into a ball of flames; as the demolished and incinerated car lay there in a burning heap, a squadron of police cruisers surrounded the scorching bonfire and one of the officers stopped his vehicle and stepped out into the open to survey the damage.

He then took out his walkie-talkie and clicked it on to report to his superior. "Hello, this is Lieutenant Swagger here. Yes, I'm here to report on a burning vehicle in the middle of Interstate Road and Highway 91 with the driver of the car deceased and burnt beyond recognition. It also appears that there are reports of DOV agents swarming the town of Salem and we might have to prepare for a war with Mr. Sanders' men. It appears that this country might be heading into another epic war, perhaps a civil war, and I feel that the villains might be coming on to us…"

"Oh my God, sir, another missile!" one of his subordinates yelled and as Lieutenant Swagger swiveled around to see what he was talking about, a wave of shock, disbelief and horror swept over his face and his mouth twisted and contorted to let out a blood-curling yell.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then when the missile crashed head on into the police squadron, the entire team disappeared into a haze of smoke and fire and another flash-out sent out sparks of ember into the sky. Very soon fighter planes were roaming the skies in the midst of flashes of lightning as fire trucks swarmed onto the scene and fire fighters congregated around the flames and extinguished them with water gushing out of their hoses.

Very soon the town of Salem was bombarded by a series of explosions as bombs were dropped into the streets and most of the buildings there were destroyed almost instantaneously. As the huge barrage of bombs crashed and blasted into various stores, schools, hospitals, restaurants, ports, etc., the townspeople scrambled out of wherever they were in and raced home frantically to escape the explosions that were now plaguing the town. Several lightning bolts struck on the ground, electrocuting a handful of people and even killing some of them on impact.

One of the lightning bolts caused one of the hotels to disintegrate and combust into flames as the fire spread into other nearby buildings.

...

As Todd Foster saw the billowing, thick smoke float up from the scenic town of Salem from the window of a Cessna 747 plane flying in the sky, he was mortified at the squadron of planes that were now attacking the city. "Jesus Christ. This is insane! I cannot believe Mr. Sanders would order such a thing as to destroy the entire town of Salem!" he yelped in trepidation.

"I have every reason to believe that Mr. Sanders might have ordered the attack as some sort of personal revenge for one of his associates betraying him," Jack McGee theorized. "Maybe, but I think it has a lot to do with Laura McKarl visiting the town and recruiting some people from there. I think they are trying to wipe out the newly chosen recruits and to foil Agent McKarl's plans to organize and initiate a rebellion to usurp Mr. Sanders from the presidency," Todd Foster added speculatively.

"I suppose so, but I hope those chosen ones get out of there alive, for tonight Salem will be burning in the pit of hell," Jack McGee replied solemnly. "Amen to that," Todd Foster agreed and the two clinked their cups of coffee together before they sipped them. As the entire town of Salem was burning up in flames, the heavy downpour started to smother and extinguish the flames little by little, but more bombs caused some of the other buildings to disappear in subsequent blasts. Some of the Salemites were now running on foot to find sanctuary in the Bayview sanitarium.

...

Renee was watching the chaos unfold from the window as she heard sirens blare out in the streets and she could hear the distinct whirl of helicopters hovering over the house. She turned towards Alice, who was sitting on a sofa watching the nightly news and she had a thin frown on her wrinkled and elderly face. "My Lord, what has this world come to? I cannot believe someone so cruel and heartless would resort to such a brutal and vicious attack on our own city," Alice lamented the disorder and destruction that now plagued Salem. "I hope the Drummonds show up soon; I really would hate for them to get caught up in the violence out in the streets," Renee returned a loyal reply.

"By the way, where is Tony?" Alice inquired curiously as she glanced over at Renee with her eyebrow raised. "I wonder why he did not show up at the meeting today." "He said he had to take care of some important family business involving his father," was Renee's answer as she continued to stare out at the window. "Now why would he get involved with his father's shady dealings and his crazy schemes? You know as well as I do that man is nothing but trouble," Alice barked fiercely as she turned her focus back to the television. "Well, I do hope he's all right. He did say that his father had obtained some alien DNA from Mr. Sanders and he had some of his goons bring it over to his lair so he could create a new experiment to spy on his enemies," Renee explained crisply.

"Good God! Don't we have Dr. Jookiba and all of those crazy nuts creating all kinds of monsters already? We don't need Stefano to use some rare DNA to create some illegal genetically mutated experiments," Alice shrieked in horror. "Well, I suppose he thinks it is a very lucrative business to create some aliens that are capable of taking over the world," Renee replied thoughtfully. Just then, a bomb crashed right through the window as Renee quickly raced to the sofa and huddled there with Alice on her knees. The bomb then triggered a stream of smoke that spilled all over the living room and soon the room was shrouded in a thick haze of smoke as the ladies began to cough.

As they heard the knock on the door, Renee raced over to the door and opened it, revealing the Drummonds. "Man! That bomb just blasted near my ear! I think I could hear ringing in my eardrums!" Arnold griped as he covered his ears and winced. Just then, a loud beep could be heard and Alice rushed Renee and the Drummonds away from the house. "Run! I think that bomb is going to explode!" As soon as she has said this, the bomb beeped once more before it disintegrated in a huge blast and more shards of glass clattered onto the pavement.

The house then exploded into a fiery inferno as it was swallowed up into an enormous ball of flames and the gang raced towards the sidewalk as the fire continued to consume the house. "What's happening, Mr. Drummond? Where are we going?" Sam whimpered as he, his family and friends ran manically for their lives.

"We have to find shelter, Sam. We must find somewhere to hide out from this invasion or we will all become casualties. Everyone must stay together!" Mr. Drummond bellowed at the top of his lungs. Another projectile exploded in midair, sending the heroes flying through the air and as they were launched off the ground Mr. Drummond grabbed Sam by the hand and curled around him as he safeguarded him with his body; Maggie did the same with Arnold and Pearl with Willis. Maggie rolled onto the ground upon landing and her friends also followed, with her husband close behind her.

"Jesus Christ," Renee mumbled under her breath. "RUN! RUN! RUN!" Sam squealed as the entire family took off once again, with more and more projectiles exploding around them. "Arnold, take my hand! Phillip, you keep an eye on Sam! Pearl, you watch over Willis," Maggie McKinney barked her orders as she panted breathlessly, directing her attention first to Arnold, then to Mr. Drummond, then to Pearl. "And you…" she growled, turning to Renee and Alice. "Tell us where we must go. Where is everybody heading?"

"Everybody's heading to Bayview. That's the only place where we can go to now," Alice answered candidly. "Okay then. Everybody follow me! And Alice, lead the way!" Maggie commanded her friends boldly. "Yes ma'am!" Alice saluted to her in deferment and everyone kept on heading north as the skies of Salem were illuminated with a fiery, crimson red and were mixed in with black, hazy smoke hovering over the town.

...

Meanwhile in the Forrester mansion, scores of DOV agents were now surrounding the perimeters of the mansion as Eric, Stephanie, Ann Douglas and Pamela were now barricading themselves in their own house by pushing various pieces of furniture against the door. Stephanie was meditating in thought on what to do as Eric paced around in circles and Ann Douglas wrung her hands nervously. "What on earth are we going to do, Stephanie? We've got federal agents swarming around the mansion from all sides and we are trapped in our home! If we don't do something quick we will be dead before we even hit the door!" Ann Douglas fretted fearfully.

Stephanie glanced around the room before she beckoned Eric to come to her and she leaned towards his ear. "Here's what we're going to do. We're going to fetch some guns and we are going to arm ourselves. Then we will open up the windows in certain areas of the house and we will pick off the agents one by one. Got that?" she whispered to him and Eric nodded before he turned to his family.

"Okay, everyone. Listen up; we are going to take up arms and we will go to our designated areas and go to each window and shoot down any DOV agents that attack us. We will go from room to room taking down any agent we possibly can. Is that understood?" Everyone nodded and Eric ran off into his study to fetch some weapons.

A few minutes later he returned with three sniper rifles and tossed them first to his wife, then to his mother-in-law, then to his sister-in-law. He brandished out his own sniper rifle. "Okay, let's move," he ordered sharply and the Forresters and the Douglasses headed upstairs to fend off the DOV agents.

Sometime later, Stephanie and Pamela were standing in the Forresters' bedroom and Stephanie was peering silently through the window as she saw a couple of DOV agents lounge around the house smoking cigarettes with their machine guns sitting up with their barrels pointing skyward. She drew in the curtains, cocked her rifle, and turned to her sister. "All right, Pamela. Are you ready?" "I'm ready, Steph," Pamela nodded in agreement and Stephanie opened up the window, poked the rifle out into the open, aimed at an unsuspecting DOV agent, and fired.

The DOV agent shuddered in pain before he toppled towards the ground and he slumped lifelessly in the grass, slightly curled up. "Nice shot, Stephanie," Pamela remarked admiringly while Stephanie smirked evilly at her but then she and Pamela moved out of the way as they dodged an incoming bullet. "NOW!" Stephanie yelled as she and Pamela raced to the window and opened fire on the attacking DOV agents. The DOV agents fired back by shooting at the window where Stephanie and Pamela were standing while the women jumped out of the way and fired back just in time to see two more agents fall to the ground.

Stephanie then took out a grenade and bit a pin off it before she flung it right outside and once the grenade hit the ground, six of the agents disappeared in a cloud of smoke and swooned to the ground dead. Stephanie and Pamela jumped for joy victoriously and gave each other a high five. But then one of the DOV agents shot out a missile from a bazooka and the sisters fled for cover. "Stephanie, run!" Pamela shrieked as she pulled her sister out of the way and they bolted through the hallway as the room was disintegrated in an explosive blast.

...

Meanwhile, Eric and Ann were in a quickly collapsing room as Eric was shooting down some of the agents with his sniper rifle while Ann looked on with a stricken, terrified face. Then he tossed his gun aside and took out a machine gun before he started firing at more DOV agents. The room started to shake and tremble with a frightening roar as Ann darted towards the left side of the room to evade a piece of the ceiling that just fell. "What is going on, Eric? Why is this room suddenly collapsing?"

"That's because some of those damn agents are firing rockets at our mansion and now it is starting to fall apart at the seams," Eric growled as he continued to blast away with his machine gun. But then a ladder materialized on the wall and Eric saw that one of the DOV agents was climbing on it and he was about to enter the room through the window when he smacked him across the head with the barrel of the machine gun; the agent then tumbled down towards the grass and landed near the bottom of the ladder.

Unfortunately, more and more DOV agents clambered up the ladder and slipped into the room. Eric then draw kicked one of the agents out of the room through the window and when another one of the DOV agents lunged at him with a sword, Eric blocked his attack by holding up his machine gun horizontally. He then turned towards Ann and said to her, "Ann, run! Get out of this house and find Stephanie and Pamela while you three find a safe place to hide! I'll hold them off!" Ann nodded and bolted out of the room and was soon joined by Stephanie and Pamela. Once all of the DOV agents spilled over into the room and gathered around Eric, Eric took out his machine gun and shot all of them down.

Then when more and more DOV agents charged straight at the elderly man with swords at hand, Eric grabbed one of his antique swords that hung on the wall as a centerpiece and countered the hit with a block. He then swished and swung his sword around as he dueled and fought with several of the agents as they were closing in on him; as he was being attacked on all sides by more of the agents, he counterattacked and struck at them with his sword and with a spin and a flourish he managed to block another hit by another agent.

He then slit one of the agent's throats and once one of the agents jumped at him with a sword over his head, Eric slashed him several times in the face and plunged the sword into his chest, killing him. Then at the corner of his eye he saw more DOV agents coming straight at him and this time he took out two machine guns and blasted them with more bullets.

As soon as he studied the pile of bodies that littered the guest room, he rushed out into the hallway and galloped through the narrow and dark corridor as he saw more DOV agents entering the house through open windows and there were several grappling hooks hurtling through the rooms. As several of the DOV agents began to scale up the ladder into the house with machine guns, bazookas, grenades, rocket launchers, and smoke bombs in hand, one of them lassoed a grappling hook onto the shingles of the roof and once the hook took hold of the edge immediately started climbing as if he were ascending a mountain.

Ann cowered fearfully as she saw that her daughter's mansion was crawling with federal agents and she glanced worriedly at Stephanie, but the elderly woman scoffed disdainfully at her mother. "What's going to happen to Eric? Is he going to be all right?" Ann importuned Stephanie fretfully. "Don't worry. Knowing Eric, I am fairly certain he will get out of this. He will be running like hell and dispatching those agents before he lets any of them capture him," Stephanie reassured her in a cool and brisk voice, keeping a stern glare at her.

...

Just then, Eric raced out of the house panting breathlessly and he reached his family just in time as he bent over to catch his breath. "I got some bad news. The DOV agents have planted a bomb in the living room, and this mansion is going to explode." "What are we going to do? Where can we possibly go? Los Angeles is not the only city that is being attacked you know. There are a whole bunch of big cities that are about to be attacked too," Ann beseeched Eric. "Well, there are reports that Salem is being attacked, so we cannot possibly go there. I guess for now we might have to check into a hotel in Lake Tahoe, Nevada," Pamela reminded everyone. "I suppose Lake Tahoe is a safe bet at this point. What do you think, Stephanie?" Eric considered the option briefly before turning to his wife.

"Well, it is very likely that some of the other cities in California might be invaded sooner or later, so perhaps it is best to go to Nevada and hide out for a while," Stephanie replied. "Well, it's settled then. We are heading off to Nevada and we are checking into a local hotel there. Everyone get into the car," Eric announced as he ran over to the car and unlocked it by inserting the key into the door. He then opened it and pressed a button inside the door to unlock the rest of the door. The Douglas women rushed over to the van and Stephanie jumped into the passenger seat and clicked on her seat belt while Ann and Pamela shuffled into the back seat and put on their seat belts.

The doors slammed shut and locked tightly as Eric pulled on his seat belt and started the engine. He readjusted the mirror and placed his hands on the steering wheel before he pulled out of the driveway and drove off into the streets. As soon as the Douglasses and the Forresters departed from the mansion, the building exploded in a flurry of debris of concrete, stone, marble, and glass as the materials showered over the pavement like a tidal wave, killing all of the DOV agents inside. A blast of fire flared up from deep within the burning rubble as the overcast sky was being overshadowed by a plume of smoke. Sirens began to wail in the Los Angeles skies as fire trucks pulled up in front of the demolished mansion in order to put out the blaze as car alarmed being to blare in the hellish atmosphere.

...

Meanwhile, Doug Williams and his friends were almost out of Salem as they darted and dodged incoming cars that were scrambling to get to Bayview in time. Marlena's hair was hanging over her face and she was panting softly as she cocked her machine gun and Roman and Bo were sleeping soundly on either side of her. Bertha was also sleeping next to her and was covered in a blanket. Marlena heard the soft pelting of rain drop down the window as the town was drenched over with heavy showers that were now generating fumes of smoke that resulted from the numerous blazes prevalent in Salem.

"Doug, look at our beloved little town. Now it's nothing but a pile of rubble and ruin," Julie murmured sadly as she watched more smoke billow into the incarnadine night sky. "Don't you worry, Julie. We'll get out of this town and we will catch a plane to Chicago soon enough. Look! We're very close to the airport right now as a matter of fact!" Doug reassured her as they were now approaching the airport a few miles away. Julie then turned around to look at Marlena and gave her a sad smile. "Are you all right, Marlena?" "Tired but otherwise fine. And you?"

"I'm fine, I guess. I don't know what to do about Lee's sister, Bertha. I mean for about two years we all thought that Renee was her sister but it turned out that was not the case," Marlena sighed as she looked over at Bertha's sleeping form and was petting her hair. "Well, I don't think Bertha really is as bad as Lee was. Sure she might be pretty headstrong and aggressive at times but that does not necessary make her evil," Julie replied back assuring. "I suppose you're quite right. Do you think we might be able to catch the flight on time?" Marlena mused as she importuned her friend further. "Leave it to Doug; I'm sure we'll be fine. Since everyone is scrambling for Bayview right now the airport should be pretty empty," Julie grinned confidentially and Marlena sighed as she brushed her hair off her face.

...

The gang was now entering the parking lot of the airport in the dead of night as the rain was gradually slowing down and low peals of thunder could be heard. Doug stepped out of the car and had everyone get out of the vehicle before they all closed their doors shut. He then locked them by pressing the lock button on the key and they all walked through the street towards the building. A few minutes later, the gang was now sitting in the chairs in the waiting section of the airport and was waiting for their flight. Doug was reading the newspaper with his glasses on where the headline read, "Salem Raided By DOV Agents." while Julie and the others were dozing off quietly.

Then a speaker clicked while a screeching noise could be heard. "Incoming flight, incoming flight. Doug Williams and company, you are now about to board Flight 101. I repeat, you are now about to board Flight 101, flying from Salem to Chicago." "Come on, guys, we better head off," Doug sighed as he shook his wife and their companions awake and everyone got up from their seats and walked over to the clerk to show their tickets.

As they walked over to the counter and showed their tickets before the clerk, he grabbed them and studied them carefully before he stamped a mark of approval on each of them and handed them back to them. Doug thanked the clerk before he and his friends walked past him and they were on their way to board the plane. However, a mysterious figure lurked beneath the shadows behind the row of pillars and possessed a womanly figure and had a short, wavy bob on her head and her narrowed eyes glowed maliciously in the dark as she watched them very carefully and slunk on her way to trail them.

Doug and the gang were now entering a plane through a narrow tunnel and as they boarded the aircraft they showed their tickets to an inspector and he scanned them before accepting them. "Where are you heading off to, sir?" he inquired Doug. "I'm heading off to Chicago, that's where I'm going," Doug answered in reply. "And may I ask what is your name, sir?" the man interrogated him austerely. "Doug Williams. This is my wife Julie, a friend of mine named Dr. Marlena Evans, who is a psychiatrist, this is her ex-husband Roman Brady, my son-in-law Bo Brady, and this is Bertha Murska-Dumonde, half-sister of Lee Dumonde."

"What an honor to meet you, madam," the inspector commented while addressing Bertha. "I must say your sister has a cushy position back in the White House." "Thank you so much, sir. I would like to find my sister and be reunited with her," Bertha accepted the compliment while shaking his hand graciously. "Is that so? You two must be very close," the inspector remarked with intrigue as Bertha nodded in conferment. "I would rather you not inquire as to the nature of their relationship. You would not understand what they have gone through if you asked," Doug admonished him softly and tactfully. "No trouble at all, good sir. I am happy to serve the former mayor of Salem and his family and… friends, I shall say. I hope you all enjoy your flight."

"Thank you so much, sir," Doug nodded his head respectfully before he and the others got into the plane and got into their seats in the A section. Doug sat next to Julie on her left while Bertha sat next to Julie on her right; as for Marlena, she was sandwiched between the Brady brothers, which irked her. The inspector left the room while the pilot entered the cockpit and took out his overhead speaker and prepared to make some announcements. "Attention all passengers. This is Captain Mullusk speaking. I will be your pilot captain for much of the ride."

"Now I would advise you to turn off all cell phones and related electronics and fasten your seat belts, for this is going to be a bumpy ride. Now also we are to be serving lasagna, chicken salad, mashed potatoes, chips, cookies, slices of chocolate cake…" "Hell no! No fucking way!" Bertha exclaimed excitedly. "And also some baked ziti with cheese. For dessert you will have the choice of four flavors: butter pecan, chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry, and added bonus flavors of cookies n' cream and chocolate chip mint."

"The movies we will show today are "The Godfather", "The Blue and The Grey", and "The Duchess". I hope your flight is enjoyable and I wish you a pleasant evening." "Good God, do we have to watch "The Godfather", Julie? Don't we have our own Mafioso back home already?" Doug grumbled displeasingly as Julie rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Doug, you worry too much. It cannot be that bad compared to some movies they show nowadays." "Yeah, Julie's right. I heard The Duchess is such a tragic story about a British duchess who is stuck between her husband and his mistress. I mean who wants to live with that?" Bertha retorted snarkily as Doug groaned even more.

This synopsis reminded him of when he cheated on Lee with Julie while he was still married to her, and it hit way too close to home. Besides, he was not ready to tell Bertha that he was being unfaithful to her sister by having an affair with Julie; if she were to find out this information too soon, especially since they were just really getting to know each other personally, she might become enraged and be inclined to betray him and Julie, considering how fond she was of Lee. And if you're dealing with a seductress with a fiery temper and great cunning, and with a sister with a similar temperament, then it was best not to double cross them. He was not even sure if she was that trustworthy yet, since she was Lee's blood relative, even if they did share only the same father.

Still, although he was somewhat wary and cautious of her, he was not even afraid of her and was actually appreciative of her company; he was even impressed that Bertha was this determined to find her sister at all costs, even if she might have to take some desperate measures. Bertha then took out some sushi from a brown bag she kept hidden in her handbag and Julie grimaced in disgust as she started munching on it with chopsticks. Marlena nearly recoiled in horror as Roman and Bo stuck their tongues out in repulsion. "God! Why do you keep your food in there?" Roman groused.

"I have to keep it somewhere, don't I?" Bertha sniffed demurely as she kept on eating her sushi. Then once she finished eating, she tossed it into a trash can that was being wheeled by a stewardess and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "I think I'm going to be sick…" Julie groaned. Then the Godfather started to play as the lights dimmed down for visual clarity and everyone quieted down in order to watch the film for a large portion of the flight.

...

Meanwhile, in Stefano's lair, Tony DiMera entered his father's lab through a small door and as he walked over to where his father was, he saw the elderly man standing over an experiment making containment that contained a sable colored experiment. Near the veteran drug kingpin were Mr. Rooney and Mr. Vernon, inspecting the newly created experiment.

Tony then strolled over to the machine and saw that his father was making some last touches on his latest creation and was astonished on how this new creature resembled so much like Sparky. "Father! Who is this?" Tony inquired him suspiciously and Stefano turned around to meet his son before smiling evilly with a chuckle. "My dear Tony, you are just in time to witness the birth of my very first… uh, what do you call these things?"

"Experiments, sir," Mr. Vernon corrected him. "Ah, yes! Experiments! That's who Electra is," Stefano smirked gleefully as he turned his intrigued and fascinated eyes towards the new specimen. "Electra?" Tony reiterated, confused. "Ah, yes, did I ever tell you the story of Electra, Tony?" Stefano replied softly to his son as he turned his intense gaze on him, prompting him to shake his head no.

Stefano scratched his chin thoughtfully for a minute before answering. "Well, the story of Electra goes that her mother Clytemnestra and her lover conspired to murder her husband Agamemnon because he had her daughter sacrificed to the gods and Electra was furious that her mother had slain her own father, so she tried to persuade her brother Orestes to kill her. Of course, being a loving, devoted son, he could not bring himself to do it but of course he eventually does the deed," Stefano explained one of the Greek mythical tales to his son, who nodded apathetically.

"So the point is that Electra was a scheming, wily girl who just wanted her mother killed because she killed her father?" "If… you put it that way, yes…" Stefano gestured with his hands as he nodded slightly and turned his attention back to the containment and he brought over his son to examine Electra.

...

Tony was immediately intrigued by what he saw. Electra had an elfin-like, delicate, soft face and not only was reminiscent of the famous voice actress/singer E.G. Daily, but resembled a lot like Sparky, aka Experiment 221, especially the head, but also had the diminutive and slender figure of Bonnie and had six retractable arms that were shaped like Angel's; she also had six spiky, retractable spikes with mocha colored tips and a mahogany underbelly.

Additionally she had short and slim, elfin ears that resembled a lot like Chopsuey's but had dangling, long, retractable antennae that reached all the way to her lower back with the tips curling at the ends that resembled Angel's. Electra had a scruffy overbite and doe-like, innocent tawny eyes; she also had long, curling, wavy, lavender hair with incarnadine highlights and bangs hanging over her eyes along with fangs and a long, skinny tail shaped like Belle's with a mocha tip.

"Wow, I cannot believe this, Father. How did you make this experiment?" Tony gasped in awe. "Well, let's just say that I got some of the necessary materials from Mr. Sanders' office, courtesy of Dr. Jacque von Hamsterveil, who apparently has some database information on some of the experiments that make up Electra. For example, Experiment 221 is designed to cause crippling, electrical surges that trigger blackouts, Experiment 149 is designed to steal people's stuff, Experiment 624 is designed to turn rehabilitated experiments back from good to bad, Experiment 604 is designed to turn people and objects invisible in a blink of an eye, Experiment 248, who is designed to scream a loud, high-pitched shriek to scare people, and Experiment 621, who was originally in league with Mr. Sanders and his crew before he ran off with that psychic woman and her strange friends, is supposed to possess all of 626's powers and is going to be the father of Lee's children."

"You know this is illegal, Father. You cannot go around creating experiments behind the government's back without anyone knowing it. What is this experiment designed to do anyway?" Tony scolded Stefano firmly and Stefano snorted contemptuously. "Well, Experiment 9009, aka Electra, is designed to have a photographic memory, capable of absorbing and assimilating any images she sees."

"She has the ability to run at the speed of sound and possesses a beautiful singing voice that allows her to entrance people and draw them under her spell whenever they hear her. Electra is very handy at stealth, sabotage, espionage, and grand theft; she is immune to most elemental attacks but is very sensitive to loud noises; music in general is her only pleasure."

"Electra responds positively to just about any genre of music except for rap, which many people consider to be nothing more than mere noise. She is also very physically well built and equipped and is able to use various types of weaponry as well as possessing knowledge of several fighting arts, including taekwondo, kickboxing, and judo."

"Electra is also able to manipulate time by speeding it up, slowing it down, or even freezing it altogether; whenever time moves quickly around her, everything is happening so fast around her that at times it seems like she is teleporting as she moves and one minute you might see her at point A and the next minute she is at point B before you can even blink your eyes."

"When time is slowing down, she is able to manipulate the variables within the environment around her and this allows her to dodge and evade anyone that is trying to capture her by gradually slowing down their speed as she is accelerating hers. Stopping time really is self-explanatory; when everyone else is at a standstill, she will be the only one moving and unless she frees people from her mental grip, no one would be allowed to move anywhere; of course she is able to use bullet time as well."

...

Tony stared blankly at the experiment as he gaped in shock and disbelief at what he was seeing. "Jesus Christ, Father. You're actually making a monster that is actually like some ninja/Neo-like femme fatale that could prove to be more dangerous than all of Jumba Jookiba's experiments combined. What exactly are you going to use her for? You're actually going to make her a spy for you?"

"That's correct. I will use her to gather intelligence about some of the most prominent rebel forces that are prevalent in this country and she will use her charm and allure to enchant them, especially any prospective males, and gain their trust as not to arouse any suspicions and when they are not suspecting a thing…"

He then snapped his fingers and a couple of cages drop down on both Mr. Vernon and Mr. Rooney and the two men yell in terror as they are soon trapped in their own prisons and Stefano cackles evilly as he relishes in their suffering. "Then, they will walk into my trap and I will have them captured right in my lair where I want them and eventually I will have them extradited to Washington, D.C. as slaves." He then snaps his fingers again and the doors swung open for the men to walk out of their temporary prisons and the grateful school employees soon jump out of the cages and were busy kissing and smooching the ground that they walk on as if they have not been on land for more than a decade.

Tony then gaped at his father in stricken horror as Stefano chuckled in devilish delight and he reached for the lever and was about to push it down to activate the experiment. "Stefano, you are a sick fuck, you know that? You are manipulating people for your own means and now you're using this innocent experiment to deceive and trick a group of unsuspecting heroes just so you can lead them into your dastardly trap."

"Quite right, my little boy. Now I will activate this experiment and I will unleash her into Salem and the world and once those dimwitted little Salemites find out what had hit them I will already have power over the entire earth!" He then started to laugh maniacally as he grabbed the lever and just when he was about to push it down, a voice said, "Activate Experiment 9009."

...

Then, Stefano pushes down the lever with all his strength and the machine was soon brimming and crackling with life as electricity surged and danced around the smooth, light grass as the experiment was beginning to take shape; as the light began to glow brightly and was illuminating with a brilliant glare, Tony began to feel panic surged in his soul and he stood there and watched in fear yet wonder. As electric sparks crackled and leapt on the smooth surface, the glow began to glow with more intensity and energy than he had ever seen light glow before and when a sudden blast of brilliant, incandescent light flashed in his eyes, Tony thought he was going to stumble over and fall on his back because the light flashed so suddenly and he was momentarily blinded.

As the light gradually dimmed down into nothing, the female experiment was then revealed in all of her splendor. Tony blinked for a few moments as he tried to get a good look at her; however, as he glanced warily at his father, he could see a gleefully smirk playing in his lips. Mr. Vernon and Mr. Rooney just exchanged bemused and puzzled glances at each other, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Electra was banging her fists incessantly on the glass as she got her very first look at her surroundings and then started to wipe her tongue all over the glass container she was imprisoned in as her slobber dripped all over the surface like splashes of rain on a stormy day.

She then skittered and scuttled all over the sides as she was moving around, studying her environment, and then landed on the bottom before she started to pull her spikes and her extra sets of arms into her body, making her look like a normal kind of animal.

"She looks like some kind of Chihuahua," Tony observed as she saw her eyelids fluttered in a nanosecond and her ears flickered before she turned her head to gaze at Tony, and a smile spread on her face. "Yes, she is very beautiful, Tony, a most exquisite experiment. I am proud to have made her," Stefano chimed happily as he examined his experiment closely. Electra then drew back in fear as her ears hung low and she cowered as she curled up into a ball. "Look, Father, just give her some space. She is obviously not comfortable around us humans," Tony advised him sternly. "Watch, Tony," Stefano replied gently to him as he pointed to Electra.

Electra finally straightened herself up as she looked at her surroundings once more and that was when her fur bristled and she charged right into the glass containment and snarled at the two DiMera men as she retracted out her extra sets of arms and spikes. "Agata nala queesta!" she hissed in a sweet, scratchy, raspy voice. "Yes! That's the spirit! Show us your true power!" Stefano exclaimed excitedly with glee. Electra then smashed the glass wide open with her head and stormed out into the open in the midst of the alarm blaring. "Warning! Warning! Experiment container disabled!"

Electra then bolted towards the room as she sped around rapidly in an indistinct blur; Tony could not quite tell where she was. Then she hurtled herself right at the middle-aged man and battered him with a series of alternating jump kicks and flying punches and added a jumping sidekick to his face before Tony recoiled in pain. "Come back here, you little bitch!" he snarled as he ran off after her. Electra laughed maniacally as she grabbed a huge electrical pipe and ripped it off its seams before flinging it right at her opponent; Tony then dove out of the way as the pipe crashed right into the experiment containment, completely dismantling it. "YES! That's it, Electra! Finish him!" Stefano continued to cheer her on. "Feed your lust for destruction by defeating my son Tony!"

"Tony?" Electra whispered quietly with a puzzled, raised eyebrow, with a voice very similar to E.G. Daily's. "You fucking bastard!" Tony yelled angrily at his father. "You think this is funny? Getting my ass kicked by a mere experiment?" "She is not just a mere experiment, Tony, she is my greatest creation," Stefano proclaimed proudly as Tony scowled in frustration.

"Greatest creation my ass! She is nothing more than a fucking little shit!" Tony griped petulantly as Electra felt his contemptuous words sting her heart and she was quickly filled with rage and a scowl developed on her face. She then dashed at Tony at a quick speed and soon began to swing frantic, wild punches at him with a loud yell. Tony effectively blocked her punches either with his hands or arms as he fought with her and every time Electra would deliver a fast punch or even a swift kick, she would always end up hitting his arm. Then she delivered another flying kick to his face and Tony nearly stumbled in shock as Electra somersaulted through the air in devilish little cackles and then took out six plasma blasters. "Oh, fuck this shit," Tony snarled and that was when he took out his shotgun and started firing at Electra.

Electra then zapped away from her enemy as the bullets whizzed by her and Tony continued to fire at her relentlessly as Electra landed on the wall and started to shoot at the middle-aged man with her plasma blasters. Tony then dodged her blasts rapidly as he spun around in midair with bullets hurtling right at her. As the bullets were flying right at her, they soon began to slow down as Electra moved away from them and saw ripples of the time membrane materialize right before her eyes. A bullet shell clinked to the ground as Tony approached the newly created experiment menacingly. "Come on, you little upstart. Fight me if you dare," he growled threateningly and Electra snarled as her eyes flashed a malevolent glow.

"GET HER!" Stefano yelled as his agents and minions spilled out into his lair and started to shoot simultaneously at her, as the song "Where Do You Go" begins to play in the background. Electra then tosses aside some of her guns onto the floor, jumps onto the ceiling and crawls through it as she clutches two of her plasma blasters tightly with her second set of arms. She felt a surge of panic in her blood as her head was spinning and her arms were flailing madly as she tried to let her instincts guide her in the right direction.

Tony just stands there and watches her sadly as she fights valiantly for her survival and could only feel pity and sorrow for her current predicament. Mr. Rooney and Principal Vernon only laughed and jeered as they snickered and watched the battle play out in front of them.

"Come on, Electra. Don't be afraid. Just fight; let your instincts take over," Tony urged her as he shouted at the top of his lungs. Electra clung to the ceiling for dear life as she hesitated for a few moments and surveyed the numerous barrage of machine gun barrels pointing at her, as if there were thousands of laser ray cannons preparing to vaporize her. She then took a deep breath, let go of the ceiling, and plummeted towards the ground as Tony watched with his jaw agape.

The minions immediately began firing at the young female experiment in a hail of bullets as Electra instantly disappeared in the midst of the crowd and sped towards the door. "Shit! She's gone!" one of the minions cried. "Where could she be?" asked another one of the minions, scratching his head. "Hey boys, you missed me," piped in a scratchy, sweet voice, and everyone turned around to see Electra twirling her gun around with her index finger with a cocky smirk in her lips. "Let's get this rolling."

She then zoomed right into the crowd of minions and agents as she sped past them at a furious speed as the agents tried their best to apprehend her, but to no avail.

Electra then smacked one of the agents with the butt of her plasma cannon and then performed a spinning kick, sending him toppling to the ground. She then tumbled in midair as she performed a rolling kick vertically in his face three times before she knocked him into the ground with a sidekick; she then knocked back another minion with a backwards kick and slammed her heels into another minion's face as she started to knock back more of Stefano's minions back and forth with each successive kick. As another one of the agents rushed at her with a gun in hand, Electra spun around him in a rapid circle and did a leg sweep and ducked under his legs, causing him to slam onto the ground facedown.

She then performed two flying sidekicks before she somersaulted in midair and pushed another minion down to the ground upon doing another back flip. Electra then ducked down as two of the minions collided into each other before dropping down to the floor; she then performed another somersault before she did a spinning kick on another one of the minions and knocked him to the ground. As three of the minions charged right at her and hurtled themselves at her, Electra leaped over them and raced out of the crowd and waited for them to reach her as Stefano supervised the fight sitting in his chair while rubbing his hands gleefully with a sinister smirk on his wrinkled and weathered face.

As soon as they advanced towards her and were about to jump on her, Electra then jumped kick one of the men in the stomach as she stepped aside towards another one of his comrades and delivered a swift sidekick towards his abdomen.

Then when the third men lunged at her, she dodged him and struck him on the side with a powerful sidekick before she started to move in slow motion and grappled her enemy with her arms and they spun in midair before she swung him around and delivered a swift kick onto the ground. Electra then performed a series of back flips as she scaled up a wall and got onto the ceiling with a plasma gun in hand before she spun in midair and began to shoot at her foes in slow motion as the plasma blasts rained down on the men in conspicuous ripples of the time membrane.

As she was assailed by another stream of bullets she whizzed and meandered through them as they darted and grazed her narrowly several times and one of them ricocheted off the ceiling and clattered onto the floor with a hollow clink. As Electra plunged downward onto the ground and was falling into the massive crowd of minions, she saw her world spiral around her and she spread her arms out with the plasma guns in her hands and once she landed on her feet, she began to spin around and fire a flurry of blasts at her enemies.

As the plasma exploded and fired right into their faces, several of the men were knocked down into the ground and even some of them fell flat on their backs; the force of some of those blasts sent others flying towards the wall with a yell and they crashed onto the other side of the wall before they slumped onto the ground and fell flat on their chests. One of these men were hurtling straight at Mr. Rooney and the Dean of Students quickly panicked and he and Principal Vernon scrambled for cover and took refuge behind some of the gigantic machines. Several flares of plasma were flying through the air in a flurry of embers and were detonating onto the ground upon contact.

Finally Stefano held his hand up and cried, "Stop! That is quite enough! I think Electra has been thoroughly tested of her abilities already so we can stop right there." The minions then bowed before him respectfully and flooded back into their rooms, with some of them carrying their wounded and injured comrades to treat them of their serious injuries sustained during the brawl. Stefano rose to his feet and walked over to Electra and petted her hair fondly with a simper as Tony watched his father caress her lightly.

"You were a wonderful fighter, Electra. I could have not asked for a better fighter than you. You are my most successful experiment that I have created and you are more advanced and superior than all of Jumba's creations; for that, I am proud." He then took out a microscopic computer chip and slipped it into Electra's fur as he patted it down to keep it concealed and he took out a lavender collar and snapped it around her neck and Electra held it in her hands to study it. The golden tag read, "Electra Suzanne DiMera; Experiment 9009."

She glanced over at Stefano and stared at him blankly as Stefano chuckled with amusement. "You are a DiMera, and as such you are an official member of my clan and you are related to me by blood. You are to carry on my legacy and to show the entire world what it truly means to be a DiMera. I am counting on you to help my criminal empire flourish and endure and to aid me in this endeavor I would like for you to complete a little mission."

"I want you to keep an eye on a Miss Annie Caplan and her friends and I want you to spy on them and gather important information about their whereabouts and their upcoming plans for any form of heroism they might want to commit, especially if it means overthrowing Mr. Sanders from power and putting Mr. Brush back in power. Any interesting and relevantly paramount intelligence you are to gather about their machinations and plans you report back to me and I will make my decision on what to do with them."

"You will also keep track of Mr. Doug Williams and his friends and you are to follow their every move and find out what they are planning and how is Mrs. Laura McKarl training her new recruits and organizing a rebellion against Mr. Sanders so I could send my army into Chicago and have all of them apprehended and captured and brought back to Salem. This computer chip I have embedded into your fur will allow me to keep track of your movements and I will be able to pinpoint your exact location at all times as to ensure you will not betray me. I am your owner, creator and father and as such you are bound by loyalty into me. If I were to find out that you have double crossed me in any way, I will make sure you are immediately dismantled. Is that understood?"

Electra nodded fearfully and Stefano patted her head softly while murmuring, "That's a good girl." She turns towards the door and starts to walk out of the lair as she swerves her head around and peers at Tony inquisitively; Tony then smiles at her and strolls over to her before drawing her in a warm and open hug. Electra smiled as she purred sweetly and she nuzzled on his chest lovingly as she grinned at him and turned away from him to leave the lair. As soon as the door swung open for her, she ascended up the slope and went out of the lair before she disappeared entirely from view. Tony and Stefano stare at the door for a few moments before turning to each other.

"She really is a beautiful little girl, Father," Tony remarked proudly to Stefano. "Yes, I know, Tony. She is your sister after all and I'm your father," Stefano grinned back while Tony rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Renee was never my sister and you should have known that; you were never my father either and I've spent my entire life thinking that you were!"

"Tony, Tony, relax. I do not want any harm to come to Electra; after all, I have spent all my waking moments creating her. I understand that you seem to be developing a special bond with her. I like that, Tony," Stefano tried to calm down his son as he scowled at him but Tony could only snort at him in disgust. "Listen you; I don't know why the hell I'm even involved in this scheme and to be honest I wished I have never gotten myself into one of your dirty little schemes. If you ever do anything that will put Electra's life in danger, I will make sure you will never see the light of day ever again, because that will be the end of you!" Tony threatened his father indignantly.

"Now don't you dare threaten me, Anthony…" Stefano growled at him warningly. "No, you listen! I cannot believe you are still going on with your crazy ass schemes and you are plotting Salem's downfall along with Mr. Sanders. You two are in on this, aren't you? And very soon you will move on to neighboring cities that are near and far away from Salem and eventually you will reach Chicago and as far as Detroit and Lansing! And your little queen Lee Dumonde is sitting there in Washington, D.C. sitting pretty and calling all of the shots as she goes around sleeping with God knows how many people she's been with! I've even been hearing rumors that she's a lesbian who has had lovers in Canada and Washington and she could be possibly carrying the offspring of one of Jumba's experiments! Are you happy that she is a fucking whore?"

"That's enough, Anthony!" Stefano thundered in a loud, commanding voice at his son and smacked him across the face in a fit of rage. Tony staggered backward slightly as he gawked at his father in crestfallen shock. Stefano suppressed a muffled growl as he wiped his face with his left hand and paced away from him in thought. "You never say that about Lee, do you hear me? She is the mother of your stepsister Renee and as such you will treat her with respect! She is also the love of my life!"

Tony then began to laugh bitterly and hysterically as he bent over howling and shrieking in cackles and he glared sideways at his father as a sneer curled up in his lips. "The love of your life? Your LIFE? That is such fucking bullshit. That is fuck-ing classic! Do you really believe she will be faithful to you forever, Father? Look at the facts that lay before you, Father! She has clearly moved on from you since she left Salem! She has had a bunch of other boyfriends and girlfriends and last I heard she is courting Ms. Viola Beautacroft, who is a French immigrant who used to work at a law firm several years ago."

"I even checked some of her records and she has been married to a lawyer and a realty investor for more than 50 years before he died of a sudden heart attack! She has even professed her love to an outcast alien experiment after having a one night stand with him and is now running around with an elderly woman! So do you see, Father? Lee is about as loyal as an iterant prostitute who is roaming the streets of Paris looking for a good time; she is a refined hooker who sells her body to anyone who wants to spend time with her. She would be extremely lucky to find someone who will accept her and love her for who she is no matter what her flaws. Are you ready to deal with that kind of infidelity? I don't think so."

Stefano's body trembled and shook with raging anger before a snarl erupted from his lips and his eyes flashed a mean glare as he roared at his son. "Get the hell out of my lair! Out now, Anthony! Get out of my sight! Out of my lair and don't you ever come back! I wish to never see your face again and if you want to carry on an incestuous relationship with your stepsister, the hell with that! I don't care!"

"Fuck you, Father! I don't give a rat's ass either!" Tony shouted at the top of his lungs as he stormed out of the lair with several of his soldiers gawking in amazement at the huge blowout fight that developed between the two men. "I will find help and I will stop you at all costs and I will make sure that Electra does not accomplish the mission you sent out for her and I will make sure she is not corrupted by you!" He whisked out of the door and slammed it shut as the lair trembled and shook with a rumbling roar briefly before settling into cold, somber, silence.

Stefano then spun around with his cape fluttering and swinging in tandem as he marched over to his chair and sat down. "Sir? What should we do now? Your son may be heading into Salem at this very moment and he might try to warn the people there of your latest plans," one of his minions informed him as he sauntered over to his master and knelt before him.

"Let him run for now. He is no longer a son of mine. I will make sure he and his pathetic friends are dealt with eventually but for now I shall turn to a new plan. I will make an entire army of experiments that are far more advanced and deadly than any of the experiments created by some of the most famous mad scientists alive! I will rival the greatness of Dr. Jumba Jookiba himself! In the meantime I will have Lee's cousin, Quinntasha, aka Quinn, assist me by following Doug and his friends all the way to Chicago to gather some important information from that trip; this way she would be able to keep tabs on Electra as to discourage any opportunity for disobedience."

"As soon as I create more experiments that will be better than Electra, I will send them out of the world and overrun the entire town of Salem and eventually they will spread to other towns and cities before they will ravage the entire country altogether! However… I have a task planned out for you. I want you to go after Tony and chase him out of the city limits and out of the state and when you have caught up with him you must kill him. Is that understood?"

The minions then nodded and they loaded up their machine guns, grenades, rocket launchers, smoke bombs, net guns, icy ray cannons, flamethrowers, etc., and they soon filed out of the lair in single motion with the soldiers in tow. As soon as everyone departed from the building, Stefano sat back in his throne and whistled for his dachshund and the tawny/fawn colored dog crawled out of the shadows and trotted over to the elderly man before he climbed onto his lap and settled down on his legs.

"Ah, yes, Fabian. My loyal, precious pet. My son has rebelled against me and is now heading off to Salem to warn his little friends about my dastardly, ingenious plans. But I will stop him at all costs, even if it means sending out a huge army after him. As soon as I dispose of my son, I will watch over Electra and make sure she follows through her mission successfully. I suspect that even though she is shy and timid like little Renee, she has a very pure heart and she might have some feelings for Tony."

"I suspect with her ravishing beauty and her sensual allure there might be some male experiments flocking to her soon enough… and I know the one experiment that might be capable of falling for her…" A smirk stretched on his face as he stroked Fabian lovingly and the slender, lanky and gangly dog wiggled around in his arms before he rubbed himself against his master and Stefano continued to pet him as he drifted in his thoughts.

"I suppose Experiment 621 would benefit very much from a female companion. Electra might have the potential to capture his attention yet; her powerful and emotional voice might be able to entrance and bewitch him into her spell and once he falls madly in love with her, she could seduce him into loving her all the while keeping him in ignorant bliss and plotting his eventual downfall. What do you think, boy?" Fabian barked and yapped in agreement as Stefano rubbed his fur amusingly.

"I suppose that is a yes. Well then, boy, how about a treat? I'm sure you would enjoy that," Stefano offered plaintively and Fabian barked excitedly as he waggled after his master and he walked back into the shadows. As soon as man and dog disappeared from the main room, the entire building was silent and no more sound permeated through the walls as it was washed in with deathly stillness.

Stefano emerged into the darkness as the room he entered in was lit up in little lights and he was holding a manila folder contained with pictures and top secret documents containing information of some of the most famous alien experiments known on earth; these particular set of documents chronicled the exploits and misadventures of Dr. Jumba Jookiba's 626 experiments, with Yaarp, Splodyhead, Houdini, Belle, Millie, Sparky, Jam, Mary, Carmen, Squeak, Frenchfry, Butter, Checkers, Wishy-Washy, Leroy, Reuben, Angel, Stitch, Experiment 627, Tickle-Tummy, Precious, and Chopsuey among them.

The moment he came across Chopsuey's file, a villainous smirk developed on his face and his eyes radiated a brilliant glare as an evil plan began to form in his mind. "So I see that my mistress Lee Dumonde has become fond of you, Experiment 621, and somehow you have managed to win her heart. It appears that all of your other cousins are allied with Miss Rhonda Petrie and her Legacy. How heroic of them, but it appears that you are the one they left behind."

"You think you can get away with stealing her affections from me? Well you are wrong, because I will find you and your little friends and I will put an end to your little odyssey to prove yourself worthy before God by having my experiment hand you over to me and when I ship your little friends to Mr. Sanders' office in Washington, I will detain you here and I will have my men take care of you. Soon you will be mine and no one will put a claim on Lee, not even fucking little upstarts like you…" Then as Chopsuey's mug shot is gradually shrouded in darkness Stefano's evil laughter could be heard and as he continued to laugh maniacally the screen faded into black and he continued to laugh sinisterly until it too died down into nothing.

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, here we are! I finally managed to get this chapter done! I'm sorry that I have not been able to cover the points I wanted to capture in this chapter but I realized how much I have extended the Salem sequences and the numerous flashbacks and anecdotes of Bertha's life and romance with Lee. It's funny that Bertha originally appeared as a very aggressive, combative, loud-mouthed young woman who was very bitter and envious towards Lee because she was the attractive one and she wasn't. **

**I mean if you try to visualize her with the description I have written for her, she looked very ugly and shrewish if you asked me. I imagine her to have a New York accent because she had lived in New York for many, many years and she was born to one. I'm still trying to figure out other aspects of her life because some of the stuff does not make sense and I wanted to write down all of the details of her childhood but I did not want to condense it all at once, therefore making the writing chaotic and jumbled, so I decided to introduce each scene of her life piece by piece that corresponded to each relevant scene that is being presented.  
**

**I'm pretty sure she knew some people but I don't think she knew everybody really; I think she was mainly a loner who spent much of her time in Salem digging and searching for information regarding Lee while asking around every so often. I think it is fair to say that she and Lee shared a love-hate relationship that somehow branched out into a passionate romance that constituted incest in many ways. I think a lot of the events that happened to Lee is my interpretation for her later actions and behavior in Days Of Our Lives; I mean, how did she come to be so promiscuous in the first place? And why was she so opposed to Renee going out with Tony? I figured that the answers to those questions must lie in her childhood, because that is the most crucial time in anyone's life that shapes their behavior and molds them into the person they would later become, besides the teenage years. **

**This was also more or less a test run for a biography-themed fanfiction I was thinking of writing about Lee Dumonde's life dating from when she was born to when she left Salem; this story might be called "Alone: A Lee Dumonde Story" and its title is taken from a song by Heart and the reason why I named it that because everyone was so against her that in the end she never really had anyone to back her up and in reality she was all by herself with practically no family or friends to support her, and to me that's sad. **

**I already planned a story for her adventures in Canada ("Reservations At A Cafe") and this story documents her sordid exploits in Washington, D.C. So far, these scenes are good enough to actually include in the future tale. I think it is highly likely that Lee's father is Russian while her mother was of French descent, since I don't think Stefano is inclined to deal business with Frenchmen. And if you were wondering, the shadowy figure that was trailing Doug and his friends as they walked through the airport is most likely Lee's cousin, Quinn, (I really like that name), so either Lee's mother or father have at least one sibling. **

**I actually thought that Bertha was going to be a good match for Lee as a villainess, (and in many ways she is), and I thought she was going to be ten times more evil than her, but then something told me that Bertha actually has a heart of gold and she is a very compassionate and sympathetic soul who just happened to be as fiery and hot-tempered as her sister; therefore, she has a very complicated personality, one that is very interesting to do. I must admit that incest is one of my favorite themes to explore and the whole story of Bertha and Lee actually fits the whole history of Days Of Our Lives since it is filled with drama, mystery, suspense and a whole lot of insanity, and I will actually get freaked out if the producers come across this story and actually consider this as a potential story arch for some of their new episodes. If this actually becomes an actual storyline on the show, they might have to use any archive footage of Brenda Benet that exists and hire some child actor to do the flashbacks and what not. **

**I think their relationship is so interesting and yet so tragic because they loved and hated each other at the same time with so much passion and tension going on between them but they can never live without one another, especially Bertha. I'm pretty sure she's a lesbian and she is one of my few lesbian characters; I tend to do more bisexual characters than lesbians. And as for the parents' last names I have not figured out that part but I do know that Lee's mother's name was Dumonde, which must be French, so that means her father must have a different last name. And according to Sand n' Sable, Russian women tended to take on French surnames so I decided to go on with the theory that Lee took on her mother's name when she was born due to the fact that she is primarily Russian with some French blood mixed in as well; I think her mother must have made that suggestion to her father; besides, I think it sounds pretty when you say it. **

**As for Bertha's name, I thought it suited her because she was considered to be the ugly duckling of the family and she does look somewhat homely, (although Fran Drescher, on whom her physical description is somewhat based on, is definitely not ugly), and it is very ironic that people seem to think it is the kind of name a fat woman would have. I also liked it because it sounded Russian even though it is actually British and I wanted to give all of the kids Russian-sounding names as much as possible. Hollisay is a name I just made up - nothing more - and Miska means "gift from God" in Finnish for boys; however, I tried to find a Russian name that meant bitter with the letter M and although I found a couple of those, I did not like them too much and I eventually decided on Miska. **

**I originally envisioned Electra, aka Experiment 9009, to have more lines than she got and to be more assertive and outgoing but when I started writing down her characterization, she came out as shy and timid who barely spoke at all and I thought it was very strange to start out like that but it was still interesting. Perhaps she masked that shyness with her singing talent. I slightly modeled her after E.G. Daily, who voices Tommy Pickles, and I watched a couple of clips of her singing in a 1981 movie called "Street Music" and after listening to one or two of her songs I was so impressed with her work that I decided to create an experiment based on that persona. **

**As for the name Electra, I recalled a story about the Electra myth that I read in middle school and I also remembered that Electra wanted to murder her mother because she murdered her father for sacrificing their other daughter to the gods; I also recall there was a movie about it too a long, long time ago that they used to play on the movie channel. Coincidentally, I also watched the James Bond movie "The World Is Not Enough", (ironically the former title of this story's predecessor), and there was a female character named Electra King, and somehow that name stuck in my mind and although I detested the name at first I decided to name my new experiment Electra and that's how her name came to be. **

**Coincidentally, I also wrote down an idea of a possible Bold & The Beautiful/Days Of Our Lives crossover in my profile and I decided to put in some of the characters from the former show to add some spice and pizazz to the chapter and to illustrate the point on how the ongoing chaos and destruction does not only affect Salem, but it also affected many other cities as well, including Los Angeles; it also demonstrates on how far Mr. Sanders would go to assert his power and dominance over the country, even if it costs plenty of lives and destroys everyone's livelihoods. Since the characters from both shows seem to work out very well, I might actually take the idea and write a story using both shows. I liked how the Salem sequences turned out, especially with the car chase scene that resulted in some drivers getting killed. I felt that I kind of botched the first car chase scene in the previous chapter since I did not know what else to do with it and I wanted to make up for it. **

**I think there might be a possibility that Hollisay and Miska might both show up in this story; Miska might end up working alongside her cousin Quinn to oppose Doug and his friends on their valiant quest to reach Chicago to prepare for war while Hollisay might end up with the good guys; I don't know if he is going to wind up working for the FBI or not but I would like to see what happens. Hollisay might be an honorable and noble man who has managed to avoid the mistakes of his parents and is one of the only one of the four Dumonde children to have a decent life, besides Bertha. As for Miska, I think her parents have ended up corrupting her soul and the fact that she was sold off at an early age to prostitution did not help matters. I think Stefano somehow remembered Miska and saw some great potential for her, seeing that she reminded him of Lee, which is how he might have managed to hire her in the first place. I think Miska has a very dark and sinister personality that might rival even Lee. It is possible that by now Lee's parents might be dead so now they cannot oppose her relationship with Bertha. On the other hand, they could still be alive, depending on their age, so I really don't know. Wow, what a messed up family.  
**

**I actually thought that Marlena was a very interesting and attractive character who happens to be a psychiatrist and I thought she would be perfect to do a psychoanalysis on Bertha, since she seems to have a convoluted past. I actually did a very interesting and fascinating conversation between the two women and it results in another flashback for Bertha that demonstrates their resilient and special bond and it showed how much they loved each other.**

**I felt that Tony and Stefano's characterizations were decent and to some extent somewhat accurate but I think they could have been done better. I didn't want to give Stefano a cat because I thought I would be ripping off one of the James Bond villains so I decided to give him a dachshund instead, which is just as better. I actually ended up introducing another plot point to the story: now Stefano is going to create more experiments besides Electra. Has he gone obsessed with creating experiments? I think so. Will Jumba's 626 experiments be enough to actually withstand them? And will Mrs. Russia's experiments be able to help at all?**

**Hopefully I'll be able to post up Chapter 5 soon; I don't know if I'll start some other stories but I might. I was thinking of a story to write today as a matter of fact. I don't know if I could still do it. Rate and review!  
**


End file.
